


Moments of First Love

by heartykeykeke



Category: Moments at 18, Moments at Eighteen, ReBIRTH : EuiWoo, Wanna One (Band), at eighteen - Fandom
Genre: At eighteen, Choi Junwoo/Bang Euigeon, EuiWoo, EuiWoo is basically ong-niel revamped if you don't know, EuiWoo is end game cus I'm not so into the milky couple and I don't do het, First Loves, Friendship, High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Moments at Eighteen - Freeform - Freeform, Nothing lasts forever, Romance, Slice of Life, complex love web rather than a love triangle, end game couples not the same as drama, happiness and pain, lots of one-sided crushes, messy couples, several connections to the drama but vastly different, this will be mostly fluff and angst, transfer student euigun, various side couples will happen, vice president loner ohje's best friend choi junwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 149,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: The transfer student Euigeon saves Junwoo and his group of friends from trouble at the hands of their enemy Hwiyoung which leads to various happenings. It's an eventful third year for the students at Byungmun High full of the bittersweet moments of first love and the everlasting bonds of friendship.





	1. Moments of Unity

It was another cheerful morning at Byungmun High. The sun was streaming through the windows, greeting them with a peppy ‘good morning kids, it’s time to study~’. The students in class 3-1 didn’t feel the same in the least. They were more likely to flip the sunshine their middle fingers and toss their books at it than give a friendly greeting back. The last thing they’d ever be excited about was to study.

The majority of the white and cream uniformed third years were slumped over their desks with their heads in their arms, trying to catch a couple more winks of sleep, grumbling about why their teacher didn’t pull down the curtains like some others did. They usually liked the distraction and feeling of freedom gazing out the window brought them but when it came to the brightness invading their sleep-crusted eyes, their crankiness couldn’t be worse.

“Good morning~ How are you? Such a fine morning it is!” Their English teacher who happened to also be their homeroom teacher came in with a huge smile and bubbly tone that pierced their ears.

“Ah, Ssaem, speak Korean. I can’t stomach English this early in the morning. I haven’t even eaten anything since six yesterday,” Daheen student complained, her cheek squished against her desk and eyes listless.

“The teacher’s here. Time to straighten up, guys,” Hwiyoung, the class president, commented, the only one that had his book open and a pencil in hand.

The others sat up reluctantly at his orders, blinking sleepily or grimacing, grumbling their agreement. Most of the class disliked English and as much as they liked their home room teacher who was dandily dressed, young, funny, and free-spirited, they had a hard time adjusting to his vibrance at nine in the morning. Hangyul smiled at them radiantly, leaning against the podium.

“Eh, now. If I’m fired, just think of how less fun your school days will be. They’ll surely bring in someone stricter to control you rascals. Everyone sit down. You too, vice president Junwoo. Sit down, sit down. Hey there, Pilsang. Would you slap our transfer student awake? It seems he’s really not a morning person.”

Pilsang snickered, taking off his shoe and eying the blonde next to him in the corner that had his head resting in his arms. Hwiyoung didn’t need to look back to know that Pilsang was about to do something.

“Pilsang, don’t do it.”

The class snickered and Pilsang resembled a deflated balloon. Romi smirked and glanced his way which Pilsang saw as an invitation. He smiled and waved his shoe at her.

“Romi, my princess, you look pretty today. I like the new lipstick.”

Her eyes widened and she turned away, shivering. “Oh, gross. I’m getting my memory wiped no matter how much it costs my parents.”

The group of girls in the corner didn’t give her a reaction. They were looking over at Junwoo who was wearing a mask with a bandaid over his cheek and a swollen, bruised eye. They started to whisper. Meanwhile, Hwiyoung’s right hand man went over to the transfer student, tapping him until he stirred. He squinted, not seeming pleased to be woken up. His eyes were in line with the seats in the middle and landed on the vice president who happened to be the subject of this morning’s juicy gossip.

“Look at his face. Choi Junwoo’s hurt again. What do you think happened?”

“He probably got the beating he deserved for always being an ice cube,” Romi commented with a sneer.

“That’s what you say now but at the beginning of the year you were all over him. You just fall for any one with a nice face even if their personality is rotten. Now that he rejected you, you’re acting like he’s a piece of poop,” Chanyeol teased.

Romi slapped Chanyeol on the head. Chanyeol cursed and started whacking her with her pencil case. Romi retaliated by yanking on Chanyeol’s hair. The other girls told them to split up before Hangyul noticed and took them outside for another ‘friendly girl chat’. The last time had been excruciatingly awkward.

Soobin, who was one of the only people who knew Junwoo personally since he worked at the café she studied at and they’d once been partners for a ‘free-talking’ project commented with a concerned expression.

“He’s not as bad as you think. He’s got a kind side and sometimes he’s rather cute. You just haven’t seen it because he’s a guarded person in school. One on one when you actually talk to him he’s a bit different. We shouldn’t judge a book by his cover. Who knows what happened. Maybe he fell off his bike.”

“Oh~ Of course, wise words coming from the top student of eternity, Ma Hwiyoung’s girlfriend~” Daheen teased, tickling the girl’s side.

“That’s why they’re prefect for each other. Getting first and second every test period since they were in diapers practically. They’re fated. I saw it in my cards.”

Soobin blushed and shook her hands at her seatmate, Chanyeol. “Shh, you know I don’t want the teachers knowing about that. Or the other boys. We want to keep it private. His mom’s angry enough that we’re dating against her wishes as it is. If I get in the way of his studies in the slightest, I’m dead meat. Shh, shh!”

Soobin shushed them. That caught the attention of some of the boys in the row on their left, including the masked, banged up Junwoo who was clearly handsome even with a black mask covering half his face. The girls burst into giggles after Junwoo and Soobin’s eyes met. Junwoo looked away as if he’d committed some sort of crime. His eyes met with the teacher’s and then he started to cough harshly, as if the teacher was trying to help him cover up his injuries.

It was obvious to anyone that he wasn’t wearing that mask because he was sick. He’d been hit by someone and it hadn’t been the first time either.

“Oh, he’s looking your way! Maybe he’s actually into you?”

“He’s too coward to confess. Plus, he’s no match for Hwiyoung. Not to mention Soobin’s witch of a mother wouldn’t allow that. You know her standards.”

“I don’t think he has any interest in girls though. He’s working or studying or with his bike or with Ohje. I bet my Reeboks that he’s gay.”

Daheen choked on some water, thumping on her chest. The girls gathered around her, patting her back and expressing their concern.

“My Ohje? Don’t say such a disgusting thing. Of course Ohje likes girls! Not just any girl but me! Haven’t you seen his body? And how handsome he is? And how he looks over at me with stars in his eyes? And how he smiles at me like I’m the prettiest person he’s ever seen? There’s no way that preposterous rumor between those two is true!”

The group of girls smirked and snickered as they shared a look, circling their pointer fingers near their temples. It was a known fact that Daheen was delusional towards her long-time crush, the basketball team captain Ohje. She was convinced that he was in love with her and would eventually ask her out for a date someday soon when he wasn’t busy helping with his family’s restaurant and caring for his baby sibling.

In actuality, Ohje hardly ever gave her the time of day and he was a polite sort so he smiled at everyone equally the same. Except for Junwoo, that was. Those two insepperable best friends turned into marshmallows when they looked at each other, their smiles wide and genuine and their eyes like soft cotton. They often wrote notes to each other and laughed faintly in the middle of class. They’d been spotted riding bikes or strolling around their neighborhood at night, wearing outfits that were quite similar.

They were oddly close and the rumor did circle around that they were together, enforced by the fact that they had rejected every girl that ever confessed to them (Romi included).

“Anyway, he obviously had a fight with someone. Who do you think it was?”

Daheen Gasped and patted Soobin’s arm excitedly. “What, what, what?” The other girls excitedly whispered, looking to where Daheen was pointing.

“Look at Hwiyoung’s hand and Kitae’s cheek! They got injured too.”

“Oh, Pilsang is hurt too. His leg’s in a cast. And Ohje is completely gone. Just what happened?”

“Do you think it has something to do with that teacher’s watch that went missing? Supposedly it was found in Sanghoon’s locker just like Hwiyoung accused but Sanghoon really likes that teacher, right? And he would have known any other trouble would have gotten him kicked out of school. Junwoo and Ohje were the ones insisting that he couldn’t have done it. Ohje I heard said that he even saw Hwiyoung wearing it the other day.”

“You don’t think…”

“Eh, Hwiyoung might not get along with some people but he wouldn’t steal or frame or beat up someone. No way~ I’ve known Hwiyoung for ages. He’s not that bad of a person,” Soobin chirped in, suddenly seeming nervous as if she knew something she wasn’t spilling. “It’s just boys being boys I bet. They fought about something dumb, as usual. Video games or comics or girls, you know. That’s all it is.”

The group looked doubtful, especially more by their friend’s nervous laughter. Daheen continued to stare anxiously between the door and Ohje’s empty desk next to Junwoo. After Hwiyoung led the morning announcements, Hangyul started teaching about the difference between past present and past participle. He paused and looked in Daheen’s direction when she raised her hand high.

“Yes? Question?”

“Not about English, Ssaem. Where is Ohje? Is he late or is he not coming today?”

“Ah, Ohje…Hmm. Ohje is sick. He’s caught the um…chicken pox. He needs to stay in the hospital for a week.”

When the students started getting noisy, Hangyul cut in with an cheerful tone and largely fake smile. “It’s not life threatening but it is contagious. For the mean time, I don’t want anyone to go seeing him. If you’re concerned, merely contact him through messages or send him some flowers.”

For some reason, a few of the boys didn’t look phased. Junwoo continued to stare at the board and jot down notes. Hwiyoung and Kitae had serious expressions with their heads duck down. The atmosphere in the classroom seemed oddly strained.

The transfer student who had shaggy, messily styled blonde hair hiding his almond shaped eyes and his cut up eyebrow had just been re-woken by Pilsang’s crutch poked rudely in his side. He had been watching the conversations going on around him, quietly observing as usual.

Since he had arrived a month ago, he’d learned a lot about this school by being something like a fly on the wall. Hwiyoung the perfect student with the top rank was actually a hateful bully with expertise in deceit and wealthy parents to cover and manipulate in order to keep him safe. He had several of the classmates wrapped around his finger that he used, including Kitae and Pilsang. He for some reason (probably connected to his girlfriend Soobin who he was overly protective of and treated like some sort of possession instead of a person) had a thing against Junwoo and thus everyone connected to Junwoo. Such as the sweet pushover Ohje and the obnoxious, fearless rebel Sanghoon in another class. That was Junwoo’s main circle of friends.

From what he saw, Junwoo was the sort that only showed his true colors with those that he was close to and he was only open with those that he thought were inertly good people. He was a hard-working student raised by a single, working mother. He lived alone and had his own dreams. Like himself, he was smart but didn’t fully apply himself. He sometimes became lost in his own world or drew in his notebooks instead of focusing on class. However, since he came from that background and still was ranked in the top tier of every subject except math plus he was good looking like a model, he’d gotten the hatred of Hwiyoung.

From what he’d heard, Junwoo had put up a clear wall with people since he’d first joined the school at the beginning of the year. He wasn’t the least bit friendly. He rarely talked to anyone let alone smiled at them. When looking at him, there seemed to be this giant ice wall around him, as if he didn’t want to bother with people. Most saw that as him thinking he’s too good for the others and didn’t want to bother to associate with them.

However, some like himself understood his behavior. Something had happened in his life to make him like that, that he was comfortable being on his own and was selective with who he opened up to. Junwoo didn’t fake friendships for the sake of his future, he didn’t feel the need to make connections with those from rich families in order to get a leg up in life.

He was unique and that intrigued the transfer student. The transfer student could see right through Kitae, Hwiyoung, Romi and some others. He knew who was a good person and who wasn’t. There were some in betweens in this class as well like Pilsang and Soobin who simply got mixed up and trusted the wrong sort of people, the victims of deceit and their complex family situations.

Thanks to circumstances, he’d simply happened to be around at the right times. He was the only outsider who knew what had happened to the banged-up boys yesterday. He’d even been responsible for some of it and gotten a little bit bruised as well.

Euigeon was walking home from the grocery story with a bag full of snacks he was going to eat while he attempted to do some of his piled-up homework. He was near genius-level smart but he didn’t apply himself because homework and studying was so dull and a waste of his energy. He’d rather play video games or sleep. However, his father would be disappointed and his older brothers would scold him if he had to repeat a year so he at least had to do the bare minimum to pass the class.

Whenever he was going home, he rode his board the long way on purpose. Which was, the long way brought him by the café where Junwoo worked. Sometimes, he’d go in and get an Americano. He never said more than a few sentences to his classmate because he figured that it would be a waste of his time. However, it was one of his pastimes to observe Junwoo, especially when Soobin was talking to him.

He couldn’t explain the reason, but Junwoo interested him and caught his attention from the first week he’d transferred. Like a complex puzzle designed to measure his IQ. He prided himself on being able to understand the ins and outs of a person and predict their behavior or thought processing. People watching had been his hobby and secret skill since his time in Canada. There hadn’t been much to do there except to relax in a park after walking his dog and observe while making up stories.

His steps faltered as he saw a group of familiar faces. It was Hwiyoung, Kitae, and Pilsang talking to Ohje and Sanghoon. They were holding Sanghoon back and slapping Ohje. Euigeon hid behind a plant, listening and watching.

“You’re going to tell the teacher then tomorrow? With what proof? Where’s the proof that I stole it, huh? Everyone thinks it’s Sanghoon already. He was jealous of me beating him on the last test so he stole that teacher’s watch and was going to plant it in my locker to frame me but luckily I found it first. If you keep doing this idiotic shit, then I’ll make sure Sanghoon gets kicked out of the school with a record he can’t escape. I could always get him sent to another country since his dad works for us too. Then you’ll be responsible for ruining your friend’s life. Got that? Hmm? Answer me, Ohje! Are you going to tell the teacher tomorrow or not?”

“Hey, knock that off! Before I call the cops on you!”

Junwoo came out of the café, shoving his way between Ohje and Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung grabbed his collar and stuck their faces close. Junwoo didn’t back down; he was the fearless type. He held his arms out to protect his friend and glared hard at him. Hwiyoung scoffed and smirked evilly.

“Of course you’d be involved in this. It’s probably your idea in the first place. Trying to get the school to turn against me and take my girl for yourself. Yah, Choi Junwoo! I told you not to mess with me and to stay away from Soobin!”

“I’m not interested in your girl. She’s more of an idiot to like a piece of shit like you. You can have her.”

Euigeon snickered, clapping his fingers together in silent applause. He couldn’t agree more. However, it was a brave but very foolish thing to do.

“You’re the piece of shit here. And I think it’s about time we got you and your shit friends cleaned up. You’re not going to be able to even open your mouth up tomorrow. If you can even walk to school that is. Guys, follow me. It’s time to take out some trash that’s been stinking up our school.”

The three friends were dragged into an alley. Euigeon could hear the scuffle starting soon after. They were beating them up and by the sounds of it, they weren’t alone.

He set down his beg and rushed to the alley, not surprised to see a couple of thugs wearing black and holding wooden sticks had joined the battle. They must have been hired by Hwiyoung. Ohje was on the ground getting kicked and beat with a stick. Junwoo and Sanghoon were doing their best to fight off the others and get to their friend to save him from further harm.

Euigeon couldn’t stand to see the injustice. It was six on three and he knew that the three getting beaten up were decent people who hadn’t done anything wrong. He was disgusted by Hwiyoung who thought he could do terrible, impulsive things because of his jealousy and then cover it up with his money. He was also from a rich family, but his family thankfully didn’t do this sort of thing. They were clean and so was he.

He might have rebelled and gotten involved with the wrong crowd back in Canada in order to fit in better, hiding his background and intelligence. Even then, he hadn’t beat up any innocent kids but other gangs that were just as deserving of a beating as these ones. From there, he’d learned a lot about the other part of the world, the one that wasn’t privileged where he hadn’t grown up. He’d also learned how to properly fight and in many ways, he missed that. Sometimes it felt good to let out that hot-blooded youth energy and slam his fists into something.

Hence, Euigeon didn’t hesitate to jump into the fight and save his classmates. He got lost in the thrill and let his instincts to take over, his body moving by sheer muscle memory. Jabbing, ducking, kicking, dodging, spinning. Within a minute, he’d turned the game around. Along with Junwoo and Sanghoon, he managed to knock down the thugs and get everyone away form Ohje, backed into the wall.

Euigeon was panting, brandishing two sticks he had picked up, keeping himself between the two groups with a threatening stance and terrifying expression.

“Go. Before I call the cops on you. And drop this stuff with the damn watch already. It’s water under the bridge. You got away with it. No one needs to have their life ruined over a childish prank.”

“Euigeon, what are you doing here? How long have you been around?” Kitae seemed frightened as he nervously licked his lips, holding a bleeding scratch on his cheek.

“Long enough to know what happened if you dare try and kick these guys out of school for violence.”

“Wow, he can really fight. Did you learn boxing? Or were you in a gang in Canada? You went absolutely mad there.” Pilsang seemed curious despite he was collapsed on the ground, nursing his injured leg from one of the thugs accidentally whacking him.

Hwiyoung’s face was full of barely controlled fury, suggesting he was exactly what Euigeon thought—a disturbed, spoiled, and abused child turned to a ticking time bomb.

“Bastards. This isn’t the end of this. Lucky for you, Junwoo. Seems you got yourself a useful friend this time. Though if you ask me, he’s still a piece of trash. Help me with Pilsang, Kitae. Let’s get out of here.”

The thugs had run away as soon as they sensed they weren’t needed. Kitae and Hwiyoung bent down to hold Pilsang who could only hop on one leg.

“Treat your wounds first. Don’t tell the teacher anything or we’ll all get in trouble,” Kitae asked with a nervous smile.

“You should have thought of that before you raised your fist on someone,” Euigeon snarled, looking over at Ohje who was curled up and coughing blood up on the floor. “Bullying out of jealousy or a feeling of superiority is one thing. Sending someone to the hospital is another. There’s a limit that’s been crossed here.”

Hwiyoung spat at the ground towards Ohje, snarling. “That prick deserved it, whatever. He should have kept his mouth shut while I was being merciful, not stupidly threaten his superiors and risk getting his friend’s lives ruined. He’s as much of a worthless fool as his family and his ill-bred friends are. I guess shit-stained flies and trash stick together.”

Junwoo jumped up to rush at him with a war cry, as if something had snapped inside. Eugun stopped him, using the stick as a bar. His eyes were wild as if he’d tear Hwiyoung apart if he got near. Someone who was a nice kid, well-mannered, in control of his emotions, and decently smart—it would prickle his conscious if he just let the boy ruin his life. Hwiyoung’s family surely would crush him and any prospect of his future. All that had happened was caught on the cctv or a black box, which was a good thing because it showed that what the three did was out of self-defense up until this point.

Junwoo getting angry and attacking Hwiyoung first wouldn’t look good and could be easily framed against him. Euigeon knew how the rich and powerful worked when trying to protect their kin and their own reputation. He had an idea of how this situation would go if Junwoo hurt any other part of Hwiyoung who was mostly unscathed. It would only leave someone like Junwoo and his mother dreadfully damaged.

He could at least do this much, though he’d been too late to save Junwoo’s closest friend who needed medical care desperately.

“Just go and keep your own mouth shut. Everything is caught on film, so I doubt you can get away with this without a scratch. We’ll take care of Ohje ourselves. Stick around and I promise I will tell the cops and the teachers everything I witnessed. I don’t happen to be as merciful, if you haven’t noticed.”

Hwiyoung hissed through gritted teeth. “You chose the wrong people to side with, Bang Euigeon. You’ll live to regret that.”

The uniformed blonde with the slashed, bleeding eyebrow smirked and arrogantly jutted his head. “I doubt that. I’d rather hang around with trash than cow shit. Get out of here. Now.”

Euigeon sighed and tossed down the sticks, cracking his sore neck after the three had disappeared from the alley. Junwoo was on the ground, patting Ohje with shaky hands and crying. Sanghoon was on the phone, giving the address of the café and the details of the situation to 119.

“How did this happen anyway? Can you give me the details?”

Junwoo sniffled and wiped his nose.

“Ohje has been…hanging around with them the last couple weeks. They made him do some things, terrible things that could get him expelled if caught. I did my best as the class rep to cover up for him so at least he wouldn’t get caught. But this time Ohje couldn’t stand what they were asking. He rebelled.

Hwiyoung stole the watch himself. As revenge, he framed it on Sanghoon since they both go to that academy. Ohje couldn’t let Sanghoon take the blame so he told Hwiyoung that he was going to say everything that happened. Then, this happened.

I should have guessed something was off when they’re talking earlier. I should have come out early to protect him. I should have stopped him from ever hanging out with those assholes in the first place. Look at the state he’s in now. I only have myself to blame. I wasn’t doing what a best friend should do…”

Euigeon hesitantly reached out and rubbed his shoulders. It physically hurt to see the man cry somehow, though he usually wasn’t affected by anybody crying, even in the saddest of tragedy movies.

“Nothing is your fault. It’s no-one’s fault but Hwiyoung’s, that spineless prick. He thinks he runs the whole school and can get away with anything but it’s not true. If there’s any more fuss about this, if they try to drag you guys under the bus, I’ll stand up for you. I’m the witness and we can get the cctv footage as proof before Hwiyoung’s mom gets it deleted.”

“You’ll do that? I’m sorry to say this but…why?” Junwoo blinked at him, his large doe eyes looking cutely confused. “You’ve never talked to Ohje or… any of us.”

Sanghoon added with a doubtful look, “You don’t seem like the type that would bother. You barely talk to anyone in class since the day you came, I heard. I don’t even know your name.”

Eigun smiled brightly. “Well, now you do. Not that names are really important anyway. That’s just my way. I was observing. I’m lazy to waste my energy befriending the wrong sorts of people so I observe first. I’m also selective with who I make friends with. Like you guys are.

Now that these guys have seen I can fight, they’ll be scared to mess with me. If you or your friend Ohje here needs an ally to follow around, it’s best if you befriend me from this day on. Trust me that chilli pepper won’t be able to touch a hair on my head no matter how pissed he gets or how much his mother throws a fit. His family is nothing compared to mine. Not that I’m bragging, but it’s true. I’m filthy rich.”

Sanghoon smirked, his eyes amused but not unkind or disbelieving. “You are bragging though, clearly.”

Euigeon smirked wider and shrugged. “Can’t help it if you see things that way. I’m really not the sort to brag though. I prefer to keep my background secret and I don’t like to use my parent’s name. But sometimes if I have to for the sake of protecting justice and doing what’s right, I will. This is one of those situations. I won’t let you get bullied by them, not to the point you have to leave school. It’s against my moral code.”

“Hmm, moral code. With your piercings and bleached hair, those were words I never thought I’d hear from you. I’m curious where you learned to fight like that. You seemed professional. You kicked the shit out of those thugs. I swear I heard bones being crushed.”

“I’ve learned boxing and martial arts since I was young. And I’ve had some practice back in the day.”

He chose not to elaborate, sensing that Junwoo was already intimidated and uncertain about making friends with him after seeing his fighting skills enough as it was. Euigeon turned to him with a bright, kind smile and rubbed his back.

“Everything’s going to be alright now, Junwoo. With Ohje’s matter and with everything at school. They’ll stop bullying you soon. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll protect you from now on. So, don’t worry and just keep enjoying your school life and chasing your dreams. Hmm?”

The boy’s expression was difficult to read since he was putting up a guard now that he was gaining better control of his emotions. It was familiar but it was the first time Euigeon had seen it up close. His chic, blank expression was handsome but his features were rather soft and pretty being streaked with tears. The effect: he was stunning.

“Thanks, we appreciate it,” he muttered, clasping Ohje’s hand tightly and staring at the other’s bruised face.

“No problem. Good people deserve good things happening to them. I couldn’t just sit and watch more bad things happening to you because of those jerks. I had to do something this time. I really will say everything. I swear. Ma Hwiyoung can’t crack the likes of me, not even if he throws a truckful of hundreds in my face, no way.”

Sanghoon smiled widely at him, his eyes warming up. It seemed that he’d taken a quick liking to Euigeon after sizing him up a bit. Well, he probably didn’t know much about Euigeon since he was in a different class than them so he didn’t have the prejudice others did.

Euigeon wondered if Junwoo ever talked about him but he doubted that. He’d had his eyes on Junwoo a long time but the boy rarely looked back at him even for a fleeting moment and when he had before his eyes were glazed over like a doll without a soul. As if he were looking right through him towards the window he sat next to. As he looked at almost everyone.

It was like Junwoo didn’t care about most people in his surroundings but paid in depth attention to other things, those trivial, insignificant seeming things in nature that he drew in his sketchpad like leaves and ladybugs. Junwoo seemed to exist in his own world and only let in a select few.

Euigeon realized at some point that he wanted to be one of those honored few. He wanted to gain his trust and learn more about him. He wanted to be his friend and be opened up to. That was probably why he kept going past this café and why he’d risked getting kicked out of school and receiving a lashing from his father by participating in violence. He’d been trying to get noticed. It wasn’t exactly orthodox but his goal had been achieved, so he felt happy.

After lunch (Euigeon ate with his dance club groupmates though they were underclassman), the transfer student stopped by the lockers. He had a feeling he’d see Junwoo if he went there. Junwoo was taking some books out of his locker when Hwiyoung and Soobin passed by.

“Hey, Junwoo. It looks like it hurt. You must have fallen off your bike, right? Don’t mind about the others. They always jump to silly conclusions like that. Use this. It heals quickly.”

Junwoo stared at the ointment in Soobin’s hand with a blank look. “I don’t need it,” he commented bluntly.

“Oh, I guess you must have brought your own, huh? My bad. Um, well that’s good. Make sure you apply it and get better soon. Otherwise, your face will get scared. Then you won’t be so handsome…anymore…” She cleared her throat, startled and embarrassed by calling another man handsome and acting concerned about him in front of her boyfriend who was watching with an imposing aura.

Euigeon shook his head and smirked with amusement. “Idiot,” he muttered to himself.

Somehow it pleased him to see her advances blocked by Junwoo so bluntly. Although she boldly showed an interest in getting close to him, it seemed as if Junwoo either didn’t catch on or had zero interest.

Why was Hwiyoung angry at him when he should be angry at his girlfriend who was wavering for someone else and stupid enough not to even hide it? Maybe she didn’t even realize what she was doing. Unless they weren’t actually dating for real. Either way, Junwoo didn’t give any reason to be seen as a threat in his opinion. Well, assuming Hwiyoung didn’t know about their meetings in the café that was. Junwoo actually did talk to her a bit there, though he didn’t smile widely like he did with his friends and his eyes still remained rather blank and uninterested.

Soobin excused herself, blushing furiously. Hwiyoung went to follow, bumping shoulders with Junwoo rudely on the way and mouthing something nasty to him that Euigeon couldn’t hear. After they were gone, Euigeon snuck closer. Junwoo shut his locker door and sighed heavily. It was cute how he talked to himself, Euigeon thought, silently standing behind him, waiting to be noticed.

“Now you’re dead. Of all the times, why does she have to be nice to me then and cause a misunderstanding. I don’t want to be stuck in this damn melo-drama anymore…”

Euigeon reached out to prevent him from banging his head on the lockers. He appeared with a friendly smile. Junwoo got shocked and stumbled back into the other lockers, his books held up against his chest like he was shielding himself.

Euigeon leaned against the lockers, chuckling softly. “I see what he’s got against you. He thinks you made moves on his girl, huh? Got yourself stuck in a love triangle?”

“I didn’t!” the brunette stuttered, voice turning high pitched in defense. “I never once talked to her first. She approached me. And I’m not even that nice to her when she does! I swear I’m not making moves on anyone. I don’t have any interest in anyone. That’s a waste of time.”

“Hmm? Why is that?”

“It’s just…dating…making friends…. It’s all a waste of time. We’re third years, you know. Once we graduate, we won’t even contact each other. There’s no point in making friend or falling in love. So…” he looked down, turning red and fidgeting with his books for some reason.

Euigeon continuing to stare hard at him made him more nervous and uncomfortable. The transfer student thought it was the first time to see this quirky side of the other. So, Junwoo could make this sort of cute expression. He wanted to tease him and make him more flustered so he could see more of it. It was probably the first time in his life that he had the thought that an adult man could be cute. It was unusual to him but not in any disconcerting way. It was a new realization—of himself.

“So, I guess you purposefully act cold and distant to avoid making friends because of that idea, huh? You think that you’re better off alone rather than being hurt by having friends and becoming lonely later when they fall off the grid. That’s understandable. An unusual way to think. But then again, everything about you is unusual. Like that you care about drawing more than studying. Like that you talk to yourself more than you do to your classmates. Like that you ride a bike everywhere when you’re not poor. Like that you have stars on your face.”

Junwoo covered his cheek, seeming flustered. “You sound like some sort of creepy stalker. How much do you know about me?”

Euigeon shrugged. “I’m not stalking you, or anyone. I just happen to like to observe and I have a fantastic memory. I know lots about everyone just from watching and listening. You all might think I’m sleeping in the back but that’s not the case. Even napping, my brain seems to be always awake, soaking in information like a sponge. I can’t really help it. Which is how I got a high score on the test without paying attention or studying much.”

Junwoo scowled, his face scrunching with irritation. That was also an entertaining, rather endearing expression that Euigeon secretly took delight in. His eyes calmly roamed the other’s face, making his ears flush and his eyes shift away. It seemed despite he was handsome and probably had a hundred admirers in his life, the man was self-conscious.

Or was it that for some reason, he made him disconcerted more than others did? Was Junwoo shaken up by his stare? It sort of seemed like it, but that could be just his delusions—wanting to be special and feel close to Junwoo.

“You’re really cocky, aren’t you? If you’re trying to make friends, that’s not the best way. I have to advise.”

Euigeon snorted. “Yeah, and you’re really in the position to give me advice on making friends. The person who the whole class thinks is stuck-up and frigid. You’re basically Elsa around here. Compared to you, I’m Olaf.”

“Frozen references? How lame. I choose to be that way. It’s not like I don’t know how to make friends. They’re just not the sort of people I see myself being friends with for a long time. So they’re not worth it.”

“Hmm, but Sanghoon and Ohje were. Because they are good guys, I guess. Or is it that they’re good looking? Maybe you’re collecting a harem? I can sort of picture that.”

Junwoo choked and slammed his hand against his chest. His sparkly doe eyes had gone huge and his cheeks and ears tinted strawberry. Euigeon snickered, broadly grinning, proud of himself for riling him up. That was the third new expression that he’d managed to entice out of the other who he’d mostly seen stoic and disconnected.

“Excuse me?”

“Gotcha! Just kidding.”

“What the fuck? You’re so childish—”

“Language, Choi Junwoo.”

The pair turned to their homeroom/English teacher, Hangyul, and bowed politely. Euigeon was set on edge and Junwoo turned even paler with what the teacher next said with a tight smile.

“Perfect timing. I was on my way to get you, Junwoo. I heard about a little incident from some possible misunderstanding. With Hwiyoung and Sanghoon. I need you to come with me for a moment. Sorry you’ll have to miss the rest of classes but this is important.”

Euigeon went to follow, reaching to hold Junwoo’s arm in comfort, letting him know that things were going to be alright and he was there to protect him and his friends. Hangyul stopped, lightly pushing his hand away and glancing between them like he was confused that he missed out on something. Of course, it would be disconcerting being the homeroom teacher and not having any idea how the two largest misfits in the class who had not once seemed to even share a glance at each other were now friends.

Euigeon didn’t care what the teacher thought nor feel obliged to explain what was between them. Actually, he rather liked that no-one knew anything except for Sanghoon and them. It was more thrilling and made their connection all the more precious to him.

He could almost swear that the way Junwoo looked over his shoulder at him, although it was a rapid flash of emotion, was suggesting that he didn’t want to go there alone. As if he were asking him for help and to be by his side. From that breakdown he’d observed yesterday, Euigeon thought that maybe Junwoo was weaker than he seemed.

“As far as I know, this doesn’t concern you, Euigeon. So I’m afraid that you’ll need to—”

“I was there. When Ohje got beat up, Ssaem. I am the sole witness of everything that happened. I’m also the reason that things aren’t worse than they were and the police haven’t gotten involved. I would like to be there to hear whatever bullshit Hwiyoung and his goonies are trying to spin. I won’t let Junwoo and Sanghoon go in and be framed, taking all the blame in this. I have the proof as well. Right here. With me, you won’t get bulldozed by Hwiyoung’s wicked mother again. Wouldn’t that be nice? I’m sure you are more than sick of her.”

The teacher’s eyes widened and Junwoo appeared relieved to see Euigeon take out a USB from his pocket. Hangyul reluctantly stepped aside and waved them forward.

“Let’s go get this drama over with then, shall we? Just say what honestly happened and I’ll deal with the rest.”

Euigeon squeezed Junwoo’s waist and smiled when he glanced over with cloudy, worried eyes. They cleared slightly from the other’s reassuring touch and the knowledge that there was proof to back up his statement in his other hand.

“I’ve got your back, friend. Things are going to be alright. Hwiyoung won’t get away with anything. Not this time around. Trust me on this.”

Junwoo’s bow-shaped lips opened to say something but a few seconds later he closed them. They curled up slightly at the corners, turning his chiseled features soft and sweet. He looked much more approachable and Euigeon felt joy at the thought that this was the first smile ever directed at him.

It seemed like Junwoo was opening up to him a little bit by trusting in him and not controlling his emotions like a robot. His heart thumped hard against his chest. Junwoo was gorgeous like a model when he smiled and he felt this strong urge to hug him and promise to protect him from all the evils of the world.

Euigeon cleared his throat and looked away, his face heating up.

“You’re welcome,” he muttered, having read the gratitude in his eyes loud and clear. “Smiling doesn’t suit you though. It’s weird. Don’t go around flashing your smile at just anyone.”


	2. Moments of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euigeon and Junwoo share a similar habit of observing and have odd bouts of curiosity, but only in certain things. Euigeon becomes one of the gang and attempts to get closer to Junwoo who is iffy. Meanwhile, another person starts working hard at gaining Junwoo's attention, much to the annoyance of others.

Inside the meeting room were parents and the police as well as the principle gathered around a table which had Sanghoon, Hwiyoung, Kitae, and Pilsang already there. The atmosphere was as serious as a trial, which was somewhat like how it felt. However, there was no attorneys here to defend the wronged. It was every student for himself with a large panel of judges, many of which were biased and powerful. And one very nasty witch who had it out for any who dared dislike her detestable son—Hwiyoung’s infamous mother who basically ruled the school from the shadows like the Akatsuki.

Hwiyoung started off by explaining that he had seen Sanghoon steal the watch and Ohje was attempting to cover for him. He’d said that he was talking to Ohje outside of the café, trying to convince him to tell the truth and that Sanghoon wouldn’t get a serious punishment. Ohje had refused, insisting that he’d seen him wearing the watch and that he’d tell the school. Things got heated and punches were thrown, from their side first.

Junwoo had come out, making it worse by defending his friends when he barely knew anything that had happened, Hwiyoung said. The three had dragged them to the alley where some thugs happened to be passing by and those thugs were the ones that beat Ohje up, planning to steal his wallet from his back pocket. They’d tried to fight the thugs off but they were too strong.

Pilsang and Kitae parroted his ridiculous statement, insisting they were their peacefully to talk things out and that the others had thrown the first punch and they had nothing to do with the thugs, that they teamed up with the others to fight them. Junwoo was the next to give a statement, his voice slightly less shaky when Euigeon placed his hand over his own. He explained the situation that Euigeon knew to be true. Sanghoon repeated his statement, adding more details to the fight before Junwoo came out to defend Ohje.

They admitted that Hwiyoung had threatened them because they knew he had taken the watch and Kitae had bribed them as well with money to get them to be quiet about the truth out of fear for their futures. Those two had been pestering them since the watch incident came to light, doing anything to keep them quiet and take the blame so they wouldn’t get in trouble.

Hwiyoung’s mother snorted and rolled her eyes. “These kids are lying. My Hwiyoung is the top student of this school. A model student with an outstanding record. I don’t know about Kitae but if he’s hanging around my son, then he’s also a model student, I’m certain. What sort of grades did you get? What did you transfer here for? There’s not much reason for anyone to believe the word of low-level transfer students over—”

Euigeon slapped down the USB in the middle of the table, interrupting her rude speech. He smiled softly but his eyes were dead serious and chilly as he looked directly at her.

“I might not have witnessed everything, but I witnessed enough to tell you which side is telling the truth and which side is lying. I’m sure that no parent would want to hear that their child wasn’t perfect, but everyone can make mistakes and the truth needs to be out so justice can be reached. So, listen to what I have to say for a moment.

Neither Sanghoon nor Ohje stole the watch. They knew of it and had no reason to. They originally were not going to talk about it but Hwiyoung felt scared and so he attempted to frame it on Sanghoon. I’m assuming that means he either took it or he knows who did.

Ohje was worried his friend might get hurt unfairly so he said that he would tell the school the truth about what he knew if Hwiyoung didn’t retract his statement. From what I know, these three have been bullying Ohje and using him to do all sorts of things even before this incident happened. I’ve witnessed some things that would make your toes curl but I won’t go into that since there’s no proof except my statement. Junwoo here tried to help him cover it up but this time Ohje didn’t want to rely on him. He wanted to handle justice on his own and stop causing difficulties for his friend.

Ohje did nothing wrong and Sanghoon is innocent as well. I saw the fight at the start by chance as I was passing by the cafe. Ohje was being slapped around when I first came over. Sanghoon was being held back and he looked upset. I’m not sure who started the fight, but it was clearly three against two.

Junwoo came out then to stop Ohje from being harmed. He wasn’t hostile, nor did he throw any punches. Then, those three dragged these guys to the alley where thugs were waiting. They didn’t go willingly, I can tell you that for certain. Those thugs were only trying to hit these three not the others. They were a team, as if it was planned out before entering the alley. It was six to three, us against them. Those guys were wearing black and holding sticks. They were obviously waiting there for a signal.

Afterwards, we had a conversation I’m sure you’ll be interested in hearing. It will leave no doubt in your mind who to believe. It’s all here, in this footage. Reasonable doubt against these three.”

The principle took the USB and then looked at the kids to his right and their parents who looked stricken and nervous. The three students had their heads bowed in shame, not making a peep now. Hwiyoung was scratching at his wrist, about to burst into a fit of rage. Pilsang was biting on his lip harshly. Kitae looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Junwoo stared off into space with a blank expression as usual but his hand was jittery, suggesting he wasn’t nearly as calm as he seemed. Sanghoon wouldn’t stop smirking smugly and jittering his knee, his eyes on Hwiyoung’s anxious mother biting at her nails like he was getting his long lost revenge (it was rumored that one of the questions on their last math test had been exempted at her request, which otherwise would have given him his dream of stealing Hwiyoung’s first place and he held a grudge against her ever since). 

Euigeon was the calmest in the room, expression relaxed, broad shoulders loose, his hand on Junwoo’s smaller one steady, his mind clear. He was confident in how this was going to turn out. He’d already played out the possible scenarios in his mind and they all ended in Ohje and Sanghoon’s favor. Junwoo wasn’t going to lose any of his friends to this prick. Not today at least when justice and evidence were involved.

Though it was certainly the first battle in the coming war that was sure to be much dirtier. Because Hwiyoung was the type to hold a grudge and rare to play fair, he knew that all too well. Guys like him were the reason that he detested his previous school and laid low as possible to avoid clashing with them.

He was delighted when his father suggested they move to Korea so that he could get closer to his grandmother and brothers he’d lived estranged from his whole life. He’d somehow thought a teenager without any family members around would become unstable and cause trouble. However, he was the mature sort that didn’t need anyone to care for him and he at least knew the ways to avoid major trouble (he couldn’t say that he didn’t love the thrill of minor trouble a bit here and there though).

The room went quiet except for the gasps of the parents as they watched the gruesome scene. The voices were loud and clear. They didn’t need anyone’s confession. The evidence confirmed who was guilty and who was innocent without a doubt.

The principle asked the video to be shut off and given to the police once it had played through. He cleared his throat. They sat in silence for a minute longer, the parents of the assailants glancing nervously at the principle and glaring at the back of their kid’s head with disbelief at their audacity to ruin their reputation and cause this much trouble. Not that it was that wrong to do something like this, but it was terrible to have gotten caught.

Pilsang’s mother seemed so distraught she might faint. It seemed she really had no clue that her son could ever be a part of something evil. Euigeon figured she must be incredibly innocent and sheltered then. That was perfectly normal with the children of rich families, especially if they were in this sort of elite school. Because it was a mirror of their society. A way to practice and get a leg up.

School life in this sort of place was their future company life. Friends and alliances made here would greatly benefit or harm their futures. Everyone seemed to know that except this one mother. Hwiyoung’s mother knew that the best of all, as did Hwiyoung who acted like a future CEO (that was probably all his father’s ruthless plan being a CEO himself).

Euigeon’s teeth grinded as he watched the scene. That naïve woman reminded him of his deceased mother and the others of all those that he hated having seen work with his family and that looked down on his mother even up to her death. She’d committed suicide from high levels of stress and depression.

Junwoo glanced at him, his eyes flashing with slight concern. He flipped his hand over and squeezed around his gently. Euigeon relaxed and smiled tightly, loosening his hand he hadn’t realized was clenching the other’s.

‘You okay?’

‘Fine.’

They mouthed to each other and flashed something similar to a smile. Eventually the principle spoke with a grave expression.

“It is a good thing we at least have this cleared up so we can move on. Since this is our students’ first offense and Ohje has expressed no wish to press charges, I suggest that rather than a sentence which will be marked on their records, the students responsible make up for their mistakes in a more conspicuous manner. That which would help the school and better their minds. They can reflect through hours of community service, for example. Is this at all possible?

It is a shame to see such promising students who have high marks in our school lose all their achievements in the blink of an eye. We should consider their futures as they are still young. I’m sure they have learned their lesson and know that what they did was wrong. Being minors with no former offenses, I beg you to make an exception….”

In the end, the three were let off with no more punishment than having to write out an apology and to perform a hundred hours of community service before their day of graduation. Like that, the issue was swept under the rug, by the adults anyway. With the students, however, a change in their dynamics occurred like toppling dominoes.

Kitae with his big mouth told his girlfriend, Soye, who ended up spilling the beans to Soobin. Through that, it seemed the model couple split up. Hwiyoung was surely boiling but since he wasn’t in the position to take risks, he focused on school and his community service. The fact that he had a grudge against them was clear to even the teacher but Junwoo had some power as vice president and being closer to the teacher than he was so that kept them protected. Surely, the spiteful, spoiled brat was concocting some plan like always. Especially with how Soobin was being obvious about wanting to become friends with Junwoo and sticking up for him in class and all.

The devil and his witch of a mother were well behaved for the time being, though Kitae was still stuck to his side like a burr. Pilsang avoided Hwiyoung like the plague and used the opportunity being injured presented him to attempt to get Romi, his princess, to care for him. She did with reluctance and fierce attitude merely because he would noisily whine and act disgustingly cute until she did which she couldn’t stand even more so. She was also in a rock and a hard place, since apparently PIlsang had told his mother that they were dating and she asked that Romi take extra special care of him in his time of need.

During an open class, the students witnessed that moment and spread it around because it was too juicy and funny not to. It turned out Pilsang was quite the mama’s boy and his mother was even more persistent than she was wealthy. That was how Romi had her ankle ensnared to the inured Pilsang for the time being, not looking the least bit okay with it.

As for Junwoo, Ohje, and Sanghoon, their lives became fairly comfortable though they couldn’t shake off an edgy feeling of coming doom seeing how charged up Hwiyoung was becoming. Euigeon joined their group, becoming something like their protector or shield. They stared to hang out from time to time and in doing so, Euigeon’s image changed in a positive way. The class noticed that he was friendly, cheerful, and intelligent. Though his background remained mostly secret since those that knew of it chose not to spread it around for their own reasons.

“What’s she here for? Not even two days after breaking up with her boyfriend and now she’s trying to get another? She sure isn’t as innocent as she looks. More like a fox than a rabbit…” Euigeon muttered to himself, then cursed when he saw that he’d ended up dying in the game he was playing.

He couldn’t possibly focus now that Soobin left her group of friends she was studying with to talk to Junwoo at the counter. Since there weren’t any customers coming to order coffee, he was free to chat and she didn’t hesitate to jump on that opportunity. The barista appeared slightly uncomfortable, eyes shifting around for something to do as if he wanted to look busy to avoid talking with her.

Understandable. A large part of the reasons he was picked on by Hwiyoung in the first place was because the girl he liked was friendly to him. It likely wouldn’t have mattered if he wasn’t handsome but he was incredibly so, like a model or an actor. He just had one of those faces that left even men in awe when he passed, though he was usually looking down with his fluffy hair in his face and a serious expression. Anyone would be uneasy with the girl they liked being friends with a guy like him. Anyone could misconstrue the situation and think that Junwoo was attempting to steal the girl away—after all she was the pure, gentle sort with top grades and a wealthy family.

When Junwoo looked up and when he smiled though, people stared and even gasped. Euigeon wasn’t quite that shaken up until he’d experienced it up close the other day. He could still feel the lingering sensation of the other’s cool, smooth, fragile skin and see a faint image of his warm, shy smile. He’d looked ten times more attractive than normal and that expression continued to haunt him, whether he was awake or sleep.

For the first time, Euigeon had difficulty sleeping and concentrating in class was hopeless. In school, he was even more hopeless. His eyes kept going to the other and his feet followed wherever he went like a stalker. He’d found himself at the café Junwoo worked at often and joining Junwoo’s group at lunch and breaks, even following behind him on the way to and from school if he happened to catch a sighting of him.

It had been—well, never—since he had this much interest in someone. He was usually only interested in animals, games, sleeping, snacks, and dance and had no room in his brain for anything else. He did people watch as a past-time but he’d never found himself intentionally observing one particular person, trying to figure out what was going on in their head, memorizing trivial facts about them, listening in to their conversations with others or that others had about him.

He learned all these useless bits information about Junwoo like that his hobby was drawing. He liked to listen to indie music through old-fashioned buds with wires that were patched up with tape. He disliked most vegetables especially beans and corn and loved all fruits. His bike’s name was Bumbi and he rode it everywhere. He apparently didn’t know how to iron his uniform seeing as it was always a bit wrinkled.

He was raised by his single, working mom but lived alone in a rooftop room that cost three hundred thousand a month. He could write amazing poetry and even won a contest. His favorite food was jokbal. He had different colored notebooks with cute animated stickers, a different one for each subject, and the insides were coated with sketches. He only drank sweet things like melon milk and vanilla lattes. He put his pencil behind his ear and sometimes forgot it was there, he chewed on his lip whenever he was bored or nervous. 

The blonde set down the phone and took a sip of his iced Americano as he watched them converse. Soobin was brightly smiling and acting bubbly as usual. Junwoo’s expression was polite and kind but awkward as if he was unsure of what to say next. Euigeon couldn’t take not being able to hear after a minute which was longer than their conversations ever went. He slipped to the bathroom, noticing that Junwoo’s eyes drifted to him as he passed by the counter.

They nodded slightly at each other, a way of acknowledging they saw and recognized each other. Euigeon smiled sheepishly. The corners of Junwoo’s lips twitched but didn’t lift. His eyes looked sharper and squinted as if he were trying to see a blurry photo better. Euigeon passed out of his line of vision, smirking smugly to himself. He pressed up against the wall and slid to the corner to listen. He was excited to eavesdrop but also slightly anxious about what he might hear.

“Hmm…So that’s what happened. You left Hwiyoung because you felt disappointed after seeing how he really is. Well, everyone has a good side and a not so good side, you know. That might have been a bit harsh, don’t you think? Maybe you should have given yourself time for your emotions to settle before making a big, irreversible decision like that.”

“I know that it was, but I can’t help the way that I feel. I’m upset, disappointed, and I’m tired of his mother too. She is always interfering in his life and causing troubles for both of us. She doesn’t want him to have any social life because she’s afraid that he’ll drop out of number one and won’t be able to go to the college of their choice. So, she was opposed to us dating. In the end, she agreed because he threatened to leave the house. But we had to keep our relationship a secret and she limits our time together and if his grades drop, we would have had to split up anyway.

This is too much stress for a relationship at our age, don’t you think? We were just casually seeing each other. Now it seems like he’s not even worth it. I can’t believe that he would do something like this. He almost got you guys kicked out of school when you did nothing wrong. I don’t even understand why.

Because of jealousy? Because he feels threatened? Because of your background? That’s not the Hwiyoung kiddo I knew. It’s not someone I want my name associated with either, if that’s how he really is now. I care about him still, but I just need space and time to think. I don’t know if I even like him like that anymore, after all that I’ve heard.

So, I told him that we should take a break. Surprisingly, he agreed and told me to take as much time as he needed and that he’s sorry to have disappointed me. But I think he’s more disappointed that he got caught. He was obviously planning on hiding it. Isn’t that awful? How could he hide something important like that from someone he likes?”

“Yeah, I guess. I think that’s wrong. A real man should be able to confess to his mistakes. He should also tell the person that he’s seeing everything if he truly cares about them. Darker thoughts as well. Don’t get me wrong but Hwiyoung is a selfish, controlling jerk. He’s not to be trusted with a ten foot pole.”

“Hmm, he’s not as bad as he seems….Once you get to know him. He’s pitiful and rather cute in his own way. Plus he has a sense of loyalty and a caring side…”

Junwoo slightly smiled, seeming proud in a bratty fashion. “See? I just taught you a lesson in how reverse psychology works.”

“Neh?”

“I bad mouthed him like you were and then you defended him. Seems you still like him and now you’re thinking he’s not totally bad. If I said something worse, you might have punched me,” he joked.

Soobin blushed and twirled her hair, laughing faintly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Reverse psychology. You’re smarter than you look, huh, Junwoo? Why don’t you join or study group after your shift is over? We’ve got tests coming up and could use your help in science.”

“Ah, hmm…About that. After work, I’ve got to go pick up my laundry and go grocery shopping and um…clean the house and feed the stray cat family that hangs out by the convenience store nearby. I’m a bit busy. Sorry.”

Soobin nodded, seeming a bit gloomy. “Oh, alright…You’re quite the busy person, huh? Though you don’t even go to any academies…Well, the invitation is always open from now on. If you have some free time, even just for a stroll or a library trip or a smoothie or something, text me.”

“I doubt that I’ll be free anytime soon, but okay. I’ll keep my eyes open. Don’t get your hopes up though because it might not be possible. Like you said, I’m a busy person.”

Junwoo smirked in an almost teasing way. Soobin forcefully laughed, seeming humiliated. She was a smart girl that could read through the lines, not that these were at all narrow.

“Ha ha….I see. Hmm, that’s unfortunate that you’re always busy when I ask you to do something….”

When Euigeon realized that Soobin was asking Junwoo out subtly, he frowned and grew irritated. Then, when Junwoo bluntly rejected her, his lips turned up in a smug grin and he couldn’t help but snicker.

“Looks like your friends need you. You better go back. Good luck with studying. See you at school tomorrow.”

As easy as wiping a speck of dust off the counter, the chic barista dismissed the interested girl. Like cutting a ribbon, he left no path for their conversation to be continued—the usual strategy to deal with a girl’s advances he relied on. Soobin turned to her friends that were waving at her with curious expressions, needing her help with some question they were working on. She turned back, her hesitation to leave evident in her shifting sneakers and the way she fidgeted with her uniform skirt.

“Okay…You too. Good luck…with your work. Don’t burn yourself or drop something.”

“Too late.” The brunette raised up his hand which had a colorful bandage on it.

Concern flashed in her eyes. She reached for his hand.

“What happened? If it’s a burn, you should go to the hospital…”

Junwoo jerked his hand back and stepped a few paces back out of her reach. It left her feeling awkward and made their secret observer extremely amused. It was clear that Junwoo didn’t just let anyone touch him, especially when it came to girls. Euigeon had only ever seen his two male friends touching him or seeing his sweet smiles.

It was an honor that the man had let him touch him the other day. He hadn’t looked comfortable but at least he hadn’t jerked away and made him feel embarrassed like Soobin must feel then. He almost felt sorry for her being treated like that. Though he couldn’t help but smile since it was her. Euigeon glanced down at his hand, recalling the feel of the other’s smooth, cool skin under his fingers.

“It’s nothing more than a scratch. Don’t touch it.”

“Ah, right. You don’t like being touched. Sorry, I forgot. I’m glad to hear it’s nothing serious. I’ll um, well, I’ll just go now. Bye…”

“Hmm. Bye.”

Euigeon appeared around the corner some seconds later. Junwoo was staring out the café window pane with his usual stoic, lost sort of expression. His head turned in Euigeon’s direction, doe eyes lighting up slightly and one eyebrow twitching up.

“What are you smiling about?” he commented dryly.

Euigeon tried to stop himself but he couldn’t help it. The other and what he witnessed made him smile wide and once he started smiling, he had a hard time stopping it ever since he was younger. But especially when he was around the charming, intriguing Choi Junwoo.

“Excuse me, but um…There’s no tissues in the bathroom.”

Junwoo handed him a roll of tissue paper. “And that is something to be happy about?”

Euigeon snickered. “Yeah, I guess. Not being able to take a shit when you need to is frustrating, don’t you think?”

Junwoo’s face scrunched. It was the first time that Euigeon saw the other looking disgusted. He’d also never noticed that his nostrils were so adorably shaped that they should be on display.

“TMI, dude. No one needs to know about when you take your business.”

“What? It’s a human function. Don’t act like you don’t do it every day as well.”

“Ew. Just go already, Euigeon.”

He looked annoyed and practically offended as he shewed him away with two pale, elegant hands. Daniel went to the bathroom, snickering softly and bouncing his shoulders. He was happy that Junwoo knew his name and had called him ‘dude’ so naturally. A small accomplishment was an accomplishment nonetheless.

It seemed like they were gradually getting closer. Maybe in a few days, he’d ask him to hang out. He wanted to spend more time with him, preferably alone and with them actually talking instead of him looking on from a distance or them interacting in a small group (Junwoo wasn’t very talkative even around his friends and he clammed up worse because he was conscious of the newbie’s presence).

The only way to get Junwoo to get used to him and open up more was to show up and force his way around him until he became accustomed, he realized. Which is what Soobin was doing. He wanted to be faster than her though. She wasn’t even fully done with her previous relationship; she had no business spending time with Junwoo. She would only cause him to get in more trouble because of Hwiyoung’s out of control jealousy and territorialism. He needed to monopolize his time and become the other’s best friend or more before she got to him. She didn’t deserve Junwoo, she would bring nothing but chaos to his life.

“Hmm, what would be a good date for Junwoo?”

Junwoo, Sanghoon, and Ohje were kicking around a ball before lunch when Euigeon popped up, tossing his arm over Sanghoon.

“Hey! Can I join?”

Junwoo shook his head at Ohje who smiled and said, “Sure.”

Sanghoon pat his back and flashed his infamous crooked, impish grin. “Sup, E to the Gun. Your name is too long and rolls funny on my tongue though I’ll just call you Gun. You don’t mind, right?”

“Nah, I’d rather hear the name back in Canada. It’s Nathanial.”

“Oh~ Nathanial~ I like that. It’s sexy. Suits you. Nathanial’s bringing sexy back. Like my new shoes. Ain’t they fly?”

“You’ve got sense then. I am sexy and you’re not so bad yourself,” He flirted with a wink. “You’re gonna let me borrow those, right?”

They both laughed. Ohje was watching them with a smile. Junwoo was fumbling with the ball, looking uncomfortable. His face turned red and he wouldn’t look up as he felt Euigeon’s eyes drilling into him.

“You can play? It seems like you wouldn’t be able to handle balls of any kind.”

He teased with a suggestive tone. Sanghoon snickered, habitually licking his lips.

“He seems like that but he’s not. Junwoo here only gets turned on by his beloved bike, Bumbi. I expect we’ll receive wedding invitations soon.”

“Oh, really? What can I get as a present for a bike? Hmm…” Euigeon played along with it, making Junwoo full on baby pout at them.

It seemed he didn’t like being teased by his friends. He didn’t seem at all phased when the students in class did it, however. Maybe it was that he had expert control of his poker face but when he was close to someone, he didn’t bother to wear it. Euigeon’s eyes didn’t leave his face for a second, greedily drinking in every minute feature change.

“Junwoo will get there eventually. He’s a slow grower is all. Puberty has hit him late, but I don’t think he’s a robot. Probably.”

Ohje, the ever kind, forever Junwoo supporter came to his defense with a gentle tone that suggested they drop it before the other got upset. It didn’t seem like orientation was a proper topic. Euigeon wondered what they talked about with him if it wasn’t for girls or boys then.

Did they talk about his bike? Games? Clothes? Reality TV programs? Sports? Their work? What was the protocol for starting a successful conversation with this group?

He didn’t learn that until they were in the cafeteria. He tagged along after playing ten minutes of soccer which Ohje was good at (but what sport was he bad at, really?). It turned out Sanghoon and Junwoo were incredibly fast runners that hardly ever got tired (they randomly had races on the field). He was the least athletic of all of them.

In his defense, he hardly ever exercised in his life especially outside. He was a homebody that preferred to blend in with the carpet or chair he was sitting on, storing up his energy and using his mind and hands.

Sanghoon and Ohje led the majority of their conversation during lunch. They talked about their work, school, the teachers, TV shows, the students, fashion. Sanghoon usually posed and changed the topics with Ohje asking questions and showing interest. He asked Euigeon several things too to try to get to know him better. Euigeon answered slow and loud, eyes on Junwoo to see if he had any reactions.

The other merely had his head ducked down, listening to every word but appearing as if he weren’t. He ate like a bird, picking the beans out of his rice and making a pyramid with them on the corner of his tray. He’d only answer when he was directly called out to and though his answers were not as blunt, short, and cool sounding as they were with most students that Euigeon had observed, they were usually dead-end and not much longer than a breath’s worth. It seemed that even with those he was close to, he simply wasn’t much of a talker.

Euigeon noticed that the other liked radishes and was already running low, so he moved his over onto his tray.

Sanghoon then scolded him like a mother, “Don’t just eat the sweet stuff. Eat your beans too. Protein will help you grow taller and gain muscle. You’re too small, you know. Next to the rest of us, you look like a shrimp.”

Then was the second time that Euigeon ever saw Junwoo getting angry. He glared and jabbed his friend’s hand with his chopsticks.

“Yah! I’m almost 180 centimeters now! That’s not at all short. How is it my fault I got stuck in a school with a bunch of freaky giants? You guys are the abnormal ones! Why don’t you take some Alice in Wonderland potion and shrink to a normal size, huh? At least you will have a uniform that properly fits.”

Euigeon nearly spit out his rice when he laughed, raising up his chopstick wielding hand to his mouth to push the food back in. The others looked over at him and smiled wide. Even Junwoo cracked a little smile. It was the first time that they’d hear Euigeon’s dorky, hearty laugh. He actually laughed a lot in his daily life, but he’d been holding back to seem cool and aloof up until recently.

He continued to laugh, deciding he’d be fully himself from now on even if that made him appear less cool in front of Junwoo. He was tired of being someone he wasn’t anyway and now that he chose the people worth befriending, he wanted to be more likable. Because he knew his real personality made him genuinely likable. Well, he really just wanted Junwoo to like him but it was like killing three birds with one stone.

“You guys are funny,” he gasped out, clutching his stomach for dear life as he cackled.

“I know we are, but I didn’t think it was to this extent. Was it that funny?” Sanghoon asked the others.

Junwoo abruptly broke eye contact with Euigeon. He shrugged and then looked down, picking at some more of his beans. He tried to seem unbothered, but it was clear he was hiding a grin and he was flushing slightly. Ohje glanced at Euigeon who was staring at Junwoo with a foolish grin who was avoiding his gaze and starting to turn pink at the ear tips. Over the seconds, his smile faded until his lips were in a thin, tight line and his eyes turned troubled.

In a calm, deadpan tone, he said, “It wasn’t that funny. I guess Euigeon laughs easily.”

“Really? I didn’t expect that. Until the other day he was as robotic and unpleasant as Junwoo.”

Junwoo’s chopsticks jabbed into a bean and he gave a nasty look to Sanghoon through his bangs. Sanghoon laughed and reached out to pat his shoulder.

“Eh~ Don’t be that way, Junwoo uwu. I know how you really are and why you’re acting like that. But you’ve got to admit you left a pretty terrible impression the first week. He flat out ignored people, mixed up everyone’s names, and ran away from the teacher several times.”

“But then I won him over with my charm,” Ohje said proudly, putting his fingers in an L shape under his chin. “I’ve worked hard to get the class to see how the robot really is and warm up to him. Thankfully the misunderstandings and bullying stopped. Now he’s more like a hedgehog. He’s prickly but he’s cute. That’s how people see him.”

“Which is why there are girls swarming him now, huh? Too bad he’s only got eyes for bikes and cats. What a shame. If you’re not going to use those blessed looks, give them to me, dude.”

“Cats? You like animals?”

Junwoo didn’t comment to Euigeon’s excited question. Even if he could, he was busy pushing Sanghoon’s hands away from his face as the other attempted to suck from his ‘chic, cold city boy’ aura.

Ohje explained in his place. “He likes animals, but he doesn’t have any. His place wouldn’t allow them and he lives alone so the animal would be lonely for most of the day. He takes care of any animal he sees on the street as if he was their owner, well more like mother really. If you’re lucky, you might see him—”

He cut off with a hiss. Junwoo had kicked him under the table. “Enough, Ohje. Don’t spill all my personal info in one day or you’re going to owe me dinner for a week.”

“Haha. Alright, alright. I just adore you, bestie. I want others to know about your cute points. He doesn’t realize how prickly he comes across sometimes. He was alone for a long time and he finds it troublesome to make friends. He’s an extremely lazy person, though he’s smart and runs fast and handsome and has a hidden kindness—”

“Enough,” Junwoo hissed and kicked at him again, glaring more fiercely, his ears flaming.

Sanghoon laughed, glancing over at Euigeon curiously, as if he wondered what his reaction would be with this movie going on. Ohje rubbed his leg and whined like a puppy.

“How could you do that to your bestie, you brat? I thought we were loved and cared for each other yet you’re giving me bruises.”

“Keep going and I’ll make you into orange juice, O-J. Kapiesh? Tch. Some friend. I don’t need one if you’re gonna act rude like that. Your mouth is as loose as the girls’.”

Euigeon felt conflicted watching that, seeing how close they were, how different Junwoo acted with Ohje than with himself. Something about that quirky, shit-eating grin Sanghoon had suggested he knew something Euigeon wished that he didn’t. Well, what did he expect with another genius around?

“Excuse these two love-birds. Ohje gets mushy and Junwoo hates that. Point is that Junwoo is different than how you see him in class. He has irresistible charms that you’ll see over time.

Ohje, you don’t need to push it. Nathanial already agreed to be our buddy and we’ve been hanging out. We don’t need to advertise or explain. I’m sure that in Canada he’s seen all kinds of people, worse than Junwoo. And well, from what I can see, they have a lot in common.

Nathanial also seems to hide himself until he judges someone worthy. He can fight and he’s smart and he’s so rich that Hwiyoung’s family couldn’t touch this issue or get revenge on us and he laughs easily and smiles a lot. I’m sure he’s not going to hate on our cutie Junwoo.”

“Hey, not you too. I’m not cute by even a hair. Shut it,” Junwoo grumbled, lifting his chopsticks in warning.

“You are hella cute, you brat. Every single hair on you and more is adorable. So that I just wanna squish and gnaw your marshmallow self to death. Just accept it already,” Sanghoon countered with a grin, clinking their chopsticks together. They started to fight with them like they were swords.

Euigeon interrupted, hoping to snag Junwoo’s attention back since lunch time was running out and he hadn’t yet made much progress in his plans.

“I love all animals. I’ve got a dog at home. If you want to see him, I’ll bring him out. I get tired from walking him twice a day as it is since I’m a homebody.”

“Oh~ His charms are working. Junwoo, look at you getting another date invitation today. Isn’t that like your fourth? The day’s only halfway done too. So popular~ Seriously, let me borrow this Greek sculpture face of yours,” Sanghoon teased, Ohje joining him in laughing and obnoxiously wiggling their fingers in his face.

Euigeon merely laughed, not denying that because he was basically. A date disguised as a hang out because confessing and actually asking for a date would surely moving too fast. Those two he was sure were teasing him just to get a rise out of him because they also seemed to think Junwoo was cute when he was flustered. Junwoo grabbed their wrists and twisted them, making them groan in pain.

“You two are pissing me off. Don’t you know when to quit, huh? I think you need to be taught a lesson,” he commented but with a smile, suggesting he wasn’t genuinely upset and this sort of thing happened.

Euigeon watched and laughed, enjoying seeing this other side and having friends to get close to. He was slightly envious, but he was sure that eventually he’d be close to Junwoo as well. He couldn’t wait for it. Though he’d rather not have his wrists twisted or his knees kicked or his hands jabbed with chopsticks.

For punisments, he’d prefer something like…kisses?

Euigeon blushed, covering his mouth and attempting to stifle the giggles that spilled out of his tingly, warm chest. The others paused in their squabble, glancing over him.

“Hey, Nathanial…Are you okay? You look like you’re on the verge of death.”

“Breathe, buddy. Breathe.”

“Tch. What’s so funny now? I don’t get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this high school story as it unravels bit by bit. It's sort of slice and life with mysteries inside, not as much romance centered as the drama was. Love pyramid (?) to come. There will be romance stuff, just bare with me a bit. It's gonna be a slow ride. Slower than the drama was possibly.
> 
> Hope to hear what you think. If you like it recommend to your friends. Since this is a as of yet dead tag and I'm not allowed to tag or promote it as ON, then it just has to go by word of mouth from you scientists. Saying something through SNS or telling your scientists friends esp those that want a high school or 18 related story would be so very much appreciated and welcomed ^^ 
> 
> <3 Raina
> 
> My twitter btw is @NuuGuSeYong Please follow and let's be mutes! I need to extend my scientist family since many ran away hing. Sirens too please do follow and promote? (kitty eyes). 
> 
> I'll be back in a week!


	3. Moments of Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euigeon works hard to get on Junwoo's goodside while Junwoo remains apprehensive. He just can't seem to get comfortable with the new student the same way that he is with his friends. He's friendly enough; it's just that he's different and he makes him feel strange.

After lunch, Euigeon was caught by Hangyul and drug off for cleaning duty. The others went to their locker to get out their history books which was what the next class was.

“What do you think of Nathanial? Pretty interesting guy, right? Though too bad he hasn’t mastered the ninja skill Junwoo has of slipping away from Hangyul.”

“Yeah, he seems alright. I don’t mind hanging out with him. He’s bright and helpful.”

“Sure is. We could really use someone richer and better at fighting and as fearless as Hwiyoung is. It’s tiring being the one standing up for you two when you get bullied by that prick. I feel at ease knowing that you got a real man to stick up and watch out for you in your class now.”

“I wish I could say that I’m fine on my own but…yeah, you’re right. If it hadn’t been for him, we would have been in a huge pickle. I might not even be alive and you might be in another country if not in juvie this time around. Junwoo probably would have gotten expelled. I bet he would have attacked him the next day in the hallway like the hot-headed fool he is.”

“I wouldn’t. I’m not. Stop acting like you know me best.”

Sanghoon hooked the pouty man and bopped his head with the books. Juwnu poked him in the stomach and tried to wiggle out unsuccessfully.

Ohje smiled softly as he rubbed the shorter man’s head. “It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve gotten in a fight. What do you think of him, Junwoo? If you hate him, then we won’t hang out with him.”

Junwoo scrunched up his nose and pursed his lips, humming thoughtfully. “I don’t hate him, per se…He’s just a bit…intimidating? I’m having a hard time getting used to him…”

Sanghoon commented with an obnoxious laugh. “You think he’s scary? How so? He seems like a puppy to me.”

“Ah, Junwoo has a thing about big guys. Maybe that’s why.”

“Maybe that’s it. He’s large and then he’s also filfthy rich it seems. His style isn’t like an average student either. Then his face when he fought those guys…it was rather terrifying. He could be a dangerous person for us to get involved with. We don’t know about what his parents do or how he learned to fight like that.

What if he has a nasty history, what if he’s involved in gangs, what if his parents are related to the president and we get involved in some political drama. You know me, I just want to avoid any sort of drama. I want a comfortable last year in high school and then to get the hell out of here. The only people I want to bother staying in contact with is you two, and even that not all that much. I’m not sure if I’m ready to widen the circle. If he’s worth that…”

The two heard his worries out seriously, humming and nodding. Then they both shared a look, a smirky grin and a shrug.

“He was like this with you too, Sanghoon, at first. It’s his defense mechanism. The Junwoo shield.”

“Seeing he suddenly talks this much, he must not be keen on hanging out with this kid. He’ll probably feel different once he gets used to him. We all will. We just need to get to know him better. If you have something you want to know, just ask him. Us ethereally handsome guys shouldn’t use our brain energy so much.”

“Or if it’s too hard, just ask us and we’ll do it for you. I’m pretty sure he’s not the sort of guy that you’re worried about. I get good vibes and I trust my vibes, you know.”

Sanghoon snorted and flashed his signature punch. “Your Ohje tingles, right.”

“That sounds wrong. Ohje senses is better.”

“Whatever, Orange Juice. Same dif. Anyway, Junwoo. You don’t need to force yourself. Just don’t push him away like others. We need him around and he’s been nice to you. Have some manners, brat. If you have nothing nice to say, just stay quiet and observe. No need to go all ice prince and rudely drive him away. He’s a newbie just like you were. I’m sure he wants friends.”

“Right. He doesn’t have any friends yet. It’s probably been a boring and lonely month for him. I figured he was shy but maybe he’s just like Junwoo is. Lonely but lazy to make friends.”

“But he seems to have a much nicer personality. He’s kind and friendly and smiles easily. He’s handsome and tall and gentlemanly too. I bet he was popular at his old school.”

“Probably. Junwoo can’t relate. Maybe that’s why he’s not comfortable with him. He’s weirded out by how a newbie can be all friendly and smile so much.”

They snickered and teased the shortest of them, which was their favorite past time, tickling and ruffling his hair until he eventually had enough of them. Junwoo slapped them away with his books and then took off to the classroom, whining that they were awful people he wasn’t going to associate with anymore.

The student ran into Hangyul in the hallway. He’d been searching deals on his phone, as usual, since he was a shopaholic. The teacher smiled brightly when he looked up to see the brunette. Junwoo’s eyes widened and he started to back away.

“Oh, perfect timing. Junwoo, I need to go over with you about the school trip announcements. You have to—Yah, Choi Junwoo! Vice Pres! You can’t run away right now! You have responsibilities as the vice president! Don’t do this to me! Yah, you run-away! At least don’t skip out on classes! Yah!”

‘He said all that but look at him running away earlier and now showing interest,’ Ohje thought to himself during class. Junwoo had his hand in his chin and he kept glancing over at Euigeon who was focused on balancing things on top of his eraser to make a miniature tower. His desk was in the perfect position that the teacher wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing easily and most of them were too busy to focus on what individual students were falling out of focus. They tended to write and teach with their backs turned dragging on and on.

Ohje smirked when he saw what Junwoo’s random sketch was turning into. A man with a soft, oval face, pierced ears, broad shoulders, and fluffy, shaggy hair. He probably wasn’t even conscious of it, but he was drawing Euigeon instead of taking notes, not focusing on the class at all.

He wanted to tease him about it but there was a nagging part of him that told him not to. He didn’t really want Junwoo to acknowledge that he might be growing specially attached to the other. He’d seen Junwoo sketch many things, but it was the first time he’d ever seen him sketch a person. He couldn’t help feeling a little bit envious.

Junwoo had never drawn him, after all. It was good of course that Junwoo was expanding his circle of friends which was much too narrow. It would be good for him to open up and he was sure that Euigeon was a decent person. He had no hard feelings about him. There really were no negative vibes.

The only thing that made him worried was that if Junwoo and the new student got closer than they were. As Junwoo’s first friend and his secret crush since the first month he transferred in to their class, he didn’t want him to be stolen. If he couldn’t have Junwoo the way that he wanted, then no one could. Or should at least. Not even a handsome, strong, friendly gay man from Canada. No-one was good enough for Junwoo, not even himself. Because Junwoo was a sweetheart who needed care and protection and deserved to be given the entire world.

‘Why did I convince him he’s not a bad guy and that he should open up to him? I have a feeling I’m going to come to regret this. Just how close are the going to get. Is he going to start drawing him on every page?’

“About Euigeon…”

“Hmm?” Junwoo flipped his notebook close, looking guilty and flustered. “W-what about him? I was just looking out the window, you know. There’s some birds out there. Not at him. Don’t think anything weird.”

Ohje fought back a smile, his heart stinging slightly. “Sure. I think maybe you should be careful around him. Like if he approaches you all alone. It seems that…”

“Seems like what?”

He changed his mind at the last second. Warning Junwoo about what he suspected would only be harming him since Junwoo was naturally slow and adorably naive. He probably hadn’t noticed that the man was flirting and interested in him. He probably had no idea why he stared and smiled at him so much.

If he knew that, then he might start to think of him differently. He might realize why he grew flustered and uncomfortable when Euigeon stared and flirted with him. He might be helping those two get together faster. Breaking his heart earlier than he was ready for. He needed time to let go and accept it. He shouldn’t speed up the process. Not when he was sure to be left heart-broken. For once, a part of him hoped that Junwoo would catch an obvious interest in girls. Maybe he should buy a dirty magazine and stick it in his textbook so someone would see it and the rumors would spread. Better Euigeon thought he was a typical teen-age pervert than that he might have a chance if he were more open.  


“Oh, it’s nothing really. Be careful of your pencil case. It’s about to fall off.”

Junwoo looked over and snatched his pencil case. “Thanks. You’ve always got my back, friend.”

He smiled through the pain of that piercing sting which seemed to hurt worse than ever today. That word that he’d ended up hating as the days past. He was Junwoo’s friend and possibly nothing more than that for all eternity. As a friend, he couldn’t get in the way or ruin his reputation like that. It was simply wrong. He’d surely be disgusted by himself. He wasn’t Ma Hwiyoung; no-one should stoop so low.

“No problem. That’s what friends are for.”

They were distracted from their chat by some giggles. Daheen had just passed, dropping a folded note on his desk. It was pink and in the shape of a heart. Junwoo peered at it and snorted. Ohje was tempted to crumple it up and toss it away, but he didn’t because that would hurt the other’s feelings for one. For two, the message gave him an idea. An ingenious one that he wondered why it had never come to him before.

‘Would you like to go for milkshakes after school?’ the note read with several colorful hearts.

“Oh my god, you’re really going to go? Why? She’s asked you like a hundred times and suddenly you’re accepting it? Are you drunk? Did your mom put soju in your water bottle?” Junwoo whispered and poked his friend’s side as Ohje jotted down a response.

He shrugged, smiling bitterly as he kept writing. “Maybe it’s about time I gave in and just tried it out. Sometimes feelings develop after being around someone for awhile. Who knows where we’ll end up. Maybe I’ll catch feelings. Maybe I’ll like dating her. She’s a good person, that I know.”

‘And sometimes feelings develop from jealousy when you see your friend isn’t just yours anymore. Maybe if there’s a chance for me, dating someone will kick start those dormant feelings if they exist. Maybe just maybe Junwoo will see me as more than a friend. Maybe he’s never been the least bit straight but doesn’t know that. It’s worth a shot. Since I’ve tried everything else. If I don’t try something, I think I’ll be miserable. At least this gives me a sliver of hope.’

Ohje whispered to Daheen ‘heads up’ and tossed the letter. She caught it with a nervous smile. After opening and reading his responses, she was so excited that she couldn’t contain herself. She squealed and slapped the desk, along with a couple of her other friends squealing excitedly as well, hitting her back.

“What’s with the ruckus girls? What happened?” the history teacher who was also a woman seemed more interested than upset. They looked at each other with panicked expressions, Daheen stuffing the note under her desk. They needed a distraction.

“Pilsang officially asked Romi out and Romi said yes. Today’s their first day. Everyone, applause for this very happy day!”

Romi, stood up, slamming her hands on the desk. She shrieked, “WHAT?” The rest of the class erupted. Pilsang was luckily gone to the hospital to have the state of his healing leg checked up on. He might have injured himself again dancing from happiness.

“Wah, Blackie. You wouldn’t believe all the things that have happened today. This school is more like a zoo. You’d fit right in. Should I get you a doll uniform and bring you to class tomorrow?”

Junwoo was outside the school grounds, giving some treats that he carried in his bag for whenever he saw cats wondering around. This all black cat was small and young. It roamed around the school. Junwoo was comfortable talking to animals and dolls since he was younger. Much more so than with people, even his mother. He liked to sort his thoughts and emotions out through talking out loud.

“Romi’s going out with Pilsang. Ohje finally accepted Daheen’s hundred and first date invitation. Soobin tried to ask me out again and Hwiyoung looked like he was going to smash my face in P.E. for blocking the ball from her. But it wasn’t even on purpose. I was just trying to avoid it and went the wrong direction. Plus, she’s tiny so she could have gotten hurt. Instead of being jealous and picking on me, he should have just protected her first. No need to glare at me and Ohje. So unfair, right?

Sanghoon told me Hangyul Ssaem has a huge crush on the nona I work with at the café. He was asking about her but trying to play it off like it was nothing. He was definitely digging for information about her.

I made a new friend too. Well, kinda? I guess we’re not really friends yet but he’s become friends with the others so that means I should probably try to be friends with him too, right? But I don’t know. There’s something about him that makes it difficult. I just feel uncomfortable around him even though he’s been nothing but nice to me. My face gets red and my pulse quickens when he stares at me and I have a hard time not smiling when he smiles. And I even was watching him in class and drew him without even thinking.

What do you think that means? What do you think about Ohje and Daheen too? You think they’ll work out? I honestly don’t understand why he’d say yes to her. He clearly finds her fawning over him annoying. I don’t think he will last a week. Just imagine dating her. She’s too bubbly and noisy for my tastes for sure. Reminds me of a mosquito…”

“Mosquito? Where? Kill it!”

Junwoo jumped, causing his bike to fall over when Euigeon appeared seemingly out of nowhere clapping at the air to kill the imaginary bugs.

“Oh no! Not Bumbi! Are you hurt? I’m sorry buddy.”

Euigeon burst out laughing as Junwoo picked up and pat his blue bike with a wire basket at the front, babying it religiously.

“You treat it like it’s alive, what the heck. You do know that inanimate objects don’t have feelings, right? Or maybe you spaced out during that part of science class,” he teased through his snickers, biting back the words that desperately wanted to jump from his mouth: ‘you’re too cute’.

Junwoo looked at him with his thin lips turned down. “Don’t insult Bumbi. He’s my first and best friend. We’ve been together forever. Don’t listen to that ignorant man, Bumbi. He’s speaking nonsense.”

He covered the handles as if it were the ears of the bike. Daniel sat on the wall, holding his stomach and covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to keel over from laughing so hard.

“I’m so glad you find me amusing. You know it’s rather rude and weird. How you laugh so hard at stupid things others would barely chuckle at.”

“Ah, you’re insulting me but why do I just find it hilarious? You’re a very likable person, you know that Junwoo? You’re just a giant adorable fluff ball.”

“Giant, hah. Fluff, hah. I thought we might try to be friends but there you’re insulting me and my bike. I’m going. Good bye.”

“Wait, wait, wait!”

Euigeon chased after him as he started to roll down the hill, grabbing the seat and forcing him to a halt. Junwoo gave him a frost glare and slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch Bumbi without my permission.”

“Sorry, sorry. Bumbi, I didn’t mean to insult you. You’re a very handsome, sturdy bike. We got off on the wrong tire it seems. Can I introduce myself properly?”

“No, you may not. You lost your chance.” Junwoo got off his bike and moved it whenever Euigeon tried to step towards the front of it and touch it.

“Eh, just let me say hello. A quick greeting. I should make up for my grave sins.”

“Do it properly then. Don’t be sarcastic. I’m dead serious when it comes to Bumbi.”

Euigeon cleared his throat, swallowing back a chuckle. Junwoo’s face was sterner than their principal’s was. He did seem rather upset. Euigeon figured he should do his best to act serious this one time so that he could make the other less upset. He had something he wanted to ask him and he couldn’t afford to start off this way. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to show the other that he had a sincere side.

He crouched down and waved, then patted the headlight of the bike, smiling sweetly. Junwoo watched him with the eyes of an eagle yet his lips twitched up at the corners enough so a tiny dimple in his upper lip popped out and his expression softened. He felt touched and amused by the other’s actions.

“Hello, Bumbi. Sorry for earlier. It seems you are a very special bike. You have a name, history, feelings and friends. I’m sorry for being an ignorant asshole. My name is Euigeon. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for getting Junwoo where he needs to go unharmed.”

He stood up and smiled brightly at Junwoo. “There. Was that good enough to be forgiven?”

“Hmm. Perhaps. You didn’t sound all that sincere though.”

Euigeon snorted as they strolled down the hill together. “Cut me some slack. I don’t usually talk to objects, but I let myself look like a fool in front of my classmates passing by to right my wrongs. I’m trying to get along with you even if it embarrasses me to death. Cheer up and stop being so sour with me, please Junwoo-yah~ I’ll beg and dance if I have to, but not in front of the school.”

“Hmm, I might take you up on that option. I can’t say that I’m fully satisfied. And don’t call me so informally. We’re not close just yet.”

They shared a soft look. Junwoo was smiling and he even chuckled just faintly. Euigeon’s shoulders lifted up with pride at the fact he finally amused the other and broke the ice.

“I know you go this way to your work. It’s on the way to my house. Do you mind if I walk with you?”

Junwoo’s smile faded and his eyes widened. He hesitated, mouth opening and closing. Then he looked forward and pushed his bike with a blank expression, though his eyes were wary.

“Suit yourself. I’m not good company. As you can guess, I’m not much of a talker.”

“Ah, I should be reborn as a bike or a cat. You don’t seem to have any problem communicating then. You’re quite the chatterbox with them. Even talk intimately. What was that about you’ll dress the cat up and bring it to class?”

Junwoo flushed, biting on his lip and closing his long-lashed eyes for a moment. “Just pretend you didn’t see any of that.”

“How can I? When it was so cute? Woops, you hate that word too, I see. Dang, you could really cut through iron with those laser glares, you know. Loosen up, Junwoo. You’re scaring me.”

At his exaggerated actions, Junwoo ended up smiling again. His whole face warmed from the wide grin on his face. His eyes sparkled and softened, turning into crescents. Little dimples appeared by the corners of his lips. His pearly teeth showed, slightly crooked in the front.

He looked so precious and fluffy when he smiled; he became several years younger and much more approachable. Euigeon’s steps faltered at the sight, then he crashed into a tree. While rubbing his forehead which likely had a scratch and grumbling, Junwoo was resting against his bike and laughing faintly, his hand raised to his mouth in a bashful fashion.

“Ah, so you like slapstick. Okay, good to know something that makes the hedgehog laugh. I can give you some more body gags.”

He bumped into the tree, then pretended to fall over, and purposefully tripped and hit his leg on a rock, cursing and making comical expressions. Junwoo continued to giggle and it was the loveliest sound.

“S-stop…I can’t…stop it….You’ll actually…hurt yourself…you look like….such an idiot…” he waved his hand, nearly falling over as the bike tipped from his shaking body.

Euigeon came over, smiling proudly and softly chuckling himself. “I like it when you laugh and smile, Junwoo. You should do that more often.”

Junwoo attempted a poker face several times but as soon as their eyes met, he would smile and start giggling again.

“Ah, I can’t look at you. I keep remembering that idiocy. Let’s just go.”

They started walking down again, Junwoo pushing his bike and only looking forward. Euigeon purposefully trailed behind him so that he could watch his backside and slight profile. He noticed how amazing Junwoo’s proportions were and his looks were even more stunning from the side and he somehow made their boring, frumpy vest and slacks uniform look stylish. It was as if he were watching someone selling a bike walking down a runway instead of a student strolling down the sidewalk on his way to his part-time barista job.

It wasn’t exactly how he’d planned but he couldn’t help but blurt it out. “Junwoo, I want to hang out with you this weekend. Let’s watch a movie.”

“Neh? A movie? Why? All of a sudden?”

Junwoo stopped, looking back at him with wide eyes.

“Because I like you,” Euigeon answered bluntly with a radiant smile. Then he covered himself, wondering if he’d been too forward. “I think we’d get along. I want to hang out with you. Get to know you. Become friends. You can choose any movie that you want. So, let’s hang out this weekend if you don’t have to work or something.”

“Um…I’m free…but…”

“But you hate movies? Eh, I doubt that.”

“I don’t. I haven’t seen a movie in a long time, but I like them….”

“So, you’re free and you don’t hate movies. It’s settled then. Let’s go watch one together.”

“But…what about the others? Shouldn’t we ask them if they want to go too?”

“Sure, we can. I guess you’re not comfortable with me then, huh? I was thinking since you’re obviously the quiet type and those two are noisier than us, that it would be best if we hung out just the two of us sometimes. We both can talk at our own pace about whatever you’re interested in. I bet just being together a bit, the awkwardness will gradually wash away.

If we go as a group though we’d probably just keep being awkward and not talking you know. Since we’re a group, shouldn’t we all become friends and not make the other two feel like they need to keep filling up the void? I bet they were super thirsty these days because of that.”

“You…have a point…maybe we would be less awkward if we talked and if it’s just you, then I’m kind of forced to…sorry I’m difficult like that…if you don’t mind some awkward silence….then…” Junwoo flushed and chewed on his lips, wishing that the ground would open up and sink his infuriating self in. He had no idea why he had a hard time making a proper sentence around Euigeon, even worse than usual.

“I don’t mind it at all. So, there’s no need to be shy or worried. I’ll meet you at the movie theater on Saturday. You just text me the time and choice. You have my ID from the class group chat. Just contact me there.”

“Ah, that’s right…Um, okay…I’ll do that…Let me just look at what’s playing. You’re okay with anything?”

“Yup, anything! Choose whatever you like. I’ll pay for it too.”

“I might live alone but it’s not like my family is poor. I’ll pay for the drinks and food then.”

“Sounds fine. I wasn’t trying to insult you. I don’t care about my family’s money. Nor do I brag about it. I was just thinking since I’m the one asking you that it should be my treat. If I made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I don’t like it. You should only say sorry occasionally. Usually sorry doesn’t change much of anything though. So, I just find it annoying.”

“Oh, I’m s…It’s a habit, I guess. Well, when I do something wrong, then what should I do? If not that? To gain your forgiveness.”

Junwoo shrugged. “You’re the privileged genius that gets high scores without even paying attention or studying. You can figure that much out on your own, I assume.”

Euigeon laughed and smiled widely. “You just teased me, right? Wah, so you have this side of you too, huh? The more I learn the more interesting you are by the day, Choi Junwoo.”

Junwoo flushed and waved his hand, smiling shyly and ducking away to hide that fact. “I’m not special…”

“I think you are though. You’re one of the most special people I’ve ever met. You intrigue me. Like a rubix cube. Once I think I got one side figured out, I’ve got to tackle a whole mess on another side. I realized that it’s going to take a long time to solve the puzzle that is Choi Junwoo. But it’s an entertaining challenge I’m looking forward to.”

The brunette snorted and rolled his eyes, lip curving up attractively. Euigeon couldn’t get enough and so he did what he was best at, staring at his handsome, expressive face and memorizing this new micro expression. That was sure to haunt him in his dreams in the future and add to the bags under his eyes and how irritable he was in the morning.

“You look like a ruffian but you talk like a philosopher while you’re actually a chaebol who has grown up in a foreign country. You are very strange, Bang Euigeon. Very strange indeed. I can’t figure you out either.”

“That’s why we’re going to hang out. We’ll pick at each other.”

“I thought we were going to watch a movie? Are you intending to chicken fight me?” Junwoo joked, surprising Euigeon again. “My legs are very bony so you’ll only get hurt, I warn you.”

He was pleasantly surprised to see he was witty and bratty and knew how to joke around. They were going to get along splendidly he could tell. But Ohje could keep that best friend position. He wanted something a bit more special than that.

“I’d feel bad if I damaged your brittle chicken legs with bruises, so no. Some other time maybe when you’re properly padded. Shouldn’t we get going though? Your phone is ringing, by the way.”

“Oh, crap. Work! Ah, I totally forgot. I’m late.”

“Tell me what you want to watch later!”

“Yeah, sure, I will! Maybe I’ll see you at the café. Sorry for leaving first!”

He then waved and got on his bike, racing down the road. Euigeon continued to walk in a lazy, swaggy fashion, waving and watching him go with a smile.

“Hmm. Maybe I should have just let that confession linger and see what he thought of it. At this rate, I might get friend zoned like Ohje seems to be. I can’t have that happen. I better step up my game at the theater. Well, once we get a bit closer, that is. That was so much easier than I thought though. Maybe he likes me better than Soobin, huh? I might be deluding myself, but I do think I detect a bit of interest. Like he’s at least curious about me. That’s good…”

Junwoo: U sleeping?

Ohje: Nope. U?

Junwoo: Obviously not. Dummy.

Ohje: Haha. Who knows? If people can sleepwalk, maybe they can sleep text.

Junwoo: Could be. Anyway, something happened today and I wanna ask ur opinion about it.

Ohje: Oh, finally u come for some advice. Been waiting ages, Late Bloomer. Is it about Soobin? She asked u out again?

Junwoo: Well, she has but that’s not really a concern of mine. I’m not interested. It’s about….the transfer kid.

Ohje: Euigeon? Why? Did you guys fight? Aigoo, u! I told u to give him a chance, Junwoo really. This prickly hedgehog…

Junwoo: We didn’t fight. The opposite actually. We were having a conversation and joking around after school. Then he asked me to hang out with him this weekend.

Ohje: Oh, really? That’s all great. It would be great for u guys to not be awkward. If u need to, I can go with maybe. Save your flat ass.

Junwoo: I agree with him it’s better if it’s just us. Then I’m forced to talk and clear up the awkwardness. If ur there, u will feel pressured to be in the middle making conversation, u know? And I’ll be too lazy to talk and that won’t help us get closer at all. And leave my butt out of this! It’s not all THAT flat.

Ohje: Well, if u already decided it…Then what’s the issue? I’m not really following, (no ass) bud…

Junwoo: It’s the fact that…well, what he asked me to do….He said let’s go watch a movie together this weekend. A movie!

Ohje: Hmm? A movie? That’s not so bad. You won’t have to talk that much, just before and after. And u will have a clear topic to talk about. Sounds like the right kind of ice breaker to me. U haven’t seen a movie in ages anyway.

Junwoo: That’s true. It makes sense but the thing is…it’s two guys…and a movie is like a date spot…it just feels weird to me.

Ohje: Pfft. Why is it weird? Two people can go see a movie without it seeming like a date, Junwoo. The three of us have seen movies together and we’re guys. It didn’t feel weird then so why would it feel weird with one less? It’s not like ur gonna hold hands and snuggle, come on. Don’t be so conservative.

Junwoo: U think? It’s not that weird? It didn’t feel weird with u guys but somehow it makes me feel weird with him. I feel nervous? My mind is drifting off in strange directions. Like that it’s a date and something’s going to happen, like in dramas…

Ohje: Ur overthinking it and feeling nervous because u barely know him is all. U just have a hard time being around strangers. U just gotta tackle ur fear. It will go away after u hang out a couple times. Stop thinking it’s like a date. Even if he is like that doesn’t mean that he likes u or is going to make a move on u necessarily. Gay guys also have a type; it’s not like they just want to jump on anyone around. Trust me on that. Don’t bring it up to him either. He could be offended and things will be more awkward between u two then.

Junwoo: Of course I wouldn’t ask him about his orientation! U think I’m crazy? That’s way too personal. I barely know him. It doesn’t even matter anyway. It’s your feelings for someone that matter, not the gender.

Ohje: That’s true. That sort of thing I figured might not bother you. You never even asked me and I’m your bestie…

Junwoo: Neh? Did we need to tell each other that sort of thing? Obviously, it wouldn’t matter with u but I’m sure ur normal. You even said yes to Daheen. As for me, I’m just a late bloomer, like you guys say. I don’t have an interest in romance. I never really thought someone was attractive before, honestly. Or should I say that even though I thought they were attractive my body didn’t react? Should I be concerned about this considering my age? Am I asexual then? Oh, god, what if I’m like into bestiality cus of how I like animals…

Ohje: Eh~ Don’t worry yourself anymore. U will never sleep at this rate. Like u said, ur a late bloomer and what does it matter. It’s not like I’d stop being friends with u either way.

Junwoo: Same here. Whoever u wanna date, I don’t mind, just so u know Ohje. Even if it’s Sanghoon. Or his aunt.

Ohje: Oh, ew! Not my type at all. He’s such a player and a show-off. And no-one that’s more than five years older!

Junwoo: Haha. He really is. I don’t think he’d be my type of guy…

Ohje: What about Euigeon though? Let’s say, Euigeon likes u and this is a date. Let’s say he is all over u and confesses to u tomorrow. Would u consider it?

Junwoo: Um…That’s out of the blue. I don’t know what my type is but…I don’t think it would be him. He’s rich and he has obviously fought before and he’s reckless and lazy. I don’t think I could be attracted to that sort of personality.

Ohje: What about his face? He’s handsome, right? Who is more handsome? Me or him?

Junwoo: Neh? I’m not answering that. Ur just fishing for compliments now, I see right through u, OJ. Being handsome has nothing to do with being my best friend u know, if ur worried about that. He’s not going to be closer than me than u are, ever. Stop acting jealous and text ur soon to be girlfriend :P She’s probably wondering if u already changed ur mind or it was all a dream. Be nice to ur girl.

Ohje: Haha. Okay. I was just messing with u. I know I’m more handsome anyway. Go to sleep. Don’t stay up hours watching dramas. Actually, don’t even watch one episode. Once u start u can’t stop.

Junwoo: Neh, neh umma~ :p I’ll sleep soon.

Ohje: Have fun and tell me how it goes. Don’t be a shut up nervous clam!

Junwoo: I’ll try but no guarantees. My shell is very cozy. I’ll tell u about the date later.

Ohje: U just texted date LOL I see where your mind is. Stop overthinking, I said!

Junwoo: Haha. Why did I type that? I got caught haha. Right, it’s just guys hanging out, perfectly normal, not weird at all, a hangout that’s all…

Ohje: Hmm, unless a part of u wants it to be more? Is that what this is about? Are u interested in him?

Junwoo: Eh, no way. I’m just being silly. Don’t say such nonsense. I’ll run you over with Bumbi. I swear -_-

After watching the sun set over his rooftop and having a chat with his mother busy with the customers at her restaurant back in the city, Junwoo went into his small room. Junwoo found himself going to his closet to pick out clothes to wear. He tossed a pair of jeans on his bed and then took out a few colored button-up dress shirts to choose from. Looking over them with his hands on his waist, he let out a sigh.

“Right, Juwnu. It’s not a big deal. It’s a hangout, not a date. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Stop over thinking. It’s just a movie with a friend. You’ve done that before. It doesn’t mean anything special. But…why am I worried about what I should wear then?”

He grew frustrated as he looked between the shirts for a couple minutes, unable to choose which one.

“Aish. Why do they all look the same? What do you think, Plain? Which one looks best?” he asked his doll that was clad in checkered pajamas.

The white, hairless doll’s blank face stared back at him. The room was dreadfully silent.

“You don’t know? I don’t know either. Ah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why am I making this into a big deal? I really shouldn’t. It’s just going to freak me out and make it harder to get through. Choi Junwoo, get a grip. What nonsense are you thinking?”

He ruffled his hair and slumped down on the floor, leaning back against the bed with the pajama-clad Plain doll in his hands. Somehow the way his eyes were small and how he smiled reminded him of the transfer student who was running a marathon in his mind.

“Bang Euigeon, huh…Why’d you have to take up an interest in me? Stop frazzling my brain…”

He glared at and squeezed it, then tossed it back in irritation. The doll hit the wall and then slid down to lay on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're going into a bit of fluffy romance stuff but as I said it's slow burn romance and it's not the full focus of this story(I'll tell you my idea for the focus of this story later). I revealed a secret about Ohje hehe. What do you think? I really like Sanghoon, Ohje, Junwoo, and Hwiyoung so they're more the central focus of this story, their various different relationships/interactions with themselves and other characters. I considered making a Junwoo harem but...well, we will see what the future brings. I had to throw in the cat and Plain and running away from Hangyul stuff for uwus because Junwoo is too cute when he interacts with them. In this version as well, Daheen is sort of used as a cover up but for a different reason. And their relationship is going to go a bit different than the original story, so I hope you wouldn't hate Ohje too much for using his friend. As Junwoo gets to know Euigeon more, he's also on his mind more. The person he draws in his notebooks is Euigeon in this story not Soobin because it's an M/M story ^^ 
> 
> Next chapter is the movie date. With Euiwoo couple though not Milky couple. Sorry if you don't mind. There's Milky couple here too though, just wait a bit more for it.
> 
> Hope you find it cute and sweet and light-hearted thus far! The original was a bit too angst heavy for me. I loved it but I don't really want to make my Euiwoo/ongniel suffer as much. Especially Junwoo suffered so much there. Well, there will be light angst and suffering in the future though, got to keep with the mood of the overall story.
> 
> I'll be going to Thailand from Thursday. I'll see you with a new chapter once I get back. Have a happy Chuseok/start of Autumn!
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. A Movie-Like Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euigeon and Junwoo have their first outing, a casual definitely not a date hang-out session watching movies. Where definitely non-date like stuff happens. The cringy, heart-racing, face flushing sort. Ready for bromance?

“You…sure have a lot of piercings…looks like the upper ones would hurt…”

Euigeon scratched at his right ear which was decorated by silver hoops all along up to the middle of the rim of his ear. His fair-skinned lobe had a light pink daisy and a silver stud. Near the tip of his ear was a cuff. That ear wasn’t even the most elaborately decorated of the two.

“It’s my hobby, I guess. I think tattoos and piercings are cool but my father would burst a blood vessel if I got pierced anywhere but my ears. Tattoos are absolutely forbidden. I’m going to get one after I graduate though. I won’t need parental permission then. I’ll get it where no-one can see it because if it’s visible it could affect me getting a job.”

“I see…I didn’t expect you to be practical while having such a strange hobby…”

“Why don’t you try one or two ear piercings? It doesn’t hurt that much and normal piercings would suit you. Give you an edge. Especially if you styled your hair a bit. Now it looks like a mop. You like innocent and fluffy like you’re twelve. Which is a shame because you’re handsome. Like, ridiculously so.”

Junwoo scrunched up his nose and pouted, turning sulky at the unintended insult. “I like to look neat and clean. Not like some pretty boy or gangster. I don’t want to look like a bad boy.”

“Styling your hair and having some metal in your ears makes you gangster? That’s a real narrow-minded way of thinking, you goody two-shoes. Must have grown up in the woods.”

“Excuse me. I grew up in a city, but just not Seoul. We’re a bit more conservative in Korea. Not like you Western city boys who have been exposed to hip-hop culture.”

“I guess so. It’s really a different culture. Our different upbringings caused us to think oppositely.”

“It’s not just that though. I can completely tell that you grew up in a foreign country. You don’t have very good manners, for one. Your use of formal language is sloppy. You walk like you’re king of the world. You sleep through class and ignore the teachers. Even your way of bowing is slow and lazy. You seem carefree and reckless. You even know how to fight like a professional. Which has to have been from experience, not just classes.”

Euigeon snorted. “So, because I move with swag, want to get a tattoo, and know how to fight that means I’m a rude, manner-less gangster? You’ve really got the wrong impression of me, Choi Junwoo. I might look like a bad boy but I happen to have a very sweet, puppy-like disposition. I wouldn’t hurt an innocent fly. Well, I wouldn’t even want to touch it, that’s why. Ew…”

“That remains to be seen but I do suppose your face when you smile reminds me of a puppy. Well, how about you then? What impression do you have of me? I’ll clear some things up because I’m sure it can’t be all right. No-one labels me correctly. I promise I won’t even be surprised, so just be honest.”

“Hmm. I’m pretty sure that I’ve guessed your character very accurately though. I’ve got a knack for seeing into people. You might feel uncomfortable and shocked if I say what I’ve observed. Because of how close it hits home. Are you sure?”

“Psh. You think you can see right through me, huh? On second hand, just forget it. The movie should be starting any minute now.”

“I knew it. You’re chickening out.”

“I’m not. I just think for one, it would be a waste of my time to hear you out. For two, we shouldn’t be rude to others. I hate it when people talk during movies.”

“Sure, sure. All about being polite, little goody two-shoes.”

“Shush and eat this before it goes stale, wannabe bad boy.”

They’d been chatting in the seats with a bucket of popcorn in between them, munching while commercials were going on. Junwoo had come early on because he didn’t want to be late and he was restless at home. He attempted to walk off his nerves. He had bought popcorn and two sodas and waited for Euigeon to come by the theater. Euigeon had shown up with tickets in hand, saying that he was starved and approved of his choices. They’d gone straight into the theater room, not saying much but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought.

He was still slightly nervous but somehow being alone with Euigeon even in silence was easier than with other strangers. He didn’t feel pressured to fill the silence and Euigeon wasn’t the sort that chattered when he didn’t have something to say which was nice. It set him at ease. Until, that was, they were sitting side by side.

The suddenly nervous Junwoo didn’t know where to look or where to put his hands. He was conscious of how he looked and what the other thought of him. He was also distracted by the way the other looked in casual clothes. He felt plain next to Euigeon who dressed form head to toe in stylish yet simple designer clothes like he’d stepped out of a catalogue, reminding him of the fact that he was from a wealthy family. His wardrobe must have cost ten times more than Junwoo’s.

He plucked at his two-year-old minty green cotton button-up, wishing that he’d had something flashier or at least more modern. Then he nearly slapped himself because it was a stupid thought to have. He wasn’t on a date, so he didn’t need to impress anyone. He was simply hanging out with someone who wanted to be his friend. What did it matter if he was richer or more stylish than him? He really needed to stop overthinking.

“Alright. Up to you. I wasn’t going to say anything bad though, for the record. Mind if I have some popcorn?”

“Please. I can’t possibly eat this by myself.” Junwoo pushed the bucket closer to the other.

“That’s something I knew. That you don’t eat that much. That must be why you’re a pole.”

Euigeon teased as he reached inside. Junwoo became mesmerized by the way his large yet delicate, beautifully shaped hands fondled the popcorn. His fingers were wrapped in silver rings which he thought must be heavy despite how gracefully he moved. It never occurred to him that a hand movement could look like art. He was struck by the urge to draw it. After he withdrew his hand with a handful of popcorn what felt like a full year later, Junwoo reached in to take a handful himself while swallowing back an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Keeping his hands busy made him feel less jittery and kept away the strange drama scenes he imagined.

He pushed himself to try to converse again, though he’d been trying to avoid it earlier. It was the reason they were here after all. Their personal mission; to get to know each other. He’d look like a hypocrite if he didn’t try to talk a bit before the movie was going. It was still on commercials and all the other people around were busy chatting anyway.

“I happen to eat a lot more than you think. I just don’t gain weight. Like my mother does. I suppose it’s genetic. She forced me to eat two bowls of rice every day for half a year and my physique wasn’t affected.”

“She owns a restaurant, right? In Daejeon?”

Junwoo sipped his drink to cure his dried-out mouth and nodded. “You heard that rumor at least right. Yes, she does. That’s where I spent most of my childhood. She runs it on her own. My father lives outside the country, saving money for the future and helping pay bills.”

“I guess she can’t see you much. It must be lonely for you living by yourself. Is there any problems?”

Junwoo avoided his eyes that were on his face, full of pity. He hated to be looked at like that. Well, he sort of disliked how this man was always looking at him. It wasn’t like he was some sort of masterpiece crafted by an artist. He wasn’t anyone special, though he had heard he had a good-looking face most of his life but he wished that he didn’t because it interfered with his wish to be invisible. He stared at the screen, which was showing a Fanta commercial, hoping that the dimmed lights hid his flush, trying to ignore the hazel eyes trained on him which made him feel unusually flustered.

“I’m used to being alone. I miss my mom, sure, but I’m comfortable with it and I understand. It’s not like she has any other choice. She’s not abandoning me. My mom is a person as sweet as a caramel macchiato. She had me when she was young and she’s raised me mostly on her own. She couldn’t even graduate high school. We’re lucky that her restaurant is successful and she can afford my place and tuition.

I was living with my grandma in the area but then she got sick, so she’s in the hospital since a couple months ago. When she passes, she will leave us her house and her savings. After graduating, I’ll live there until I choose the career path I want. I’m either going to go to the military or take a rest while helping her out with the restaurant.”

“Sorry to hear about your grandma. Mine is sick as well. That’s why my father insisted we come here though I only had a year left in school to go. I’ve still got my citizenship, so I’ve got to go to the military. Honestly, I don’t feel like going to college, but my father wouldn’t let me work just after high school or laze around. I guess I’ve got to go to the military next year. What a drag it will be. The thought of living in a uniform and a buzz cut, ugh, nasty…”

“May I ask why you didn’t give up your citizenship? You could have avoided it.”

Junwoo’s voice was tinged with genuine curiosity. Euigeon smiled brilliantly before popping several more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

“I like that you’re finally asking me personal questions like you want to know about me.”

Junwoo gulped back a squeal that came out of nowhere as his heart jumped into his chest. His hands felt shaky and his body heated uncomfortably. He really couldn’t get used to the way that Euigeon talked.

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Anyway, if you don’t want to answer something you can simply be honest. No need to dodge. I get annoyed by that kind of thing.”

“I don’t have a problem with answering whatever you ask. I always live honestly and I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Hmm, I don’t know. I guess it feels wrong somehow. My mother didn’t want me to. She wanted us to all move back to Korea eventually. She said Koreans need to return and grow old in their homeland. That a foreign country is only nice when it’s temporary. After she passed away, I felt like I owed that much to her at least.

I have to admit I hated it at first but when I started living here, I felt strangely at ease and comfortable. This country that I barely remember felt more like home than the one I’d been growing up in. I guess because people look like me?”

“That makes sense. I wouldn’t know what it feels like since we’ve never traveled outside the country. My mom can’t afford to close the store for longer than a day or two and I couldn’t ask her to use her savings for a pricy ticket. I’m sorry to hear about your mother’s passing. You’re awfully young to lose someone so close…”

To change the suddenly gloomy atmosphere, Euigeon teased with a breezy, slightly forced but still convincing smile, “Ah, so you’re that poor, huh? Even a plane ticket is too expensive…”

Junwoo’s fingers dug into the bucket edge and his jaw clenched. He took a deep breath and then forced himself to calm down, biting his tongue from snapping like he might have with anyone else. Since he didn’t hear any ill intent and the other’s face seemed innocent.

“I’m going to assume you weren’t trying to insult me. I’ll just forget I heard that.”

Euigeon turned, looking at his hand and then his face. His own face softened and puffed out as the usual radiant grin bloomed.

“Please do. I was simply thinking out loud. Didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just hard to figure out who is well-off or not in this country. Since we all walk to school and wear the same uniform. In Canada, kids differentiate their class and wealth by what they wear and how they get to school.”

Junwoo relaxed and his anger fading in the face of the other’s adorable puppy-like expression.

“It isn’t so obvious in Korea but it’s still present. Here we differentiate by your family and their background. Who your parents are. Where they live. Where they work. What they drive. It isn’t something that is known right away but it’s also not something that gets hidden. Some kids are rude enough to even ask when you first meet them. To set up the proper hierarchy. And you’ve seen what happens. We get bullied and ordered around by those that look down on us because of our parents and backgrounds. Even if you’re a genius like Sanghoon, doesn’t help much. He just gets seen as arrogant and hated by Hwiyoung. His achievements get buried by Hwiyoung’s parents bribing the teachers.”

“Freaking messed up, that is. Sucks that humans are all the same, huh? Different approach but the same issues in society. The top 1% think they own the world and pick on the masses they look down on. But we outnumber them and there is more power to change the world when the masses unite against injustice. Having geniuses on the side of the 99% will surely help if they collaborate.”

“Easier than it sounds. Since humans are controlled by money and fear. The elite do a good job of keeping control when the system starts to be shaken up, breaking that unity. It’s not something even geniuses can solve.”

“True. Well, what does it matter?”

“Right. I don’t care about that either. They can live as they want. I will live as I want. As long as they don’t mess with me or my friends, we can live harmoniously. Just because we aren’t rich and powerful doesn’t mean that we cannot change the world by uniting over various issues and pushing movements that force the elite to listen and back the majority.”

“Nice way to think of it. I’m just too lazy to be bothered. Changing the world? I’m not the hero sort. I’d rather have fun doing something I like, pretending those issues don’t exist. Me too, I don’t bother with it unless my friends are picked on.”

“I wasn’t your friend then. Why did you butt in anyway? You could have gotten into huge trouble with the rest of us.”

“True. But you guys are good people so you’re worth the risks. Sometimes I really can’t stand to sit by and watch good people being shit on by the nastiest elite. You clearly didn’t do anything and Hwiyoung is unreasonable and just has it out for you. That jerk and his parents really get on my nerves. I’ve seen a lot of shitty families, but they really take the cake. They’ve raised such a selfish, dangerous brat. Mark my words, he’s going to be a psychopath or a tyrant later, one of those and nothing else.”

“I guess. When I think of his family, I pity him. But at the same time. It’s no excuse to be an insufferable jerk to his classmates. I usually believe that everyone has a good side, but with him, I’ve rarely seen it, not anything that I can believe isn’t just for show. Do you know what I mean?”

“I know exactly what you mean. His personality totally wreaks. He’s smelly trash. He’s a child with a temper. You should be careful. It seems he really goes nuts when he sees something being taken from. He’s the territorial type. I think that’s the reason he’s really got it out for you. You’re a threat to what he thinks he owns.”

“Me? Be careful? I don’t even talk to him. I’m not trying to take anything he supposedly owns.”

“You don’t. But you talk to Soobin. That girl that was dating him. You should ignore her. She’s his most cherished treasure and he thinks that you’re going to snatch her away if given the chance.”

Junwoo sighed heavily, expressing fatigue and annoyance at the mention of Hwiyoung’s ex-girlfriend. “Ah, her…I did ignore her for a long time but she’s not a terrible person, so I felt bad, you know? I gave up on ignoring her over time. And that was a mistake. That was when the trouble started. Hwiyoung sure has an active imagination. He won’t even let his girlfriend be friends with another man. Outside of the school and café, we’ve never talked. Not even through message. He can even take her phone and see that if he’s so suspicious.”

“Yeah, it’s an old-fashioned way of thinking. Like I said, he’s a child. I bet he’s an only child and he’s spoiled rotten. He’s not used to getting his way and he possesses everything he likes and he’s controlling. That’s his parents’ fault for raising him that way or neglecting to scold him when he did something wrong and just covered it up instead. I’m sorry that you have to take the brunt of shitty parenting as a consequence.”

“Meh. It’s whatever. You don’t need to tell me to be careful. I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t date her even if she’s the last girl on this Earth. Not even if she paid me enough so I didn’t have to do part-time anymore. I hate more than anything having drama enter and mess up my life. I just want to survive high school and get out of her peacefully. She can try all she wants but I’m not going to go out with her. That’s suicide. Like poking an injured lion where he’s hurt.”

“True. I’m glad that you’re wise. It’s better if you’re colder to her though. Reject her flat-out next time she invites you to chill. Be straight up rude. Don’t smile at her. Ever. Actually, it’s better if you don’t smile at any girl. They’re all dramatic.”

Junwoo laughed, finding his comment more dramatic and quite ridiculous. That was the first time he’d ever heard that. Usually people would say the opposite, that he looked gloomy and cold so he should smile more.

“What’s wrong with smiling? You act like it’s some crime. It’s not like if I smile, anyone will fall head over heels. I’m not a model or idol or something like that.”

“It is a crime. It’s lethally beautiful. It’s even more deadly gorgeous than models or idols. Anyone could fall for your smile. Even me.”

Junwoo turned to Euigeon with his eyes wide open, dropping the popcorn from his hand to his lap. He felt his face flame like the sun was directly in front of him.

“Why would you…”

“Shh. Movie’s starting.”

Euigeon shushed him with a mysterious smile and then the room went black. The opening and credits had ended and the room fell silent. Since it was a psychological thriller, it was imperative that they focus. If he said something at that moment, he would be heard by others and risked getting glares or popcorn thrown at his head.

Junwoo had no choice but to remain silent. To distract himself from his jumbled thoughts and calm his suddenly racing heart, he figured he’d get more popcorn. Some minutes later, Euigeon reached into the bucket at the same time, eyes focused on the screen and moving blindly. Junwoo saw what was about to happen and stupidly didn’t avoid it. Somehow he was curious about several things that he didn’t want to admit to thinking of because it was ridiculous.

Euigeon’s hand dropped over his and squeezed like a claw machine. He looked down, puzzled, seeing that he was squeezing flesh instead of popcorn. Instead of releasing, he paused with his hand loosely in his grip, looking up at the other. Junwoo was staring at him with wide doe eyes, his bow-shaped lips dropped open.

“Sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

He removed his hand. Junwoo gulped, feeling relieved, his shoulders that he hadn’t realized were tensed up drooping. He took the rest of his handful of popcorn and slowly ate it, glancing over at Euigeon here and there, wondering why he was seemingly unaffected. The back of his hand tingled and felt warm.

Was it actually on purpose? Did he want to hold my hand? Was he just curious about what my skin was like? Or was it an honest mistake and he’s not phased because in Canada they’re comfortable with skinship?

“Hmm…strange….”

The strangest thing was the direction of his thoughts yet again. Why was his mind trying to overanalyze and make a big deal about a simple accidental brush of hands? Why was he replaying the scene but imagining them linking their fingers and smiling shyly in a similar fashion.

“He is right. I’m sure that he’s possessed by a ghost.”

That wasn’t what he was talking about, but he was saved by the movie. He just so happened to mutter something out loud that made sense with what was going on. He stuffed his mouth and tried to focus, praying that he wouldn’t slip up and talk to himself, revealing anything weird.

Don’t think about it. That was just an accident. And it didn’t mean anything. You’re just thinking about it and nervous because you’re not used to it. Once you get close to him, it will be just like with the others. You won’t feel weird at all if he touches you. Hanging out with him won’t give you ‘first date’ esque jitters. It’s just because he’s a stranger still that’s all. Don’t think about it anymore. Stop.

“Are you tired?”

“A little…” Junwoo admitted, rubbing his sore neck.

Euigeon held the door for him as they went outside. They rubbed their eyes and squinted, not used to the bright light of the day.

“Did you enjoy the movie?”

“I guess. I couldn’t really focus. Why didn’t you tell me you were a scaredy cat?” Junwoo couldn’t hide the slight annoyance in his voice even if he tried.

The movie had been enjoyable for the first half. The second half however was much more intense. Every time that something popped up or the ghost appeared, Euigeon would scream and grab him and not let go. Junwoo had had his arm clutched, his hand and leg gripped, and the other had even hugged him and buried his head in his neck. It was like watching a horror movie with a child.

However, this man happened to be ridiculously big for a teenager, naturally hot, muscular, and he sort of smelled heavenly and his skin was as soft as velvet. Junwoo was on edge and uncomfortable the entire time he was being touched. His heart was just now returning to the normal speed and his body was unfortunately still tingly. He couldn’t shake the sensation from his mind even now, many minutes after the fact. The feel of Euigeon’s body on him lingered and it was irritating what it made him think about. That it was nice and exhilarating, both comforting and thrilling, that he sort of wouldn’t mind more skinship with him.

Euigeon smiled sheepishly, his face tinting slightly in embarrassment. “I couldn’t admit that I’m an overgrown baby. I’m scared of lots of things. Especially the dark, bugs, and ghosts. That was the second horror movie I’ve ever watched in my life. It must have shocked you. But if you look at in a positive way, at least we got close really quickly through that. Right? Skinship and experiences that helps people grow close quickly. You don’t seem as awkward around me. You were talking a lot earlier.”

Junwoo bristled, wishing that his face would stop turning color now that he was exposed to the sunlight.

“Because I was annoyed at first with you touching me as you please and then I was worried that you’d get us kicked out with your screaming. Just because I talk a bit more doesn’t mean that I’m feeling closer to you. Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“But look at that. Look at how honest and emotive you are. You don’t have a poker face and you said much more than one or two blunt sentences. It’s an unusual way for it to happen, but we succeeded. You’ve improved. We’re officially on the stairway to an everlasting friendship.”

Junwoo sighed heavily, a small smile creeping up on his face. “Alright. I guess that might be true, minus the extremely cringey way you put it. I’ll try to look at it positively. If I think about it any other way, I might run you over with Bumbi or assign you all the worst tasks next week.”

In his thick, slightly accented, deep voice, Euigeon commented playfully while nudging his arm, “Eh~ You wouldn’t. We’re friends now.”

Junwoo shied away from his touch, annoyed further by how the tingling and erratic heartbeat immediately returned at the slightest brush. He narrowed his eyes and poked his finger at the blonde’s nose in the same way he’d scold an animal.

“Don’t push it.”

“Hmm. What can I do to be friends with you then? Shall I buy you something? What do you like?”

Junwoo was about to say nothing, that he simply wanted to go home. Then an idea popped up in his head. He could take advantage just this one day, couldn’t he? The guy obviously wasn’t going to stop bothering him easily so he might as well hang out a bit longer. There were things that he liked that he didn’t indulge himself in often out of guilt for his mother.

“I wouldn’t mind some bubble tea. There’s a Gongcha down the street at the corner. I think that might win you some points on the friendship with Junwoo card.”

Euigeon looked at him for a moment with a stunned expression and then he chuckled, eyes flashing with amusement and delight. That expression happened to make Junwoo’s stomach do alarming somersaults and he quickly looked down at the ground.

“So, you have this side of you too. You know how to be coy and use people with money. Ha ha. Who would have thought? Strangely I like that though. There’s a million things to like about you. You’re just chalk full of charms, Choi Junwoo. Let’s go then.”

That sounds like a confession. No, stop, Choi Junwoo. Don’t even go there again. Enough with the ridiculous thoughts. He didn’t mean it romantically and he’s not flirting with you. He’s just being friendly. This is just the way he is with friends. Because he’s lived abroad, probably. It’s certainly NOT a confession so don’t get weird. Don’t overthink anythi--

Euigeon grabbed his wrist, gently tugging him down the street. Junwoo counted to five but then that was all he could take. It made his skin tingle and his face heat terribly which he absolutely hated. He was still greatly affected by Euigeon touching him, he noticed. Even now they were friends and it had happened several times, he still couldn’t get used to it. It was strange and infuriating that he couldn’t be with Euigeon the same way he was with Ohje and Sanghoon.

He shook off his hand, stuffing his own in his pockets. He then smirked at the other’s questioning look.

Well, best to just go with the flow. Fake it until you make it, Choi Junwoo. Just try your best to be yourself. You’re bound to get used to all this eventually.

“No skinship until you collect ten stamps.”

“Ha. Here I was worried that you were sick and if I should buy some medicine. You’re even burning up.”

Junwoo flinched as Euigeon lifted his hand and touched his forehead with the back of his hand while leaning down so they were at eye level. It was too dangerously close that he couldn’t control how unsettled he was.

“Seems you’re just that skittish. Like a street cat. Fine then, Junwoo kitty. I’ll play your childish game. Let’s count the movie as six.”

“Hmm. No more than five. But because of all that screaming one stamp is deducted. So, you’ve earned four.”

Euigeon burst out laughing as if he were the funniest comedian on Earth. Junwoo didn’t understand why he thought that was so funny but he couldn’t help but smiling as well, just subtly. Something about Euigeon brought him a feeling of ease and familiarity and he found himself being himself. The boy that was witty, quirky, and liked to joke around and be a brat here and there. Somehow this person he barely knew brought out the real Junwoo, at those times when he wasn’t conscious of how he acted anyway.

The brunette collected himself, pulling on his usual poker face and clearing his throat. He changed his way of speaking to the usual formal but blunt, clip fashion.

“Let’s go then. Stop laughing. It wasn’t that funny. You’ll swallow a bug.”

“How many stamps can I earn if I do that? That’s got to be worth at least twenty.”

Then they were both laughing without holding anything back. Junwoo clutched his stomach and

hunched over, hitting Euigeon lightly on the arm habitually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on how the movie date might have played out with Euigeon and Junwoo instead. I didn't like that drama ruined their first date in the drama so I decided to save drama for later on in their relationship. Well, it's just a hang out rather than a relationship. They're very first time being alone together and Junwoo forced to actually converse with Euigeon. It's a bit awkward, cute, and comical, right? I hope that you enjoyed this fluffy chapter~ May I remind you and apologize in advance that this is going to be a long story (prob 17 chapters as planned now) and slow burn. See you in a week! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Moments of Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junwoo happens across Hwiyoung and Soobin having an argument and follows her sad figure down the rainy street. She proposes a crazy idea to make Hwiyoung suffer. Junwoo agrees when she strikes up a deal that's hard to resist.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. You need to think, Hwiyoung. About what kind of person you are and what's important to you. If you're going to live your whole life as a bad person to get what you want or please your parents, I won't be by your side. I won't live like that. I won't be like our rotten parents. I know better after watching them. So should you. I thought you had but I was mistaken.

Now you're here trying to lie to me because you're worried I'll be taken away from you? If you want me, then change yourself and try harder to make it up to me. Otherwise it’s highly unlikely we will even stay friends after all this. I'm leaving."

The short, cutely plump girl in uniform twirled away with a cold attitude, brushing the hand wrapped around her wrist aside. The tall, handsome man watched her with desolation. After holding back five seconds, he couldn’t handle it anymore and started to jog to catch up with her brisk walk.

He pleaded with a desperate, soft tone, "Soobin-ah...Wait. let's talk a little more. At least let me walk you home."

She snapped, shooting him an annoyed look, "I'm not going there! Don't follow me. I want to be alone."

Junwoo was riding his bike from work when he spotted Soobin and Hwiyoung arguing on the street. Judging by the time, he figured that they had just finished with their academy. Seeing the atmosphere was intense and it wasn’t merely from the gloomy weather, he hopped off his bike and pushed it along. He heard the last minute of their conversation, which he was surely not have meant to.

Soobin walked off faster after that and Hwiyoung watched her for awhile with his head bowed and fists clenched, looking like an abandoned bulldog. Junwoo hopped off his bike and started to walk, swerving a bit so that he'd pass by near him.

"The only person you open up to, but you lied to her again. Why would you do that? You're only giving scars to the person you love. You shouldn't be like that Hwiyoung-ah. Maybe you should bring her flowers and beg for her to come back?"

The president turned to Junwoo who was mocking and clicking his tongue at him like he was superior and glared lividly. The daisies in the near-by flower pot seemed to wilt with the hostile atmosphere surrounding them.

The taller man sneered, hovering menacingly over the shorter boy, "Mind your own business. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. If you weren't going after what's mine."

Junwoo appeared as ever unphased which the president hated the most when they had an argument, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I think you're seeing it the wrong way. I haven't been going after her but the other way around. If you're that worried that you will lose your girl to me, then try harder with her instead of picking fights with me. Be romantic. Be sincere."

"Are you...really not interested?" Hwiyoung asked nervously as Junwoo started to ride away.

Junwoo wasn't but he enjoyed the idea of torturing Hwiyoung after all he'd done to his friends and himself included. Ever since he’d arrived at this school, Hwiyoung had been a thorn in his side, hating him for apparently no reason. He actually had a lot of things built up towards the president, which made it difficult to be kind to him even though he found him quite pitiful. Especially after he’d heard the rumors that his parents would beat him if he didn’t study constantly or pull of a perfect score and that the skin on his arm was practically peeling off because of stress. That was no way to live your golden years and he was blessed that his mother was sweet, understanding, normal and didn’t push or control him.

He commented in a breezy tone, "Hmm, who knows? Work harder or you might lose the person you cherish. To me."

"Yah, Choi Junwoo! Don't you do anything! If you touch my girl, I'll kill you!"

Junwoo stopped, looking over his shoulder with a cocky smirk. After he said that, he started riding away again. He snorted.

"You and what army. Gonna scratch me to death? From what I saw, he can barely throw a punch. I could have taken him without those thugs."

He rode for awhile, slowly following Soobin. When usually he wouldn't care about her, somehow these days he did. It was weird to see her quiet and gloomy. If her shoulders hunched anymore she’d become the Hunchback

He couldn't help be a bit concerned just as everyone else was. He was only human and he wasn't heartless. Especially seeing and hearing that she wasn't eating well these days. She was obviously depressed because of her breakup on top of her usual school and family related issues. She was coming to the cafe more often than not, sometimes alone nowadays, just to relax and stare at the paintings on the wall while ignoring her open books and notes.

He tried to be a bit nicer and more attentive than be usually was since she seemed relieved by that. He wasn't sure the proper line though. He wanted to offer her comfort as a friend, but he didn’t want to lead her on by having her think he was crushing on her. Because that wasn't the case. She seemed like a nice person and he didn't mind talking to her. But she didn't stir his heart like his mom said first love felt like. He saw her as he saw his other friends, just a lower voltage version of that.

Junwoo watched her curiously, having to get off his bike and push it instead extra slowly to stay behind. She was walking at a snail's pace and crying. Those tears were luckily disguised by the rain which started to pour from the slate gray skies, but unfortunately she didn't have an umbrella. Neither did he, come to think of it.

"Soobin!" He called to her brightly and waved as if he'd just come across her by sheer coincidence. "It's raining. No umbrella too?"

She gasped and turned to wipe her face, then turned back. They walked towards each other with friendly smiles and awkward little waves. Junwoo wanted to ask if she was alright and if a free drink might cheer her up, which he gave her from time to time if she stayed in the café a long time but just her not her friends because he wasn’t THAT nice. It came out of his paycheck after all.

Instead, he held his hands over her head to shield her from the rain. It was a gesture that he did on instinct, thinking it was bad to be hit with the rain for a girl and she must feel worse because of it. He hadn’t considered that it was exceptionally cringe-worthy romantic like the male lead in a drama. He held his hands there as she looked up with surprise despite his own toe-curling embarrassment.

At least he could do that much for her. He figured bring rained on must make her twice as miserable and he didn't like knowing that. Not for any special reason, just--it sucked being sad and lonely he knew. Some gentlemanly side of him couldn't help caring for her slightly. Though judging by her flush and shy smile, he had done something he probably shouldn't. He’d crossed the line by being TOO nice.

"Thanks, Junwoo. You're sweet. What are you doing now? Do you want to..."

The boy smiled tightly and shook his head, rejecting the invitation before it came. His hands were still resting over her forehead, dripping water off the edges, his body hunched uncomfortably because she was significantly shorter than he was.

She smiled crookedly, eyes flashing with amusement, hiding the bit of disappointment. "What's your excuse now? Busy? That was even quicker than normally, by the way. Like you’re trying to beat your own record."

"No, not really. I just don't think you know what you are doing. I can't go out with you, Soobin. You have not even cleared up things with Hwiyoung. I understand it's hard to be lonely when you have a bucket of problems in life, but rebounding with a near stranger isn't a good idea. You barely know me. I'm probably not the same as you see in your imagination. I'm not romantic or sweet or sensitive. Just ignore this whole hand umbrella thing. That just randomly came to me.

I don't know the first thing about dating and I'm really busy, so it’s not like I could research and go out with you a lot even if I was interested. You wouldn't have fun dating me, trust me. I’m not worth the rumors and judgmental looks you’d be getting at school for being an ‘easy’ girl.

What you really want is Hwiyoung back, right? Like the guy you thought he was. To be honest, I hate him. I think he's a terrible person, but yes he is pitiful and when he's with you he's not so bad, even likable sometimes. You make him a better person. You make him happy and soft. He needs you just as much as you seem to need someone.

So, go back and talk to him. Try to work things out. Seeing how you're still here crying when you were the one that walked away angrily, that's what your heart wants. Am I right?"

The soaked girl sighed and wiped at some tears trickling down her cheeks, lightly sniffling and smiling. "You see right through people as usual, Junwoo. That's the only annoying yet useful part about you. I wanted to have fun, know what another guy is like, go on dates often and make him go crazy with jealousy."

Junwoo dropped his hands, appearing flustered and relieved. For a second there, he had wanted to smack himself in the head for being nice to her, especially the romantic gesture he’d just performed. It was terrific news to hear that he was in the clear after all.

"Ah, so you don't like me then? Sorry if I was mistaken. I should have been nicer to you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I do like you. But you obviously don't like me. I wasn't hoping for much of anything. That’s why I’ve never said it. If you asked me out, I'd say yes in a heartbeat though. You're a better person than him and you're handsome. You seem like you would treat the person you like well.

Do you want to fake it then? Just for a couple of weeks. I have this crazy idea in my head. Ah, but I guess the person you really like might be hurt..."

"Neh? The person I really like? You don't possibly think... Romi..." The boy became horrified at the idea.

She had started hanging around him again which was as annoying as ever. Even more so

because Pilsang was so hopelessly in love with her after she spent just a few days taking care of him. He had started to harass him, Ohje, and Euigeon with childish pranks.

"No, I doubt that. She'd too high maintenance for someone lazy like you."

He scrunched his nose in offense and she giggled behind her hand in a stereotypically girly fashion. "That is true, but it doesn't sound so nice coming from you like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's cute. Smart but don't want to apply yourself most of the time and still do well. People like you and the transfer student make Hwiyoung furious. Since you’re naturally gifted."

"Hey, I'm better than Euigeon at applying my natural gifts in school. At least I take notes and listen to the teachers and do most of my homework."

"Hmm. So, you're so close to him now you use his name. How did that happen?" Soobin teased, her eyes lighting up with attention.

Junwoo shrugged, looking away bashfully and chewing on his lip in his nervous habit. "It just sort of did. I'm not sure either."

"He's the one that did a number on you guys."

"Well, not really but he's a good fighter. If it wasn't for him, we'd be in the hospital I figure."

Her expression stiffened and eyes clouded. Instantly, the student felt bad because he hadn’t meant to bring back bad memories. He slapped his mouth, muttering that he’d said too much.

"I'm sorry. He went too far. There’s no excuse for his brutish, immature behavior. I wish I could make it up to you somehow..."

He smiled and waved his hand flippantly. "It's water under the bridge now. It's all been settled. At least for us. We don’t talk or even think about it these days. Hwiyoung will have a hard time dealing with the consequences and his self-reflection, not to mention guilt without you by his side. He will feel more bitter and resentful though he knows deep down he did wrong."

"I think he knows that. He just gets sidetracked and emotional. Like the rest of his family, he had a hard time controlling his moods. He probably didn't mean for things to go that far."

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I would say you shouldn't bother with that sort of guy."

"You're right though. I shouldn't. This was a wakeup call. But at the same time, it's complicated. Since I knew him for so long. I know his good sides. I know what's changed him. I don't think he's yet a hopeless case. I’m sure he’s not fully wicked beyond help. He needs someone to reach out and guide him, but I’m not sure if I’m the right person or if I have the energy to do that."

Junwoo smiled softly and nodded to show he understood that feeling. "I don't mind talking to you but we're getting flooded here. Let's at least go into the convenience store."

When they went inside the small store, they bought tissues to wipe off with. "You should be careful. If he gets too possessive or lies to you again, you shouldn't bother with him,” the boy advised, continuing their earlier conversation.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I'm not planning on forgiving or getting back with him just yet. I need to heal, and he needs to suffer more. He needs to fully understand what he did wrong, to me as well, and how I expect for him to make up for that."

"So, you will get back with him then?"

"Maybe. It depends. On things. On others. Like on you."

"On me..." He was confused and shy, causing his eyes to go unfocused and his fingers to absently scratch at his neck. “How so?”

"Like, it depends on if things go well with the person you like, for example."

"May I ask just who you think is this person that I like exactly? Are they a girl in our class?" 

Soobin squeezed her hair with a tissue and smirked. "It's not a girl..."

His eyebrows scrunched and head tilted. "Not a girl. So, then, it's a boy?"

“Pabo. Would I think you had a crush on an animal or your bike then?" She teased with a giggle and elbowed him. "You don't have any idea who I'm talking about? You’re sure~?"

He opened his mouth to say no. Then two faces popped up in his mind who she might be thinking about and his mouth flapped on thin air. Flirty Sanghoon and Euigeon the seemingly intimidating but rather nice, funny new kid. He waved his hands over the pink clouds with their smiling faces in it and shook his head rapidly.

"You do like someone! You were just picturing their face, weren’t you? You're blushing. See~"

She picked up a hand mirror and flashed it in his face, trying to show him that he’d changed color. He pulled away, covering his face and whining.

"No, no~ I don't like anyone, especially not any of my guy friends. You're misunderstanding. Maybe you should stop reading those sort of scandalous webtoons and applying your fantasies to people who look similar."

"I do not!" she gasped out, forgetting about the mirror. This time it was the girl’s turn to turn beat red.

"You so do! I saw you guys in the café several times!"

"No, that wasn't what you think it was! It was just a normal comic book!"

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head with a knowing look. "With a rated mark and two boys hugging on the front?"

Soobin turned a deep rose color, her already puffy face expanding to the point of bursting. "Yah, Choi Junwoo! I said it wasn't! You better be quiet! How dare you spy on your employees and slander your classmates with ridiculous false statements~"

She slapped his arm several times like a windmill and he laughed, moving his arms up high out of her reach. Her wet shoes on the tile floor squeaked as they slipped and she started to tip backwards. Junwoo caught her arms, bringing her forward. They were silent, both their faces strangely closer than was normal. Soobin flushed and stopped breathing as Junwoo intently stared at her face. His expression was focused and intense; otherwise largely unreadable.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She was expecting him to cradle her face, lean in a couple more centimeters, and give her a light kiss. She waited expectantly, nervousness shooting thrilling tingles through her every fiber. What she felt, however, was smooth paper under her eye.

"Hold still. Your make up is wet and turning you into a panda. There's black gunk here."

She had never felt more humiliated, not to mention gravely disappointed (she’d been robbed of the kiss of the century after all). She snatched the tissue and tried to play cool as she dabbed at her eye while looking into a nearby mirror.

"Thanks. That’s embarrassing. I should have worn the waterproof stuff. This time of year who knows when it might rain."

"You don't need to wear make-up. You look nice without it."

She turned around to see Junwoo with his usual serious, difficult to read face, his hands in his pockets. She liked that way that Junwoo sounded sincere. It was the part of him that she found the most attractive--his innocent honesty.

"Junwoo…You shouldn’t say those sort of heart-fluttering comments so randomly. I know you don't like me that way, but I think I really want to date you because of those sort of spontaneously sweet moments.

Just a couple of weeks is all I need. I won't pressure you or push any boundaries. We just need to be friendly where Hwiyoung can see us around school or our neighborhood. We don't need to convince anyone but him. You can tell your friends the truth too, as long as you promise they keep it to themselves.

Help me out here, friend~ I want to teach Hwiyoung a lesson and learn how he really feels. I think the best way is to use you. I’ll help with your shifts. Or I'll do your homework. Whatever you want in return. Just help me out this once. Please. Just a couple weeks is all I need. Please~"

She put her hands together and begged. It reminded him of a cat. She was small and nice and like a little sister he never had in many ways. He had lots of things to be thankful for her as well. If it wasn’t for Soobin and Ohje, he would have gone on forever not fitting in with the class, being misunderstood, and not making any connections with his classmates. It was a hassle to deal with Hwiyoung but he still felt he deserved to suffer a lot more than a community service challenge for what he'd done and tried to do to his fans.

He decided that he'd be brave and wild like Euigeon was for once. A couple of times a day, he’d play the ‘what would Euigeon do in this situation’ card, which he felt made him a person that he was prouder of. He would make problems instead of avoiding them. He would help someone in need instead of turning a cold shoulder because it sounded troublesome.

"Alright. Let's pretend to date a couple of weeks. Until you make a choice about if he's worth seeing again or not. I'll make sure to be super cringey so his mental gets a large crack."

She brightly pumped her tiny, stubby arms in the air, more enthusiastic than he’d ever seen her. Then she reached out and ruffled his fluffy bangs, making his face resemble that of an alarmed squirrel.

"Nice! I didn't think you'd say yes. You're cool, Junwoo! Really cool. Thanks!"

He cautiously accepted her zealous high five and then held her hand naturally on the swing down. He was curious about how it would feel to hold a girl’s hand that wasn’t his mother’s and so he tried it impulsively. It was easy for him when he thought of her like a little sister. There was no electricity shooting up his arm and jolting his heart so it raced a mile a minute. It was calm and steady. More like a rock that couldn't be budged.

Hmm, interesting…

There was someone else's hand he recalled that had made it race easily and his annoyingly cute face popped up in his mind. Along with that came a feeling of guilt and unease. Somehow, he hoped that the news wouldn't get to him or that he wasn't around when he had to act like a boyfriend.

The door opened. Familiar, fluffy blonde waves that were in desperate need of a haircut, flashing silver accessories, and a messy, loose uniform flashed into view. Junwoo knew exactly who it was. Speak of the devil (in this case a Samoyed puppy) and he will come, he thought in dread.

Junwoo jumped away from Soobin as if she had an infectious disease. His jittery hands grabbed the nearest thing from the shelf which happened to be a pink disposable shaver for girls. He grimaced with regret as soon as he saw what was in his hand.

"Oh, Junwoo, Soobin! Annyeong. Fancy seeing you guys here~"

"Haha. Fancy that. Hey, Euigeon. What were you up to?"

"I was just around. Saw you through the window."

Junwoo winced and cursed in his mind, wanting to ask just how much he'd seen and tell him not to think of anything because it wasn't true. He couldn't just say anything out of the blue, especially not in front of her. He decided to leave quickly instead before he died from embarrassment.

"I'll pay for this and go."

"Oh, I should buy an umbrella."

"Ah, me too. Right, that’s what I came in here for."

Junwoo casually set down the shaver he had no intention of buying and thankfully Euigeon had not chosen to tease him about, though one of his eyebrows had lifted quizzically when he first spotted it. He reached for an umbrella, his hands bumping with Soobin’s in his hurry. They both smiled and flushed, then he let her take one first like a gentleman.

"No need for you. I have one. I'll walk you to wherever it is you’re going. I was just stopping in to say hello."

Junwoo almost groaned when Euigeon held up a little umbrella. The thought of sharing an umbrella, being pressed up extra close to him was unnerving.

"Oh, that's good. See you later then. I'll message you, Junwoo."

"Sure. Later. You’re sure you can go on your own?"

Euigeon interrupted, snagging him casually by the arm. He linked them and pulled him towards the door.

“She’s fine. She’s not a child. You, on the other hand, I wonder about. Let’s get going, little, clumsy baby~”

“Don’t call me that! Or make that hideous face!”

They were in the middle of arguing/playfully insulting each other so they didn’t notice Soobin observing them diligently, giggling to herself.

They were walking down the flooded sidewalk with Euigeon holding the umbrella over Junwoo's head as the shorter one pushed his bike. Just like he’d feared, the blonde stood too close for comfort and his massive, solid body and the heat it emitted naturally was hard to ignore.

"Seems like you two are close and cozy. She shows up around you often these days. Are you dating now?" Euigeon asked in a sing-song like fashion, never faltering his signature swaggy walk like he was some sort of rich hip-hop artist.

Junwoo's steps faltered and he had to bite his tongue from screaming no. It would look more like confirmation and anyway he was sharp, so he'd figure it out at school probably that it was fake as well. He'd explain later when he was caught, which was probably going to be within the next week.

"No, we're not. Did it look like that?" He replied coolly as he started walking again, staring forward at the sheet of rain falling and slapping the pavement.

"I guess it does. Looked like earlier you were...Well, nevermind. Must be my misunderstanding. You don't lie so if you say it's not it must not be. Isn’t that right, Junwoo-yah?"

Junwoo scratched his neck and laughed awkwardly. He felt a prick of guilt. He’d told a bunch of necessary white lies in order not to worry or upset people in his life, but this time it bothered him particularly. He changed the subject before the urge to blurt out the truth of what had just transpired took over him.

"The movie last time. Thank you. I enjoyed it."

Euigeon brightened flashing that familiar brilliant, warm smile that put the sun out of a job. "You did? Glad to hear. I had a great time too. We should hang out again. When are you free?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that now he was fake dating Soobin. He didn't want to make plans and then ditch the other. He somehow didn't want to risk losing favor with him. It just bothered him somehow not being liked or angering this man. He still didn't understand why though. It didn’t really feel like it was because he was intimidating or terrifying. He was surprisingly gentle, harmless, kind and cute in a quirky sort of fashion.

Junwoo admitted after chewing on his lip, fighting back a shy grin, "I'm not sure but usually my weekends are free. I don't work then."

When he nodded, his dangling earrings jingled, reminding Junwoo of Christmas ornaments. Though rather than a pine tree, Euigeon would be the huge wrapped-up box that contained the toy you always wanted, the most expensive, classiest one. At his own cheesy thoughts, he gripped Bumbi’s bar.

What’s wrong with me?

"Alright. I'll think of something we can do. Can you board by any chance?"

"I've attempted. We could play a sport?"

Euigeon scrunched up his nose. "I'd rather play a game. Isn’t there anything that you enjoy? Even boardgames will do."

"I suck at them all, even board games. Losing makes me insufferably angry too. You wouldn’t want to see the mood I get in. I sulk for the whole day afterwards. I'd rather do anything but that."

The pierced, charismatic blond snickered and wiggled his thick eyebrows wickedly. "Anything? You maybe shouldn’t have said that to me. Then let's sneak into some rich person’s backyard pool and skinny dip there at midnight."

Junwoo flushed at the thought of swimming naked together in a public location and burst out louder than he intended, "Yah! Don't joke like that. No criminal activity. Especially not the perverted kind. I want to graduate not have a jail party with you talking my ear off."

"Haha okay. That would be a shame. I can't let your cute ears fall off before we get them pierced."

He covered the ear closest to the dangerous piercing fiend with his hand and looked horrified. "I won't! You can't make me! I really hate anything painful."

The blonde snorted. "It only hurts for a day though. You are a baby." 

I wish you were my baby, Euigeon thought. Junwoo's doe eyes narrowed suspiciously. For a second, Euigeon wondered if his feelings were finally being noticed by the dense boy.

"What's with that bratty smile? What are you planning? You really can't get me to do that. My mom would faint if she saw."

"Alright, your ears are safe. Though I can't yet say the same for the rest of you."

He smirked wickedly, tossing his arm around his shoulders and switching the umbrella into his other hand. Junwoo bit his lip, feeling that familiar tingle and heat that occurred when Euigeon casually touched him which he did quite often.

God, he's worse than Sanghoon. How is that even possible?

He tried to shrug him off by saying he'd get wet. Euigeon merely said he didn't mind and that was all the reason to because he must be cold and might get sick. He said it was a friend’s duty to care for each other like that. Junwoo rolled his eyes and let the pleasant heart racing content keep going. He was annoyed but he couldn't even tell himself he hated it because he never did. He just couldn't get used to it or calm himself, which was irritating.

They chatted about things they liked to do, trying to find common ground for their next, as yet undetermined hang-out session as they walked down the street under the umbrella. Junwoo remained cozily tucked under Euigeon's arm. They made quite the dashing pair, especially with their exuberant smiles radiating pure, boundless bliss.

“Ohje~ Oh~ Je~ Oh my Je~ Sweetheart? Hello~”

It took Ohje a few moments to realize that his girlfriend, Daheen was at his desk. She was squatting down with her arms folded on top of the edge, large eyes and round, glamorously made up face looking cutely irked.

“Ah, Daheen-ah. What are you doing there?” he asked pleasantly with a smile.

“Tch. I’ve been here almost a minute now. What took you so long to notice your adorable girlfriend, hmm? I know that Junwoo is pretty as a girl but you’re dating him, not me! Hmph.”

She stood up and slammed the desk, then moved to hers. Ohje watched with a stunned expression as she plopped down with a sulky expression, glaring at the miniature plant she had on her desk. He blinked and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, searching his memories of the last few minutes.

Why did she mention Junwoo? Oh, probably because he had been staring at him. He’d been texting under the desk and several times shared a look with Soobin who was also texting under their desk. It was a long conversation and it almost seemed like they were begging to be caught by others.

Hwiyoung had noticed after a minute since he was always shooting those intense looks at her and Junwoo as if terrified of missing something going on between them. He was furious, seeing the state of several pencils snapped into pieces on his book. Junwoo smirked every time he looked the president’s way, seeming proud and as if he were egging him on.

Ohje wondered what was going on there. When had Junwoo gotten so close to Soobin that they were messaging each other? Why were they looking and smiling at each other like lovers? Since when did Junwoo willingly go inviting trouble with the moody president that hated his guts?

Junwoo had sworn that he had no interest in her and constantly rejected her advances. Had he given in to her after seeing what he had done with Daheen? Had he stupidly brought this about? Or was it that they were just misunderstanding and the two were discussing something school related or maybe about some gossip?

It couldn’t be that Junwoo was stupidly attempting to piss Hwiyoung off as revenge, could it? In that case, it must be Sanghoon or Euigeon’s influence because it didn’t make sense otherwise. Usually Junwoo was famous for avoiding trouble and he hated messy relationships and he especially stayed out of Hwiyoung’s way as much as possible up until then. Were things different now that they had won a big battle and Hwiyoung’s talons had been clipped?

Ohje had been staring at Junwoo, wondering all sorts of things and considering how and if he should ask him about this. As a genuinely concerned and confused friend. He decided to wait until lunch time when there weren’t itchy ears to listen in on them. However, when everyone went to lunch, he told them to go on without them. He stayed behind because Daheen refused to eat, according to her friends. He felt bad that he’d ignored her and she was going to starve if she stayed in a bad mood.

It was his duty as her boyfriend even temporary to cheer her up. He’d done wrong. He shouldn’t have let her see his infatuation with Junwoo so clearly and he most definitely shouldn’t have ignored her when she was subtly attempting to get his attention. Daheen was a genuinely nice person and she worked hard to be the best girlfriend a boy could hope to have.

Once he was alone in the classroom, telling Junwoo that he’d be there later maybe so just go on without him, Ohje crouched down at Daheen’s desk. She had been sulking and staring at her plant, ignoring him trying to get her attention and even her worried friends the last five minutes. She was upset worse than he’d feared which called for drastic measures to cheer her up.

Since they’d been meeting and calling often and she’d planted herself in his life frequently before they’d dated, he knew many things about her even though he hadn’t wanted to. He laid his chin on his wrist and turned on his charms, whining and flashing big, sweet eyes like a puppy which he was sure she couldn’t resist.

“Daheen-ah, honey…Are you angry with me? Even if you’re angry, you should eat. Let’s eat lunch together today. Hmm? I’ll buy whatever you want. Don’t hurt your precious body. You’re getting too skinny enough these days because of dieting. I don’t know where you heard that I like skinny girls but it’s a lie. I want you to be healthy and happy. You don’t need to diet. You look great the way you are. I think you’re already really pretty. Let’s go eat and no more dieting. No? This plant you’re growing is super cute. Just like you. Did you name it?”

Gradually through acting cute and complimenting and pleading with her, Daheen smiled and started talking to him again. It was thankfully a success, though what did a man who’d only ever liked guys this last year know about being a decent boyfriend. The only reference he had was how he treated Junwoo when they were together.

“Sanghoon, can you scoot over a bit? Thanks.”

The boys at the table shared dumbfounded looks when Soobin set her tray at their table. She was about to sit down when she was shoved aside by Romi, who sat down between Soobin and Junwoo.

“Are we sitting with these guys today? Good idea. I have something to talk to Junwoo about.”

“You do?” They parroted, silverware hanging mid-air and expressions similar to Alice when after she fell down the rabbit hole.

“I do. I’m going to have a birthday party this weekend. It’s exclusive. I’m inviting you personally. You’ll come right?”

Junwoo looked over at Soobin. Soobin ducked her head down while wearing an awkward, bashful smile.

“I’ve got work then. Sorry.”

“You do? I thought you don’t work on the weekends though…”

“Ah, he’s just being nice. We made plans to see a game already actually,” Euigeon cut in.

Junwoo flashed him a grateful look, then smiled softly as he put his spoon into his soup.

“Oh, is that so? You should have just said so. You didn’t need to lie about work. Hmm, maybe I could come too. What sport is it? Who’s playing?”

“No one you’re interested in, so butt out of it.”

Romi appeared offended at his blunt, unfriendly remark. It even alarmed the others, since they weren’t used to Euigeon snapping at anyone. She attempted to hide it, smirking at Soobin like the wicked, pompous heiresses in dramas.

“Junwoo’s too busy with his friends. Isn’t it a shame? He’s got no time to date. Or maybe he’s not interested in girls.”

Junwoo choked on his soup and started coughing. Ohje smiled softly at him and went to pass him a tissue. Euigeon had already beat him to that. He stood up, stretched across the table patting his back and handing him a tissue.

Romi rolled her eyes while Soobin laughed softly. “You guys treat him like he’s a princess.”

“Well, he’s more of a princess than you have a right to be,” Sanghoon commented with a cheeky grin and dorky laugh.

“So, who are you here to hit on? You’ve gone through all of us and didn’t get the time of day you wanted so now you’re back to Junwoo? Going full circle, huh? If you’re so desperate to date, Princess Choppy Bangs, why don’t I set you up with someone form another school? One who doesn’t know about your personality and might date you just because you have a decently pretty face?”

The whole table repressed their laughter, some failing at the direct call out and the funny nick-name that suited her surprisingly accurately.

Romi shot up and slammed her hands on the table, glaring fiercely at Sanghoon as if she might stab her chopsticks through his eyes. “Shut up. You’re such trash, Sanghoon. Don’t talk to me!”

“Romi…” Soobin commented, looking concerned.

She went to touch her arm, but the other girl shoved her off. She took her tray and fled, stomping her feet with tears in her eyes.

After she left, Junwoo subtly slid closer to Soobin. Soobin smiled softly in a welcoming manner and then went back to picking at her food.

“Sorry about Romi. I guess she wanted to sit with me. She’s a bit high strung but she’s not a terrible person.”

“The one she clearly wants to sit next to is Junwoo. You just gave her an opportunity. She probably can’t stand that he’s friends with you when he isn’t friends with her. He gave her the cold shoulder so bad she was frozen for a week.”

“I guess….your style isn’t pretty faces then.”

Junwoo shook his head while picking the beans out of his rice and moving them to her plate. It was a joke between them since they first had a project together that she was as small as a bean and he recalled her mentioning that she liked to eat them, thinking it would help her grow taller.

“Not really. Personality is more important. I prefer someone cute and nice.”

The pair continued to chat as they ate, not noticing the pairs of eyes were on them. From a table across the room where she used to sit, Hwiyoung was glaring and not eating. Romi had sat down at a table by herself and was attacking her food in a rage with her fiery eyes fixated on them. Ohje and Euigeon watched with both curiosity and apprehension, their silverware moving much slower than usual as they ate their lunch. Pilsang had also been watching the scene and felt upset that Junwoo had made Romi angry. He started to fling things at Junwoo with his spoon. Junwoo was good at ignoring it—because what was new, not Pilsang and his childish pranks for certain--but eventually he got annoyed.

“Knock it off, Pilsang.”

When he turned around to snap at Pilsang, him and his friends burst into cackles. The group stood up and left, having only consumed half their lunch. On the way, Pilsang followed and purposefully tripped Junwoo, making him spill soup on his hands. Junwoo to everyone’s surprise remained calm and collected even in this situation. He put down his tray and wiped off his hand, not looking or saying anything to Pilsang. However, his friends couldn’t stand to see that.

Sanghoon flicked him on the forehead. Ohje shoved his large body into his shoulder when he passed, leading Junwoo by the arm as if he were some sort of hired bodyguard. Euigeon gripped his shoulder and whispered into his ear which only Soobin had a chance to hear since the others were walking away.

“If you mess with Junwoo, you mess with me. Didn’t your leg just heal?”

Her eyes widened. Euigeon sounded like he’d made a threat, albeit indirectly. Not only that, he’d sounded genuine and quite menacing. It didn’t match his expression a second afterwards, which was smiling brightly with his almond eyes nearly disappearing amongst his fluffy cheeks. He looked like a harmless oversized puppy.

However, that blonde hair and the piercings and the rumors going around suggested there was a lot more to him than it seemed. He was the least banged up from whatever happened the previous month as well.

Soobin wondered if he had been the one to have injured Pilsang’s leg. If he used to be a gang member, then she really couldn’t approve of him hanging out with Junwoo. He might teach him bad things and ruin his innocent, pleasant disposition.

Though at the same time she was relieved that he was in their circle of friends. Since he’d befriended them, that group hadn’t been getting bullied at all. Well, Hwiyoung having got in trouble and being watched while he reflected on his various misdeeds was also a large part of it, but she suspected that they’d been bullied by others not just him.

She chose to believe that incidents such as the watch situation were a rarity. He hadn’t meant to steal it. He was probably borrowing it or playing a joke on the teacher. It was a misunderstanding that simply got out of hand.

“Are you coming with us?”

The blonde was smiling as he looked at her but for some reason, she felt intimidated. He gave off this charismatic aura and there was something about the look in his eyes. He didn’t seem to like her that much and he wasn’t really inviting her out of the goodness of his heart. She got the feeling that he was subtly hinting that he didn’t want her to join them the rest of lunch.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to hang out with Junwoo at lunch frequently. It had caused quite a bit of drama for them both and his friends didn’t seem so welcoming. Was it not Ohje that Junwoo was involved with but Euigeon instead? Though Sanghoon seemed probable too. Until she’d observe who was jumping to take care of Junwoo when he coughed earlier.

She’d always thought the rumors with him and Ohje had been true, but now Ohje was dating Daheen and then there was Euigeon looking out and caring for Junwoo, so her predictions were frazzled. Either way, she respected his choice in men. They were both big, handsome, kind and smart as well. Though in her opinion, Ohje suited Junwoo better because he was gentle, protective, sweet and mild-tempered.

She replied with a mildly nervous tone after much effort, “Oh, no. I should go and see my friends. They probably miss me.” The girl was proud of herself for managing not to stammer or step back with his foreboding aura.

“Yeah, I bet they do. You go do that. Have a good lunch. See you in class.”

“You too…” Soobin whispered while waving hesitantly.

Euigeon had already briskly turned and was walking away with confident, wide strides. As if he owned the school and was extremely pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say the couples in 18 are not the same end game couples here, right? Yes, you will get some of the Milky Couple moments such as the umbrella scene and near-kiss scene but the context is different. Soobin might think Junwoo is cute but she's using him to teach Hwiyoung a lesson and get him back as a better man. Junwoo thinks of her as a nice girl that he's closer with than other girls but he doesn't have romantic feelings for her, even holding her hand doesn't make him nervous or get his heart racing. Sorry for those who like the Milky Couple but I prefer them as platonic friends and don't really enjoy writing het, I preferred Junwoo's interactions with Sanghoon and Ohje and Hwiyoung than with her. Just felt like there was more exciting chemistry and cuteness there. You will still see those kind of moments where the Milky couple cutely bickers and jokes around, though it's more like a sibling kind of feel (like how Junwoo and Hyanggi seem to actually be cus of their age differences). Maybe you can guess end game couples? Or maybe it might surprise you. 
> 
> See you in a week. Thanks for reading~ Are you missing 18 as much as I am? I hope this story will give you a similar kind of feeling, it's more enjoyable if you imagine the scenes, characters, and settings in the drama since that's exactly what I'm picturing as I write. I'll put in more parts from the drama in the future so try and pick them out as you read~
> 
> <3 Raina


	6. Nerve-racking Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of the characters experience something new that puts their nerves through a challenging test.

“Thankfully. You’re finally here. I really need your help.”

“Sure. You seem backed up. Do you need me to do deliveries?”

“Rather than that, Junwoo, I’d be much more grateful if you did something else.”

Feeling impulsively that a difficult task was about to be lung his direction, the casually dressed student stared at his friend and asked suspiciously, “Just what is this request?”

Ohje turned around to show the baby he was bouncing on his back that was on the verge of bursting into wails. He smiled sheepishly, puppy eyes apologetic, playful and hopeful. Junwoo’s eyes widened in horror. He took a step back, shaking his head rapidly, praying that Ohje wouldn’t comment what he was dreading.

“Look after my baby brother for an hour while I do a couple deliveries. Most of the customers today are ordering take-out and our driver is swamped, so I’ve got to do it too. We’ll give you free dinner as payment. Hmm? Come on, bestie. You owe me after I fixed your English report the other day. Hmm?” he whined cutely, eyes sparkling like the milky way.

How could Junwoo resist when his friend was being that desperate and sweet? He sighed in defeat, looking over at the baby as if it were a dragon he had to care for instead of a harmless human.

“A-alright, just this o-once…”

Ohje laughed brightly as he reached up to unsnap the harness buckles attached to his shoulders. “What are you stuttering for? There’s nothing to be afraid of. He’s a sweetheart. Just go outside and stroll around, bounce him a bit. He’ll be happy enough then. He’s cute as a button and full of curiosity and in general not that fussy. It’s simply that it’s too noisy and crowded in here. Thanks for doing this, Junwoo. You’re an angel.”

“I wish I really was. Then I’d have wings and I could escape here quickly,” he muttered, looking apprehensively down his nose at the bald, huge-eyed, plump alien with tiny, stubby fingers gripping his neck.

“You better be quick and don’t do anything else on your way back simply to enjoy your freedom. Or I’ll be so pissed I’ll throw his dirty diapers at you.”

“Alright. Though it usually smells so awful I think you’d rather cut off your hand than touch one.”

“Ugh, why are you telling me that?” the shorter man complained with a whine that might make you confused who was the youngest in the room.

Ohje helped him into the harness with the baby hanging against his front. When he noticed that Junwoo was about to have a mental break down with the baby staring up at him, he smiled in amusement and then switched the position.

“Let’s not look at uncle Junwoo too much. He’s skittish with human babies. What’s going to happen when he has one of his own, I wonder?”

Junwoo snorted. “Hah. With who would I ever? Not going to happen. Babies aren’t cute. They’re strange.”

“Eh~ You just need time to get used to him. Go out and bond. Don’t come back until you’ve fallen in love with this cute boy’s charms. Now go on~ Have fun~”

Junwoo left the store, hesitantly patting the baby’s bottom and bouncing awkwardly. He grumbled how much he disliked Ohje at that moment and was thinking he should give over the best friend card to Sanghoon instead. He walked slowly around up and down the street. It was dark out. The area was lit up with fairy lights draped between the trees and the few cafes, shops and restaurants that were still open at this late hour.

“Oh, he’s so cute~ He looks just like his father. You’re going to be a handsome boy.”

“He has a kid? He’s so young. He looks like he’s barely out of high school. Kids are really risqué these days, aren’t they?”

Junwoo flushed and attempted to hide his face by ducking towards the ground. It was impossible to ignore the comments of passerby. He muttered to some that he wasn’t the father and of course he was too young to have a kid, but he was too shy and embarrassed to say it loudly.

He focused on bouncing the baby and moved quickly away from those taking interest in him. Luckily, the baby didn’t cry once. After walking up and down the street for an hour, he was about to go inside the restaurant when his eyes met with Soobin. It seemed she was walking back home from her math academy, still in her uniform. She smiled and waved at him, then started cooking to the baby, shaking his tiny feet.

“Oh, do you have a little brother? He’s adorable! He looks a lot like you. Hello, little one. I’m Soobin noona. Nice to meet you.”

“He’s Ohje’s little brother…that I got stuck babysitting somehow…”

“Ah, I see. Well, I think spending time with cute babies is a blessing. They cheer you up naturally. Right?”

“Er…I guess, but not really…”

The baby made some weird noises but seemed delighted to have attention. As she played with the baby, Junwoo looked up just in time to catch Hwiyoung turning away down another ally.

“Did you know? Hwiyoung was following you.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, I knew about it. He used to walk me home since it’s dark when we finish. He said it’s dangerous for girls to walk alone. He just hangs behind until I’m close to my home. I guess it’s a habit he can’t break. Like when he gave me a change of clothes on that rainy day…”

“You know it’s not like that, so why are you downgrading his feelings? To make it easier to be apart from him? To keep yourself from running back to him?” he observed, staring at her with a serious expression. “Obviously he does kind things because he cares about you still. Not out of simple habit.”

She flushed, hiding her eyes with her bangs. “Sure, that’s just how it is with us. Pretending you can’t see that is called being tactful. I guess you never learned that,” she joked, voice tinged with embarrassment. “I know that he is doing it because he cares but still…I wish that he wouldn’t.”

“No, you don’t. You wish that he’d keep doing it because it means that he cares still and that you are winning. It makes you flattered. He’s wrapped around your finger like thread.”

She smiled crookedly, eyes twinkling with amusement. She didn’t deny his comment.

“You know for someone that supposedly had never dated girls, you sure are an expert on them. What’s your secret, Choi Junwoo?”

Junwoo shrugged, watching Hwiyoung from spying at them from a distance with an infuriated, jealous expression. “I just watch a lot of dramas and read webtoons is all. Much of that is romance by chance. I didn’t learn the way girls think because I want to. It just happened. I’m an observant person is all.”

“You can see through me because of dramas? I guess I’m nothing different than the character of a drama. A melodramatic one.”

She laughed bitterly, her smile also not genuine. He felt bad making her look sad. That wasn’t his goal. He had promised to help her and keep her happy for the time being. She was doing an excellent job with his schoolwork so he should keep up his end of their deal.

“I’m sure you will have a happy ending. Because you’re a good person. The main girl always has a happy ending as long as she lives a good life. Sorry if I upset you with my words. I’m too blunt for my own good, my mother says. It’s my biggest flaw.”

She shook her head as she looked up at him with soft eyes and smiled warmly.

“It’s not a flaw at all, Junwoo. It’s a positive quality. It’s your biggest asset and your secret weapon. You can see inside people, catch when they’re lying or hiding something, understand them in a way they might not even realize about themselves yet. Unlike me who is naïve and too trusting, you hang out with the right crowd and don’t get fooled. You don’t end up in messy situations where you have to choose between two evils.”

“In that case…You can learn from your mistakes and change yourself. But anyway, it’s not your fault for trusting someone you shouldn’t, just saying. It’s that person’s fault for not being honest with you.

If he truly loves you, he should be able to open up with you even about things that put him in a negative light. Nobody is perfect. People should love each other’s flaws and help them if they want to change it. It’s all about seeing who we really are, understanding and accepting that. It’s best we live honestly so no-one feels like you feel now.

Hwiyoung is in the wrong here, Soobin, not you. You’re doing the right thing by making him suffer a bit. By making him think that you aren’t head over heels for him. It’s about time that he stops being spoiled and finally learns a lesson. He can’t hope to become a better person if he isn’t given some tough love and punishment when he does the wrong thing.”

She nodded and snapped her fingers, the definition of exuberant. “You’re right. You’re exactly right. As usual, you say just what I wanted to hear. That’s another thing I like about you, Choi Junwoo. Thanks for your encouragement. And for playing along with me. From tomorrow, let’s put on a real show so he thinks that I’m getting over him.”

She said goodbye to the baby that he was lazy to explain was Ohje’s brother and that he had no siblings himself. As she was walking away, Junwoo called out to her with an afterthought.

“Wait, Soobin. Do I….need to keep it from my friends too?”

“If you want to, sure. You don’t have to. The less people that know, the less chance the truth or rumors get spread around. I think it’s better we keep it between us and let others think what they want. Since it’s temporary anyway. I’ll leave it up to you who you choose to tell, but I’d advise against it. Be careful who you trust, Junwoo. Many people in our school have a big mouth.”

“Oh, that’s right….You too. Don’t go trusting everything Hwiyoung says in the future, for example.”

She laughed and smiled bitterly. “Yeah, for sure I shouldn’t. Once a person’s trust is broken, it’s really hard to get it back. I wonder if he’ll be able to win me back from you who lives honestly and spills truth from your eyes.

I know that you don’t like me, so don’t worry, I won’t be getting any ideas. I’ll keep my feelings in check. I wish Hwiyoung was more like you though. At least, I wish that he’d treat me sincerely like a person with feelings and that he’d open up and trust in me more. Anyway, no more sappy stuff. My mom’s going to be furious staying out this late enough as it is. Have a good night~”

“Sleep well, Soobin. Don’t go to sleep stressed about him or you’ll have nightmares. That’s bad for your skin. If you want to win a boy back, first you need to look twice as good as before you broke up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I better do packs every day and eat lots of collagen. You should try sleeping without the lights on tonight. It’s not good for your eyes. Bye~”

“Hmm, bye~ Safe trip home. If there’s some issue on the street, just call me and I’ll walk you the rest of the way home.”

“No worries. I’m sure he’s waiting while hiding for me to keep going. Hopefully about to burst with jealousy since we talked for five minutes. Oh, god forbid his girl even talk to a handsome boy from her own class. Such a grave sin I’ve committed.”

She snickered, seeming genuinely excited about something.

“True. We’re going to hell, I guess. Ugh, I hate the hot weather. Get home safely!”

“Hmm, I will~ Be careful with the baby!”

He smiled and waved to her, watching her walk away with an extra bounce in her step that hadn’t been there earlier.

“Hmm, that’s what it looks like, huh….Being in love…You feel happy even knowing that someone is watching you from far away worried about your well-being and you’re willing to do crazy things to get them back even if they did you wrong. I wonder….is it possible for me to feel that way for someone someday….Hmm, can Choi Junwoo also love someone….”

“Yah. Choi Junwoo.”

Junwoo heard his name but it wasn’t from anyone that he was glad to see and it certainly wasn’t directed at him in any sort of friendly manner. He turned to see that Hwiyoung was coming towards him with a menacing expression.

He thought about saying good evening but he seriously didn’t like this guy, so he merely went with his current thoughts.

“What’s your problem this time?” he asked fearlessly, jutting out his chin and squaring his shoulders.

“I’m going to be frank. Yoo Soobin. Stop hanging out with her. She’s too god for trash like you. A know-nothing low-life like you has no hope of keeping her happy or giving her what she needs. Buzz off her like a good fly while I’m being decent.”

The boy didn’t so much as flinch. He stepped closer to the menacing boy towering over him and looked him straight in the eye. Both of them were tense, their faces stern, their eyes dark, intense and without blinking.

“You call that being decent, huh? I guess barging into people’s personal lives and threatening them is a new manner-related trend I didn’t get the memo about. But news flash, Hwiyoung-ah. I’m not the trash here. Isn’t the trash you? A selfish, arrogant, possessive, mamma’s boy punk like you doesn’t seem fit for her even more so. You’re the one that hurt her and that’s why she came to me. You shouldn’t blame your mistakes on someone else.”

“I’m trying to win her back. I’ve confessed my wrong-doings and I’m repenting. I’m becoming a better person. For her. Because I want her in my future. It’s always been her and I’m serious about her. Not that I need to tell you any of that. Because it’s not like you know me. I don’t need to prove myself to anyone but her. Anyway. Stay away from her. You know what I’m capable of. You’re no good for her. Even if she’s not with me, she still is lightyears too good for the likes of you.”

“And you think you are good enough of her? With that shitty personality of yours? With your temper and possessiveness? Your real problem is that you think only about yourself. That’s why you think any situation that doesn’t go your way isn’t fair. To the point that you make whoever you’re jealous of or can’t control suffer. To the point you don’t even feel sorry about making someone else miserable or truly regret your impulsive actions. I’m going to be the first one though. I’m going to make you feel sorry. I’m going to make you truly repent. In my own way.”

“Oh, yeah. So, you’re going to take me down, that’s what you’re saying. You and what army? With what proof? You can’t take me down more than this. The principle and police made a deal already. According to them, I’m repenting and apologetic. I just need to make them thing that way. I’m not obligated to say sorry to you or your low-life friends. Let’s hear it then. Your plan to make me sorry for my past doings. I could use some entertainment.”

“That’s secret. Hmm, I know about why you scratch your wrist like you’re doing now. Because you’re anxious. That I have proof. That I know other things you hope I wouldn’t. That I’ve turned Soobin against you with them already. Well, you’re going to be getting a reason to scratch until you bleed. Because guess what? As long as she’s interested in me, then I don’t have any intention of giving her up. And I’m going to make sure that she knows who the real trash is.”

“You fucker.”

Hwiyoung’s rage burst out on his face. His hand moving to grip Junwoo’s throat and lift him up in the air. He didn’t get far. He was stumbling backwards a moment later as Junwoo flung his fist into his cheek. His head spun as he held his cheek in a daze. His next glare was like charcoal caught on fire at the edges—positively livid.

“You dare hit me? This little bitch—”

“Remember how you called me pitiful before? Since I live on my own and I’m poor? Well, these days you look the most pitiful. Only ever studying to impress your parents. Fully under their control. Can’t even date openly without their permission. Can’t keep the interest of the girl you like because your stinky personality. You smell too bad to hide it so eventually even she figured it out. The person who trusted and believed that you’re good at the core the most. Though after you stomped all over her feelings, you lost her too. The only person still on your side. You’re really pitiful--”

“Shut your fucking mouth. I’m still better than a punk like you. And she would never choose you over me. You’re a loser with no future. You’re life is already ruined with no hope to get better. So just shut the fuck up, loser.”

“Make me then. Because I’m the only one in this school that doesn’t take orders from Hwiyoung the Great and Fearful dictator no matter how you flash around your money and power. Excuse me, your parents’ that is. You’re nothing but their pathetic puppet--”

They reached for each other’s clothes, both looking like they were about to brawl.

“Guys! Stop that. You’re in front of my store. What’s going on?”

Ohje jumped in, peeling the two raging boys off each other. He planted himself between them with his hands on their chest, strong arms stretched out as he made sure to keep them apart as they resisted, ready to lunge back at each other.

He looked at each of them in turn with a serious expression, his calm voice calling out their names to get their attention. It took a minute, but eventually their senses returned somewhat. They straightened up and stopped pressing against his hands when they grew calmer, clearing their throats and fixing their clothes. Once they were properly collected, they bowed to Ohje and apologized for creating a ruckus that likely scared customers away.

“Alright, that’s fine. It’s late so there’s mostly just deliveries going on anyway. But what’s this all about? The watch stuff? Because I was hospitalized? No, that’s all in the past. Soobin? Ah, I figured. Of course, I was waiting for something like this to happen. You’re both okay at least. Hwiyoung, you’re bleeding.”

Hwiyoung brushed off Ohje’s hand and scowled. “Don’t act like you give a damn. We’re not friends anymore. You should hate me after what I did to you despite…”

Ohje wanted to say ‘and whose fault is that’ but he bit his tongue. He attempted to smile instead, insisting lightly, “It will get infected. At least go buy some medicine and apply it soon.”

A scoff made him turn to Junwoo, who was holding out a bleeding hand, staring down at it with disbelief. “So, you’re worried more about him than me? Your best friend? Do you think that I just punched him out of nowhere? Of course, this jerk said something out of line first. This must be one of those hierarchy incidents. Take care of the President first because he’s oh so very important to the school.”

Ohje felt guilty, a bit more so when he was tempted to laugh. Because Junwoo sounded jealous and he was adorably sulky. It wasn’t like the Junwoo that he knew but he certainly could get used to that. Here he was, made to be jealous everyday because of several people interacting with Junwoo and stealing his time and attention. It felt nice to have that reciprocated even minimally by a misunderstanding.

“Junwoo, it’s not like that. I didn’t see that you were hurt earlier, sorry. It looks pretty nasty. Stay here. I’ll get some medicine for it. You too, Hwi….”

Hwiyoung was already stomping down the street, ignoring his advice. The two covered their ears and winced when he kicked over some trash bins that spilled their contents all over the floor. Luckily it wasn’t Ohje’s family’s store or Ohje would have given him an earful. Ex-crush or no, temper issues and being jealous at having his girlfriend stolen from him didn’t excuse him from destroying a classmate’s belongings.

Ohje sighed as he watched him go. “Aigoo, still so childish. That temper never changes, really. Tsk tsk. He’s going to get himself in serious trouble someday, maybe even jail.”

Junwoo studied his friends complicated expression which he didn’t understand. Ohje seemed worried and wanting to comfort the upset, bleeding Hwiyoung.

“Why do you care about someone like that? He did all sorts of bad things to you. He almost got you expelled several times. He put you in the hospital, for goodness sake. I don’t get you. How you could be worried about his well-being and act all polite and concerned to him. It’s weird.”

Ohje became embarrassed, scratching at the back his head and smiling nervously. “Ah, n-no, it’s just that. Well, he’s still our classmate. Isn’t normal to worry about your fellow classmate. That’s just part of being in a community, a human instinct. And it happened in front of our store. So I guess I feel some sort of responsibility. It looked like it hurt.”

Junwoo commented doubtfully with a mini pout, “I throw kitty punches, remember? It probably didn’t hurt much.”

“Eh, that’s just what the others say. I’ve been hit by you the most, so I know that it actually does hurt pretty bad. Enough to bruise.”

Junwoo rolled his eyes, his wavy lips curving into a discreet smile. “Whatever. I never left bruises. If I had, you wouldn’t have stopped bothering me about it. You would have made me feel guilty and asked for compensation, I’m sure.”

Ohje chuckled, his expression warming like heated mochi. “That’s right. I probably would have. This isn’t the time for this though. You’re bleeding practically at our store’s doorstep. Let’s hurry and get you bandaged up. I’ll be just a moment. Don’t wander off and get lost somewhere.”

The shorter boy grumbled, full on pouting so that his lip was at risk of falling off, “How many times I’ve been here. Like I could get lost. Tch. What do you take me for…”

“A helplessly direction challenged person?” the taller boy teased

The button nose scrunched up. Ohje’s stomach twirled and then tightened at the cute action.

“Shut up and go already. It stings.”

“You finally admit it. Well, I guess we know for sure you’re human now. You bleed and feel pain.”

Junwoo stuck out his tongue and playfully raised up his good fist. “I could be a vampire.”

“Really? Show me how you transform into a bat later then. Sounds cool to have a vampire friend.”

“What are you so lost in thought for? Are you writing poetry in the middle of baby-sitting? Shame on you.”

Junwoo snapped out of his revelries at Ohje’s teasing. He’d been sitting on a bench outside as Ohje talked to his parents and returned the medicine he’d used on his knuckles (they’d told them that he’d scratched it on some busted wood). He was holding a bag with a large box inside.

“Is that…?” Junwoo leaned forward, reaching for it, his expression excited and eager.

Now that dinner was put in front of him a salty yet sweet aroma, the monster in his stomach came to life, growling and grumbling ferociously.

“Yup. It’s your dinner. But you can’t eat it out here because of the mosquitos. They love your blood enough as it is. I’ll walk you home. Come on, let’s go before it gets cold, Whitman.”

Junwoo smiled sheepishly as he was pulled up by the arm. His eyes lingered on the way that Ohje held him, his mind comparing the difference in feeling between Ohje and Euigun’s physical contact. Ohje was gentler and felt more natural. It didn’t burn or tingle the way Euigun’s slightly, firmer, rougher hand did. It didn’t feel as intimate, dominant, or exciting. His heart beat steadily in his chest, unaffected.

Was that because he’d known Ohje longer and had skinship with him more frequently? Or was it because he knew that Ohje liked girls and didn’t get any feeling of interest in him while with Euigeon that information was still up in the air?

The way that Ohje joked with him and touched him—it didn’t seem flirty or to have any special motives behind it. It was merely good-natured feelings towards a close friend. The way that most boys would act, teasing and being touchy. In fact, Sanghoon was more suspicious if he thought of it because he was flirtier and touchier than Ohje was. Though he couldn’t imagine that playboy with guys either. He dated older girls, usually those in college and working part-time at places that he frequented.

Maybe he didn’t feel anything special because his friends were straight? Maybe if he saw evidence that Euigeon was straight he’d also stop feeling weird when he touched him and his mind would stop going in strange directions.

As they walked, they shared the burden of carrying the heavy box by each holding part of the plastic bag. Only after arguing about who should carry it for some time, of course. That’s how the best friends always were. Overly considerate of each other.

“So, Romeo-J~ How’d your date with Dahe-ette go? Are you two official now? Did you hold hands or kiss?” Junwoo teased in a sing-song fashion with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin.

Ohje appeared slightly uncomfortable or maybe it was just that he was shy. He didn’t elaborate about the topic, but rather changed the subject quickly.

“It was good. Fun. We ate pasta and then went to a flower festival. Took some pictures. Held hands. How was your date—er, I mean, hang out with Euigeon? You still haven’t told me about it, you know. This brat. Did you enjoy the movies? Were you able to talk a lot and become closer? At least answer this much. You’ve really got to stop being a secret addict.”

Junwoo appeared hesitant, reluctant to talk about it but he knew that this time around Ohje wasn’t going to talk about it. He’d managed to avoid it for several days longer than he figured he’d be able to. Talking about it was inevitable.

“Hmm…We talked a bit. And I think we got closer. I can’t say that I really enjoyed it. It was a horror movie and it turns out he’s a fraidy cat. He kept screaming and grabbing me.”

Ohje’s expression stiffened for a moment and then he forced a smile. “Hmm…is that so….I guess horror movies weren’t a good choice. You should stick to watching them with me.”

Junwoo snorted, recalling how he’d dropped their popcorn and embarrassed them by screaming and hiding in his hoodie the last time they’d watched one together. He’d had nightmares for a week and he’d told them in detail about it at lunch.

“Right. Because you’re so much better.”

Ohje pouted. “I am. I’m better than him in lots of things. I’m taller. Not scared of ghosts. I’m more athletic. I’m not lazy or irresponsible or impulsive. I give you free food and walk you home.”

Junwoo laughed, reaching over to pat his friend’s muscular arm. “You’re stronger and nicer and more handsome too. I know that. You don’t need to worry. I’m not replacing you as my best friend anytime soon. It wasn’t even a competition, you worry wart. It’s funny that you’re jealous but you really don’t need to be.”

The taller boy insisted, “I’m not jealous. It’s just a matter of pride. You were insulting my pride. That’s important to us men.”

“Is it? I guess I’m strange. That sort of thing isn’t important to me. I don’t care if you like Daheen or Sanghoon more than me. As long as we’re still close so that I can get free food.”

“Yah, you rascal! So, you’ve been using me all this time! I see. Some friend you are.”

Junwoo snickered. Their steps faltered when they reached the front of Junwoo’s house. Ohje passed the bag over, joking if he was going to be able to carry it all the way home by himself with his flimsy arms. Junwoo was in the middle of a retort when Ohje looked at his vibrating phone.

“Hmm? You’re dating Soobin? Since when?”

Junwoo tried to hide it but it was a sudden attack and he couldn’t help but be flustered. “Neh? I’m not dating anyone. Why would you think…”

Ohje shoved his phone in his face, which was open to a chatting screen.

“Look at this. Daheen just saw you together and she asked Soobin herself. Soobin says that you’re seeing each other casually but that it’s top secret.”

“Neh? Um…Well…I…um…”

Junwoo wasn’t sure what to say since there was evidence and Soobin even confirmed it herself. He cursed to himself, muttering why she chose to trust telling Daheen of all people. She was basically the biggest gossip of the entire school and he hadn’t wanted his friends to find out about this. Mostly he admitted to himself he didn’t want it to get to Euigeon who might think badly of him.

“I guess you don’t need this chicken. You don’t deserve it. Some friend you are. Keeping secrets from me. I’ll take that back.”

He snatched the chicken and then Junwoo yanked the bag back. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you! Don’t be like that.”

“So…what’s this with Soobin though? For real. You two are dating?”

Junwoo became flustered again, uncomfortably scratching at his neck.

“We are but we aren’t. It’s complicated and I don’t want to say just yet in case it gets spread around. I’m dating her temporarily. I’m just helping her out with something. We’re not serious and it just happened the other day.”

“Ah, I see. You’re going to explain a secret with another secret. Well, enjoy eating ramen then.”

Ohje briskly turned and started to rush away. Junwoo chased after him, clinging to his arm.

“Yah, Ohje! Look me in the eyes. I’m serious. I’m not dating her for real. It’s just a deal. We’re not like that. I don’t like her, and she doesn’t like me. Not in a more than friendly way. She’s still in love with Hwiyoung and I…well, I don’t like anyone like that. You know that I wouldn’t voluntarily get myself involved in a big mess.”

Ohje stepped close until they were near nose to nose, staring deeply into his eyes. They both had serious faces on. Then Ohje stepped back with a smile. Junwoo smiled as well. They both laughed then for no real reasons. The situation itself was simply comical.

“Alright. I’ll believe you. I can’t say I think it’s a good idea because of Hwiyoung, but I understand how you’re bad at refusing favors from nice people. I’d probably have done the same. She’s too good for him though really. I hope you don’t get your face rearranged or expelled because of him this time around though.”

“I won’t. Now we have Euigeon. He’ll protect us. Things are different. Hwiyoung can’t mess with us like he did before. His record could be damaged. If he isn’t able to get into the university his family wants, then he’s as good as exiled.”

“True. His parents are really something else that he wouldn’t risk disappointing them. We have Euigeon now too. The superhero that comes to your rescue that you can’t live without.”

Junwoo comforted the sarcastic, sulky man with a playful tone, poking at his friend’s chest. “Eh, what’s wrong again? I didn’t mean it like that. Stop overthinking and getting jealous, would you? Wierdo. He’s not my hero and I can certainly live without him.”

Ohje’s disentangled their arms and held his slender wrist. Then, he slowly slid his hand down and squeezed the other’s palm, itching to lace their fingers together and keep the intimate contact going for longer but telling himself not to go down that road. He’d only be hurting himself, getting a taste of something that he couldn’t have and wasn’t allowed to want. Since Junwoo was off-limits and would probably be weirded out by that, knowing how he disliked being touched.

Their hands drifted apart, the couple of inches gap feeling as impossible to close as it would be to cross a valley. His hand somehow seemed lonely, but it wasn’t calling out for his, but possibly for someone else. He wondered suddenly if Junwoo had held hands with Euigeon before. He hoped not; that was a privilege that not just anyone should have the honor of getting.

“You can, can you? Then, what about me. Can you live without me? Your bestie?”

Junwoo smirked and snickered, snatching the chicken from his hands and running through his front gate fast as a strike of lightning. “No, I can’t. Because I can’t live without your family’s chicken. Anyway, that thing with Soobin isn’t what you think it is so just forget about it and keep it secret. I’ll deal with it on my own and it will be over in a flash, so don’t worry. Bye!”

“Yah, you brat! Chicken thief! I’m going to ban you from our store and make you pay for all that free food! How dare you not tell your friend you’re dating! And even ditch me and use me! I’m not going to forgive you easily, Choi Junwoo!”

His voice was bright and playful when he called this across the small yard of the villa. However, there was a sore cavity in his heart that felt like it was being poked at. Hearing what he’d heard about Soobin and Euigeon today stung. Even if Junwoo had insisted that nothing was changing, for him it felt as if drastic changes had already started.

It wasn’t a lie what Euigeon had said at lunch the day after he’d made the deal. Junwoo had hesitated, looking at Soobin because he had promised to study with her at the place she said she was sure Hwiyoung would visit for one on one free talking tutoring. After they’d spent an hour chatting, joking, brushing hands, and drawing pictures in their notes under the pretext of studying (all a show to entice Hwiyoung), Junwoo rode his bike to the stadium.

He was watching a baseball game with Euigeon and Sanghoon from the afternoon and staying to see the fireworks show after. Ohje had work and a date with Daheen so he couldn’t make it, ironically since he’d been whining about not hanging out just the other day. Junwoo sort of missed his friend but he understood and was happy for him, that things were going well with Daheen still. At least one of them should be dating for real and enjoying it.

He was thankful that Sanghoon had at least not ditched. He wasn’t ready to spend another whole day alone with Euigeon. Things were fine when it was a group, but he felt nervous when they were alone even for those five or ten minutes that he spent walking with him to work. He wasn’t really certain why, but he couldn’t get used to the way he touched and joked with him in a flirty manner. The racing heart and tingling never stopped and it was annoying.

He almost snapped several times that would he just stop doing all of that, but he bit his tongue because it was obviously just Euigeon’s way and he couldn’t explain why it was okay for others but not for him. Euigeon might feel bad if he thought it was because the others were closer and less uncomfortable to be around, but that was actually true.

He was tired from all the talking and acting that he’d done with Soobin that morning and he’d also woken up earlier than usual. He wasn’t able to be talkative even if he wanted to. He merely watched the boring, confusing game and ate the humongous hot dogs they got for dinner there. Euigeon noticed that he wasn’t as into the game and guessed accurately that Junwoo didn’t know how it worked. He explained the details slow and meticulously.

Junwoo didn’t really care to know this sort of information because he thought it was useless, but he liked the sound of Euigeon’s deep, soothing voice near his ear and he was able to watch with a slight amount of interest the second half of the game.

Before the fireworks, Sanghoon suddenly got a call from his dad and had to go home to help with something. The other two stayed for the fireworks, since it was the highlight of the night. Euigeon took the opportunity for more skinship. He sunk down in the chair, his head leaning casually on Junwoo’s shoulder, patting his arm and pointing excitedly at the more colorful, larger, or more unusual displays of lights. As if he’d miss them when he could see everything like a movie stretched out in front of him and had two eyes with perfect vision.

Every time that the blonde’s naturally hand made contact with him, a shiver and rush of heat ran through his body, making him tense and out of breath. He could hardly focus on the show or what Euigeon was saying. Then it was thankfully over as was his torture. Or so he thought.

When they were going down the stairs, he tripped and started to fall. Euigeon luckily caught him with his broad shoulders since he was in front of him, saving him unintentionally from having his brains splattered on the concrete.

“Sorry. That was close. Thank god you’re sturdy,” Junwoo muttered, quickly righting himself and removing his hands from his shoulders as if his jacket were on fire.

He tried to quickly wipe away the knowledge that his shoulders were extremely toned as if he regularly worked out. They had felt nice under his hands, though he was humiliated to admit that.

“Are you alright? You should be more careful. You’ll get hurt. Here, hold my arm as you go down.”

“I’m fine, really.”

Feeling embarrassed to see an arm held out for him like he were royalty, he attempted to reject the offer but Euigeon insisted. Eventually, the blonde put his hand through the annoyed, flustered boy’s arm instead, promising playfully that he wouldn’t bite and it was better than falling flat on his face and marking up his sculpted nose with the cute nostrils.

Junwoo flushed deeply and bit his lip, heart and stomach fluttering in an even more annoying manner than usual. They walked down the stairs together, arm and arm, Euigeon watching carefully and holding his other hand out to catch him should there be another incident.

“Did you have fun?”

Junwoo hesitated a second before saying a little white lie, “Sure…”

“It didn’t really seem like that. Sorry I just suggested something I like to do. I’m not sure what you like yet.”

“Hmm, well now you know one more useful thing about me. I’m not all that good at sports and I also know next to nothing about them. I’m the least athletic person you ever met, I bet. I can run and I can at least catch and throw a bit, but I can’t do anything like Sanghoon and Ohje can. I absolutely can’t do team sports, especially those that need foot to eye coordination or require me to hold something. I’m surprised you like baseball.”

“I like watching all sports but I’m not good at them because I rarely had the chance to try. I mostly like to play sports games. I’m good at those.”

“Ah, sports games. What sort of game devices do you have at home?”

“I have lots. I have all versions of PlayStation and X-Box. I have a Wii, Nintendo, game boy, VR controls. Mostly I prefer computer games though.”

“Ah, I see. Computer games. It’s been awhile since I played. I wasn’t so bad at it but I don’t like the sort of person I turn into when I lose. I curse and hit things. My mom said it was turning me violent, so she banned me from it the first year of high school and it’s sort of become a habit not to do it. Well, now I live on my own so what she won’t know won’t hurt her. Maybe we could play together, if your family allows guests in your house that is. What sort of games are you good at?”

“I like all sorts. Each requires a different skillset. For example, with shooting games you need to be focused and move your fingers rapidly. With a racing game, you need to get in the groove and have fun. With a multi-player game, you need strategy and good communication with your teammates….”

“Oh, I can do that. I’m good at tanking. Because I always get hit with stuff. Like I’m some sort of object magnet. It’s good that I can turn my bad luck into a skillset that helps people!”

“You chose to be a tank for that reason? Pfft. You are such a quirky dork, I love it. Hahaha.”

His jovial laughter seemed to even cheer up the air particles around them. It was addictively pleasant to the ears, sent ticklish, warm tingles through his body, and brought a smile that wouldn’t quit to his chicly handsome features.

As they wondered the narrow, windy, uphill streets towards Junwoo’s place, they talked about games of all kinds. Junwoo was so into their conversation that for once he didn’t notice the subtle contact of the backs of their hands brushing together as their arms swung side by side. He wasn’t thinking clearly when he asked Euigeon if he wanted to take a look inside of his house. The blonde seemed curious about it and he found himself wanting to continue their conversation which was flowing well.

It had never been this easy and fun to talk to Euigeon up until then and he sort of wanted to take advantage of it. He suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore. Sometimes it was nice not to be alone when he went home. Maybe the memories of someone being there would help him sleep without the lights on every once in a while.

The brunette showed Euigeon around his humble abode, apologizing for the mess and sometimes rapidly shoving things with his hands and feet to look less cluttered and dirty. His mom would faint if she saw the state of his place then, though it could be a lot worse honestly. He luckily was the sort of person that lived minimally and kept rather organized as a personal choice.

Euigeon looked and touched everything with interest, luckily not commenting or teasing about the mess or that it was so tiny. His plump lips never lost their curve. Junwoo observed him, feeling slightly nervous, his eyes often drifting to the beauty mark near his almond shaped eye.

“It’s not much but it’s home. Your house can’t compare. It’s probably ten times the size of mine and much better condition.”

“If you’re curious, then swing by some day. When you don’t have work and my father’s not around to be all nosy, I’ll take you there. We can play games.”

“Sounds good.”

“This sort of place usually has a spot to hang outside, right? I’ve seen it on dramas a lot but never been…”

“Ah, you want to hang out on the roof? Sure. Come this way. Mind your step.”

They went out the back and down a narrow flight of stairs to the rooftop. The buildings were stretched out before them glowing softly. A street lamp casted a pale blue light over the wooden platform and the rows of potted plants next to the low walls.

Euigeon set down his backpack on the platform and strolled right up to the low concrete wall. He looked out over it with a bright smile and stretched out his arms as if he were imitating a plane. The gently blowing wind fluttered his dangling silver cross earrings and lifted his bangs off his forehead, showing a scar on his eyebrow.

Junwoo kept his head facing straight but he cast side glances at the other. He was surprised that Euigeon was exceptionally more handsome and older seeing with his forehead and eyebrows exposed. They were dyed as well but hey were a light brown instead of a pale, dusty gold like his hair was.

“Wah~ This is the life. This place is great. If it was possible, I’d suggest we switch. Actually, I don’t even need a bed. When the weather’s nice let me sleep out here. It’s perfect.”

Junwoo grinned and chuckled softly. “You’d get eaten alive by the mosquitos.”

“Bugs? Where?” the blonde turned around in a panic with his eyes popped open, his hands waving the air as if he were Bruce Lee in combat.

Junwoo laughed harder, holding his hand up to his mouth bashfully. He liked to tease Euigeon about his fear of bugs and ghosts because of his exaggerated reactions like at that moment. The others even got in on it sometimes, pranking him by putting plastic bugs in his locker, sneakers, desk, or back pack. He was extremely amusing, incredibly expressive more than most professional actors, and usually quite loud.

“Just kidding. There’s not many bugs right now. It’s usually in the spring and the middle of summer. It’s cool now. Calm down, calm down~”

The blonde relaxed his tensed, raised arms, seeming incredibly relieved. “Mwoya. Stop messing me with like that, you jerk. It’s fun for you but I’m seriously suffering from heart attacks here. The bugs in this country are ridiculously huge. They’re freaking monsters! Bugzillas, I’m tell you.”

“You’ll get used to it. Scaredy cat.”

“At least you have sense. You’re the only one that calls me a cat instead of a dog.”

“If you were a cat, it would be easier to open up to you….” The other muttered so softly his voice got carried away by the wind.

When he turned, he noticed that Euigeon was absent. He looked behind him to see that he was pulling cans out of his bag.

“Beer? You snuck beer? How?”

“It’s from my house. My old man’s got so many in the fridge that he’ll hardly notice. You’ve never had beer?”

“Well, once. My mom let me try it. But not since then.”

“How long ago was that? What did you think of it?”

“It was like…three years ago? Just one sip and then I nearly threw up. It was so bitter that I swore I’d never attempt it again.”

“This one is probably better than the one you had. The thicker and darker the better the taste. This one is a bit sweet. It doesn’t taste like cat piss like Korean beers do. It’s imported from Germany. The real good stuff. They make the best beers, or so my father says. He’s a beer expert. I promise that it’s yummy. Are you brave enough to take another sip? Or am I friends with a baby?”

Junwoo eventually snatched the can from the other who was taunting him. He boldly opened the can and took a long drink. Euigeon watched him with a smug, expectant expression. It wasn’t as terrible as he recalled but it certainly didn’t suit his sweet tastes. He stopped drinking a few seconds later and wiped his mouth with a huff. At least he had protected his pride as a man.

“It’s alright. See, I’m no coward baby.”

Euigeon gave him a cheeky grin and a double thumbs up.

“Nice~ With how handsome you are, that totally looked like a commercial. But you know, you shouldn’t drink it so fast. It should be savored. If you chug it, you’re going to get drunk. I’m sure you’re a light weight. You should be careful.”

Junwoo sat down, peeking in his bag like a curious kitten. Inside the bag, were two more cans of beer.

“I already have a mother and Ohje, thanks. I don’t need you treating me like glass too. Have you ever been drunk?”

“I think so? Sometimes it’s hard to tell if you’re just buzzed or drunk. I haven’t thrown up or blacked out, so I must have a naturally high tolerance.”

“Probably because you’re mostly beef. What was it like?”

“Does that mean that you noticed I have muscles? Sweet, I’ve scored in life.” He proudly showed off his bulging bicep and kissed it while Junwoo rolled his eyes in disbelief. “I think it’s different for most people. I get goofy and full of energy for an hour or two. Then I get sleepy. I’ll curl up and sleep anywhere even in the middle of the afternoon. After I drink two or three beers I sleep like a bear. For ten even thirteen hours straight.”

Junwoo balked, with his mouth dropped open like a Venus Fly Trap. “Thirteen hours? That’s basically hibernation. I envy you that ability. I’ve always had difficulty sleeping. I can only sleep at night when I’m really tired. But I funnily enough can’t sleep with the lights off.”

“Hmm? Why is that? Are you scared that ghosts will attack your feet?” He stuck out and waved his arms, making a childish ghost sound that didn’t amuse the other.

“Not really. It’s difficult to explain why. It just how I’ve been ever since I started living alone.”

“Interesting. You weren’t like that when you were living with your mom or grandma?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t. It’s weird, right? It’s something psychological.”

“It isn’t all that weird. It’s cute, in my opinion. What about you isn’t adorable though, really…” the blonde drawled off as if he were talking to himself, then smiled around the can as he took a drink.

Junwoo ducked his head down, playing with the metal cap on the beer can which clinked softly against his fingernails. He fought the smile that threatened to curl up his face, then did his best to hide it. Thankfully, the blue light was against his head, meaning his red face and smile was hidden in shadow. If he was lucky, Euigeon wouldn’t be able to see his expression then, which very much gave his feelings away.

Junwoo had received a lot of compliments from boys and girls alike in his lifetime. The first person that sounded sincere and the first person whose words affected him immensely—that was Euigeon. Usually he preferred not to hear those sort of comments since he didn’t think a man should be cute and being handsome wasn’t going to get him that far in life when he wasn’t planning on being in the entertainment world. However, with Euigeon, amongst the embarrassment and annoyance was this tiny part of him that was flattered and wanting to ask for more.

What exactly was cute about him? What were his charming points? How did he see him?

“When we watched a movie together, you mentioned about having my personality figured out. That I’d be surprised at how well you could see through me. I’ve been a little bit curious about it since then. How would you describe me? What sort of person do you think the real Choi Junwoo is?”

Euigeon stopped drinking abruptly. He cocked his head and flashed a lazy, gorgeous smile, his almond eyes twinkling in the pale light, his golden bangs fluttering against his creamy, flawless skin, the silver decorating his ears glimmering like the twinkling stars above them. Junwoo thought at the moment that Euigeon was more stunning than the night sky. If he had his camera, he’d like to snap that moment and then he’d like to draw it.

Not that it would be the first picture that he had of Euigeon. He’d drawn several already, hidden away in the folds of one of his notebooks that he hoped no-one would accidentally open. He’d become his new favorite subject, especially when he was smiling like a radiant beam of sunshine, warming him to the core whenever he looked at his lifelike drawings.

“You asked the right question, Junwoo. Let me answer that. The sort of person that Choi Junwoo is….”

Junwoo tried to feign disinterest but his ears were wide open and his heart was already thumping.

“Choi Junwoo is someone who is sentimental but hides that behind a thick shell. Like a ninja turtle? You’re soft, emotional, lonely, and delicate deep down. But on the outside, you’ve perfected the art of shielding with an unsurpassable icy front.

You make people think that you don’t care or notice anything. But in actuality, you care about a lot of things and you notice everyone in excruciating detail if you choose to pay attention. You’re a nice and mature person. You give great advice and you’re a loyal friend. Once you make a friend, you’re close to them for life. You live and act honestly outside of class, sometimes brutally so.

It’s easier to figure out how you’re feeling outside of class since your guard isn’t up as strong. Like, for example. I can tell you’re happiest when riding bikes and talking to cats, something with nature. You get most focused when you’re learning about something you have an interest in, such as drawing. You’re diligent and serious at work as a habit, suggesting your mother raised you well.

When you get annoyed your lip twitches. When you feel lonely, you stare off into space and your eyes look like deep pools of sadness. When you--”

“Stop, that’s enough…more than enough…” Junwoo ducked his head and turned his face away from the other.

Euigeon moved forward to see his face curiously, softly chuckling. Junwoo quickly covered with his hands and turned away more. Euigeoon stood up and squatted in front of him with an amused smile on his face, still chuckling.

“Are you too shy that you can’t look at me? Why is that? Do you like me or something, is that it? Hey, Junwoo. Look at me.”

Euigeon firmly pulled at his hands, following as Junwoo scooched along the edge of the platform in an attempt to run away.

“Stop it. It’s not like that. Don’t assume weird things. I just…have something on my face. Leave me alone,” Junwoo muttered, hiding his flaming face with his hands as Euigeon attempted to stick his face close.

Euigeon’s thick, husky laughter faded though the pretty sound echoed in the other’s mind, attacking his nerves ruthlessly. He released his wrists, giving up on pulling his hands away, then shifted to ruffle his hair. Junwoo groaned and scowled at the other for messing with his hair, though the affectionate gesture admittedly felt quite pleasant.

“Hey~ Don’t mess with my style.” Junwoo complained in a whiney tone and kicked at the other as he messed with his hair.

Euigeon snickered and teased, “Oh, sorry. Were you actually wearing your hair like that on purpose? Why though? You’d look better with it split like this and curled off to the side. I’ll help you improve your style. There, like that. Now you’re really pretty. Like an idol. If the girls in class saw you right now, they’d faint and start calling you oppa. I bet even the teachers would fall head over heels for you like this.”

Junwoo flushed deeper when he noticed that Euigeon was in front of him with THAT look on his face (he hated that he could see how handsome he was clearly without the secure curtain of bangs). Like he was observing a painting he’d never seen before. He was shaken up from the other’s insightful words earlier enough as it was. He didn’t need the expressions on that good-looking face confusing him further.

Everything that Euigeon said and did reminded him of the lead of a romance drama. Some part of him was screaming ‘he likes you!’ but he didn’t want to listen to it. It would be too humiliating if he found out the opposite and he’d lose a friend in the worst-case scenario by offending him. Unless Euigeon straight out said that he liked guys and him specifically, he’d sworn that he wasn’t going to overthink or fantasize anymore.

It made it difficult to meet him and it plagued his sleep at night as well. Because he’d started imagining what sort of things that might happen in this situation. And even worse, he was starting to hope for it.

Junwoo’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Euigeon’s hand was on his knee and his other was brushing his bangs again, absently styling him like a doll. With the sweetest smile, he slowly studied his face.

“Wah, looks like this should be illegal. Do you know how gorgeous you are without even trying?”

Junwoo bit his lip and looked down, face heating worse than ever. “I’m not…” he muttered shyly.

“Eh, you must now. You’re probably lying. Too late to be humble now. I won’t believe you. Junwoo’s motto is to live honestly.”

Junwoo chewed nervously on his lip, eyes shifting for anything to focus on that would calm his racing heart, cheeks and ears heating almost painfully. “Okay, so maybe I know that I’m a little bit above ordinary in appearance…but not enough that…”

“That what?” Euigeon softly pressed with a twinkle of interest in his pretty angular milk-chocolate colored eyes.

“That…well. Do you realize you’re staring? Just how much you do that?”

“Hmm. I know. I didn’t know that you knew though. So, you noticed that. Why do you think I do that, Junwoo?”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Junwoo snapped with annoyance, shying away from his brushing fingers that were driving him crazy. “I guess maybe…you’re guessing what country I’m mixed with? Or if my lashes are real? Or what my skin care routine is? Or maybe you just miss looking at the stars because there aren’t many around here…”

Euigeon snorted. “It’s all of those indeed. But you missed out on the main reason. I guess you need to think about it some more. You’re not a genius like me, after all.”

Junwoo twitched his knee and scrunched up his nose. “Speaking of humble.”

“I never pretended I was though. Then I’d lose half my charm.”

The blonde smiled crookedly. Junwoo got caught up staring there. It was attractive the way his plush, thick, naturally red lips spread unevenly, revealing a hint of a dimple and his pearly teeth in the front that resembled a rabbit’s.

You’d probably still be way too charming for your own good after losing half. Enough that it’s dangerous to me. What kind of things I’m thinking right now…you’d probably be weirded out by them, right? I must have been watching too much TV, that’s why this is happening. I never thought strange things when the others were this close to me. Why does this only happen with you?

What’s wrong with me? I want you to keep looking at me. I want you to touch me. I want you to come even closer…

Suddenly, his strange thoughts were coming to life in front of him. Euigeon was delicately tracing his jawline with a thick, slightly callused finger and staring intensely at his mouth. Then a few moments later, he was swooping in. Junwoo told himself to push him away or lean back to avoid his advance but he somehow couldn’t bring his body to listen to him. As if he were possessed or fallen into a trance, he laid his hand over Euigeon’s as if to keep himself grounded, his eyes closed and he inched forward, anticipating their lips to brush together.

Nothing but wind came even ten painstaking slow-motion seconds later. He peeked open his eyes to see Euigeon smirking brattily at him from a couple inches away. He’d stopped in the middle of swooping in, freezing at the perfect angle for a kiss. Junwoo blinked rapidly and shook his head as a puff of air hit his cheek.

“I was just blowing a hair off you. Why did you close your eyes? Like you were waiting for a kiss.”

“I wasn’t! That’s nonsense. Just my eyes are dry and you surprised me. I didn’t close my eyes. I flinched. That’s all.”

Junwoo pushed the blond away, his words rapid-fire and seeping with shame and irritation.

“I wonder if you’ve had a kiss before. Probably not, right? You must be awful at it. Unless you practice? Is that why you talk to cats, so that—"

He was forced to cut off when Junwoo swung his backpack at him. It hurt when it slammed against his arm because of the cans of beer inside. He jumped back just in time to avoid the backpack swinging in the other direction.

“Junwoo, dude, calm down! I was just joking. Sorry if I hit a touchy subject. Don’t get offended. I never thought that you made out with cats.”

“You are such a disgusting pervert for even joking about that! Even thinking of that! And what you let me think you’re about to-- I should kick you out of my house right now!”

“Eh~ That’s being too drastic. We didn’t finish the beer or star gaze yet.”

“What stars? There’s probably nothing but airplanes. Plus, it’s usually cloudy.”

“It’s not. It’s clear today. That’s why I suggested it. Lay down.”

He set down the bag but gave Euigeon a suspicious look. The blonde promised he had no tricks or jokes in his mind and that he’d keep his perverted thoughts fully to himself. They laid on the platform side by side, using their overshirts as pillows. After picking out what they thought were constellations and famous stars they’d learned in science class, they started picking out random things they imagined. Eventually, everything turned into food and their stomachs started to growl.

“Do you want some ramen?”

Euigeon turned his head and winked with that familiar playful grin. “Is that an invitation? You’re so lonely that you need me to spend the night with you? Because, usually when you ask someone to stay over for ramen—oof!”

Junwoo bolted upright and slapped him on the stomach. He’d gone instantly red from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Yah, I didn’t mean it like that! We’re only eighteen! Why would that sort of invitation apply to us? We’re still minors! You’re a giant hopeless pervert, you know that? Forget it. You don’t deserve ramen.”

Euigeon grabbed his leg and started rubbing his nose along his thigh. “Just joking. I’m sorry. Can I have ramen please? With some cheese on top? Actually, I’m starving. Please, please, please~ With cheese, cheese, cheese~ I promise I won’t tease, tease, tease~ Hmm?”

Junwoo looked down at him flabbergasted at his impromptu song, aegyo, and clinginess, his leg tingly. He poked at the blonde’s shoulder, not comfortable touching more of him to get him off. They were already having too much direct skin contact for him to properly function as it was.

“Tch. What are you? A singing puppy?”

“No~ I’m not a puppy. Since you like cats, I’ll be your kitty instead. Nya, nya~”

Junwoo stared down at the crown of his golden head, thinking that it looked soft and fluffy. Before he could stop himself, curiosity got the better of him. He hesitantly reached out, fingering the tips with a feather light touch, then stroke the silky strands. Somehow the feeling that washed over him while stroking Euigeon’s hair reminded him of how he felt when he pet the stray cats.

Euigeon paused, pressed up against his leg with most of his face hidden from view. Neither said anything about what was going on. They remained silent and mostly still, enjoying the intimate, peaceful moment.

What am I doing? Why am I enjoying this so much? I’m not even bothered by him being attached to my leg right now. Something’s really wrong with me. I must be buzzed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy now so I don't know what to say. I was going to update on Monday again but Monday I won't have the chance so I'll put it up today. I hope that everyone had a great weekend and that this story made some possibly bored people entertained for an hour or two. That's already more than I can ask. Thank you for your supportive comments! I'm reading them diligently. Just a lot going on my plate to respond just yet. They really give me the strength and will to continue. I've now written up through chapter 11~ This story will be 17 chapters btw. 16 just like the drama's original story line (but not the same as you know) and the last one an epilogue.


	7. Moments of Envy & Pettiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in the struggle with our first bouts of envy, we do immature, petty things that we regret.

Euigeon happened to have the misfortune of being around a large number of times that Junwoo and Soobin were having a date. Or was it that he put himself there on purpose unconsciously because he was a masochist? It seemed that he must like pain to voluntarily put himself through torture like this.

He decided to go the long way to the bathroom during break though he knew that he’d see Junwoo carrying her books and bag for the next class. During lunch, when he had to do trash duty, he passed by the picnic tables where they liked to talk, seeing him shielding her from the sun or gently fixing her bangs. He accepted the couples invitation to go roller blading together, having to watch Junwoo holding Soobin’s hand and cheerfully laughing the whole time because she didn’t know how to do it and was afraid of falling.

Euigeon thought that until these moments happened before his eyes that he’d understood what jealousy was. He learned at eighteen years old that it was a nastier, uglier feeling than he’d ever thought. It was a monster eating away at his burning insides, filling him with negativity and resentment that he hardly knew how to handle. He couldn’t be all that nice to Soobin, even when Junwoo was around. He usually clammed up and ignored her whenever she was around. He couldn’t hide his feelings of bitterness or his glares at where their skin touched.

He ended up snapping at Junwoo sometimes and then having to make an excuse for his mood and apologize after so that he didn’t think that he was against his relationship. He didn’t want to be a non-supportive friend. He hated himself for feeling this way and not being able to control himself.

He should have known that things were going to be this way. When did anything ever seem to go the way that he wanted in life? Nothing was ever easy besides schoolwork when he applied himself but that was only during important tests when his grades needed a boost. He recalled when he’d struggled with bad moods before he’d had his mother to go to. Missing her made him all the moodier, though he tried to put on a cheerful expression when Junwoo arrived in class each morning and whenever their eyes met across the classroom. It was tiring, which led to him sleeping and looking out the window more during class time, lost in his thoughts.

“Can you turtles be any slower? People are trying to get to class on time here.”

Euigeon meant it as a joke but because of his irritation at seeing Junwoo’s hand around Soobin’s as he helped her down the stairs while she carried her art supplies, it came out much more bitter than he’d intended.

“Ah, sorry about that, Euigeon. Go in first. You shouldn’t be late anymore.”

The pair stepped aside and squished in close so that Euigeon could pass by on the narrow staircase. He saw everything in red as if a film were placed over his eyes, that all too familiar monster roaring inside of him.

“Do you really have to act lovey dovey in school? Makes me want to poke out my eyes,” he muttered before stamping down the stairs.

The blonde sensed Junwoo staring after him quizzically. He clenched his fist and bit his lip, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and regret. He wanted to apologize but this time something in him couldn’t. He had reached the maximum level of resentment and irritation today, taking it out on someone that didn’t deserve it. He couldn’t block the monster’s claws today; he’d exerted all the potential energy yesterday seeing them at the café watching some drama.

Junwoo watched Euigeon rush into the classroom as if he couldn’t wait to have a wall separated between them. Against his expectations, Euigeon didn’t turn around to apologize for his mood like he had been (though even after he apologized, Junwoo sensed there was something else going on which left them awkward until they hung out alone). It made his chest sting and he felt an urge to rush after him and apologize again, to explain this whole situation which would hopefully put his friend at ease.

Though he didn’t understand why Euigeon seemed to dislike Soobin or why he’d be against them dating. Everyone in the school liked Soobin because she was a nice person, pretty, and smart—she was the catch of the school. Most boys told him how lucky he was, how envious they were to be with her. The only one that never commented much at all about it after the rumor became ‘official’, especially not in a positive way, was his new friend.

Junwoo turned to Soobin, slowly releasing her hand and taking a step backwards. She had an unusual knowing, sympathetic expression.

“It seems Euigeon really doesn’t like me. Or us being together, the idea of it.”

He shook his head and smiled softly, though he was thinking the same thing. “He’s sensitive lately, that’s all. Maybe he’s also lonely and wishes he had someone. I’m sure he’ll apologize and explain later.”

“But you’re worried about it, right? That it’s hurting your friendship? That he’s not as comfortable and happy being around you these days?”

“Hmm…” He hesitated, but knew that nothing got past her. She was nearly as sharp at figuring out what people were thinking and feeling as he was. “Yeah, I guess I am. A little bit. We were getting close until…Do you mind if I partner up with Euigeon for the assignment today?”

“Aw…No self-portrait from the great future master painter, Choi Junwoo? I was planning on getting your signature and selling it for a fortune in ten years,” she joked. “It’s fine. Who am I to shackle you to me? We’re just pretending. Go be with your friends.”

“Thanks.”

He left her on the stairs without thinking, rushing to the classroom to get the seat across from Euigeon before someone else did. Today they were supposed to sit across from the person that they wanted to draw in their sketchbooks. He was already used to drawing Euigeon secretly anyway. He planned to draw his handsome face perfectly today and then gain his forgiveness.

When he was going in, Romi was sitting across from Euigeon already. His shoulders slumped and his steps slowed.

“Romi! You promised me, remember?”

“Ugh. You better draw me well, Pilsang. Or you’re dog food.”

Pilsang snickered, unable to hide his elation as Romi slid over to the next seat, across from him. Like a ninja using a burst of concentrated chakra on his feet, Junwoo leaped onto the abandoned seat in a flash. It was still warm from Romi’s body heat. Euigeon looked up in the middle of opening his notebook, surprised to see Junwoo. The brunette set down his things and smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, buddy. Let’s be partners. Guys are easier for me to draw. Less hair, you know.”

He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but being in front of Euigeon and the thought of being allowed to stare at him and chat with him for the next hour made his face flush and his insides swirl excitedly. He was also nervous thinking about if Euigeon was angry at him and how he could win back his favor. Junwoo very much liked being the apple of this person’s eye, being seen much better than he thought of himself.

Euigeon brushed the back of his neck, looking down uncomfortably. He licked his plump, naturally cherry colored lip, ears tinting.

“Suit yourself. Um, Juwnoo…about earlier…”

Junwoo waved his hands and smiled breezily as if it were no big deal, when back then for a moment he’d felt like the world as he knew it were crashing down. As he felt almost every time that Euigeon seemed upset with him.

“No need to explain. We haven’t hung out much and we were blocking the hallway. I’m sorry about that. All of it. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll draw you super handsome, alright? Not that the picture will be half as lovely as the real person.”

“Eh, what are you saying all of a sudden? You don’t need to do that or even lie. You shouldn’t even be sorry. It was me that was in the wrong. Maybe I’m going through puberty all over again. I don’t know why I’m so moody these days. I know it’s wrong to take it out on anyone. You’re just unlucky.”

“I don’t mind it. As long as you don’t hit me with those Iron Man fists.”

He whipped out a pencil from his pencil case, poked at it him and then tucked it behind his ear, which made him look intelligent in a fashionable way.

“Tch. Are you going to imply next that Iron Man is better than Spider Man again? Because you’re dead wrong and I can prove it.”

“How many movies you forced me to watch, yet I still don’t believe it? Just give it up already. Spider Man fanatic.”

“The correct term is fan boy. You can’t say much when your favorite anime is Ouran.”

“So what if it’s shoujo? You really need to watch the whole thing. Ouran is hilarious! And Tamaki is dreamy. Even as a fellow man, you have to admit it. The drawing style is absolutely amazing and the story is unique too. You better stop dissing it before I tie you to a chair and make you watch all of it.”

“Naruto is a hundred times better. If you’d watch more than the first season with me, you’d have to admit that.”

“See what I mean? At least I gave it a shot. I watched the whole first season while you didn’t even make it through one full episode! I also think it’s decent but it’s way too long with a bunch of fillers I heard. If I watched all of that, when would I ever get my homework or studying done? I’m not a genius like you.”

Their light, playful bickering continued until the teacher rang a bell, signaling their attention and the start of class. The murky atmosphere between them had easily cleared, making them both feel as if they could breathe easily once more. Euigeon was so happy to have Junwoo’s attention and even being flattered with a compliment that he could barely contain himself. He was all radiant, dimply smiles and squinty, warm hazel eyes.

“You’re so red. Is it that embarrassing?” Junwoo teased and snickered, pausing in sketching Euigeon’s nose. He had grown distracted by the forever spreading grapefruit colored flush that made Euigeon incredibly adorable and almost pretty, though that wasn’t a word that he’d ever thought to describe the boy before.

“Am I? I don’t know. It’s really embarrassing somehow. It’s my first time to be stared at so intensely and I’m self-conscious.” Euigeon laughed nervously, covering his face and then fanning it, swiveling on the chair in a shy manner. “Oh boy. How can I survive this?”

Junwoo watched him fondly with the sweetest smile on his face and eyes warm with affection and amusement. Seeing that made Euigeon’s stomach flip like an Olympic gymnast. He gulped down a panicked, fanboy squeal.

“I don’t have anything weird on my face that you’re drawing, right? If you see a hair or a pimple, you have to photoshop that, alright? Don’t make me uglier please.”

“Eh, those sorts of things are cute though?”

“You better not, Junwoo!” The blonde said sternly, waving his finger.

Junwoo waved his pencil in surrender, laughing softly. “Alright, alright. I understand. I will make your skin more flawless than normal. Not like you can be ugly though. You have to do that for me. Make me look even more like a Greek god than normal. But you’ve barely been drawing, so I have doubts…”

The curious student attempted to peek across the table but Euigeon pressed the sketchbook to his chest.

“You can’t look at it! It’s nowhere near what you can do. Even after it’s finished, you’re not allowed to look at it. Not until I see yours first. I need to judge how awful it is in comparison before I humiliate myself. I’d rather avoid that. Today’s been embarrassing enough for a lifetime.”

Junwoo rolled his eyes and smirked. “At least now you know how I feel when you stare all the time. It IS embarrassing. I go to an art academy and I practice drawing every day as my hobby. Obviously my skill will be a bit different than others. You can’t compare yours to mine. You don’t go to art classes. You’ll only feel discouraged.”

With narrowed eyes, the blonde student wagged his finger in reprimand. “What did I tell you about being humble? Don’t you be cocky like that, Choi Junwoo.”

With a cheeky grin, the brunette shrugged. “Why not? You do it all the time. You reap what you sew.”

“Because it makes you dangerously more attractive. And that’s just unfair and frustrating.”

It was Junwoo’s turn to flush and hide his face with a nervous laugh. “Mwoya. That’s cheating. Hey, don’t you draw me looking shy. Or I’ll add a mustache! Yah, Bang Euigeon!” he threatened, tossing an eraser at his arm while the blonde was suddenly engrossed in sketching on the uplifted notepad.

Later on, Junwoo became distracted during a self-taken break. He’d noticed why Romi was whining. Pilsang’s portrait was not turning out well. He decided that he better give the boy some lessons (though he hardly deserved them for always playing childish pranks on him) before he lost his chances with Romi forever.

“When you draw, the best way is to draw the lines of a face like this. Then, you focus on the features individually. What do you like most about Romi’s face? What stands out?”

He sketched an oval and neck shape on a new piece of paper. Pilsang seemed grateful, looking at him like he was a savior, eager to learn some techniques.

“She has big, pretty eyes with baby fat underneath. Her face is soft and oval shaped. Her bangs gently curve and brush her eyebrows…”

Romi pretended to act disinterested, watching secretly from the corners of her eyes with her hand in her chin and her face angled towards the windows. Her fingers hid a small smile, her eyes flickering more to Pilsang by some strange gravitational force as he concentrated fully on drawing her to the best of his mediocre ability. She had to admit that she appreciated his efforts.

Euigeon paused in drawing Junwoo’s hair in a new sort of style that he figured would show off his ethereal face better to watch as well. His eyes zoned in and stuck to Junwoo as they always did. There could be an earthquake going on and the ceiling falling all around him and that wouldn’t snag his attention. That’s how captivating Junwoo’s profile was. It literally took his breath away for a minute.

The two male partners showed their portraits at the end of class on the count of three.

The blonde’s mouth dropped wide open. “Wow, that’s amazing. Junwoo…I’m that handsome to you? Wah, it looks like a movie poster…How did you do that in just an hour…”

Junwoo’s smile was proud yet slightly bashful and he forced it from stretching too widely. Euigeon didn’t mind that. All of Junwoo’s smiles were incredible works of art. He cherished the fact that he saved his full smiles for when it was more just the two of them. As if it were a private show reserved only for those that were special to the reserved boy.

“Thanks hehe. I could do better if I had more time. This is just something rough and rushed. Yours looks pretty good. It’s not bad, really. You’re pretty good at a manhwa style of drawing. You made my eyes pretty, my hair is cooler than normal, and my jaw is extra sharp, which makes me look more manly. A delicate balance of soft and hard, feminine and masculine. Hmm, I like this. A lot actually. Give this to me after the teacher checks it, okay?”

Euigeon hid his sketch, flushing with a bashful expression and waving his hands. “No, no, no. It’s not good at all. I can’t do your unfairly perfect face justice. I should be shamed for even trying.”

Junwoo insisted, “It’s good! Honestly. You know I don’t lie.”

“Yeah, you don’t…right?”

“Right…” the other looked away, feeling guilty as he thought about what he’d been lying to his friends about with Soobin. He chewed on his lip nervously for a minute, the silence between them slightly tense.

“You forgive me now, right? For…stuff?” He looked up hopefully, deciding not to elaborate.

Euigeon nodded and smiled rather sadly, his eyes expressing that there was definitely something that he hadn’t told him but desperately wanted to. Junwoo was eager to know what was truly bothering him, enough that he was tempted to shake the other’s broad shoulders until he spilled. However, he didn’t like secrets forced out of him, so he guessed that Euigeon was similar.

Funny that he’d thought they were so different that they couldn’t possibly be close friends a couple of months ago when, in reality, they were incredibly similar in several aspects. That’s why they understood each other without speaking and knew how to act in these sorts of situations. Anytime they had a ‘fight’, it was resolved within ten to fifteen minutes.

“Yeah, I’ll forgive you. Though you have no reason to be sorry. I told you it’s my fault. Puberty, must be. Don’t worry about it. I’m the one that’s always sorry. I’ll be a better friend. Okay?”

“Alright. It’s a promise then. Let’s be more considerate of each other and talk about what’s bothering us. And you’re going to give me that picture.”

“Ugh. Do I have to?” the blonde whined, flashing gorgeous, adorable puppy eyes that Junwoo’s fingers desperately itched to draw but unfortunately he was already done with his portrait and they had P.E. to get to within the next ten minutes.

Junwoo answered firmly while holding out his hand with his pinky out. “Yes, you do. Promise.”

“So childish,” the other huffed but intertwined their pinkies. “It’s a promise…”

“I promise I’ll give you mine too. If you want it.”

“Of course I do. Sign it so that I can sell it later and get rich,” Euigeon teased.

Junwoo poked his ridiculously large bicep with a pencil. “Yah! You better not sell a gift, you greedy mutt!”

Things had been tense between them since gym class. They'd been playing dodgeball and Hwiyoung kept purposefully getting in Ohje's way. When Junwoo had protected Soobin from a ball, his temper had flared up. Like a bull that saw nothing but red, he fiercely swung his horns at everyone, not caring if they were his own teammates or friends. There were many wounded students remaining in the wake of his emotional rampage. Hwiyoung had basically snapped and Ohje was the easiest person to take it out since he was the equivalent of a deer in this safari. 

Since then, Ohje had been noticeably uncomfortable around Hwiyoung and Hwiyoung had been unusually nasty to him. To the point that Junwoo, the near mute and last person to get involved in relationships, even said something about it. Ohje had cut in and stopped him when it looked like Junwoo was about to throw his fist at him in the hallways one day, not wanting him to be seen by the teachers and get punished despite Hwiyoung certainly deserved it. He smiled and told his friend that things were fine and he should just go and forget about it. 

Soobin was waiting for Junwoo at the end of the hallway because he needed to help her carry some boxes of supplies back to the office. Junwoo took three of the boxes in his large hands, making the girl both impressed and flattered by his gentlemanly act. They exited the school while chatting, Soobin smiling brilliantly. Obviously, this would make Hwiyoung on the verge of exploding. 

Ohje thought to leave him alone to rampage but there was something that caused him to follow the other. Which was that he had once been close friends with him. 

Hwiyoung had actually been his first love, though it had faded before the other knew about it. They’d once been on the basketball team together and Ohje had been a part of the circle of people fawning over Hwiyoung the Great. He’d known the most and felt the most pitiful about Hwiyoung. He also had the chance to see many good sides of Hwiyoung which made him gradually fall. He distanced himself after he realized his feelings, trying to snuff them away. 

Even back then, he’d chosen to protect his friendship over pursuing a relationship and he was more scared and confused of his feelings than accepting. He had planned on merely staying away for a few weeks until his confusion settled and feelings faded, but then Hwiyoung had assumed the worst. He thought that Ohje was jealous of his school rank and popularity, thus refusing to be friends with him anymore. He stopped talking to Ohje and even quit the basketball team, the only way he had of relieving his stress in a healthy manner. That was when his attitude, the bullying, and the arm scratching had started. Hwiyoung only went downhill from there. 

Ohje let himself be outcasted, letting people spread rumors by thinking whatever they wanted about the reasons. He focused on playing basketball and school more. His feelings faded every time that Hwiyoung and the old gang bullied or used him but they didn’t disappear. That was until the worst of the worst happened. 

Someone at school shared photos of Ohje staring at Hwiyoung and said that it seemed he had a crush on him for a long while. Hwiyoung confronted him about it in private, sincerely asking that he be honest. He wanted to know if the reason that Ohje stopped being friends with him was because he had grown romantic feelings towards him. 

Ohje mustered up the courage to nod but he couldn’t speak to tell him that he was dealing with his feelings on his own, that they’d almost faded already and the president had no need to be concerned about it. Hwiyoung had merely stared at the other with his head sunk for five minutes. With the awkward silence and heavy atmosphere, Ohje felt as if he might be smothered to death. He had no hopes of hearing anything positive, but the actual rejection broke what was left of his heart and washed away the crumbs of romantic feelings like the rushing tide. 

When he had rejected him, he used excuses of his family certainly not approving of that sort of lifestyle and that it would destroy his reputation. Ohje would have preferred that he honestly thought about whether he could like him that way or not and then told him based on only that. It hurt not knowing if he’d ever stood a chance or not minus those factors that shouldn’t be related. It felt like excuses and avoidance.

But then again, that was the frustrating truth about Hwiyoung, his old best friend. His family’s wishes, his future, and his reputation was what he prioritized first over everyone and everything. Even himself and his own feelings. In another world, Hwiyoung might have been brave enough to give him a chance and they could have had a happy ending. 

On top of his broken heart and the loss of his friendship, Ohje was bitter about their twisted fate and the idea of the ‘what ifs’ that plagued him. School life had been miserable. That was until Junwoo came around at the beginning of the new year. Then he had another friend and not much later after that a new love interest and blossoming feelings. 

Things were still complicated and he was afraid to act on his feelings but this time was easier and simpler. He was able to be braver. He was able to slightly accept his confusing feelings. He stuck by Junwoo’s side even after acknowledging the feelings he had and kept being his friend, acting like everything was normal.

He’d hoped that things would smooth over with Hwiyoung eventually but the bullying didn’t stop. Especially when those rumors came back after he got close to Junwoo. Hwiyoung--as if their friendship had never meant anything--threatened him with those rumors and the feelings he figured he had with Junwoo to get him to be his lackey once more. It had hurt excruciatingly at first and made him rethink what sort of person Hwiyoung was.

How could he have done that to someone that was once his friend? Was the person that he’d fallen in love with not there anymore? 

Ohje figured he must have had some pent-up resentment or that he was prejudiced against gays. He had no choice but to listen to the president. He didn’t want his feelings to be ratted out like that. If he came out and confessed, he wanted to do it on his own terms at a later time when he was ready and the timing was right. 

He also hated the idea of making things harder for Junwoo. The transfer student was just starting to clear up his name and get in the good graces of the other students. Which had been no easily achieved accomplishment. The last thing he needed was to seem weird. This time, he did what he had to do to keep the rumors and his feelings from spreading around the school, even at the cost of getting them in trouble and injured. If it wasn’t for Junwoo covering him at the time, he might have been expelled. 

Seeing Junwoo’s loyalty and selflessness. Seeing him compassionately stick his neck out to make sure that Ohje didn’t get in trouble. It all resulted in him falling harder. Wanting him as a boyfriend even more. Thinking of confessing more seriously. Junwoo was so unbelievably perfect in all ways. Hwiyoung couldn’t compare to a hair on his head. Ohje had forgotten what he ever saw in Ma Hwiyoung and sometimes even now was delighted to see him suffering (a small, darker part of him deep inside). 

Until that day. When he watched Hwiyoung slamming balls into the soccer net with all his might, looking furious, anxious and pained over Soobin supposedly dating Junwoo. Somehow he couldn’t feel anything but pity and worry seeing that. He knew well what it felt like to lose someone that you cared for, to have them think badly of you. He couldn’t walk away. His pride, however, and his past broken heart made him wary to step on the field. 

Ohje instead stayed on the steps, observing and silently battling with himself. Eventually, he stepped down, narrowly missing the ball Hwiyoung kicked.

The president snarled, “What are you doing here? Leave me be. I’m in a bad mood.”

The newcomer teased lightly, “Yeah, that’s pretty obvious. Even a blind man could tell from the slamming sounds. I’m not going to leave though.”

Hwiyoung dropped a ball in front of his foot and glared. “Leave. Or you’ll get hurt and whine to Hangyul.”

Ohje merely smiled cheekily and went towards the net. “I’m not a whistle blower nor do I whine when I get hurt playing sports, you know that well. It will be more fun if you have someone to block. Try and get it past me. Like old times.”

Hwiyoung smirked, his eyes flashing in a familiar way. “Like old times, huh? That sounds not so bad. Watch where it goes carefully or your orangs might need replacing. I’m seriously in a rotten mood.”

They spent an hour making goals. About thirty minutes in, Hwiyoung’s mood was improving. He smiled carefreely and his kicks weren’t as powerful since he wasn’t putting anger behind them as if he were attempting to murder the balls.

Ohje panted, holding the latest ball. “Let’s stop. I’m starved. Are you hungry? I can get you some chicken for free.”

Hwiyoung wiped his sweaty forehead and nodded, his smile slightly hesitant. “Sure…It’s funny that I’m hungry even in this situation.”

“Text me where you are in thirty minutes then. I’ll meet you there.”

“I’m supposed to go to…”

“Skipping one day won’t kill you. Just say you’re not feeling well.”

“I can’t—”

Sensing that his old friend was wavering and seriously didn’t want to go to his academy, he pressed a bit more firmly in a no-nonsense tone.

“Yes, you can. And you will. Deal with your mom later. Not like she can say much about you feeling ill anyway. You know you won’t be able to focus the state you’re in now. You’ll just keep thinking about it and scratch the skin off your arm.”

Hwiyoung hid his bandaged arm behind his back with a slightly shamed expression. In moments, he’d collected himself to his usual model student cool.

“Go then. I’ll find some place that’s good to eat chicken in.”

“Riverside? Or the park? Some place like that.”

“I’ll choose. Go. I’m getting hungry.”

“Seeing by the direction your eyebrows are headed, yeah you are,” Ohje teased, jumping expertly to dodge a ball the other kicked his way. 

Hwiyoung lightly laughed as he told him to get going again. Today was the first pleasant interaction they’d had in months. It reminded Ohje of the old days when they’d been close friends. It was nice, almost to the point that he forgot about all that had transpired between them that he’d thought had made their friendship forever irreparable. 

Maybe he’d thought too quickly. Maybe he’d failed to see that there was possibly good left in Hwiyoung, though he’d made a lot of bad decisions and acted childishly. If he couldn’t acknowledge that, then he was truly not worth his time. But Ohje had a feeling that someday he would, and he’d apologize to everyone as well and turn a new leaf. The person that he had once cared for was still in there and would make a comeback once he had his negativity sorted out and matured a bit more. They were only rebellious, emotional teens who learned from trial and error and were still figuring out who they were, after all.

Which was likely why he’d yet been able to hate him. Despite everything that he suffered at his hands.

The pair met at the river, sharing cokes and a box of fried chicken from Ohje’s family’s store. It was night and the view of the river and the illuminated buildings on the other side with the stone bridge was spectacular. They ate and drank in silence for awhile, gazing out over the scenery with blank expressions.

“So, you’re dating Daheen now, I heard. How’s that going?”

Ohje turned to him and gulped. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He hadn’t expected Hwiyoung to ask him personal questions like they were old friends. They’d barely said anything to each other that wasn’t class related since the orders stopped.

“It’s…good. She’s a nice girl.”

“Are you not into guys anymore then? Or are you into both?”

“It’s not…I don’t really…I’m not with her because I like girls necessarily…”

“Is it a cover up then? Or you’re trying to like girls? Do you still like me?”

Ohje snorted, smiling bitterly and staring over the dark grey river. “How could I after what you did? You’ve changed a lot since I used to like you.”

“Hmm, that’s good then. You moved on to liking Junwoo but now that it doesn’t seem like it’s going to work out, you’re trying to like girls. I see.”

“It’s not that either. I still like Junwoo. But…” Ohje stopped to sigh. “Forget it. I don’t need to explain my personal life to you. It’s a long, boring story anyway.”

Hwiyoung scoffed. “Yet you expect me to spill mine? Mine’s even longer. And depressing.”

“I don’t. But I think it might help. I thought maybe you need someone to vent to since you lost your closest friend. If not, you’ll end up breaking the school or busting a teacher’s face up. I started dating Daheen because I thought I could use her to make Junwoo jealous and develop feelings for me. I’ll only tell you that.”

“Ah, how’s that working? He’s with Soobin so I guess he doesn’t care that much. He’s probably cheering your relationship on instead. You took a risk and it was a mistake. Now you’re stuck dating a person you aren’t into.”

Ohje sighed and drank a large gulp of soda. A sudden uprising of anger made him squeeze the dent in the can which bent halfway.

“Yeah, you’re right there. It sort of backfired. I can’t be the sort of clingy, caring boyfriend Daheen needs but I also can’t bring myself to break up with her because it would hurt her. I’m either too nice or too much of a selfish coward. Which makes me not much better than you.”

Hwiyoung appeared unaffected by his subtle diss. He was lost in his own thoughts while staring at the bridge with the occasional car passing by.

“Soobin and Junwoo…They really don’t suit each other. She’s in a different class completely. What would they even have in common to talk about? Her mom won’t approve it and she’ll get hurt eventually. Junwoo had no interest in pursuing her all this time. Now they’re suddenly dating. Was he waiting for his chance, for her to be single? Is it Junwoo trying to get revenge on me? Is that it? He sure waited and planned it out then. That’s quite the grudge.”

“Well, I’m not sure either. To be honest, them dating doesn’t make much sense and came as a surprise to me. I don’t think they’re dating because they like each other. Junwoo has some sort of circumstance.”

“You don’t know either? I guess you two weren’t as close as it seemed.”

“We’re close! He must not be allowed to tell me fully is all. Otherwise he tells me everything. Usually…” Ohje drifted off, his expression darkening.

Hwiyoung looked over him with a sneer. “Hmm, I sense doubt. So, there’s times you think he hasn’t told you everything.”

Ohje remained silent, glaring at the water. He hated that Junwoo had secrets from him; but he should be used to it since the first person he loved was also like that. He happened to have bad taste in guys it seemed. They were always complex, secretive, and trouble.

“Ohje…I have a favor.”

“Why should I listen?”

Ohje stood up to go. Hwiyoung grabbed his arm, forcing him to hault. They stared at each other for a moment. The desperate look in the president’s face got him to sit back down reluctantly.

“I’m sorry, Ohje…I shouldn’t have treated you like that before. Before or after your confession. Especially after...”

The other tensed, shaking off Hwiyoung’s hand. “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it. If you’re sincere, then don’t do things you’re going to be sorry for later.”

“There’s something I might be sorry for again later. It’s good for both of us if we split them up. Help me separate those two. Or I’ll tell Junwoo that you like him.”

Ohje stared at him for a moment, then scoffed. Hwiyoung knew that he still detested the idea of Junwoo finding out his feelings this way. He wanted to come out about it when he was ready with the perfect timing, if he did at all. 

He said bitterly, “Threatening me with that again. Just when I thought you might have reverted to before you changed, you showed me once more. Once you’re gone bad, it’s likely bad forever. It’s going to take a strike of lightning at your head for you to change, huh?”

Hwiyoung clasped his hands between his legs and ducked his head, avoiding his gaze. At least he could feel shame still. At least he was partially human. He still had half a mind to karate chop him in the neck.

“Sorry, Ohje…I have no choice. Soobin is all I have left. I need her back by my side. I need to protect her from getting hurt. Junwoo is the obstacle. I don’t trust that he has feelings for her or her best interests at heart. He likes her out of nowhere for no apparent reason and you said yourself that he seems to have some circumstance. He might be using her and she doesn’t know that and is starting to sincerely like him. I need to do whatever I can to get him out of the way for my sanity and for her safety. She’s more fragile than she looks and she’s been hurt a lot in life. Only I know that in full. So I feel a sense of responsibility as her guardian. Anything I have to do, it’s worth it for her. At least I won’t tell the others, just Junwoo.”

“I’m pretty sure the obstacle between you and her getting back together is something else. Your twisted personality and underhanded, selfish ways. That’s what’s more likely to keep her away than Junwoo’s charms. But sure, I’ll help you. Since they’re not really dating and I dislike sharing my best friend. To be honest. I hardly see him as it is. There’s too much competition around my crush already. As long as it’s not anything that will hurt them, I’ll help out with your plan.”

“Thanks…As long as you try, I won’t say anything to Junwoo. I’m sorry, really. To hold this over you again for my own gain…”

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you nor that Soobin will take you back. After she knows what you’ve been doing, your darker side, I’m not sure she will still even like you. If she does like you and take you back, she’s an angel. And you better treat her like she deserves.”

“She is an angel. I know that I don’t deserve her. But I need her. And I want to care for her. Provide for her. Be a better person that’s suitable to be by her side when we’re adults. Make her happy. For my whole life. Junwoo can’t care for her in the way that I can. He won’t be able to keep her happy as an adult.”

“Don’t go thinking that Junwoo is less than you because he’s not. He can care for someone in lots of ways. If he genuinely likes them. Money, status, those things aren’t everything. Character and actions are important too. He’s more sensitive, considerate, and selfless than you are. That might be his most attractive point. People don’t like him merely because of his face. He’s also hard-working and humble. Those sort of people get far in life. Maybe not to the top like your father is, but still decently far enough to live comfortably. Don’t talk about Junwoo as if you know him. He’s like an iceburg, there’s so much more than meets the eye.”

Ohje stopped when he saw that Hwiyoung was balling his fists to the point his knuckles were turning white. He obviously hated that he was complimenting Junwoo and bringing him up short in comparison. Because Hwiyoung had always hated losing to others, not being the greatest since he was younger. 

He smiled softly and pat the other on the shoulder after some hesitation. It felt strange but nostalgic. Some more of that resentment got washed away seeing how pitiful the other was now.

“I’m sure that you have an emotional side too. Show that more to her and she’ll give you a second chance.” 

Hwiyoung gazed at him, looking vulnerable yet hopeful for the first time. “You think…?”

“Yeah, I think so. So, stop being such a jerk. Maybe starting with asking for help without using threats. I might have helped you without that. I mean, you were my first love and it’s weird seeing you all broken like this. I don’t wish misery on anyone.”

“You don’t? You’re a good person, Ohje. A really good person. I should have remembered that before everything happened.” His smile and soft eyes reminded him of the Hwiyoung that he fell for. 

Ohje rubbed his shoulder as he sat back down. They both smiled boyishly. 

“At least you now know that. How could you really think that I would stop being friends with you because of grades? Dummy.”

“No other reasons at the time made sense, that’s how. And I had lots of other experiences with that sort of issue before. I guess I just assumed—”

Ohje playfully flicked his temple, making the president wince. “Well, you assumed wrong. It’s water under the bridge though. Agreed?”

“Agreed. I want to bury that and go back to being friends.” He went to flick his forehead but Ohje dodged with his quick reflexes and flung his hand away.

“We’ll see. Depends on how you treat Junwoo. You better not be planning something super evil. I refuse to be a part of that in advance.”

“It’s not. I have no intentions of being a villain anymore. Community service really sucks.”

They clunk their chicken legs together while laughing softly.

Plans were underway between the Oh-Hwi duo to naturally split up Junwoo and Soobin. First, they left an anonymous note to Soobin in her desk that Junwoo was only dating her to spite Hwiyoung. She was so unaffected by it that she laughed and threw it away right after reading it. They interfered with their dates by delaying them and changing the locations but they were unphased by it, merely accepting it and agreeing to date some other time. Hwiyoung got Soobin’s mother to come to school, but they didn’t end up getting caught together so it was ineffective. Ohje blatantly showed just how much more he knew and cared about Junwoo than Soobin seemed to but Junwoo was unaffected by it, saying that it didn’t matter to him as they were getting to know each other slowly and didn’t necessarily need to know everything to have feelings for each other.

Hwiyoung put himself around Soobin much more often, but Junwoo wasn’t at all the jealous type. He just let them be and ignored his presence, which eventually backfired because it ticked Hwiyoung off.

Eventually they stopped their plans when Daheen became angry at Ohje spending more time with people that weren’t here and it seemed hopeless. He admitted to Hwiyoung that he gradually felt guilty towards the pair, especially to Junwoo who seemed determined to go continue with this plan and not tell him what he was doing it all for. He was the one that suggested they stop and told Hwiyoung that rather than trying to split them up, he should wait for their relationship to run its eventual course and appeal to Soobin in a way that would win her back sooner rather than later.

Though he doubted that he could compare with Junwoo, who was basically the most perfect boyfriend in existence. He felt bitter about that, seeing up-close how smooth and sweet he was, how affectionate and touchy he was with her without a hint of awkwardness.

How was that even possible? Did he learn all that just from watching dramas and reading shoujo manga? Why didn’t he act like that with his friends? He was usually shying away from their touches and acted much more like a baby in need of protection or a chilly, prickly, often grumpy hedgehog. His dynamic with his friends was different than his boyfriend mode, Ohje noticed. And he had to admit that he was jealous and didn’t really like to see it.

If it was all an act for some sort of deal, did he really have to try all this hard to impress her? If it was simply to drive Hwiyoung crazy with envy, then he was succeeding in his revenge plan expertly. But he was also driving his friends away, like himself and Euigeon, unintentionally.

Well, that wasn’t really his fault. Junwoo the dense wouldn’t have any clue that his friends were on edge because they liked him in a special way and very much so wished they were in Soobin’s place.

Hwiyoung took photos of them and was planning to send them to Soobin’s mother and say all sorts of bad things about Junwoo’s past, his family background, and his character which would ensure that she came between them like a bulldozer. It was the mastermind’s final plan. If Junwoo was lucky, he’d survive with a couple of emotional scars and being forced to transfer to another school within the city. However, just before he was going to send it, the president saw them walking to the academy hand in hand and hesitated.

Soobin at that moment was smiling in a way that he hadn’t seen in years. It was carefree, bright, beautiful, and genuine. It was the smile that had first made him fall in love with her in their middle school days, the start of his long-term crush that gradually intensified and developed from friendship to something different he couldn’t at first define. That smile used to be because of him, reserved for him only. Back before he’d changed. Back before her mother, his parents, and the pressure of studying and going to college for a decent future got to them and made that smile slightly fade and dull, turning more fake and sometimes sad or reserved.

Hwiyoung could see then that Soobin was happy, whether this relationship was for real or some sort of deal. It hurt immensely that he wasn’t the one that was making her happy, but Junwoo who he was sure couldn’t make her happy. Ohje had been right, he realized. The issue was himself and that he hadn’t been making her happy this past school year, which every girl would want.

He couldn’t give up on her or accept their relationship, but he decided that he wouldn’t be the one that destroyed their relationship. Not in this petty way. If he did this and she found out, he would only be digging a deeper grave for himself by making her unhappier and further proving that he was hopelessly evil. No matter how many years he repented and groveled in front of her, not only would she not take him back, she wouldn’t trust him enough to even be his friend anymore.

At least now, they were still friends with lingering feelings he sometimes sensed, although they were more awkward than they used to be. Junwoo might make her happy for now but she wasn’t fully over him. Maybe she wouldn’t be. Maybe she would come back on her own. Maybe her feelings were shallow for Junwoo and would fade. Maybe he was just a temporary rebound and their many years together would win over that.

He told himself that ‘good things come to those who wait.’ And that ‘you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.’ He decided that he would not interfere in their relationship with these petty pranks anymore. He didn’t want to feel guilty like Ohje did to Junwoo. He would trust that this relationship was some sort of temporary thing, just a deal and that they were nothing more than friends pretending to be dating. He would be the bigger, better man.

He’d focus on appealing to her instead of coming between them. He’d fight Junwoo fair and square, in a more dignified manner. He’d show Soobin that he was matured and his personality had changed through these ordeals for the better. He’d show her how sincere his feelings were, how much she had and always would mean to him. Enough that he’d correct his character and repent and make up for all of his wrong-doings. Step out of the evil shadows that had been consuming and strangling him.

His first step was to become closer friends with Ohje and that group which he’d wronged the most this year.

“This means here that you will live until you’re ninety-nine. And this curved line here suggests that you’re going to be loved by many and successful in life.”

“Eh~ Euigeon is just making this up so that you’ll let him touch you. Stop that, you skinship pervert.”

Junwoo watched with some sense of disappointment and resentment towards his best friend as Ohje grabbed the transfer student's wrist and pulled their hands apart. Euigeon had been brushing his fingers across the lines of Junwoo’s palm, doing a psychic hand reading which he said that he learned how to do from his mother who had that sort of thing as a hobby.

Apparently, she’d had a hard time adjusting to the high society life and shut herself permanently in the private suite of their mansion designed for the lady of the house, taking up various hobbies to keep herself amused. The only person that she’d had was her son at the time, though it eventually hadn’t been enough. Even though her son and her husband loved her dearly.

When he heard that story, how could Junwoo possibly resist letting Euigeon touch his hand even though they were on school grounds with Ohje and Sanghoon right next to them, seeing how red his face got and probably hearing his racing heart. He’d had to bite his lip not to squeal and pressed his arm to his chest for fear his heart might break his rib cage and jump out with how hard it was thumping.

The blonde’s fingers were tingly, warm, gentle, shooting ticklish electricity throughout his body, making his skin flame. Junwoo felt like he’d be relieved that he was saved from being fondled, but he’d just been starting to enjoy that when Ohje intervened. Instantly, his skin missed the soothing, thrilling contact of the other and he had to resist strongly from putting their hands back together like those other times they’d sort of held hands. He wanted to fully press their palms together and link their fingers to see how amazing it would feel. Instead, he sat on his naughty hands instead, silently reprimanding himself for his strange thoughts.

“It’s for real. I’ll show you. Give me your hand. Hmm, this part here is really thick. That means that you’re athletic and naturally strong. This line here means that you’re kind and timid, sometimes too much for your own good that you get frustrated with yourself.”

“Oh, that sounds accurate.” Ohje sounded genuinely impressed.

Junwoo was silent. Staring at their connected hands. He found himself suddenly resenting Ohje even more, as ridiculous as it was. Somehow he wanted to shout at Euigeon not to touch anyone but him so casually and carelessly because he hated seeing it. That was an unusual emotional combination for him to feel, possessive, insecure, and envious.

“That’s so cool. You’re really something else, Nathanial. Try me next, me next~” Sanghoon eagerly stretched his arm over Junwoo’s lap.

Junwoo sensed something foreboding from above, sure that Pilsang was up to some sort of new trick. As always, he had some supernatural ability, feelers on the back of his head or something to pick up on it. It saved him and many others who were around him by chance at the time from various unfortunate incidents the past couple of weeks. He pressed his hands against the stone wall and catapulted up. Ohje and Sanghoon had quick reflexes and picked up on the situation immediately. They moved away from the wall almost the same instant that Junwoo did.

Euigeon, however, was a sloth in comparison to them in his movements. He had yet to budge, looking at them with puzzlement.

“Guys? What’s wr—Ah! Shit, that’s cold!” The blonde gasped as ice water splashed over his head, drenching his uniform and turning the white fabric transparent.

Usually, Junwoo went from unaffected to mild annoyance when it came to Pilsang’s immature pranks. However, this time it had affected Euigeon who was an innocent bystander. It pissed him off and made him snap.

He shouted at Pilsang who was on the street above, hanging over the balcony with an empty bucket in hand. His friends were close behind, observing while snickering evilly.

“Yah, Pilsang! I told you to knock this shit off already, didn’t I? If you’re so into Romi, just confess to her instead of bothering me. I didn’t ask to be liked by her, you know? Win her over. Grow some balls and ask her out. This is getting ridiculous. I’ve had about enough of your shit.”

“I can’t do that! Do you want me to die?” he retorted in frustration.

“Would you rather die or date her? Just do something nice and ask her out. Take the chance. Be a man, for fuck’s sake.”

“Junwoo-yah. Language…” Ohje commented, lightly scolding him for the unusual amount of curse words slipping from his mouth which was truly a rarity. Junwoo’s mother had taught him from an early age that swearing regularly, especially in anger or at someone, would earn him a one-way ticket to Hell.

Euigeon reached out for his wrist, encircling it gently, and rubbed his thumb in a calming manner. Seeing his friend’s hair and face dripping with water made Junwoo all the more angrier, enough that he wanted to toss a nearby stone from the garden at Pilsang’s fat head. The circling thumb on his wrist did eventually settle some of his nerves.

“I’m fine. I needed a shower, anyway. That was refreshing in this hot weather. Thanks for sticking up for me, but you should calm down now. He’s gone.”

Junwoo sighed and glared up. His tense body naturally relaxed when he noticed that the boys were gone.

“Let’s get you a towel and an extra uniform from the teachers before you catch a cold. That water was freezing, your body must be in shock. I’m sorry that you had to suffer because of me. I can stand his immaturity directed at me but he crossed the line this time now that it’s making others suffer.”

“Eh, I told you that I’m fine. Who’s suffering? That was a fun thrill. You should try it,” the wet blonde insisted with a breezy smile, shaking his head so the water went flinging about like a sprinkler.

Junwoo smirked and shook his head in disbelief. “This mutt, really. Do you like the water that much? Still, you’ll miss school and we can’t hang out if you get sick. We’re going right now.”

He boldly took Euigeon’s hand in his and drug him towards the school. The blonde’s eyes widened and then his smile spread to his ears, looking down at their linked hands happily. Ohje crossed his arms and sighed heavily as he watched them go.

“Fucking Pilsang.”

Sanghoon snickered as he wrapped his arm over Ohje’s shoulders. “Language, Ohje~” he teased in a mocking, nasily tone. “That was pretty unusual, huh? What a sight. Junwoo was freaking cool there. I think I sort of fell for him for a few seconds. Even as a guy.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Why not? Because he’s taken? Because I’m no good? I’ll have you know that I’m a terrific boyfriend. Want to fake date me, baby? What do you say? I heard you swing both ways, after all—”

“Shut your trap, Sanghoon. You’re much more likable when you don’t talk, you know that?” Ohje snapped lightly, playfully smacking him on the cheek, then pushing him off.

“Woah. What’s with the mood, Mr. Grumpster? It’s because of Junwoo being close to Euigeon these days, isn’t it? You’re worried that you’re being replaced as a best friend and demoted to my status as a normal friend. That’s it, right?”

Sanghoon followed, blabbering nonsense that Ohje didn’t want to hear and refused to respond to. He ignored the other, walking fast with his hands stuffed in his pockets towards their classroom.

His mood had been soured already having watched Euigeon blatantly flirt with Junwoo, who seemed clueless yet flustered by the contact. Now it was completely soiled, seeing Junwoo caring for him and holding his hand so boldly.

Did Junwoo realize what his feelings were already? Was the count-down to those two confessing and officially dating started? The very things that he dreaded and wasn’t at all prepared to see occur?

Here he thought he’d at least have a couple more months to work up the courage to confess or sort out his confusing feelings—he hadn’t decided what was the right thing to do. He’d been hoping that over time his feelings would fade, but instead with all this competition working hard to win Junwoo’s favor around him, they seemed to be getting stronger, twisting with irrational jealousy and resentment. He was on the cusp of losing his friend to some other guy yet instead of protecting itself, his heart was making him more vulnerable to the coming, inevitable pain.

He wondered if talking to Daheen would improve it or at least distract him. He hated to keep using her like this but that cheerful, talkative, insightful girl was the only person that seemed to keep him sane these days. Hence, though he knew he should break up with her, he couldn’t seem to make himself. He knew that without Daheen, he’d be so miserably lonely and stuck in a deep, dark pit that he was terrified he would become totally lost.

Later on during history class, Euigeon was in casual clothes that he’d borrowed from their homeroom teacher, which were a bit too small for him and much more dandy than his usual tastes. He seemed uncomfortable and they didn’t suit his piercings and golden, still damp, messy hair. He kept pulling at the pale yellow t-shirt, attempting to stretch it out because it clung to his taut body, attracting many stares and giggles from the girls in the class.

Ohje caught Junwoo secretly staring there when Euigeon was messing with his hair, biting on his lip to keep from smiling. He decided to talk to him and steal his attention away. He was tempted to pull back his shirt and flex, showing off his muscles which were more impressive than the other student’s, but that felt too pathetic and childish. He had just enough pride left that he wouldn’t stoop quite that low.

While nudging his crush’s slender arm, he commented with a smile, “That was impressive of you earlier. What you said to Pilsang. ‘Would you rather die or date her? Grow some balls and confess your feelings’. I felt like I was watching the main lead in a drama. Our Junwoo can be that cool, who knew?”

Junwoo chuckled, smiling shyly and shifting his shoulders to a proud stance. “I was pretty cool then, huh? I don’t know where it even came from. It’s unlike me, right? It just slipped out because I was so frustrated at him being childish like that.”

“It worked. I saw him confess earlier while you were out. Just like you advised. He gave her flowers and said he really likes her and asked her to go to the movies. She coldly said that she’d rather eat a hundred spiders alive. But I think that he might have gotten to her this time around. Seeing how sincere and sweet he was. Thanks to your words.”

“Eh, thanks to me, whatever. It’s just that he’s a nice guy and would treat her well. I’m sure she knows that, somewhere under all that make-up. It’s just that she’s so obsessed with looks that she refuses to see that. And she’s far too proud.”

Junwoo paused to laugh and smile bitterly, staring down at the pencil he was spinning on top of his desk. “Anyway, I’m not the person that should be giving that kind of advice. Considering my own situation…my own stupidity and cowardice…”

“Pfft. What situation?” Ohje joked, acting clueless about why he’d be feeling that way. “Last time I checked, you won the lottery getting Soobin as your girlfriend. Haven’t you been doing well with her? From what I’ve seen, you’re a top-class boyfriend and she’s crazy for you. Is there something you’re not tell me then?”

Junwoo smiled secretly in that incredibly charming, handsome way of his, avoiding answering the question for several seconds. Then he admitted with an ambiguous tone just when Ohje had assumed he wasn’t going to, “She’s not who I was talking about…”

"Ah, nice day. Clean air and it's quiet. Maybe I'll just move here." 

"Eh it's too small. Find your own roof. You beggar." 

"Do you hate being with people that much? Enough to deny your best friend and call him a beggar even?" Ohje teased as he plopped down on the platform outside Junwoo’s home. 

He'd tossed aside his overshirt which was ironically a similar shade of green and button-up style. Junwoo sitting next to him recalled they had bought it together. They were both wearing white-washed blue jeans and a white under-shirt. It was a coincidence but it certainly did seem planned. That wasn’t the first time either. No wonder Soobin and others thought they were together. It would be easy to misunderstand they were wearing couple shirts. 

"I don't hate it. I just prefer to be alone." 

Ohje smirked, opening up one of his eyelids. 

"Are you sure about that? I haven't seen you alone for more than ten minutes these days. You're too busy dating." 

"Ah, well, that's just for now. You know I'm doing Soobin a favor." 

"Hmm-hmm, I know. But what about the other person you're seeing?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrow.

Junwoo looked away off into the distant clear, blue sky, biting his lip that wanted to stretch into a bashful smile. He pretended like he had no idea what his friend was talking about. 

"Why are you hanging out with Euigeon so much these days? I thought he made you uncomfortable." 

Junwoo hesitated but decided that wasn’t such a dangerous topic to discuss. 

"Well, he did but now he doesn't. He's grown on me. That's all. We aren't dating though. We're just hanging out. He gets bored and doesn't know the area well. He has a lot of things he's wanted to do. You're the one who told me to hang with him." 

"No reason to get defensive. I’m just saying that you could invite others once in a while. We like to hang out and have fun too. Seems like you’ve been playing favorites more than usual." 

"You're busy with work, scool stuff, your baby brother, and dates with Daheen. Sanghoon has academies and track practice. It wasn't like we're leaving you out. I didn't ask because I assumed you wouldn't be able to go." 

"Tch. Are you my secretary? You can't know my whole schedule. At least ask and give us the choice." 

Junwoo laughed and tickled his tummy. "Alright. I will. I didn't realize that it was all that important to you. You sound like a jealous boyfriend again. What’s with you these days? Being clingy isn’t like us." 

Ohje's eyes widened. Then he rolled over on his side, brushing Junwoo's hands away. He had to do that to hide his suddenly flushed face. 

"Eh, that's nonsense. I'm just a normal upset best friend that doesn’t like to be left alone all the time. Who is being clingy? Who would like a guy like you?" 

"Yeah, you're right. Who would? I wonder why I thought they might see something in me...I guess I was being delusional..." 

Ohje stiffened and turned his head the other way, studying Junwoo secretly. He was absently drumming his fingers on his jeaned leg, staring at the ground with a gloomy, lost sort of expression. 

"Junwoo, first love is difficult right?" 

He didn't ask who he was in love with, but he had this feeling it was the reason for his mood. His aura and mood swings and how he was busy these days reeked of lovesickness. Ohje knew it well because that was how he'd first been with his first love initially. He'd seen that troubled or delighted because of one person face in the mirror many times. 

"Yeah, it is. I thought it was supposed to be all good feelings like my mother described. Mine isn't like that though. It's messy and complex and full of bad feelings as well. It doesn't go smoothly like I wish. The level of happiness and other feelings is vastly unbalanced. I envy you that." 

Ohje sat up with a confused expression. "You envy me? Why?" 

"Things seem to be going so well with Daheen. You got together quickly and you get along and see each other often. You look happy together whenever I see you guys. Your relationship is functional too. I envy you that, how smooth and cute you two are. How you never fight or look awkward. She's your first love, right?" 

Ohje snorted and chuckled. His tone was seeping with bitterness and sarcasm as he admitted, "Hmm, that's what you think? No, she's not my first love and also our relationship isn't as smooth as you think. Believe me. I'm not a person to envy."

"Really? Did you guys fight? What about?" 

"Sure, we fight. Just not in front of our friends. I won't tell you about that though. Unless you tell me who you're in love with?" he suggested playfully with an expression similar to a Beagle.

Junwoo's bright expression turned to a scowl. He turned away and crossed his arms. "I can't. You might think I'm crazy. I haven't even figured out if that's what I'm feeling anyway. I just want to keep it to myself for now." 

Ohje smiled bitterly with melancholy eyes, certain of who he liked then. It stung to know the guy that he liked was not only indifferent about him dating, but that he was in love with a guy who wasn't him. He felt like he'd lost his chance and made a fool of himself while also hurting Daheen who sincerely liked him like a jerk. 

He should have just grew some balls and confessed to Junwoo before he got close to Euigeon. He shouldn’t have gotten involved with Euigeon and been beaten up in the ally. His timing was awful. 

Well, they weren't dating so it wasn't a total loss just yet. Should he say the truth about his sexuality and Daheen? Would Junwoo hate him? Would it make him feel anything different towards him? Would he be able to become a subtle but effective block between those two becoming official? Was it already too late to make any difference? Would he simply be throwing himself under the bus and ruining his friendship and how Junwoo thought of him for no reason?

Euigeon didn't seem to know Junwoo was wavering to him. He seemed to think that Junwoo was dating Soobin for real and that he was straight, but he was being brave about his feelings anyway, albeit subtly most of the time. Maybe he could pick up a card from him. Euigeon was fighting honestly for Junwoo’s affection without being too pushy even though he figured it was likely to be futile. Euigeon was braver and cooler in that respect than any knight in medieval tales.

"Junwoo...I might understand more than you expect. If you choose to open up, I'll be there for you. I won't judge you or say you're crazy. Even if you're in love with some hideous old teacher, hmm? Like you said once before, there’s nothing wrong about acting on your feelings for someone. So, don't hold it in too long. It’s not good for you." 

While saying this, he slowly slid over behind his crush and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Junwoo didn't seem disturbed even when he laid his chin on his collar intimately. Maybe it didn't seem like much to his friend who was used to guys coddling him, but it was a huge deal to Ohje. It was the first time he'd touched him so gentle and intimate without holding back his emotions. It was the bravest, boldest, and most honest that he’d ever been in his eighteen years of life. He was letting the secret, forbidden love he felt towards the other fill up and overflow, hoping the other would pick up on it and think of him a new positive way. 

Because the thought of confessing was terrifying. He might lose everything he had now and gain nothing. He also didn't think it was right or Junwoo would look favorably on him confessing now when he was dating a girl.

He had to first cleanly end his relationship with Daheen, but he wasn't sure how to do that. He'd been looking for an easy, soft way to do it, not wanting to hurt her. But instead of losing interest in him even when he ignored her and acted like a rotten boyfriend, Daheen didn't lose interest. She clung more instead. She was getting more emotionally invested and taking their relationship seriously as if she were planning out their future. She even was getting to know his family and asking him to meet hers. 

It was a dangerous sign that he hadn't expected before. His plan had just been to see her casually and then go back to being friends when Junwoo seemed properly jealous. However, he didn't seem to care much at all about them not meeting as much. He seemed happy and rooted for them as a couple. On top that, by being absent, Ohje had stupidly left a space by Junwoo’s side wide open. A space which was being filled to the brim with Bang Euigeon who obviously was interested in being more than friends with Junwoo. Now it seemed he was making his friend confused and feeling things he hadn't before. 

Ohje very much hated himself and this situation. Why had he ever thought that dating Daheen to make Junwoo notice him differently had ever been a good idea? Even more importantly…

"Why can't it be me?" He muttered to himself. 

"Hmm? What do you mean? What can’t you be?" 

Ohje flushed, releasing the other from his embrace fearfully. "I mean, um… I mean, why can't it be me living without a family? Ha ha ha... So nice you have this place to yourself. No responsibilities and no nagging. I wish I had your life. Ha ha ha. Why can't god have given that luck to someone like me?" 

He covered the best he could for his stupid mistake. Junwoo gave him a look like he sensed that wasn't what he meant because he was acting weird. He smiled and laughed it off slightly awkwardly until Junwoo decided to let it go. He laid back and tossed his hand over his head. 

"It has its moments. Sometimes I really wish I had your life. I miss my mom and dad. I've forgotten what it's like to have a family. I’m always alone. Sometimes I wish for nagging. It means someone cares about you. All I've got here are cats and Plain and Bumbi. They can't talk, at least not in a language I can understand. The grass is always greener on the other side, I guess." 

"Yeah, I guess. Or in this case. The shirt is always greener on the other person?" Ohje joked. 

“Ugh, so lame, I could barf!” Junwoo snorted and slapped his arm, then pulled him back to lay down right next to him with their arms pressed together. "You've got work later, right? Take a nap here. It's really the best on warm days like these." 

"Don't mind if I do." 

"Yah, your big head is freaking heavy!" Junwoo complained and shook his arm when Ohje laid on it. 

He smiled and snuggled there, eyes closed in a state of bliss. Surprisingly, Junwoo's thin arm made a decently cozy pillow. His smile turned smug, thinking that he’d probably been able to do this with Junwoo before Euigeon did. At least he’d one-upped him there.

"Bear with it just for five minutes cus you love your bestie and he's got such a hard life. You’ve got no idea how so. Thanks to you."

“Yah, Ohje~ What did I ever do? Refuse to turn my house into a hotel?”

Ohje chuckled. “Nothing you need to know, Junwoo-yah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is flowing well thus far. Sorry there's not much of the EuiWoo couple in this chapter but I tried to add a bit of fluff there in the beginning for you that wasn't originally going to be quite that extensive. You guys wanted to see a jealous Euigeon so that's where that idea came from; it wasn't in my ideas originally. if you have something you want to see, then feel free to comment about it. If I can fit it in without having to change the total direction of my story, I will attempt to. I promise I read everything and listen. 
> 
> I decided to add in another mystery for Ohje here, that he used to like Hwiyoung, actually that's his first love. And he's been struggling but now they're sort of able to become friends again. Imagine how hard it has been, even getting bullied and put in the hospital by the guy that you used to like. Well, if you hate Hwiyoung, I understand. I'm trying to make him a bit more likable than in the story but still, he's the antagonist so even if he's made more human and pitiful, he can't be an angel. And honestly I still like him despite all the evils he's done because I'm sure that at the core his character and mine are a good person, just wandered astray and made some bad choices in life. A big thing about this story is deep, long lasting friendships and character development.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and go ahead and ask questions or make theories, no harm in it~ I'll see you in a week! Thanks for reading, be careful not to catch a cold with this weather changing.
> 
> <3 Raina


	8. Moments of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a sleepover where they talk about the boys and their relationships. Junwoo gets introspective during work hours on what it means to like someone romantically, how you can tell if you have a crush or when someone has a crush on you. Jimin noona gives him some helpful advice there. On a rainy day, over some drinks, Jimin and Hangyul see two figures racing past sharing the same jacket looking quite snug.

“Neh?! What do you mean we’re a good match? Even a hair on Pilsang’s dumb head isn’t good enough for me! I wouldn’t date him if he were the last man on Earth. I’d rather just let the human race die out. Give me those cards. They’re faulty. We should burn them. I’ll buy you a new pair.”

The girls laughed as they dragged a hysterical Romi away from Chanyeol’s table. She’d actually been nicer to Pilsang these days and the group wouldn’t let the spoiled bratty princess down about it though it was good to see her finally warming up to the sweet kid who sincerely liked her.

It was their regular tarot card time. They were at Chanyeol’s house for their weekly pajama party. Usually after they got in their pajamas and did make overs and had a dance party, they would set up Chanyeol’s tarot booth. They’d receive counseling on one or two questions while doing mask packs before going to bed.

After Soye got advice about if she should pursue a career as a ballet dancer, she had suggested a love compatibility test with Pilsang and Romi, using up Romi’s question against her own will. Romi was furious at the betrayal from the seemingly innocent girl, even more with the results which suggested they had 80% compatibility and they were practically fated to get married. While the others found it so hilarious they were at risk of wetting their bottoms.

Daheen was next. She asked if she was going to get married to Ohje in the future.

Chanyeol scratched her chin, the short mini-ponytail on her hair twitching like an antenna. “Hmm, let’s see. Choose three cards from here.”

The cards Daheen chose from the pile ended up being partially fortunate and foreboding.

“You will have a long-lasting relationship with Ohje. However, he has a secret and that secret is going to cause you pain. You might separate from it if you are rash in your reaction to it. However, if you think positively and fight for his affection, you will be awarded after some time of waiting.”

“What’s with that? That doesn’t sound good at all…”

Daheen bit her fingernails anxiously, looking on the verge of tears. Soobin and Soye rubbed her back. She looked at them as if asking if they knew anything about Ohje’s secret. They shook their heads or shrugged with clueless looks.

“Junwoo doesn’t talk that much about his friends, honestly. I sat with them sometimes at lunch but I don’t know them all that well still. Ohje is a private person too. Maybe it’s about his family?”

“Could it be about Hwiyoung? Or Junwoo? There were rumors that he liked them before. Maybe his secret is that he’s g--”

Daheen looked horrified. Chanyeol glared at Romi and Soye hit her with a pillow, tossing her hair into her face. Romi squealed and punched the pillow in a childish fit.

“Yah, Hwang Romi! Don’t say nonsense that will get Daheen all worked up. Ohje’s not gay. He wouldn’t have agreed to date Daheen then. They even kissed! It simply doesn’t make sense why he would do that.”

Daheen blushed, covering her face and smiling shyly as she recalled it. He’d only kissed her on the cheek once to stop her from being angry when nothing else worked and she said that it seemed like he didn’t like her much, but she’d exaggerated the tale a bit in her excitement since it was a big deal to her. It had been incredibly sweet, after all. At that moment, she’d felt like maybe Ohje really was developing feelings for her.

Since he didn’t talk much and was often busy with work so they couldn’t meet that often, she’d been thinking he didn’t have much interest with her. That was before he’d started ditching her to hang out with Hwiyoung, as if his original gang of friend wasn’t vying enough for his attention. She hated how popular he was sometimes, though that was one of the things that attracted her attention ages ago—how lovable he was.

Then he’d kissed her cheek in the middle of an argument. She’d melted and as they’d walked home under an umbrella after school that day, she’d snuck a return kiss on his cheek, making his face turn red. She’d never seen him look so shy and young.

“Aw, he’s so cute I can’t take it. My Ohje~” She grabbed a rabbit plushie and buried her face in it, squealing happily.

The others became baffled as they looked at her, the tense atmosphere brightening. She sat up with the plushie squished in her arms, nodding and saying affirmatively, “I don’t care what secret Ohje has. I’m going to accept it and love him anyway. Should I wait for him to say it? Or should I…”

“It’s definitely better that you wait. These cards say that waiting, trusting, and keeping an open mind will reward you. Ohje wouldn’t like being pressured as well, since it’s something personal. He will tell you when the timing is right, and he’ll say it in a way that’s the least damaging to you. That’s another thing I think the cards say.”

“Hmm, well it will hurt less if I keep a look out and try to guess what it could be, right? From now on, I’m Detective Diana. Heh.”

She put her fingers in an L shape over her chin with a cheeky look. They commended her on her strong mindset and promised they’d help her guess what Ohje’s secret could be.

“I still think that he’s probably into boys, that’s why…”

Romi was rolling her eyes when Daheen slung a headband for cleansing at her head like a boomerang. She whipped around with an offended expression, strangling the neck of a teddy bear she was about to throw.

“Shut up, Romi! I won’t stand for you dirtying my pure Ohje like that! But so what if he did! It’s not like liking boys is a sin or a crime! I’ll just become more charming so that I become the only girl that he likes!”

“Whatever. You can’t compare with Junwoo’s beauty! Just admit that. If it’s Junwoo he likes, then you’re totally screwed!”

Daheen opened her mouth to retort, but then immediately crossed her arms and sat back down, sulking. The others smiled and nodded, all thinking of the same thing—Junwoo’s ethereal good looks that rivaled popular actors and professional models. Even Romi, the beauty of their class, couldn’t compare, not even hold up to his perfect hair.

“Speaking of Junwoo…” Soobin muttered, scooching up to the tarot table.

Chanyeol grinned and snickered evilly. “Hehehe. Welcome, Soobin. Would you like to do a love compatibility test? That cool city boy with ridiculously unfair pretty looks is your boyfriend now, after all…”

She blushed and waved her hands. “No, nevermind. Not that. I’ll just ask about the test…”

“For you? Or for him?”

“For me…You know I rejected the tutor my mom got because she seemed too pushy. I said I was going to try to do well on my own. I don’t care about going to SNU but if I don’t get top tier in math this time, my mom will sprout storm clouds above her head and zap me with lightning I bet. At least once, I have to get in the top tier, I can get her off my back so I can breathe properly…”

“What are you worried about? You’re in the top tier for almost everything.”

“I know but I’m still worried. I need to do better than usual. I need to get top tier for all subjects this time. I promised her, that I could do it on my own too. If the cards are unfavorable, I should stay up later, not go on dates for a bit, and study twice as hard.”

“Eh, then you will get sick. Forget it. I don’t want to risk that. For the sake of your sanity and your own happiness. No school related fortune requests today. Think of something else. How about…you and Junwoo’s first kiss? How about that? When and where it will happen?”

Soobin’s cute bashful reaction led them all to squeal and tease her. Chanyeol set up the cards but Soobin refused to pick them, insisting she didn’t need to know about that and it wasn’t going to happen soon. They had only held hands and nothing more than that.

“It’s fine, just forget it. I won’t ask anything then.”

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. When a wide grin came across her face, they crowded around her to look at the phone. Junwoo had messaged her and they were all curious how the prickly, indifferent icy prince would message the girl he supposed liked.

“Anything is fine with me. I don’t mind if your friends are there. Not like there’s anything to be embarrassed about. By the way, it’s going to rain tomorrow. Bring an umbrella. Or should we share mine?” Chanyeol read outloud while mimicking Junwoo’s chic tone.

“Should we share mine?!”

They excitedly chorused, then broke out into shrill squeals and slapped Soobin lightly all over. She burst into giggles, her face reddening by the second.

“Wah, it seems like he’s crazy about you.”

“I’ve never seen Junwoo this nice to any girl, ever. He even asked you to bring an umbrella. He worries about you!”

“He’s the best boyfriend ever! So caring~”

“Why don’t you forget about Hwiyoung and just go for Junwoo? It seems like he really likes you and we know he’s a nicer person…”

Soobin brushed her hand behind her ear and looked down. Her smile slightly faded and turned gloomy. “Well…”

“You’re still hung up on Hwiyoung, huh? Even though you have a good guy by your side. It’s hard to get over your first love, especially when it doesn’t end well…”

“I wish Ohje texted me like that. Sounds so caring…”

“It’s alright but it sort of makes him lose some of his charm. Junwoo was cooler when he acts indifferent I think. Now he’s just like every other guy.”

“Romi, you’re just jelaous he wasn’t like that to you.”

“Yeah, I am! So what?”

“What are you jealous for? You have Pilsang. I saw that he used his hands to shade you from the sun. He buys you your favorite snacks and coffee when you seem tired. He confessed to you with a bunch of flowers and said he’d wait forever until you said yes. He doesn’t care how mean you are to him even. Plus, he offers to walk you to your academy with his umbrella every time it rains.”

“Yeah, truth. Where on Earth can you find an understanding, dedicated guy like that? Pilsang is great, face aside.”

“You should really stop looking at just looks and go for personality. That’s more important when you’re dating anyway.”

“Seriously, it is…”

“Shut up about Pilsang already! I don’t need to be cared for by a stupid loser like him.”

“But you’re fated. So, it’s only a matter of time. Pilsang and Romi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…”

“Would you shut up, Soye? I’m going stuff this pillow in your mouth so you’ll be spitting out feathers for weeks!”

“Romi! Calm down! It was just a joke! This girl and her wicked temper, aish!”

Except for Soobin, the group of girls was working to hold the war-crying Romi down to the makeshift bed on the floor before she murdered Soye who’d been teasing her.

Soobin was looking back at the messages that she’d shared with Junwoo, deep in thought even amidst the ruckus. Even though it was a fake relationship, Junwoo turned out to have this caring, kind side that made him more attractive than ever. She could tell that it was sincere as well. He was merely being a nice person. When he promised to do something, he put his all into it. He was a great actor, not just looking like one, she had to admit. If he wasn’t already interested in depth in the arts, she would have suggested he consider that as his career path. Even her friends were fully convinced he had real feelings for her.

She didn’t think that he had any sort of actual interest in her, but he was such a great boyfriend that it made her heart flutter and her brain confused. These days she’d been thinking how nice it would be if they were dating for real and he genuinely had an interest in her. She knew that she shouldn’t but part of her was coming to like Junwoo.

Though the majority of her heart was with Hwiyoung. She figured she liked who Hwiyoung truly was but with Junwoo she liked the idea of him. Her imaginings of how he’d act. In actuality, he was acting out a character. The real Junwoo would never do what she was dreaming of. At that moment she’d been thinking of him walking into the room with a bouquet of flowers for her as a romantic surprise.

Junwoo might be a decent boyfriend and say nice things over text that she could brag about to make Hwiyoung more upset. But when people weren’t around to watch that, he never did that sort of thing. He looked at her but there was a lack of warmth. He listened to her but his mind seemed elsewhere and he didn’t say much back. He smiled at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes or feel sincere.

All the signs were there, reminding her that she was falling in love with the image, the perfect boyfriend that she wanted which didn’t actually exist. Junwoo wasn’t interested in her that way. There were others that made his eyes genuinely warm and his smile sweet. There were more than one actually, and they weren’t girls. That was for certain. Junwoo liked someone else and the Junwoo that she liked existed merely in her imagination. She was deluding herself and thus dangerously tricking her heart.

“You need to get your head on straight girl. What are you doing, becoming a mess over a fantasy. You’re no better than an otaku then. Think. Straight.”

She flipped off her phone and hit her head, hoping to knock some sense into herself. She at least was able to get the confusing, heart fluttering vision out of her mind. Junwoo would never do that for her. Because he didn’t like her that way. He was only doing her a favor. Her goal was to punish Hwiyoung, make him see what he lost and get him to try harder at being a decent person. Not to fall in love with someone else. She needed a reminder of that.

“Why aren’t you eating? Waffles are your favorites. Are you finally tired of sweets? Do you have a stomachache? I’ll go out and get medicine if you need it.”

Junwoo was sitting at the bar, staring out the window. In his hand was a forked piece of waffle dipped in blueberry sauce that he’d intended to eat but forgot about. He put down the fork and turned to his concerned co-worker.

“Noona. You’ve dated before, right?”

Jimin blushed and started twirling her curly ponytail. “Sure, I have. A couple times.”

“How do you know when someone likes you?”

“Hmm, that can be tricky. Everyone is different with how they express their feelings. If they’re more outgoing, they’d buy you gifts, touch you a lot, compliment you bluntly I suppose. If they’re shy, then they would do subtle thinks to care for you and you’d see them smile and blush a lot.”

“Hmm. I see. Those are signs someone likes you. Then…How do you know if you like someone?”

“That’s a bit easier. Your whole world centers around them suddenly, I guess. Like you think about them a lot. Without meaning to, you write their name with hearts or draw pictures of them or buy their favorite things. You can’t stop looking at them when they’re around. Just seeing their face makes you smile. If they’re close to you or touch you, your tummy flutters like there’s butterflies inside and your heart races. If they do one nice thing for you, you feel like you’re floating in the air and you’re happy all day.”

“Ah, that’s what those things mean…”

The student covered his lower-face as a nervous, shy smile broke out. His face heated all the way to his ears as he recalled today. He’d been practicing his cursive penmanship in geography class (the most boring subject on the face of the planet). He wrote out Euigeon’s name, putting hearts around it without thinking and then erased it before anyone could see.

_Could that mean that I…towards Euigeon…like how Ohje once felt towards Hwiyoung…_

“Junwoo~ You like someone, don’t you? Who is it? That girl that comes here to study and talks to you at the counter? Is it her?”

Junwoo didn’t comment but she guessed that it was her based on his expression changing.

“I wouldn’t like that girl if I were you. She’s clearly a fox. She has or had a boyfriend until recently. I saw them on the streets. She’s just after you now as a rebound because you’re good looking. She probably wants to make him suffer, show him what he’s taken for granted. She seems like the type that would two-time or rebound date you and then dump you.

You should be more careful, baby Junwoo. Since noona has more life experience, I’ll give you a tip. Girls like her that act all sweet and innocent aren’t to be trusted. That’s usually all fake. It’s just an image. Not their real one. I can tell she’s a snake. Don’t be eaten up by her. It’s better if you go for that large blonde friend of yours. You know, the one that looks like a puppy.”

He flushed deeper, eyes widening. “Noona. Why would you think…Euigeon is my friend. He’s not interested like that…”

“Hmm, I’m pretty sure he is though. You can’t tell? Whenever he sees you with that girl, he looks like he’s stepped on durian.”

“Ew, durian. Smells awful. I hate it.” Junwoo scrunched up his button nose and shivered.

She snapped her fingers and grinned wide. “Exactly. He obviously hates the idea of you two together. Because he likes you. He wants you for himself.”

The student’s heart skipped at the idea, a ray of hope brightly flashing deep inside that he attempted to quickly snuff out. He didn’t want to have false hopes that increased his degree of disappointment later. Wait, he shouldn’t even be hoping for anything in return when he didn’t know clearly what if what he was feeling were THOSE sort of feelings anyway.

“Eh, that’s nonsense. He just doesn’t like her, probably. He seems to find girls annoying. Like I do too. Soobin is an exception. If he got to know her, he’d see that she’s nice and mature and rather quiet compared to other girls. She’s not bad company at all.”

Jimin giggled, her chin resting on her hand as she watched him with the utmost amusement. “If you said that with him around, I bet he would one-shot his iced Americano and then crush it with his bare hands.”

Junwoo flushed hard and shook his head several times a second. “Noona, you’re misunderstanding. I’m telling you. He wouldn’t because it’s not a big deal to him who I hang out with or not. We’re just friends. Friends that like to hang out alone from time to time.”

“Friends, sure. For now.”

“Noona!” Junwoo had become flustered and annoyed, his pout and large eyes requesting she stop teasing him already.

“Junwoo. Just answer me this and think about the answer. How often does he ask to hang out with you? What do you guys do together? When you’re together, how often does he stare at you? Try to make you laugh? Initiate skinship with you? Why do you think he always comes to this café and walks you everywhere?”

Junwoo poked at his waffle, flushing deeper and chewing on his lip. Thinking about the last couple months and their moments together made his heart race and his skin tingle in that familiar way that confused and irritated him. Rather than getting used to Euigeon, when he was around him those feelings got worse each day, especially the staring and touching.

Euigeon asked him to hang out at least three times a week. Even if they didn’t hang out after school and work, they still spent time together every day, usually at Euigeon’s insistence. He walked or rode with him to work and to school (except on those times that Junwoo said he would be with Soobin which the other looked a bit saddened by though he hid it pretty well).

They ate lunch together with the group. Sometimes he’d come to the café and stare at him while pretending to study or play games. He’d read comics as Junwoo drew at the picnic tables in the shady area of the soccer field. They’d done lots of things outside together as well, like go to a coin norebang, go bowling, go roller blading, go to a skatepark, go to a cat café, walk his dog in the park, get stall food together, visit Ohje’s restaurant.

The memories they had together were piling up. During those times, it was noticeable not only to others but himself as well. That Euigeon treated him differently than he treated others. He was friendly and gentlemanly and helpful to all. However, Junwoo he treated…more like a child. Even more gentlemanly. Especially when they were alone.

He insisted on doing things that Junwoo could do himself (carrying his backpack, getting snacks and drinks, locking up his bike). He overreacted and was protective (he acted like it was life or death when he got a paper cut or a car was driving close by him). He stared at him often with a goofy smile, sometimes with a needy look that made Junwoo heated and tense strangely. Whenever he was around Soobin, he seemed uncomfortable or unhappy.

Euigeon used every opportunity to initiate skinship, especially if they were alone. He ignored the fact that Junwoo didn’t like that completely, even when he told him not to (he’d then remind Junwoo that he’d earned many stamps for doing this or that and making him laugh with his dumb jokes and overreactions).

He’d pat or ruffle his head. He’d sling his arm around his shoulder or waist or link their arms together. He’d brush their hands together when they walked. Whenever he wanted to lead him somewhere, he’d drag him by the wrist. He’d playfully tickle or poke at his sides, teasing about how he’d gained weight from the sweets he consumed. He brushed his fingers along his jaw and cheek moles, commenting about how sharp and pretty they were as if he’d been crafted. The best times were those couple times where they’d held hands, rare and wonderful they were.

It was disturbing how warm, smooth, and large his hands were. The gentle, affectionate, casual yet intimate ways that he touched him were disconcerting and uncomfortable. More so because he had started to like and expect it. He’d nearly become addicted and craved for his touch when the skinship pervert wasn’t doing anything. He’d become comfortable with feeling uncomfortable somehow.

“Noona… Can I ask you one more thing?”

She smiled kindly and nodded.

“Sure, you can. If you want to know who I think you should choose in this love triangle you’ve got going on though, I would say the blonde kid. He’s cute and nice and cares for you. And only you. Considering he’s almost always alone without you. Assuming you would give a chance to guys. Which would seriously be a shame to every girl in this country.”

“Thanks, but it wasn’t that…After two people say they like each other, what happens after that?” he murmured shyly, scared that at some point she might tease and mock him for all that he didn’t know despite his age.

“Well, after you both confess, then you’re dating. Once you’re dating, then lots of things come. I guess you’d have an official romantic date. During that time, you would hold hands, and hug. Then, following that, it’s natural to kiss. Since you’re old enough.”

Junwoo choked and spat out the waffle he’d taken a nibble of. He turned panicked, his face strawberry.

“K-kiss?!”

Just the thought of it made him dizzy. The memory of that first night they were at his house and drank beer popped in his mind. Back when Euigeon had fooled him and he’d humiliated himself by closing his eyes, ready to have his lips taken. He should have realized then that he might have had strange feelings for the other. Now that he thought about it, it was painfully obvious.

“You just imagined it right? Who did you imagine kissing? That’s probably the person that you like.”

“No, I didn’t imagine it! Go back to work, Noona. Please. I’m getting a headache now.”

Jimin looked as if she wanted to tease him more but reluctantly left after patting him on the back while he groaned.

“After you admit to liking each other, then it’s natural to…k..k…oh god…”

He covered his face, his heart thundering. A few seconds later, a scene flashed in front of his eyes in the reflection of the window. It was of Euigeon holding his jaw and tipping his head up. Then their eyes drifted closed and the other slipped his head down until their lips pressed lightly together. Himself in the glass smiled and leaned up eagerly into the kiss. Their lips started moving, brushing and parting as if eager to explore more.

“Stop!” he shouted, slamming his hand on the window.

_What perverted thoughts am I thinking? Even if I do like him, it’s my first crush, so can’t my mind stay innocent? Was I always this full of impurities? We’re only eighteen, jeez!_

It took a couple seconds for his eyes to come into focus on the figure that was frozen outside. It was his teacher, Hangyul, pointing at himself and mouthing ‘me? What did I do?’ Junwoo sat back and waved, forcing a smile on his face and feeling sheepish. Hangyul shrugged and smiled brightly, waving back before continuing to the front door.

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Dani-Tea.”

“Hello, Jimin-ssi. Hey, Junwoo. How’s work been? The place seems pretty dead today.”

“Right, because of the coming typhoon. Most people are staying indoors today.”

“You should too. It’s dangerous to be out in typhoon weather. Why don’t you close up early?”

“I’d love to, but we can’t. We’re instructed to leave it open. I’ll probably make it home in time.”

“But Junwoo…”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got my bike. I can get home fast, even with some wind and rain. My place isn’t all that far from here, compared to Noona. She’ll be done in thirty minutes. Why don’t you take her home, Ssaem?”

“Sure, I could do that. I don’t happen to have an umbrella with me and it looks like it might start raining any minute though. Would you mind taking the shift a bit earlier, Junwoo?”

“Hangyul-ssi, we shouldn’t. He’s just got on break and he’s got a lot on his mind related to this love tria—”

Junwoo shot up, pressing the rounded end of his fork over her mouth. He smiled innocently as possible at his teacher.

“Ignore her. I can start the shift early. I don’t mind. I don’t have much of an appetite or anything to do in particular anyway. Take her home before it gets bad. I have an extra umbrella too. Take it. I can’t use it when I ride my bike anyway.”

“Alright. If you’re sure. Let’s go, Jimin-ssi. Good luck with work, Junwoo.”

Hangyul tugged Jimin by the elbow towards the door. She resisted long enough to tell Junwoo something with an encouraging smile.

“It must be a confusing time for you right now. Remember what I told you. That tip and what you need to think about. If you need someone to vent to, if you need to just think out loud about who you like, then just call me. Things will be alright, Junwoo. What you’re feeling is totally normal, especially at your age. Don’t fight it or struggle alone. Hmm?”

The young boy smiled sincerely at her, feeling touched. He thought Jimin was one of the nicest adults he’d ever met and today confirmed it. She was rough at the edges, blunt, a bit lazy and ditzy, but she had a heart of gold and had always shown him a caring side. If he had a sister, he’d want them to be like her.

“Thanks, Noona. Get home safe. Don’t give Hangyul much trouble.”

“Eh~ You’ve got it all wrong. I’m the one that becomes a total mess when we drink. Since I’m a lightweight.”

Jimin snuggled under her boyfriend’s arm and pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh. He doesn’t need to know about that. Junwoo is a baby who we need to protect from the dark sides of the world.”

“He knows already though. I taught him how to drink. We did shots together. Right, Junwoo?” Hangyul playfully joked.

“You drank with a minor? You’re a terrible teacher!” Jimin gasped and slapped his chest. “Junwoo, you didn’t? You can’t just go around drinking because an adult says it’s okay. You have to remain an upright citizen, which means not a sip of alcohol until you’re—"

The barista’s handsome face was stoic as if it were made of stone. “Noona, relax. It was just water. If you want to be Ssaem’s boyfriend, you’re going to have to understand that half of what he says is a joke.”

“Jimin-ssi, one shot!” Hangyul said brightly as he clinked his shot glass full of grapefruit flavored soju (Jimin’s favorite) with hers.

They drank at the same time while snuggling at the bar, both giggling like the tipsy, lovesick fools they were. Since long before they had gotten together, it had been their thing to meet at the bar after work. At first it was by sheer coincidence.

Jimin would go there to cry about failing interviews for a company job while Hangyul was there to drink his stress and anger away from dealing with the difficult mothers of his class. He was a brand-new teacher at the time, so he’d had a hard time adjusting to the responsibilities and the ridiculous demands, especially from Hwiyoung’s mother.

After running into each other there and around the area randomly, they’d become regular drinking buddies. They drank and vented and then joked around, having fun together after dealing with their negative emotions. They’d naturally progressed over that month to dating.

Now it had been quite some time but their habits didn’t change. Rather than a normal date, they preferred to eat and drink together on weekdays. They drank nowadays more because they were happy. Not because their issues had faded away and their lives became perfect. Those were the same and their work-related life was far from perfect.

They were happier because they had each other for support. They weren’t alone dealing with their emotions and they had a reason to smile several times a day. Everything in life seemed brighter when you had someone to lean on.

“How was your day, Jimin-ssi?”

“Not that great but it’s better now. How about you?”

“It was awful but now that I’ve seen your face, I’m forgetting all about what happened.”

“Well, as long as you’re not fired, I guess you’ll survive.”

She patted his cheek and gave him a sweet peck. He smiled shyly afterwards, looking so blissfully happy that if you rubbed his belly, he would probably bring you luck like Buddha.

“Is something going on with Junwoo, by the way. You were saying something about a love triangle. Since I’m his home teacher, I really should know about these things. But that rascal has a bad habit of not telling those that are close to him about what he’s dealing with.”

“Ah, that. It seems Junwoo is struggling. He has too many admirers but doesn’t know which one to like. It’s not all that serious.”

“Yes, he is quite popular. He’s not as handsome or popular as me but…”

She snorted. He scrunched up his nose, then pouted. “You don’t believe me? The girls were lining up to date me in almost every school I went to. Do you think Junwoo is more handsome? Have you been ogling him at work then?”

“No, it’s nothing. I sneezed. You’re very handsome. I’m sure you were and are still insanely popular. I’m blessed to have you and I wouldn’t dare look anywhere else.”

She comforted the nearly hysterical man by patting his cheek and leaning his head, so it pressed up against hers. The teacher calmed instantly. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her chest and rubbed their heads together. She smiled serenely, enjoying how her boyfriend was extremely affectionate and honest.

“I’m guessing one person that likes him is Soobin. The girl that comes to the café. I’ve seen them around each other recently. But the other…Hmm, maybe Romi?”

“It’s not a girl.” She smirked.

“Hmm? It’s a boy? There’s a boy in the class who likes Junwoo? It couldn’t be…Ma Hwiyoung? Ah. Ohje?”

“I can’t say who since I don’t know the names of all the boys in your class. You’ll just have to see for yourself. There’s probably more than one boy and girl that likes him. That cutie is just too dense to notice them all. Not the ones that he’s friends with.”

“Hmm, so it’s a friend you think likes him. One of Junwoo’s friends has a crush on him. There’s always drama happening in that class. Then again, high school was pretty crazy for me. Probably for everyone. Relationships are so messy when you’re young. Who could it be that’s making my precious Junwoo confused…”

“Oh, him! That’s him!’

“Hmm? Who…Oh, I see. Euigeon, is it? Ah, that sort of makes sense…”

They watched with smiles as the two boys dashed past the bar with a jacket held over their heads. It was rainy and windy outside. That was why the couple was staying inside the bar longer then they usually would, waiting for the storm to die down, watching from the windows.

“They’ll get soaked like that.”

“Sharing a jacket under the rain. Maybe because he grew up in Canada, but he seems quite romantic. Shall we do that on our way home?”

“Aw, too bad. You didn’t bring a jacket. We can’t use mine because it’s cashmere and costs a small fortune. I guess we’ll have to take a rain check. Get it?”

Hangyul looked down at his girlfriend’s kitten smirk as she waited for him to catch her joke. He tried to hold back his laughter but then snorted it out. They burst into laughter. Their odd humor code struck again. Everything was funny with them, especially when they were tipsy and basking in their feelings. Even lame gags.

“You weren’t really planning on going home on your bike in this weather, were you? You’ll crash. The wind’s too strong and the water will get in your eyes. What if you get hit by a car? This clueless kiddo, never thinking of his safety.”

“Euigeon-ah…”

Junwoo stood up from where he’d been unlocking his bike and shielded his eyes from the pouring rain. He’d only been out for a minute after closing up the café. It was raining so hard that he was already half soaked.

Euigeon was walking down the street, looking like he’d stepped out of a hip-hop music video. He was wearing street style. Baggy denim jeans with a denim jacket over a red hoodie, his face shaded by a black cap. He was dry thanks to his large umbrella. He smiled warmly and waved his hand in a beckoning fashion.

“Come under here, kitty. You’re getting soaked and cats hate water.”

“I’m fine. I can’t leave the bike here.”

“It will be fine. So what if it gets a bit more rust. It’s not going to break down from that seeing how many years it’s held up thus far. You however could. You’ll get sick. You can’t handle the cold. Get under here. Quickly.”

“But—” He hesitated, chewing on his lower lip, half because of the bike and half because the idea of being tucked under Euigeon’s arm again all the way home was unnerving. Even more so than last time because he’d just realized his feelings.

“No buts. Especially if you don’t even have one. I’ll give you five seconds before I come over there and drag you. Five, four, three…”

Junwoo sighed, tempted to snap about that no butt comment, and then jogged over. “I’m here. You happy? I told you not to mother me. I can’t believe you came here just because it was raining and you assumed I had no umbrella.”

Euigeon hummed thoughtfully. Then he stepped closer and tossed his arm over Junwoo’s shoulders. Junwoo’s breath caught and he nearly bit his tongue at the shock of that warm, solid body against his. They were the same height but Euigeon made him feel so much smaller than the other guys did with his large physique and intimidating presence.

He looked down with a quirky, shimmering smile, his almond eyes flashing prettily, deep attractive lines forming in his fluffy cheeks, his exclamation-point like eye mole apparent and beautiful as always. Junwoo quickly looked down, sensing the tingling rush of heat from his racing heart to the top of his head.

“Now I’m happy. Even if you’re grumping at your third mother like an ungrateful brat. Let’s get you home before you catch a cold. Can’t believe you didn’t even bring an umbrella when there’s typhoon news everywhere. You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s not like a little rain would have killed me,” he grumbled. “You’re exaggerating as usual. I’m not a baby.”

“You call this a little rain?”

The blonde snickered and twisted the umbrella. The rain drops fell off in gushes, resembling a waterfall. It was rather pretty, but he didn’t want to get hit by it because he disliked being damp and cold. The other had been correct about that. He turned and pressed closer up to Euigeon’s side without thinking of the consequences. Euigeon looked down at him with a smug yet affectionate look. He patted his shoulder soothingly.

“See? You are a baby. Without me, you definitely would have had a miserable ride home regretting your decision. Then you’d be sick all next week but insisting on going to school and working anyway. You’d have made everyone worried for you. Not to mention Soobin. How could you take your pretty girlfriend out on dates when you’re sick? It was the right choice for me to come. I just knew you’d cause trouble.”

Junwoo wanted to say something but couldn’t think of what to comment on. He chose to not say anything at all. He started walking instead, looking forward with his usual poker face. Euigeon followed, matching his smaller steps, making sure the umbrella was more on his side so that the dripping water from the edge wouldn’t get to him. Seeing that and how his own shoulder was getting wet because of that, the brunette’s heart squeezed and chest warmed and he couldn’t help but smile slightly.

It was touching and flattering. Euigeon really knew how to make a person feel cared for. He actually took tips on how to be a pretend boyfriend to Soobin from Euigeon’s actions towards him. He’d never admit that. That would reveal that he’d noticed and liked the way Euigeon treated him which he pretended that he didn’t, especially to Ohje who seemed to be watching them and getting weird ideas.

The things that he was feeling surely weren’t mutual. They didn’t like each other. It was just that…they were getting close. Because Euigeon was forcing his way into his life like that and he had a hard time keeping his guard up. He couldn’t get used to him or think of him the same way as he did his friends. Euigeon was just…different. Not any less special to him but special in a slightly different way.

Though he didn’t let the others know that he thought that way. Everyone thought that he still was uncomfortable with Euigeon but just tolerated him because it was more bothersome to fight him these days.

“Work was tiring, right?”

“Not really…”

“Eh, you’ve got panda eyes and you look thinner. Do you need something to eat?”

“I’m fine. I just…didn’t have an appetite earlier. Or sleep that well.”

“Why not? What’s bothering you?”

_You are, you adorable, overly nice jerk…_

“Just tests. Homework. The usual.”

“Eh~ You never worry about that.”

“But I should. I’m a student.”

“I sense a lie. Don’t lie to me Junwoo. I can see right through you. And you told me you didn’t lie.”

He reached up and poked at his cheek. Junwoo brushed his hand off and glared at him.

“Don’t.”

“Okay, I won’t.” His smirk and evil chuckle suggested he wouldn’t listen though.

They walked down the street a block more. Euigeon would slowly lift his hand up and then drop it when Junwoo glared at him.

“I said don’t!”

He grabbed his hand and locked it onto his shoulder with his own while Euigeon struggled to reach up to poke his cheek again. In their struggle, they ended up linking fingers. Euigeon closed his hand over Junwoo’s when he realized they were holding hands, blocking him from escaping. They stopped walking, both of their eyes on their linked hands. Euigeon wore a smile while Junwoo appeared conflicted.

Suddenly, the umbrella shook violently and pulled Euigeon backwards. It turned inside out and ripped. Euigeon let it fly away since it wasn’t useful anymore. He took off his jacket while Junwoo was searching for a place they could duck for cover. He hung it over their heads and suggested they run the rest of the way. They had no other choice. It was late and dark. They couldn’t stay out on the street all night.

In the midst of running, Euigeon suddenly hugged Junwoo and spun. A large truck passed, hitting a puddle and splaying his back with water that had been about to hit Junwoo instead. Junwoo was pressed up against his chest, stunned into immobility. They were dangerously close. Their dripping noses pressed together, their glistening, parted lips an inch apart. Euigeon’s hands were on Junwoo’s slender waist and he was bent slightly backward, hovering over him, the jacket falling onto his shoulders. Their heads and faces were soaked with more rain constantly dripping onto their skin.

The scene was romantic, just like out of a drama. Junwoo imagined Euigeon as the male lead who would hold his head and lower his face until they were kissing. The kiss he imagined this time was even more passionate than the last one.

Despite his parted lips taking in the water dripping from Euigeon’s chiseled chin, he became parched. His brain was short circuiting like a technological device in water and his heart was pounding like a drum. The moment was ruined by Euigeon though, who sat him back up and put the jacket over his head again while joking.

“Too bad you’re with me and not Soobin. That would have been the perfect moment to start making out. Better luck next time, Junwoo.”

For some irrational reason he became incredibly irritated. He wanted to slap Euigeon and yell at him. How could he shake him up with that romantic move and then bring up Soobin the second after? They’d just about kissed and he’d made his heart flutter. He was getting excited at what he imagined possibly becoming real. Then, the other doused his mood like a bucket of ice water.

_Wait, why was I expecting something? Why am I disappointed that it didn’t happen? Euigeon…he’s not just a friend to me, is he…?_

He paused, staring at Euigeon with his eyes widened. The things that Jimin said came rushing back and he started to check them off rapidly in his mind. When he’d checked off nearly all of them, he realized something that he wouldn’t be able to come back from.

He must definitely like Euigeon. Like that. Romantically. Not as just a friend. That was why things were different with him compared to other guy friends he had. That was why he thought of the other as special. That was why he never got fully comfortable or felt at ease around him. Because you couldn’t hope to be with your crush. They made you feel too many special things.

“Hello? Earth to Junwoo? Are you okay? Did I swing you too hard? Did I jumble your brain?”

The taller student waved his hands in front of his face, then held it so he could check all over. Junwoo turned flustered after he looked deep in his eyes, the heat from his fingers burning despite the chilly rain. He looked down and gently pulled his wrists off. He’d just come back from his reflection period. His epiphany caused him to feel more bashful than ever.

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “Next time a warning before you make sudden movements would be nice. Let’s keep going.”

“Oh, you’re all red now. And you won’t look at me. I made you flustered. How cute. Was I cool back there? Did I make your heart flutter? Were you hoping that I’d kiss you like in a drama? You were, weren’t you?” he teased with a smug, exuberant grin.

“No, I wasn’t. Stop imagining things. I’m probably just feverish.”

It annoyed him that Euigeon was all cool and acting cocky about his reaction. It annoyed him worse that he guessed right. It annoyed him that he hadn’t figured out his own feelings earlier. It annoyed him the most that he’d brought up Soobin. It reminded him of the harsh, cold reality that hit harder than the torrential rain falling over them. It chilled him to the bone.

Who cared if he finally realized his feelings? It was too late to act on them easily. Just like everyone else, Euigeon thought that he liked girls and was dating Soobin. Euigeon probably wouldn’t expect him to confess or believe it if he did. Anyone would be confused if I guy dating a girl suddenly said he was into a guy.

Plus, he couldn’t afford to mess things up with Soobin just yet. He’d made a promise and it hadn’t been fulfilled yet. Since she hadn’t yet made up with Hwiyoung. It would be wrong to two-time and things would get complicated.

He had no choice but to keep his feelings a secret for now and try to hold back from being super obvious. He didn’t even know if Euigeon would feel the same for him. He couldn’t risk their friendship by blurting everything out or being so transparent as just now. Somehow, he needed to act normal in the following days. No, even colder than normal.

But…would it be possible? How did one keep their feelings form showing when they seemed like they were about to burst out of him any moment?

Junwoo continued to fight a smile and attempt to avoid Euigeon’s gaze while Euigeon obnoxiously looked at him, poked at his face, and teased him non-stop. Every time that their bodies bumped or Euigeon flashed his beautiful, picturesque smile at him, Junwoo felt like he was at risk of melting into a muddle of marshmallow fluff.

That was the moment that he realized why his mother raved so much about first love, about how wonderful and unforgettable it was. Even on this cold, gloomy day, even with there being next to no hope of confessing to him anytime soon, just the realization of his own feelings, that he liked someone for the first time, warmed him up as if he were in front of a campfire. It was nearly impossible to not smile and show how happy he was with Euigeon by his side, accompanying him all the way home and staying to be sure that he’d gotten dressed in warm clothes, dried his hair, and drank some hot chocolate.

Though he acted like another mother figure, Junwoo couldn’t say that he minded the nagging and caring one bit (Euigeon mentioned that it was odd that he wasn’t being as bristly as usual). It felt so nice, in fact, that he ended up asking him to stay and watch a movie Euigeon looked so happy about the invitation that his invisible tail was wagging.

What sort of movie did he suggest? The sort of horror movie that would encourage Euigeon to cling to him. And this time around his complaints and whines about it didn’t have half of the sincerity as the initial time. Rather, he’d never felt so thoroughly enjoying a movie experience. For the first time, he didn’t reprimand his thoughts of this being a date or for having ridiculous fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Your week-long wait is over AND WE ARE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE WITH THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS, ESPECIALLY THE SUPER DENSE ONE!! Celebrate good times, come on! 
> 
> hahaha. Eh-hem. Excuse the hyperness, that's not like me, I just had a good day and I'm listening to upbeat music. 
> 
> It's eventful but more inwardly than outworldly. Wouldn't you just swoon if your crush was running with you in the rain under a jacket, then suddenly twirled you and looked like he was about to plant a big kiss on you? Yeah, Junwoo's fragile heart just got the shake up of his life. But too bad, Euigeon stopped because he thinks he's taken by Soobin awwww. Juju kitty is disappointed. And I guess you probably are too. Maybe you want to slap me at another fake out kiss attempt. There was two in 18 and guess what there's also only two hear haha. But hmm how much longer until that first kiss happens, you ask? 
> 
> Molla~
> 
> Have a great week. Careful of a cold! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	9. Fairytale Moments in a Grassy Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students go on an eventful school trip to the countryside. Misunderstandings and jealousy run rampant, making it eventful in a way that no-one had hoped for. There’s happy, comical moments that occur as well. It’s all fun and games until the hair pulling starts.

“Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine…”

Junwoo was standing next to the tour bus, counting heads as the bright and casually dressed students clomped up the stairs.

Today was the day for their school trip before their finals started. It was now the middle of summer. The weather was fantastic to go to the countryside and everyone was excited for it. It had taken some of his and his team’s efforts to get everyone excited since there was a bit of drama and stress going on at the time.

However, everyone was of the same mind now when the actual day came. They were finally allowed to have fun without an hour of studying. There would be games, countryside activities, a barbeque, a talent show, and a retro dance party. They’d be seeing some animals on the farm, sleeping over at a pension, going to track for go-car driving and a lake for water sports the next day, then going home in the late afternoon.

When the vice president finished counting all who was there, he started to help Hwiyoung put the luggage in the trucks. One particular item was so heavy that he started toppling sideways. Just in time while his life was flashing before his eyes, the bag about to crush him floated as if by magic. He caught his footing and straightened up. He was pleasantly surprised to see Euigeon was there, lifting the luggage from the other side. At the blonde’s radiant smile, his lips curved up naturally in response.

“Thanks. But I had it.”

Euigeon scoffed and said mockingly, “You almost had an accident that led to a cracked skull, is what you had. You wimp. Go ahead on the bus. I’ll take care of this. We’ve got twice the muscle you have.”

Junwoo flushed and pouted, slightly upset that he couldn’t deny that. Hwiyoung in the midst of moving bags with ease glanced over with a bratty, amused smirk.

“Yeah, Junwoo. It’s better you go in. You’re no help to anyone if you break your hip or sprain your back.”

“I’m not an old man,” he growled at the president.

“Could have fooled me,” Euigeon joked, then winced when Junwoo kicked his calf as he turned to put the suitcase into the compartment. “Ouch. Grumpy much.”

“You owe me.”

“Alright. Save me a seat. I’ll make it up to you. I brought your favorite snacks.”

The brunette almost melted on the spot, sporting a foolish, exuberant grin. In a flash, his irritation faded away, replaced by a rush of bliss and excitement. Sitting next to Euigeon the whole time, listening to music or watching a movie while sharing a pair of headphones and eating his favorite snacks, their hands and arms brushing casually, falling asleep with their heads slipping accidentally on each other’s shoulders—that sounded like a slice of heaven. He couldn’t wait for it.

While Junwoo was walking down the aisle, his steps felt extra light and bouncy and he couldn’t wipe that telling, goofy smile off his face. He hummed and bumped his hands on the seat backs as he went to the back where there were a few empty seats.

He passed by Soobin’s group of friends that were all sitting together, except for Daheen who was with Ohje. Ohje was sulking, looking out the window while Daheen was laying on his shoulder and hugging his arm, blabbering in her usual rapid, bubbly fashion even though he didn’t seem to be listening. Junwoo wondered if something was wrong. His eyes seemed to be on Hwiyoung and Euigeon outside and there was a dark tint to them, almost as if he were hurt or angry.

Junwoo stopped there and called his friend’s name softly. His head snapped and a smile lit up his face immediately. Daheen stared at him with a slightly offended expression since Ohje showed more interest and emotions with Junwoo in that moment than he had with her the last five minutes they’d been together. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, going back and forth between them.

Ever since Romi joked about about Ohje possibly liking guys, she’d been watching his interactions with his friends closely. She’d noticed that he stared at three men in particular a lot. He had the best relationship with Junwoo and the most awkward, slightly tense relationship with Hwiyoung though that was improving day by day. She thought he’d had a decent relationship with Euigeon but there were times that he looked annoyed or angry at him, especially when he got physical with Junwoo. Almost as if he were jealous.

She’d started to think it was possible that he had a crush on one or at least had dated one at some point, but she wasn’t sure who. It was hard to figure out just by observing but she was terrified to ask about it. Because she enjoyed having a relationship, and who would volunteer to have their relationship end and their heart broken?

Ohje must have a reason to date her. He must like some part of her to be with her this long. She didn’t want to be used but if she was being used without any feelings, she’d rather not know about it. She was curious but she was also a coward. She wanted to stay in her own happy bubble, planning how she could get Ohje to actually kiss her. Once she felt his lips on hers, she felt as if she’d understand something she couldn’t yet grasp. Whether he liked her and was attracted to her or not. He could lie with his voice and hide the emotions in his eyes, but he couldn’t fake anything easily with his body.

She’d see how he responded after a kiss and act accordingly then. That was her goal for the trip. To score a kiss with her boyfriend and see if he was interested in her or merely using her. A bonus was to judge the interactions with those three boys some more to determine who he possibly liked or had a relationship with in the past.

“Oh, Junwoo-yah…Sorry, I’m already sitting with Daheen…”

Ohje’s smile remained breezy and his voice cheerful. “Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about sitting with your girlfriend. I figured.”

“Soobin saved a seat for you, I think.”

Junwoo’s smile faltered as he glanced back and saw that it was true. Soobin was looking his way, sitting in a window seat with her backpack put in the aisle seat, likely saved for him. When their eyes met, she smiled and waved his way. He forced a smile on and held up his hand in greeting.

“I’ll see you later, Ohje. Don’t sleep the whole way. You’ll bore your cute girlfriend that way.”

At his tease and fail wink, Daheen squealed and flushed. “Ohje, he called me cute!”

Ohje looked at Junwoo like he’d sprouted another head. “What’s wrong with you? That’s so out of character.”

“Is it?” Junwoo laughed awkwardly. “Just being supportive and breezy. I’m apparently too uptight. Euigeon gave me a mission to joke around and be nice. I should compliment someone and make at least five jokes a day.”

“Oh~ He’s right about that. That’s a great idea. I should have thought of that. Though I figured with how stubborn you were…How’d he get you to do that anyway?” Ohje’s smile, Daheen noticed, was slightly forced and tight then, right after Euigeon’s name slipped out of his friend’s lips.

The vice president smiled mysteriously and shrugged. “He has his ways, I guess.”

Ohje’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Something you’re not telling me there, I see. I’ll grill you later. Go back to your girl, hedgehog. It’s rude to leave someone waiting.”

Junwoo snorted and smirked. “Lecturing me, are you? I’ll get back at you for that. Just wait. Mr. High and Mighty.”

Ohje chuckled as Junwoo affectionately flicked his forehead. Junwoo twisted his hand and tucked it back to his chest, snickering. Daheen watched with wide eyes as Junwoo left. Ohje’s eyes followed him and they were full of warmth and fondness. His smile was sweet and shy, one that she’d never seen. A corner of her heart sank, feeling exceptionally heavy.

“Ohje…you…Junwoo…do you…” She faded off after some hesitation, unable to form the question properly.

She realized that it was a dumb idea to ask him something so personal on the crowded bus. If he did like Junwoo, she would be forcing him to come out in front of others. Someone might overhear and spread the news or rumors, even if he said it was false. She couldn’t do that to the person she liked and cared for.

“Hmm? What about Junwoo?”

“Nevermind. You two seem close. Like siblings.”

He smiled bashfully, his ears turning red. He scratched his neck as he glanced out the window, avoiding her eyes.

“Ah, do we? I guess we got closer since we’re outcasts and been through things. We’re both working and our families have difficult situations. We’re not rich nor do we have great grades. I guess we have a lot of things in common, so it happened naturally.”

“Ah, I see. That makes sense. That’s how Soobin and Hwiyoung got close at first.”

“Eh~ That’s different. They like each other.”

She looked at him with a serious expression. “Is it though?”

He flushed harder and bumped her shoulder, turning flustered. “Hey, what nonsense is going through your head, Daheen? I think you’ve been reading the wrong sorts of comics. You should stay away from the rated 19 section or you’ll get in trouble.”

She snorted, unable to help laughing despite the seriousness of the situation and the way her heart was racing in distraught. Like an expert, Ohje avoided the topic, improved her mood, and changed the atmosphere between them. It was one of the things she liked about him but sometimes it was annoying. She couldn’t resist the mood-maker.

“I’m sure you’ve been by there too. You really do sound High and Mighty. Let’s see what you’ve searched on your phone. I’m sure there’s something there that a minor shouldn’t have.”

“No, no, Daheen, don’t!” Ohje panicked, clutching his phone.

They burst into laughter as they struggled over his phone, the boy using his impressive height and strength to his advantage to keep the smaller girl at bay. With the ruckus going on, Junwoo sat next to Soobin, but only long enough to whisper into her ear.

“I think it’s better if you sit next to Hwiyoung. It’s been quite a long time and he’s decently jealous and sad now. He looks like a soaking wet, abandoned puppy these days and his eyes are always following you. I think now is the perfect timing to start. I can’t pretend to date you forever, you know.”

She smiled but her eyes were slightly sad and regretful. “You’re right. You deserve to have your freedom back. I also think this is the right timing. I’ll make up a plan and let you know about it. For now, go sit with who you want. I would feel bad if you have to fake being interested in me for several hours. Go on.”

He picked up his bag, then hesitated as he was about to leave. Soobin looked down, feeling self-conscious at how he studied her intently.

“Are you going to be alright? Will it be too awkward suddenly with him all that whole time? If it’s an issue, then I’ll stay here and we’ll find a way to switch in the middle.”

“Thank you for the consideration. You’re really sweet, Junwoo. That’s why I get confused sometimes. But you shouldn’t be like that. Don’t confuse me. Don’t be nice to someone you’re not interested in. It sends mixed signals. That’s dangerous.”

Junwoo sighed, feeling a rush of guilt. Soobin was avoiding his eyes, looking uncomfortable. He realized he’d probably done some things wrong by her and needed to apologize.

“Sorry. I can’t really help it. Once I’m friends with someone, I’m just naturally nice and worry about their welfare. I consider you a friend now. Well, I did before. That’s the reason why I agreed to do this. I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t considered you as someone worthy of being my friend.

I owe you a lot since you were nice and helpful to me since the first day I came here. When your mom almost hit me with her car, you came out to make sure that I wasn’t hurt and offered to take me to the nearest hospital for a checkup. Since then, I’ve felt like you are a nice person that I could get along with.

I’m sorry that I was cold to you before. I just didn’t want to lead you on or get in trouble with Hwiyoung. But things are different now. I’m just being myself. I don’t want to be cold to you.”

“You don’t need to be cold to me. But you don’t have to act so excellently either. Sometimes I confuse myself thinking that you have an interest in me. But the person that I’m imagining isn’t the real you. You’re a good person, I know, but you aren’t the perfect boyfriend I keep picturing. It’s just an act. It’s confusing. Just be yourself. You don’t need to be tooth decay level sweet.”

Junwoo laughed awkwardly, shyly raising his hand to his mouth. “Was I? I was just trying to be convincing. I guess I borrowed too much from dramas. That’s one of my hobbies. Sorry for confusing you or making you feel uncomfortable. I’ll be less cheesy and more myself then. Perfect boyfriend Junwoo is on lockdown from now on, I promise. I won’t shake up your heart anymore.”

“Please. Just be the cool, indifferent, sometimes kind and caring in spurts Junwoo that I know you to be. Otherwise I might fall for you and then this is all going to get really messy.”

“Fall for me? No, you shouldn’t. You really shouldn’t. don’t do that. It’s a stupid idea.” He shook his head and hands in succession, looking panicked.

She smiled again bitterly, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I know it’s stupid already. I’ve given myself a harsh scolding and I’m working on snapping myself out of it. Because more of my heart belongs to Hwiyoung, as twisted as I know he is and how much more pain I might end up being in in the future. I started this experiment for him, so I shouldn’t swerve to the control I’m using.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t. I’m just the bait. You rats deserve to be together. Wait, that came out wrong. I’m not saying you guys are rats like it’s a bad thing. It’s to fit with the experiment analogy. I swear I don’t think you’re a terrible person like he is. Or appears to be. Or was? Um, maybe I need to go back to the beginning…”

She laughed as the boy turned flaming red, overreacting hastily. She wasn’t offended by his terminology.

“He’s not a terrible person, Junwoo. I hope that someday you can understand that and know the real him someday. He’s done bad things and made bad choices, but he’s not a completely rotten person just yet. I’m going to scold him and teach him a lesson and fix him back to the way he was before. How he used to be. The person I love, that many students respected and followed, is still in there. If it wasn’t, then I wouldn’t feel anything for him anymore. I would have gone over to liking you, joining the crowd.”

“What crowd?” he snorted. “They just like my face or the idea of me. The image I have.”

“Not all, Junwoo. There’s some people that know the real you and like you for that. Like I started to. But they’ve fallen much harder, I presume.”

He looked at her doubtfully, then curiously whispered, “Who has?” He couldn’t imagine but suddenly he was interested. Just who were these people she claimed liked his real self and why hadn’t they approached him with a confession yet.

She smiled mysteriously and then flicked his cheek. “Aigoo. This pabo is unbelievably dense. Even if I told you names, you probably wouldn’t even believe me. Just go. Hwiyoung’s on his way. I’ll text you later about what I need you to do.”

“Okay, I’ll go. Thanks, Soobin. For stopping yourself from falling for me. I wouldn’t want to hurt you and lose our hard-earned friendship.”

They smiled softly at each other with genuine affection and kinship but nothing romantic. Soobin had cleared up her lingering, conflicted feelings through their talk and Junwoo re-affirmed that he had zero interest in girls, even one that was as nice, cute, sweet and smart as Soobin. She’d become like the little sister he’d never had.

It was hopeless for him. He was into guys. Or at least into one guy into particular. That might have turned him from asexual into gay. He stood up, gesturing the empty seat towards Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung looked at him quizzically with his sharp eyebrow raised. He forced himself to smile, which seemed to weird the other out even more so, hence he went back to his usual chic, indifferent expression.

“Soobin wants to talk to you. I’ll sit with Euigeon instead.”

Hwiyoung shrugged and then sat down next to Soobin. They were silent, both with shy smiles creeping up their face as the seconds ticked on. As if they were suppressing their happiness to be together. Junwoo sat a seat behind and across from them, watching with interest and amusement, a small impish grin on his face. Euigeon bounded down the aisle happily, eyes lighting up like diamonds when he spotted the sole empty seat was next to Junwoo. He hadn’t really expected that Junwoo would save a seat for him because he figured that he’d probably sit with Soobin, his rumored girlfriend.

“Hey!” he said breathlessly when he reached where Junwoo was sitting.

The brunette dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with his hair parted so that his forehead and shapely eyebrows were visible smiled warmly, his eyes an attractive shade of rose tinted ebony. Euigeon thought it was his hopes messing with his imagination, but he swore it was like hearts were bursting in his eyes, changing their color. Even his face seemed to have turned a lovely shade of pink as if he were flustered and bashful in his presence more than usual.

It was probably just the lighting and his wicked heart playing tricks on him though. Junwoo couldn’t like him the same way he did. That would be an impossible, miraculous dream come true. It was one sided, as it had been for months. He liked cute, small, pure girls like Soobin. They were dating and he needed to get a grip and come to accept that.

Up until that point, he still couldn’t fully bring himself to believe it and he couldn’t stop himself from flirting with Junwoo more than any friend should. Old habits were hard to break and his feelings were exceptionally difficult to control. He didn’t really want to either. He loved stealing these secret intimate moments with Junwoo. He loved to see his crush getting flustered around him, teasing him, sharing skinship with him, joking around and chatting with him about nonsense. Him dating didn’t really need to change things, did it? They were still close friends.

“Miss me?”

Junwoo turned indifferent, sitting back in the chair and tucking his knees up against the chair in front.

“Let’s get something straight. You’re annoying, so I never miss you. It’s just impossible. I’m only here for the snacks you promised. I’m putting up with you.”

“Eh~ I can see right through that. I know it’s a lie. Look, you’re already smiling. You fail at keeping a poker face around me. You know that?” he teased, poking at the pale cheek.

Junwoo slapped his hand off, then as if on second thought, held his palm and pressed his hand down. Euigeon looked at their connected hands with delightful surprise. It was rare that Junwoo imitated skinship with him and it was even more unusual that he allowed the contact to continue for an extended time.

“I’m going to hold you captive. Don’t try any funny stuff. Especially if you dare tickle me, I’m going to trade seats with Pilsang.”

The blonde playfully gasped. “Oh, the horror. Sorry, officer. I’ll be good. But in order to stop the temptation, it’s best if you keep hold of me. Who knows what these wicked hands might do to your squishy flesh?”

Junwoo’s quirky, dimple smile appeared, turning him twice as gorgeous and baby-like. Euigeon got caught up in staring. He didn’t realize he was staring at Junwoo and his heart was steadily thumping at the feel of their hands linked together loosely between their legs where no-one could see. Not until they were on the highway with soft pop music playing and the students either chatting or sleeping or snacking on packed lunches around them and Junwoo nudged him, nodding at his bag.

“Get the snacks out. I’m hungry.”

Euigeon chuckled and smiled like the summer breeze, making Junwoo’s eyes widen and linger there unnoticed. “Yes, your highness. A grumbling stomach would be a tragedy for you. Here you are.”

“Yes~ I really love these!” It was adorable how genuinely ecstatic he was to see snacks.

The blond smiled smugly. “I know. Of course. I know everything about you.”

Junwoo doubted him. “Eh, it’s not possible.”

The other challenged confidently, “Wanna bet? You know that my observation skills are detective level. Quiz me.”

Their hands stayed together as they ate from the bag Euigeon opened with his teeth and free hand. For half an hour, Junwoo quizzed Euigeon on any random thing that he could think of, trying and several times failing to hide his flattered smile when Euigeon expertly guessed the answer. He wondered how Euigeon even possibly knew some of those things. He even guessed things that Junwoo had to think about the answer to, like what food he’d prefer over another. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

Euigeon turned cockier than ever. Junwoo didn’t mind that though because he secretly enjoyed the way he looked then. His boasting grin and the way he held himself when he was proud and confident was extremely charming. Cool and sort of sexy? He didn’t know a word to describe the combination of those adjectives.

They listened to Bruno Mars who they both happened to like and was usually their choice to listen to when they were together, watching the trees, farms, forested mountains, and fields flying by out the window under the blue sky with the fluffy white clouds. It was such a serene moment where they forget about their surroundings and felt as if it were just the two of them.

They fell asleep in that peaceful atmosphere with their hands linked and the buds in their ears. Euigeon leaned over until a jostle of the bus caused him to fall on Junwoo’s shoulder. Junwoo unconsciously reached up to adjust his head and pull him closer, laying his head across the top of his while Euigeon nestled in until he was cozy.

When they woke up, they both tried to appear unphased by their intimate position though they were shocked. Junwoo distracted from his blush by complaining about how Euigeon had drooled on his shirt which made the blonde embarrassed and sincerely apologetic.

Once they had alighted, Junwoo and Hwiyoung were asked by Hangyul to do a head count and help people find their luggage removed from the compartment under the bus. Their friends hung around, watching them or talking to each other while the other students were admiring the hilly, grassy scenery or searching for their luggage.

Euigeon and Ohje had their eyes solely on Junwoo, standing by silently like worried hens waiting for their innocent, as yet clumsy chick to have an accident. They both jumped at the same time as Junwoo grunted while struggling with a bag. He dropped it on his toe and rubbed it, wincing in pain. Ohje took it off and went to find the owner while Euigeon bent down and rubbed his foot with a concerned expression.

“Is it bad? Do you need ice? Can you move it?”

With teary eyes, Junwoo nodded and forced a smile. “It’s fine. It’s not broken. I’m just a baby with pain. You know that. After time it will go away.”

The blonde glanced at his sneakered foot with a pout on his plump, cherry colored lips. “But it’s still going to be hard for you to walk for awhile and it’s going to have a nasty bruise.”

“So what? What’s a man without a couple bruises? We get stronger by suffering pain.”

“I don’t like it though. I don’t want you to suffer or feel pain at all. I hate the idea of it, Junwoo.”

Junwoo laughed awkwardly, squeezing his shoulder and taking his foot away from his hands. “What are you being so serious for? I’m fine, really. I can walk see.”

He attempted to walk without limping or wincing, though his toe hurt. Euigeon watched him carefully, his brow furrowed, not seeming convinced by his act or willing to take risks. He brought out his own suitcase and insisted, even pulled Junwoo to sit down on it. A shake of his head told Junwoo that he hadn’t successfully completed inspection.

“Rest here. Don’t even think of getting on that foot for at least the next ten minutes. Just look around and enjoy the scenery. I’ll take care of this.”

“Euigeon, you don’t need to. It’s my job to—”

“Yes, I know it’s your job. But as the vice president, you have a lot more jobs to do. And they’re more important than this. From now on, leave the physical labor up to me, Hwiyoung, and Ohje. This simply isn’t your forte. That doesn’t make you any less of a man, so don’t be ashamed about it. Use your brains and creativity and words instead. I mean it. Don’t budge from there.”

Junwoo laughed, lightly pushing aside the wagging finger about to poke him in the nose. “Alright, alright. Stop with the nagging please. We’re here to escape that kind of thing. One mother is enough.”

“Mother number two is here and he’s just about to get started. What are you thinking trying to move all that luggage by yourself? You could have thrown out your back like that, Junwoo. If something is too much for you to handle, all you need to do is tell Hangyul ssaem.”

“Oh my god, not you too. Alright, I get it. Loud and clear. I won’t touch another suitcase besides my own.”

“Nope. You’re not allowed to touch that one. I’ll carry it.”

Junwoo’s eyebrows raised. Euigeon and Ohje had said the exact same thing in almost perfect sync. There was a slight time difference, so they ended up sounding as if they were echoing each other. Romi snorted, eyes going between the both of them. She came over with her arms crossed.

“Just like I thought. Are you guys both into Junwoo or is this some sort of princess and her knights drama I didn’t know was airing?” she teased with an evil smirk. “What did I tell you, Daheen? I’m right about this for sure. Look at how they baby him.”

Daheen and Soobin, along with the other girls glanced their way curiously. Hwiyoung as ever appeared to stay busy with his duties while secretly stealing a glance here and there at the drama occurring. Daheen’s eyes stayed longer on Ohje while Soobin’s eyes were on Junwoo, who was flushed and scratching at his neck, letting out a bashful laugh.

Ohje and Euigeon tore their eyes off each other, both turning red at the ears. Euigeon went back to pulling out suitcases, more diligently than ever with an unusually serious expression. Ohje ignored Romi and handed water to Junwoo.

“It’s hot out today. Drink this and get re-hydrated. You need to be careful because you’re anemic. I brought these too. Since we’re high up in the mountains.”

He put some chocolates from his pocket into his hand. Junwoo looked at the wrapped chocolates, thinking he’d like to give them to Euigeon but remembering he’s allergic. He smiled and nodded, saying that he’d have them later. He pocketed the chocolates and then drank some of the water, handing it to Ohje.

Ohje drank some and then tapped Euigeon on the shoulder. The blonde straightened up and wiped his sweaty forehead, smiling while panting over his shoulder at the other who was offering the water bottle. Ohje was smiling but it was oddly strained and almost apologetic. He wasn’t sure what he had to feel apologetic for. The one that was feeling bad was Junwoo for making them do his work and being an unreliable worker.

“Are you alright, Euigeon? Stop and rest for a bit. Hwiyoung and Ohje can handle the rest.”

He turned to Junwoo with a gorgeous, breath taking smile that made the brunette’s gaze go down and a bashful, endearing smile slip over his face.

“Should I?”

According to Soobin’s plan, Junwoo helped her set up the dance they would be having later while the others were being taken to their rooms to wash up after touching the farm animals and unpack their bags. After arguing who would carry his stuff for a ridiculously long time, Ohje and Euigeon ended up taking his stuff back together since they’d be sharing a room together, along with Hwiyoung, Kitae, and PIlsang. They were hanging up decorations when they heard footsteps. There was a group there to help them. Their friends, Ohjae, Euigeon, Sanghoon, and Hwiyoung included. Hwiyoung went to help Soobin while the boys flocked to Junwoo to help him. Soobin watched with amusement.

“They sure do baby him like Romi said,” she commented. “I never noticed before.”

“Are you jealous? Do you want me to tell them off?” Hwiyoung asked.

She shook her head and smiled. “You’re misunderstanding. Why would I be jealous? They’re his friends. I just think it’s cute. Junwoo is a real baby in need of protection.”

“Me too. I have a baby side too…” he muttered, slightly pouting.

Soobin giggled, turning bashful. Her heart racing at the sight of his childish expression told her that she’d made the right choice in clearing up her feelings for Junwoo before they got bad. In this lifetime, she was meant for Hwiyoung. She realized that now. She had lingering feelings for her first love that wouldn’t fade easily and she’d accepted that. Even if Hwiyoung and their relationship wasn’t perfect or easy to deal with, she would be by his side. Whereas Junwoo had many people by his side, Hwiyoung had no one besides Kitae and his parents (though they were also the main reason he was this twisted and stressed out and angry all the time). There were many types of first loves and how/when they ended were various. Their love was meant to last into adulthood.

She reached out and stroked his hair like she’d done when they were younger.

“Aigoo, my little kiddo Hwiyoungie. If you want to be babied, you can just ask. You’re going to trip on your lip at this rate.”

He smiled bashfully, pressing up into her hand. He looked so innocent, cute, and young then. “I missed that. That nickname. Your touch. I…I miss you, Soobin. Can you…come back to me now? I’ll be better. I’m already better. I’ve learned my lesson. I’m changing.”

“I can see that. That’s good. But…hmm. We’ll have to see how you do. I’m always watching you. Remember that. Be good, and not just when I’m nearby.”

She decided that it wasn’t the right timing to give in just yet. Not the right place either. He nodded, glancing over guiltily as if he was worried Junwoo would see and come over to punch him. Soobin secretively smiled and giggled, stroking his head a couple more times, unable to stop herself. It was calming and she’d missed being affectionate with him. She stopped only when she noticed that Euigeon was fiercely glaring at her like she was the scum of the earth.

“Can you hold this?”

Euigeon fisted his hands, filled with barely controlled rage. He’d happened to look over and saw Hwiyoung and Soobin acting strangely. They were smiling and talking softly and she was patting his head. It looked very intimate. The atmosphere between them was suspiciously warm.

_I knew it. I knew that girl wasn’t to be trusted. She still likes Hwiyoung. She’s just been using Junwoo as a rebound. She might even be two-timing. Having fun while making Hwiyoung jealous, trying to change him while using Junwoo like a tool. In the end, she’s going to dump Juwnoo and go back to that time-bomb jerk. Or he’ll see her full out cheating on him. He’ll have his heart broken._

He had a strong urge to punch and shout at the both of them, but he didn’t want to make a scene. Rather, he didn’t want to draw attention to them, so he looked away and kept it to himself. He didn’t want Junwoo to see and find out that way. He wanted to protect him from being hurt to a shocking, damaging degree. He decided it was better that he have a talk to her in private and insist she break up with Junwoo in a nice way with a proper excuse or stop messing around with Hwiyoung for good.

From what he understood, Soobin was his first love and his first relationship. He couldn’t stand to have Junwoo hurt like that and have his first love end with rotten memories. Junwoo was a pure baby and an exceptionally lonely and sensitive person. He needed to be protected at all costs. Not simply from getting bruised externally.

“Let me take care of that.”

The makeshift knight number one reached out to assist Junwoo who was struggling to tie a ribbon on to the string that held up the handmade sign for the dance coming up. The makeshift knight number two, Ohje, was holding Junwoo’s hips so he wouldn’t fall off the chair while Sanghoon was tying ribbons on the lower parts without the need of a chair because he was the tallest of them.

Euigeon lingered longer than necessary because he liked how smooth and dainty Junwoo’s thin, fragile wrist felt beneath his fingertips. When he glanced over to check that Junwoo wasn’t looking where Soobin was, he was surprised to see that Junwoo was staring at him. He smiled and laughed softly. Junwoo looked up at the ribbon abruptly, his face splashing with pink, his pearly crooked teeth trapping his lower lip like he did when he was nervous. Euigeon continued to fidget unnecessarily with the ribbon, eyes lingering at his pretty, wavy mouth, wondering just how sweet and supple his thin lips would feel against his own.

Junwoo’s heart raced and a shiver went down his spine when he noticed where Euigeon was staring hard. His mind also wandered in a rated direction with lots of tongue on plush, cherry lips action. Ashamed by his own thoughts and afraid his feelings and his perversions were becoming more and more obvious by the second, he was immensely grateful for the distraction that Ohje offered.

“Here’s another ribbon, Junwoo.”

He took it from his friend’s hands, wondering briefly why Ohje seemed suddenly deeply sad to the point that he was fighting tears.

“Do you miss Daheen that badly? Sorry for tearing you apart from her with this boring stuff. Forget me and go have fun with her. It’s rare that you get to spend this much time together. Don’t let me be a distraction.”

“Eh, dummy. You’re not boring or a distraction. She’s busy with her friends anyway. We’ll meet up later during activity times or at the barbeque. I want to make memories with my friends too. This is the only school trip we’ll have a chance with. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, so you’ll end up going to a better school than me. Probably even forget about me and never call me again, hing~”

Ohje changed the mood he realized that he’d spoiled carelessly by not taking control of his emotions. He whined and cutely rubbed his head on Junwoo’s shoulder. Junwoo patted him on the head as if he were a puppy.

“There, there. I won’t do that. So don’t’ worry about that. You’ll be my best friend forever, even if I went to another country. What sort of meanie do you take me for?”

“Ah, so you aren’t as frigid as Elsa?”

“I’m not frigid! I’m as bendy as a flower stem! Excuse you!”

In the midst of their joking, the observing Euigeon’s expression turned as sour as a lemon. He whined and poked at Junwoo’s shoulder, feeling left out and wanting attention too.

“Hmm? Why are you poking at me, you brat?” Junwoo turned to his left.

The blonde was sulking with the biggest pout and huge, pretty, hazel eyes. He whined even more accurately like a puppy than Ohje had. Junwoo’s heart soared and a large, amused smile crossed his face. Now THAT was the most adorable face on the planet.

“The Samoyed wants pats too? Alright, alright. Here. Though it will make you spoiled if you get too much affection.”

Euigeon beamed as Junwoo gently stroked the top of his blonde waves, pressing up into his hand. The pure adoration and bliss that Junwoo sensed in his hazel eyes made his insides like churned butter, all creamy and greasy and warm. He didn’t notice that the beagle on his other side was watching them, unable to hide his jealous, hurt expression.

The next hour of set-up duties/free time went this way. Soobin’s idea was to follow Junwoo and Hwiyoung on their various duties under the guise of helping out. She’d use the opportunity to flirt a bit with Junwoo until Hwiyoung would come up with a way to subtly split them apart.

What they didn’t count on was another reason they got split up. Junwoo was flocked by his three friends, who insisted on helping him out of concern for his earlier injury and the fact that he was physically weak and also famous for being clumsy. Soobin came up with a joke in her mind to share with her friends later. Basically, Junwoo had a harem. Rather than a baby, he sort of felt like a prince.

Since she’d cleared up her feelings for him in no longer made her envious but rather, she found it preciously adorable. Enough to sneak photos of it and send it to Junwoo in their kakao chat to tease him with, about how he’s popular and so high maintenance she’s glad she’s not actually his girlfriend.

The student sent back laughing or embarrassed emojis, commenting about how he felt smothered and like a child with worried, overprotective parents rather than helpful friends. She could read between the lines and catch his minimal expressions though. She could tell that he liked the attention and was at least flattered and flustered around one of those boys.

There was something going on there, something strange. She could tell even from a distance without hearing what they were conversing about. She would bet that Junwoo liked one of them and at least two of them had a crush on him and were competing for his attention. It was hard to tell which one because they all seemed strangely close and fond of Junwoo and they touched him a lot.

One thing was certain as she watched though was that they probably were not straight, especially Junwoo. No girl—as far as she knew of--had ever made him flush, giggle, smile or turn starry eyed like that. No girl made him look as comfortable and cute either. The person Junwoo truly liked was most likely amongst those three. She wished she could find out and help him get together with him.

First, however, she had her own romance issues to work through. She also needed to be careful of Euigeon who seemed to be holding a nasty grudge against her. He sort of unknowingly helped out her plan though, as sometimes Junwoo had stepped in to help her after Euigeon was uncharacteristically mean and obnoxious to her, which resulted in moments that made Hwiyoung all the more jealous. She was lucky she hadn’t gotten hurt yet with how devious Euigeon was being.

That made her think that possibly Euigeon was the one that was into Junwoo the most. She’d always gotten nastier vibes from him compared to the other boys, as if he hated her very existence and didn’t trust her in the slightest. Well, she understood that. If he liked Junwoo and misunderstood that she was using or two timing Junwoo without his knowledge, that made sense.

The first activity the class did together was musical chairs. The second was a truth game which Hangyul seemed extremely into. Hwiyoung escaped for the first ten minutes to study for their finals but was eventually drug back by the teacher to participate. He had to sit next to Junwoo and they were rather awkward and tense, as usual, causing the atmosphere of one side of the room to become quite gloomy considering the circumstances.

The game was fun for all that were not in the chair in the middle of the room. If they chose not to answer more than one question that was tossed randomly at them by the other students (after one free pass), they would have a balloon full of flour popped over their heads.

There were some funny stories that popped out from the game, such as Chanyeol once kissed a girl, Ohje peed his pants when he was in elementary school, and Pilsang had liked Romi from the first day he saw her buying make-up in a cosmetics store where he had to go to get his mom something. Euigeon admitted that he’d stolen and been in a fight, but that he’d never seen any guns or tried drugs.

Junwoo confessed that he slept with his lights on, which others teased him about being a wimpy baby scared of the dark. Kitae confessed his everlasting love for Soye and that she never had a time when she appeared ugly. Sanghoon confessed he’d once liked Soye but got rejected by her flat out for being an ass, which he thought that feisty quality about her made her all the more attractive.

Romi, who had yet to be called up, asked with a wicked grin on her magenta lips, “Are you in love with someone?”

Ohje remained silent, staring at the floor while the room laughed and glanced at Daheen. Daheen shyly ducked her head and covered her round face.

Sanghoon waved his hand and pulled a face. “That’s a biased question we all know the answer to. No fun. Someone else.”

Romi continued, “Is that person someone who you can’t confess your feelings to?”

Ohje’s head turned, passed the expectant Daheen, and then settled in the direction of Junwoo and Hwiyoung. He returned to looking down, his expression uncomfortable. Daheen appeared shell-shocked for a few moments but quickly recovered.

“That’s enough nonsense, Romi. Ohje, get out. I’ll take the stupid questions instead.”

After Daheen’s turn which only revealed how much she weighed before and after her dieting, she called Soobin. Again, Romi appeared to be an evil mastermind.

“Who is a better boyfriend? Junwoo or Hwiyoung?”

Euigeon glared at her, not liking that she was dragging Junwoo into this. He didn’t want to hear anything about those two so he’d been praying they’d stop the game before Soobin went out. They’d narrowly missed talking about her during Junwoo’s turn. As usual, Romi proved that she was a brat put on this planet to pester others.

She looked between the two of them, biting on her lip, hesitating to answer.

“You’re still in love with Hwiyoung, aren’t you? That’s why you haven’t had a kiss with Junwoo yet, right?” she pressed, her high-pitched voice louder and dripping with glee at torturing Soobin who she was jealous of.

“I guess, if she can’t answer anything…the rules apply to all, so…”

Sanghoon stood up with a balloon and needle in hand. He smirked as he held it over her head ominously. Soobin covered her ears and closed her eyes, ready for the explosion and flour shower. It came but nothing dropped on her head. She looked up, surprised to see that Junwoo was covering her, soaked in a snow substance instead.

His friends jumped up to pet him down while the other’s looked on in shock. Then they teased Junwoo for trying to be romantic like some sort of knight when it was unnecessary and commented to Soobin how lucky they were to have a guy like Junwoo. She glanced at the boys surrounding Junwoo, then at Hwiyoung who was frozen on two feet, as if he’d run to protect her but Junwoo had been a second faster.

It seemed like he felt regretful and guilty. He looked at her with apologetic, sad eyes, then he turned and left the circle without a word. Her steps faltered in his direction to follow but a pair of laser eyes stopped her. Hazel eyes were glaring her still.

Euigeon nodded his head in the direction of her chair, commanding she sit down if she knew what was good for her. It wasn’t the first or the last time that the man with piercings and fiery eyes and a huge, muscular build scared her. He was like a thug and it was rumored that he could fight well, after all. He wasn’t a person that she wanted to continue to have as an enemy and upset.

She obediently joined her friends and sat down, letting them fawn over her and complaining about Romi’s brattiness. She watched the boys cleaning off a flustered, laughing Junwoo ghost, caringly wiping off his back, petting his hair, and even tapping him full on the butt with the palms of their hands.

The man that had looked like he was on the verge of murdering her earlier seemed like an innocent, sweet puppy in front of Junwoo as he delicately plucked confetti pieces out of his bangs. Junwoo smiled shyly and looked down, his coffee colored eyes warming and turning into crescent moons. He looked so cute, young and pure then, making her wonder.

Was their like for each other mutual? Had Junwoo suggested she sit with Hwiyoung on the bus so that he could have time with Euigeon who was the only other person not yet on the bus back then?

Euigeon kept his eyes on his classmates during the next activity, especially Junwoo, Ohje, and Soobin. Several times during the dancing game, Ohje and Junwoo ended up hugging in the same group, managing not to get out. They were stuck to each other like glue, but it didn’t seem to be consciously. Rather, it was a force of habit. Likely because it was rumored that Ohje was Junwoo’s first friend, back when he’d transferred and most people misjudged his personality and avoided getting to know him.

The fact that Daheen couldn’t manage to get physical contact with Ohje made her sulky. Romi followed him like he was some sort of prey for dinner with Pilsang following her like a lovesick monkey. Daheen became angry and dragged her off Ohje and out of the room in the middle of the game, leaving Ohje flustered.

Euigeon took the chance to inch closer to Junwoo, Soobin, and Hwiyoung who were wondering around the middle hardly dancing. He left Sanghoon to flirt with Soye, which pissed her boyfriend, Kitae off. For some reason, he seemed to like that girl though she was icy towards him repeatedly. Maybe he liked to annoy taken people and she happened to be pretty, the prettiest in their class in his opinion.

Junwoo saw him walking towards his direction doing a swaggy phone-hand dance. He smiled and laughed softly, probably finding his expression amusing. Euigeon broke into a smile as well, approaching with wider steps as he sensed the music was going to stop soon. When it did and the emcee called out a number, Junwoo’s smile faded to a surprised, uncertain look.

His left arm was held by Euigeon, his right arm by Soobin, his shoulder by Ohje. Hwiyoung was holding onto Soobin’s arm which stopped her from hugging Junwoo. They all paused, looking at the web of arms and then laughing awkwardly. They were supposed to be in groups of two, but it became a mess. At this rate, they were all in danger of getting out.

“Mwo-ya. I’m not a toy you can break apart guys,” Junwoo joked, laughing to cover how flustered he was.

Euigeon put his arm around Junwoo’s waist and tugged. He spun, falling onto his chest with a gasp. Ohje moved to grab onto him as if he thought he was falling. The result was a three-way hug with Junwoo sandwiched in the middle, both taller boy’s chins resting on his shoulders.

Junwoo’s stared wide-eyed at Hwiyoung and Soobin who were hugging as well, Hwiyoung having pulled Soobin into his arms and Soobin looking equally as flustered and star-struck as he was. His heart was thumping so hard he was sure the others could feel it on their chests through his ribs. He gently pushed them, trying to laugh off the situation but his voice was tinged with nerves.

“Um, guys. This is cozy and all but was getting out that big of a deal?”

They both backed off, scratching at the back of their heads, faces turning shamefully red.

“Sorry…” They both commented at the same time, leading to another strange stare-down like what had happened in front of the bus that morning.

“What’s there to be sorry for? You’re just playing a game. I just meant you don’t need to grab or squeeze me so desperately. Not like there’s any sort of embarrassing punishment for getting out.”

The vice president patted his friends on the shoulders hoping that it would be a source of comfort. He looked back and forth between them, feeling anxious for some reason, searching for something else he could say. At the perfect moment, a distraction came and relieved him from that troublesome duty.

“Romi and Daheen are fighting!” Someone came into the gym and shouted.

They rushed, Pilsang and Ohje bolting at the head of the pack of students, out into the hallway. Romi and Daheen were tugging at each other’s hair and cursing colorfully. From what he could make out, Daheen was angry that Romi was ‘shaking her tail at every guy, especially the taken ones.’ Which he figured meant that she was attempting to seduce them, but he didn’t really understand.

They’d been playing a game where they were trying not to get out and had to hug each other. Touching was something that couldn’t be avoided. He’d put up with it even if he didn’t like it. Just as he was concerned, Daheen was too jealous and hot headed for Ohje to handle. Ohje seemed stressed and tired as he led her out into the garden area to cool off. Pilsang was attempting to fix her hair but Romi was in the middle of a fit which risked his hands being clawed off.

“Get off! Leave me alone! I don’t need an ugly loser like you helping me! How fucking annoying!” she shouted, then stomped off with tears in her eyes.

Pilsang followed her despite his friends suggesting he leave her alone. The group of girls split up to help their two friends, the majority with Romi, who was the most likely to do something stupid when she was furious. Junwoo was tempted to follow and see what was up to with Ohje, but he became pleasantly distracted by Euigeon who casually threw his arm over his shoulder. He suggested they take a walk to the small café that looked over the countryside and quaint village.

He smiled and nodded, subtly snuggling closer and wrapping his arm around his crush’s back. The drama was temporarily forgotten with the tempting idea presented. He figured he would simply get in the way of Ohje’s relationship where he didn’t belong, deciding he’d go along with the plan.

“Sweet coffee sounds amazing right now. Let’s go.”

Euigeon took a long sip of his creamy vanilla frappe. Junwoo knew he was studying him intently instead of looking at the scenery or drinking his chocolate frappe. He tried hard to ignore him and willed his racing heart couldn’t be heard from this distance.

“How are you feeling?”

That question threw him off. Junwoo looked over with a confused expression, slightly tilting his head. “Hmm?”

Euigeon reached up, brushing his finger along the dark curtain hindering his vision. Junwoo’s spindly lashes fluttered down and his teeth captured his thin bottom lip shyly.

“About Hwiyoung and Soobin. They were hugging earlier. It seems like Hwiyoung is trying to get her back and Soobin seemed a bit shaken up. Aren’t you jealous? Worried?”

“No, why would I be?” He stopped sipping his drink, realizing what he’d stupidly said. That’s what he got for being comfortable and letting his guard down around the other.

For a moment, he’d forgotten that he was dating her and that Euigeon had somehow found out about that though he’d done his best to hide it.

He attempted to act angry, bumping his fist on the table. “I mean, yeah. I’m super jealous. How dare he! That jerk!”

Euigeon snorted and bumped his shoulder, smirking out the window at the grassy hills and dark green trees.  
“You sounded like a robot there. I guess you’re not the jealous type. Or you must not like her all that much. If you don’t like her, then why are you dating her though? You’re first girlfriend should be someone you’re crazy about. That you’d want to punch the sucker’s lights out that dared to hit on her. You don’t want to remember your first love being luke-warm.”

Junwoo shrugged, drumming his cup. “What’s first love supposed to be like?”

“Exciting. Passionate. Like you can’t stand to be apart for a day. Kiss every time you’re alone.”

“Kiss…” Junwoo’s face heated as soon as he heard of the word which made him imagine something inappropriate again which was not at all with Soobin.

“You didn’t kiss her yet? You guys have dated a couple weeks now though,” the blonde commented with surprise, eyes twinkling a bit brighter as if he was delighted to hear that. His smile seemed wider and more sincere as well.

“My first kiss… I think it should be saved for someone that I’m in love with. Not with someone who’s just nice and cute that I sort of like…”

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right. Save it then. Your firsts should be precious. Don’t just give them to anyone. The person you’re madly in love with. You should give them your kiss. When the mood and timing is perfect.”

“Mood, huh. There’s sure a lot to think about when dating.” He played with his straw while smiling bitterly.

Euigeon slid closer until their arms and legs were brushed together which sent sparks along his skin and made his stomach knot. Junwoo tensed, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt warm breath close to his ear.

“Would you like me to teach you? We could practice. I’m something of a kissing master.”

Junwoo slid the stool away and smacked the blonde’s shoulder, shooting him a scalding, embarrassed look.

“Yah! Don’t joke around like that!”

Euigeon snickered. “What’s wrong, Kitty? Did that affect you? Seems you’re sensitive and innocent~”

“So what if I am! I should be pure. We’re only eighteen! Just how far did you go? With who? Since when?”

Euigeon’s amused smile turned smug as he propped his elbow on the table and rested his hand on his fluffy cheek. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and fondness.

“Oh. Sounds like this pretty kitty’s jealous. Or am I hearing things?”

Junwoo turned away, coolly muttering, “Of course you’re hearing things. Bratty mutt. Tch. Why would I be jealous of a pervert’s filthy escapades?”

He shivered as Euigeon brushed his fingers along the skin of his neck above his color delicately. “I assure you, if you get the right mood and moves going, it might be a bit messy but it’s far from filthy. You’d enjoy it.”

“Enough!” Junwoo was on the verge of passing out from embarrassment, his face as red as a cherry.

_Why’s he always like this? Sending weird mixed signals, making my heart flutter. The things that I’m imagining now, I should go to hell for. It’s his fault! That flirty meanie. He should only do that with who he likes but I can’t bring that up because I’m scared he will say there’s someone already, but it’s not me. Hearing that would be worse than this, in a different way._

The blonde chuckled, continuing to rub his neck and watch him with those hypnotizing hazel eyes. Junwoo wished that he could read his inner thoughts then as well as he could read others, as well as Euigeon seemed to read him.

_Just what do you think when you look at me, Euigeon? Am I simply a close friend to you? Or is there a possibility that I’m something more than that and you treat me like this, look at me so sweetly because I’m special? Am I getting a hunch that’s correct here or are my feelings causing me to see delusions and exaggerate? I just don’t know, but a boy in love can hope at least…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first part of the eventful, emotionally packed school trip. There’s still quite a lot more to come before and during the dance party~ I hope that you had a great weekend! Sorry for the slight delay in posting. I went to Busan from Friday to Sunday and I hadn’t yet finished editing this chapter. 
> 
> I hope it wasn’t boring and has the sentiments of the drama still. If it’s ever hard to imagine, I encourage you to watch the trailer or see photos from then and read while listening to the soundtracks to get you in the mood and help visualize. Please don’t hate me too much for there being no kiss scene yet, I thought at their age it makes more sense for them to be official first so we’ve got a ways more to go. You can just enjoy their cringe-worthy fluffy innocence for now as the miserable slowburn progresses. If it’s frustrating you, then I’m doing a good job I guess, cus the drama was that way as well and I want it to have a similar vibe and structure. Cus idk I found it unique and charming that way? 
> 
> I’m going to be quite busy this week and next I believe but I’ll still try to post a new chapter up on Sundays. See you then~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	10. Moments of Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important, frequently missed communication strategy: 
> 
> Listen to the very end before you make judgments and assumptions, especially in the case you say something you regret or can't take back.

That night, the class had a barbeque party. For the most part, the groups split up and ate separately, boys with boys and girls with girls. Until, towards the end when all students mingled doing the activities of their choice, some playing soccer or badminton, some star-gazing, some taking walks to help with digestion. One of these last was Pilsang and Romi, who had gone off to a quiet, shadowy area because Romi said she had something to say.

The boy nervously stuttered, fidgeting with the edges of his black and white old-fashioned military uniform. “Romi…are you going to give me an answer already? You can think about it some mo—”

“I’ll do it. Go out with you, that is. If you’re interested, but I don’t guess that you wouldn’t be since I’m so charming.”

Pilsang appeared on the verge of collapsing onto the grass. After he gathered his wits, seeing that Romi wasn’t joking or being sarcastic, his face lit up like a child when they first met Santa Claus.

“Really? You’re serious? You’ll date me?” he squeaked, running rapidly in his spot.

“Pilsang, stop.” She held up her hand in a brisk manner, red lips in a stern line. “I will go on one date with you. I don’t mean that I’ll date you like be your girlfriend. It’s a test date. If you do well, you might just get another chance on the second test date. If you don’t do well there, there’s no third chances.”

“That’s great! Thank you so much, Romi! I won’t let you down!”

She raised up her hands and stiffened, pulling a face when he abruptly hugged her. She lowered her hands and awkwardly pat his shoulders, her ears turning red. She cleared her throat.

“D-don’t jump on me like a dog in heat, jeez.”

“Oh, sorry. I was just excited. Did I hurt you, Princess?” He immediately pulled off, looking concerned and guilty.

“I’m fine…” she muttered, looking down and playing with her hair.

“May I ask though, Romi…Why are you agreeing? All of a sudden? You already rejected me several times…”

She attempted to play it cool, but anyone could tell that she was quite flustered and bashful being so directly asked. She had figured that Pilsang would be too excited to think about the why’s.

“It’s just a…kill two birds with one stone sort of thing. I have to mentor someone. You want to have a date with me. We can do both, help each other out. I can’t spend my entire last year in high school only studying too. I want to go on dates as well but there’s places I can’t go by myself or it’s sort of weird or boring with just girls. So…”

“Oh, is that why? Romi, let’s make a deal then. If I raise my rank up fifty places, then I get three bonus dates with you. No matter how the first one turns out.”

“Hmm. Okay. Cool.” She nodded after some thought, her rosy lips curving into an attractive smirk.

Pilsang jumped for joy and squealed for a moment, then forcefully calmed himself. “Then what about if I get into the top 100 of the school?”

Romi rolled her eyes and laughed mockingly. “Like that could ever happen. Dream on, Pilsang.”

She turned away with flair and started to walk off. He grabbed her wrist lightly. She looked back with a quizzical expression, surprising him once again by not shaking him off, slapping, cursing or sneering at him like she usually would when he suddenly touched her.

“What would happen though?”

“I guess I’d be your girlfriend then.” She slipped away from his hand and left with a crooked, smug smile, leaving Pilsang behind to collapse on his knees.

“I’m stuffed. I couldn’t eat another grain of rice.” Junwoo groaned as he stood up and stretched his arms out, bending his back so his pot belly popped out.

“Yeah, you are. Look at this belly. You’re finally getting fat, Junwoo. Congratulations!” Ohje teased, rubbing his protruding belly.

“Hey, don’t insult me, you jerk. It’s just a food belly!” Junwoo pouted, slapping his friend’s hand away.

Ohje stood up, chuckling and patting his petite friend affectionately on the head like a growling kitten, lingering a few seconds longer than anyone normally would. Junwoo didn’t seem to mind and he liked how the other smiled gentle and warm when he treated him caringly, so it made him want to prolong the contact.

“If we rub his belly, do we get good luck? I want to try too.”

Suddenly Sanghoon and Euigeon were there, reaching out to rub his belly. Junwoo jumped back, fighting off their ticklish hands and squealing.

“I’m not Buddha! I’m not that big either, how insulting!”

“Shall we take a walk and burn off some of these calories?” Ohje suggested amongst Sanghoon’s obnoxious laughter.

The others nodded and were about to walk off with Junwoo between Sanghoon and Euigeon with their arms linked through his when Daheen appeared. She smiled slightly at Ohje, her eyes looking troubled.

“Ohje…Can I talk to you?” she asked softly after some hesitation.

“Sure…”

Ohje equally appeared gloomy and awkward which was unusual. It appeared that they had had a fight earlier in the day and had yet to make up for it. They’d been avoiding each other since then, glancing across the tables with concern while they ate.

“You guys go on without me. I’ll see you at the dance.”

They waved, watching him walk off with Daheen. Their back views seemed sad, leaving them all concerned, especially Junwoo. Usually Ohje who would confide everything to him wouldn’t say much of anything about what happened with Daheen or why he was dazed and gloomy since then.

Euigeon pat and squeezed the back of his hand, smiling in reassurance. “He’s going to be fine. It’s normal to have a couple spat here and there.”

“Is it?” he pondered out loud, wondering if he and Soobin would need to stage a spat to seem more official.

Because they had never had any tiffs, even little disagreements. In his research about relationships, he hadn’t seen anything about them normally having it.

Would that make Hwiyoung more nervous and cause him to become more active in stealing Soobin away? He wanted to be over with this whole fake dating thing now that Euigeon knew about it. It bothered him a lot whenever he joked about dating or her and tried to give advice. The irony was irritating, carrying on an act while being aware of others was tiring, and he didn’t like lying to his crush.

Hwiyoung hadn’t approached Soobin since then. He’d seemed as if he were even avoiding making eye contact with her. Soobin was looking at him more now, rather hopelessly. It seemed she was feeling lonely and longing to be with him.

Junwoo figured it must be hard to be apart from the one you like this long, pretending you liked someone else. Actually, he sort of understood that. Every time they were on a fake date, Junwoo kept thinking how he’d rather be with Euigeon. How much he missed him. He’d imagine his handsome, brightly smiling face instead whenever he looked at Soobin and had difficulty getting into the act.

He should be sweet to her and seem like he was bashful and interested in talking with her, but he wasn’t in the slightest. She was a nice girl and all, but she didn’t stir his heart or make him keep thinking and wanting to be with her. She was a nice person he didn’t mind talking to, but she wasn’t special.

Without thinking of what he was doing, he’d turned his hand and linked his fingers together with Euigeon’s. The blonde was grinning like a fool, staring at their hands. Sanghoon was giving them a suspicious look as well, eyes flashing with mischief and his lips going into his signature punchable smirk.

He teased, “When did you two get this close? Junwoo doesn’t even hold hands with me. Ah, now I’m jealous! Junwoo-yah, give me some loving too~”

Before he knew it, he was holding hands with a clingy Sanghoon and a giggly, bashful Euigeon. He didn’t know where to look or what to feel. He was tingly and heated all over, feeling as if he’d die from embarrassment at any moment. He released their hands and tried to shake him off their arms.

“What are you guys doing? With all these people around? Stop it. Don’t touch me. You creeps!”

Euigeon bragged. “You touched my hand first though.”

Sanghoon pouted and crossed his arms across his chest with a sulky ‘hmph’ sound. “You did. I can’t believe you let _him _hold your hand before you did with me. That’s unfair. I’ve been so sweet and nice to you for all these months. He’s the one who knows you the shortest. I feel so betrayed. Junwoo’s a meanie. Hmph.”

“He likes me the best. Must be because I’m the most handsome one with the warmest hands. What can we do about that? Go away and leave us. Don’t disturb our date.”

Euigeon cockily teased Sanghoon, pushing him away by the shoulders. Junwoo sighed with irritation and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Guys, stop being ridiculous. We’re not in a drama right now…”

“Junwoo…Are you busy?”

They all paused and turned their heads at the sound of a soft, hesitant voice. Soobin had approached with uncertain steps, fiddling with her fingers. She smiled shyly and nodded her head politely in the direction of the others.

“Soobin…”

“Can I borrow Junwoo for a bit? You can have a date with him after I do.”

“Oh, sure. We were just joking, you know. We’re not in love with him or fighting over him,” Sanghoon insisted with a sheepish, guilty grin. “Right, Euigeon?”

Junwoo glanced at Euigeon, studying his curious expression. The blonde remained silent with an uncomfortable, sort of pained look on his face, his hazel eyes dark and glazed over. His thick lip raised at the corner in a subtle, rather bitter smile.

“Right. Why would we do something silly like that? We’re all friends.”

After he said that, he left and Sanghoon followed, telling them to enjoy their time and joking that Soobin take care of their baby and treat him gently. Junwoo stared after them, eyes stuck on Euigeon’s back. The broad shoulders and blonde head that were usually carried with such confidence and ease appeared heavy and drooped. His steps were slower than usual as well. His chest felt painful and crushed the farther Euigeon went as his words and expression replayed in his mind. It felt like onions were near his eyes and a boulder was resting on his chest. He bit his lip and balled his fists, biting back the urge to cry.

_It was all just in your imagination. He wasn’t into you like that. That’s why it doesn’t bother him to talk about Soobin. Now you heard with your own ears. He’s not interested in you. Just like you figured. In the end, you fell for the wrong person and hurt yourself._

_But then….Why does he seem upset and conflicted? Why did it seem for a moment like he hated me going off with Soobin? Maybe he has something against her. Ah, it’s probably because of Hwiyoung. He must think that Soobin is using me and going to break my heart, so he hates her. He’s just being a good friend, that’s it. Since he’s good at observing, he must have realized that Soobin doesn’t really like me and that her and Hwiyoung are still caught up over each other. That’s why he’s been unfriendly with her…_

The small hope that he’d harbored for a second that Euigeon might genuinely like him and be protective out of jealousy he dashed away himself. He didn’t want to get his hopes up and break his own heart. He’d rather have his crush stay that way. He could enjoy the feelings and keep it secret, not expecting any returning feelings or relationship developments from the flirty, kind boy. Then he’d never get hurt. No hope meant no future heartbreak.

He would like Euigeon on his own and take any moment he could get as his friend and not allow himself to hope for more that couldn’t be possible. That was what was good for all of them. Then, they could stay friends and hang out often, so at least he could continue to enjoys his crush secretly.

“Which one is it, Junwoo? Of those three friends of yours, one of them I’m sure is the one that makes you look different than you are with me. That makes you smile bashfully and makes your eyes sparkle and then turns your eyes sad and conflicted like this. One of those boys you like, don’t you? Like for real. Sincerely.”

He turned to Soobin and shook his head with a forced smile, saying cutely, “You’re wrong~”

She didn’t appear convinced. She chuckled softly and poked at his chest. “I’m right~ You just don’t want to tell me because you’re scared that I’d go telling people. Is it Sanghoon? Euigeon? Ohje?”

She said the name and then paused, judging his expression with a hawk. Junwoo could tell the petite girl was attempting to gauge his reaction to see which one of the suspected boys he might have feelings for. He controlled his expression expertly, making sure that it didn’t change.

“It’s nobody. I don’t have a crush on anyone,” He insisted, then playfully stuck out his tongue.

She stuck out her tongue back at him childishly. They laughed. The atmosphere between them was pleasant and comfortable now. He felt like he’d not only gained a friend but a little sister. He couldn’t think of her romantically. She was more like family. In that way, he also didn’t want to worry her or see her hurt. It was better that she didn’t get involved in his messy life when she had a ton of issues to deal with already.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“It’s about the rest of the plan. How I’m going to get Hwiyoung to crack.”

After he listened while they took a slow walk along the dimly lit-up trails full of flitting fireflies and the sounds of chirping cicadas, he nodded. “So, you’re going to make him near insane with jealousy. Well, thanks for not asking me to kiss you.”

“That would be too much. I want to preserve that and so should you. First kisses…”

“Should be with someone you love,” He finished with a little smile, looking at the ground and thinking of Euigeon, the recipient he wished his lips would first be taken by.

Soobin’s hands fell from her mouth and she pointed at him with a big grin. “Look at you. You’re thinking of someone right now. You had your first kiss already? Or are you thinking of who you want to kiss? I knew it. So, there IS certainly someone that you like. Tell me~”

Junwoo laughed softly, ears heating as he was found out. “Yeah, you caught me. There is. But I’m not telling you who, so stop asking. No-one knows but me, Plain, Bumbi and Whitey.”

“Who are these other friends of yours, Whitey and Plain?”

He smiled mysteriously. “Some other friends of mine you haven’t met before.”

“Eh. Knowing you it’s probably a cat and a skateboard,” she teased.

Junwoo merely laughed, not admitting or denying it.

“Can you do it? And make it seem convincing?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You can just imagine me as the person you liked.”

He glanced at her and held out his hand, then dropped it down to her head. The difference between her height and Euigeon’s was huge.

“You’re too small, so it’s not possible.”

“Oh, so he’s tall? That leaves out…no-one. Darn, those three are all gigantic! That wasn’t a helpful hint at all! Give me another hint, hmm? About who you have a crush on. Come on, I’m dying of curiosity here.”

“Oh, are you? Awesome, the number two rank is open! Did you all hear? Soobin is going to die!” he called to no-one.

She snorted and scolded him while lightly smacking his shoulder, then shushing him after.

“You couldn’t take my spot if you cheated!”

He smirked obnoxiously. “I could too. Can’t you tell? I don’t just have handsome genes but genius ones as well. They’ve just been dormant. I’ve been hiding it cus geniuses aren’t as cool. Unless you’re Euigeon, I guess.”

“Yeah, right! You’re bluffing.”

“I’m not, really. I’m incredibly intelligent. I can ace all subjects if I applied myself.”

She looked at him doubtfully and crossed her arms. She said with a skeptical, challenging tone, “Oh, really? Fine then. Let’s see if you can beat my score in math. If you do that, I’ll help you get with your crush. You can have the boyfriend of your dreams then.”

“I never said I was going to tell you who it was though. So, no thanks. I reject your challenge.” He playfully put his hand in her face and then skipped away with a smile.

“Yah! You coward! Choi Junwoo, don’t run away!” Soobin laughed, having to jog with her short legs in order to catch up to him.

“Do you really like me? You still didn’t answer me about that.”

Ohje stared at the ground, not answering. He could neither be honest nor lie. It was complicated and he didn’t want to hurt Daheen’s feelings.

“Ohje. I like you a lot. But I can’t help feeling that I’m the one who likes a lot more. Maybe at all. Do you feel anything for me, as more than a friend? Do you see me as a girl?”

“Sure, I see you as a girl. Because you’re a girl. You’re a good person. You’re sweet, funny, cute and pretty.”

Daheen’s frown turned into a flattered smile and she held her hands to her fluttering heart. Then, she took a deep breath and mentally cooled herself. Her expression returned to being serious as she stepped forward.

“If you seriously like me, then kiss me. I believe in actions more than words. We’ll see if you’re saying the truth or not that way.”

“Here? Now?” Ohje asked with bugged out eyes.

Daheen nodded confidently, then closed her eyes and waited. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Ohje’s hand on her cheek and shoulder. She could sense him moving closer. The air grew warmer and her excited jitters increased but she forced herself to stay still, waiting expectantly. However, nothing but his breath and her wavering bobbed hair as he sighed touched her skin. He rubbed her shoulder and then stepped back, releasing her and dropping his hands.

“Sorry, but I can’t…”

Daheen opened her eyes, full of sadness and disappointment. “I knew it. See, you don’t like me.”

“I’m trying too though. I want to like you. It just isn’t working out thus far. It’s not your fault though, Daheen. It’s just me.”

“Oh, typical excuse guys use when breaking up. The ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ thing. Huh.” She huffed in irritation, looking away from him.

“I’m serious though. It’s because…”

“Why? Why did you agree to date me if you don’t like me? Why can’t you like me? What’s wrong with me?” In distress, she tossed up and pumped her hands.

Ohje softly admitted, staring at his feet, “I don’t know honestly. I guess it’s because you’re just not…him…”

“Him? Do you like…boys? Ohje, are you g…” She looked at the flushing, embarrassed man with his head drooped down in disbelief.

Ohje nodded after several moments of thick silence and debating. He was scared of her answer, if she’d go around saying it to everyone in their class, but he trusted his instincts. That he could trust Daheen with his secret. That she’d appreciate hearing the truth, which would hopefully hurt her less learning he didn’t like her as much the same way as she wished.

“So, the rumors are true then. Is it Hwiyoung still?”

He shook his head. “No, I stopped liking him awhile ago.”

“It’s someone else then. In our class?”

He sighed heavily, reluctant to name his crush. “It’s not important who it is.”

“Sure, it is. I need to know who it is so that I can help you either get with him or get over him.”

Ohje looked up in surprise. Daheen was smiling, albeit slightly glum compared to her normal radiant smile. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

“I understand now why you haven’t seemed interested in me. I guess you’re such a nice guy that you wanted to refuse. Or maybe you wanted to try out a girl and see if you could like girls instead. But it’s not, working right? I guess you must really like this guy. Even if we’re not together like that, I still want to be your friend. So, let me help you. Have you confessed yet?”

The flushing student waved his hands in a flurry. “No…And I won’t. He doesn’t…he can’t…like me like that. He already has someone he likes…”

“Ah, are you worried you will ruin your friendship?”

Ohje nodded solemnly. Daheen smiled serenely and pat him some more.

“Hmm. Well, I think it’s better to get your feelings out than keep them bottled up. But if your friendship is important and are okay with not telling him, then do that. Friendship is also important, and you wouldn’t want to ruin his relationship by telling him. So then, the only other option is…you have to get over him. Maybe I can help you there.”

“Neh? How?”

“Well, just because you don’t like me like that yet doesn’t mean that you can’t ever. I’ve been a one-sided love with you for ages. What’s a few days or weeks more? I’ll just continue to like you and express that. I’ll become more and more charming so that even you can’t resist me. When you wrap up your feelings for that person, then I’ll be the first person you see. Being around me more, you might see my various positive points and come to like me. Like your eyes become open to a whole new world. Maybe right now you just can’t like me because I’m not good enough and you’re blinded by your lingering feelings for someone else. Things might work out for us. In time.”

Ohje appeared both touched and conflicted. He wanted to believe her words, but he didn’t think that homosexuality was easily fixed. “Daheen…”

She smiled brightly through her pain, determined not to let Ohje see her thinking negatively or feeling upset. She disliked her crush to see the worst of her. She wanted him to only see the best, especially now when their relationship was gravely at risk.

“We’re not breaking up Ohje. If you say that we should because you’re not worthy of me or you’re not a good enough boyfriend, I’m going to first be angry and hit you. Then, I’m going to pretend like I never heard it. So, don’t even think about it. Let’s just keep dating and see how it goes.

Anyway, you can’t be with the person that you like and you have no plans on confessing to them, right? So, you might as well stay with me. That way you don’t feel lonely and you won’t worry that friend of yours. They’ll just think you have some other issue like with me or your family or school. That will make things more comfortable for you. That’s what I care about.

I just want to spend time with you as a friend while pretending that everything is the same with us and being there for you when you’re lonely. I don’t want to stay apart and see you down and guilty and all alone. You get what I mean?”

Ohje had no choice but to nod. He knew Daheen well. When she got like this, there was absolutely no arguing with her. She was as stubborn as she was sweet. The most stubborn, sweetest, giving, bubbly girl he’d ever encountered. In many ways, she was the perfect companion for him.

“I’m sorry, Daheen. I really want to like you like that. You’re perfect, really…”

She reached up her hand and placed it carefully on his cheek. Ohje leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. She smiled as she thought he reminded her of a sick, lonely puppy.

“I know I am. You’re perfect too, Ohje. You are such a good person. That’s why I can’t give up on you just yet, I guess. I’m really a fool.”

He sighed again, shoulders slumping further. “I’m sorry…”

Daheen sniffled, fighting back tears. “If you say you’re sorry one more time, Jung Ohje, I’m going to be seriously mad,” she huffed cutely. “You better stop it~”

Ohje finally cracked a smile, a lackluster, pleasant sounding chuckle escaping his lips. “Cute…”

“I know you are, but what am I? Cutie.”

She playfully pinched his cheek, making the boy scrunch up his face in displeasure. Despite their complex, mostly negative emotions, they gained strength from each other and were able to laugh somehow. That’s when Ohje thought again that Daheen was not only a good person that he didn’t deserve, she was good for him and he wished that he’d magically be able to get over Junwoo and like her instead. Since it didn’t seem like Junwoo would ever be able to like him that way, though he couldn’t tell who he had feelings more for these days, Soobin or Euigeon.

“I don’t want to lie to you anymore, so I’ll be honest. The person that I have feelings for. The person I can’t tell because it would ruin our friendship and I know he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s…Junwoo.”

Daheen appeared mildly surprised, then hurt, covering up both emotions expertly with a smile within seconds. She even found the strength to joke lightly about it as if it barely phased her.

“Ah…That sort of make sense. You’ve been crushing on the great Choi Junwoo. How can I compete with him? He’s the prettiest person in our whole school. Wah, Ohje, you’ve got ridiculously high standards. All about the visual kings, I see.”

When Daheen returned, she wasn’t the only one with swollen eyes. Chanyeol was poking at the dirt around the campfire with a stick, her eyes puffy and red. Daheen sat down next to her, laid her head on her shoulder and patted her back.

“What happened to you, friend?”

The girl sighed heavily. “I confessed to Hangyul Ssaem.”

“It didn’t go well…?”

“Right. He said thank you for thinking of him that way and that I’m a good girl but he’s already dating someone. He’s seeing someone seriously.”

“That girl Junwoo works with at the café? Is it her? That you said you saw them walking down the street together once and another time playing at an arcade?”

“Yeah, probably her. He didn’t say specifically, and I was too distressed to ask. Anyway, it’s not like dating a teacher would even be possible. I just wanted to get those feelings off my chest.”

Daheen nodded and pat her some more. “You did the right thing, girl. It’s better out than in. Now you can work on sorting out your feelings and getting over the heartbreak.”

“Is this what first loves are supposed to be like? It sucks.”

“Yeah, it does suck. And what’s even worse is first love is the one that you can never forget. Even if you want to.”

“That sucks to the extreme. Wait. Aren’t you alright with Ohje? What happened now? Not still, because of Romi? That slut.”

“No, it’s not because of her. I hate her sometimes but leave her alone this time. It’s something else. Someone else. The person that Ohje likes…it’s someone that he can’t be with easily nor openly. He was trying to get over them by being with me.”

“That bastard. He used you? When you love him this much? I’m going to crack his head open and fry his brains with toast!”

Daheen forced her infuriated friend to sit back down, shaking her head and whining like a puppy.

“Don’t. Forget I told you about it. Don’t hurt Ohje. He didn’t do that much wrong. It’s my fault for not sensing it and pushing to date him anyway.”

“So…what are you going to do? Are you going to break up?” Soobin asked cautiously.

She sighed heavily. “I don’t know, maybe eventually. I don’t really want to, but it sounds like he feels we should. He says he feels bad and that he doesn’t know if he can like me the way I like him so he can’t be the sort of boyfriend I deserve.”

“He wasn’t that bad. Maybe you should stay with him and wait it out. Try a bit harder. Be more charming and sweeter. He might come around. You’re very lovable, Daheen.”

Chanyeol pat Daheen on the head like a child.

“Am I? Thanks for saying that. Maybe I will keep trying. Maybe he can see me romantically someday if I become cuter and sweeter. Maybe I should cut my hair shorter like you. Drink milk and get taller. Take care of my skin better. Maybe that would work.”

“What is this situation?” Euigeon stood on the edges of the crowd, eyes not on the many couples still dancing dressed in retro outfits, but on the two in blue and white outfits in the middle who were not moving from a snug embrace.

Junwoo had been dancing with him since he didn’t have confidence in the steps and Euigeon was teaching him. At that time Soobin had not appeared and Euigeon had no partner to dance with since there wasn’t obviously any girl he was interested in (and most were scared of his image or didn’t know him well enough to approach him to ask). Junwoo left once he’d spotted dazed and confused Soobin aimlessly wandering the crowd, likely in search for him.

It had hurt bad enough to be left, then hurt several times worse when they’d been smiling and chatting with each other with this soft, warm, fuzzy aura. It was like a slap in the face to see how well they got along, how much easier he smiled at her, how much brighter and sweeter his expressions were than he’d observed at first at the café. Each day he’d observed them getting closer and each moment that he couldn’t deny their closeness scratched scars on his heart.

As much as he wanted to be satisfied merely being Junwoo’s friend and not asking for anymore, he couldn’t help but hope for more from him, to misinterpret certain actions. He was delighted when he was with Juwnoo and devastated and rotten with jealousy when he saw the couple together. He couldn’t wish them well, not fully. He still didn’t like or trust Soobin as far as he could throw her tiny self. The way that she acted and looked at Hwiyoung was fishy and getting fishier by the day. She didn’t deserve Junwoo’s kindness, especially his award-winning smiles.

“I told you not to go showing your precious smile to just anyone. It’s too charming…”

_At this rate, I guess he’s a gonner. I’ve lost him. To her. That two-timing midget._

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to look away from the pair hugging sweetly. He couldn’t bear to look at it. The ghastly image was imprinted on the back of his eyelids though. How the tall brunette slunk down, enveloping her tightly in his arms and laying his chin on her shoulder. The hug looked so comfortable.

It was something he couldn’t have with Junwoo. He wasn’t small and cute like her. Junwoo might allow skinship, but he didn’t initiate it and hugging had never happened, not that way. Not the way lovers embrace each other. The transfer desperately wanted that and his heart felt like it was being torn to pieces that he’d never get that with the person he cherished.

Euigeon was surprised to feel a comforting pat on his shoulders. He looked up, wiping at his teary eyes. Ohje was there with a bitter, partially reassuring smile on his face.

“Just don’t look at them. It hurts, right? Because you also like him that way.”

“Also? But…you have Daheen…” he looked over in confusion. Daheen was looking back and forth between the couple still hugging and Ohje’s back. She seemed troubled but not the least bit surprised.

“Daheen knows I have feelings for Junwoo. She’s suspected for a while and today I admitted the entire ugly truth. To be honest, I was dating her for a reason. Well, two reasons. First, I was trying to make Junwoo jealous. Then, I kept going because she’s a good girl and I thought maybe I might develop feelings. That I might get over my confusion and return to being normal.”

Euigeon smirked. “Such a Korean thing to say. It usually doesn’t work that way. Being able to switch through sheer effort.”

Ohje shrugged. “I liked girls until Hwiyoung and Junwoo came along. I swear. So maybe it’s possible. I don’t really know. These feelings are new to me and they’re difficult to understand. I’d rather not have them if possible.”

Euigeon glanced at the couple and winced to see they were still hugging. Suddenly, liking girls sounded like a good alternative to this pain.

Just how long were they going to stay like that? Couldn’t they go somewhere out of sight to do that at least? Had they no consideration for the people who might be hurt or envious watching them? Had they no clue there were numerous people conflicted about their feelings for them? Well, the truth was that Junwoo most likely had no clue. Because he was adorably dense and clueless like that.

“I understand what you mean. We can’t help who we like though. There’s nothing abnormal or strange about us. You just like who you like, despite age or status. Even gender. I learned that a long time ago.”

“So…are you?”

The blonde nodded coolly without hesitation. “Yeah, I think I pretty much am. I’m bi-sexual. Been a couple years since I knew.”

Ohje was quiet for several moments. His expression suggested he had many things he wanted to ask, now that he found someone in the same situation as him but with more experience.

“How do you deal?”

Euigeon shrugged, eyes still locked on Junwoo even though it hurt.

“The best way is to not think about it. Just let your feelings be and keep them to yourself so you don’t have to hear judgements from others. Well, it’s better if you don’t hide it. For your mental state. However, in a conservative place like here, with how people judge and bully, it might be better to keep it to yourself. Share with the people you trust and want to know.”

“What about Junwoo? Will you tell him?”

Euigeon scoffed. “Yeah, we could tell him if you’re brave enough but it probably wouldn’t make much of a difference. I don’t think he’d believe me even if I said I like him straight to his face. Any time I flirt with him, he takes it as a joke. I’ve tried for a while now to get it across to him. He’s as thick as a rock. But look at how happy he is there, with Soobin. What’s the use in saying it? I don’t want to ruin his relationship if he’s happy. I’m fine liking him on my own, staying as his friend. I started to think these days that he might be purposefully blocking out the idea because it would be difficult for him.”

“Hmm, so we’re in the same boat. That’s how I’ve felt all along too. Welcome to the friend zone.”

“Are we really celebrating? At least pop some champagne.”

He sighed heavily, glancing up at the starry sky. He didn’t want Ohje to see the tears stinging his eyes once more. He pinched his jeaned leg in an effort to press down the surge of emotions coming to him. His heart now felt like it was being pierced mercilessly by needles, his throat constricting.

“Hell. I could use a drink.”

“Yeah, me too. I even ended up hurting Daheen today. Wait, what’s going on there? Why is Hwiyoung—”

Their eyes snapped towards a small commotion in the center of the crowd, both alarmed.

“Tch. Those bastards. I can’t believe she’s letting him just take her away from Junwoo like that. She really must be a two-timing bitch,” Euigeon snarled.

A moment earlier, he’d seen Hwiyoung pulling Soobin away from the crowd with Junwoo merely watching them go, standing still amongst the crowd that was continuing to dance to the lively pop music without a care in the world for the drama going on.

“Maybe he has something important to say. He probably got jealous and— Where are you going, Euigeon? Dude, wait--”

“I need to talk to Junwoo. This has really pissing me off. I can’t sit back and watch him be hurt anymore. That girl is so high on my shit list. She doesn’t deserve to touch a hair on his head. Not a day more of this crap. He can’t possibly be happy with her after seeing that.”

He snarled this out of earshot, stomping through the crowd with his eyes targeting Junwoo’s back. Ohje watched him go with an uncertain look and hesitant steps as if he didn’t know whether to stop him or to follow him. In the end, Euigeon moved too quickly that Ohje lost the opportunity to do either.

“Euigeon…What’s wrong? Why do you look so up—”

Junwoo broke off, stunned when Euigeon grabbed him by the arm and roughly dragged him. He stumbled, having no choice but to follow.

“Ow, you’re hurting me. What’s going on? Euigeon, slow down! Hey, what’s wrong?”

Euigeon refused to answer but he did calm himself enough to loosen his grip on his arm. He forced Juwnoo to turn towards his right, jabbing his finger in the same direction. There were Hwiyoung and Soobin in the middle of a serious conversation on the outskirts of the forest, their hands linked and eyes locked.

“Look at that. Do you see what your girlfriend is doing? Who she really is? She’s two-timing you, Junwoo! She’s still seeing Hwiyoung and now it’s not even behind your back since earlier today. She just let him take her right in front of you and she isn’t even looking for you.

You can’t be with her anymore. You need to break up with her. She doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for her. She’s as rotten as him. Stop wasting your time with her. At this rate, you’re going to get hurt.

I was staying quite about that but it’s not the first time I’ve seen them together. They’ve clearly got something still going on. They look at each other like they love each other and want to be together. She’s been using you. Can’t you see that?”

Junwoo turned to him with a reassuring smile though he really wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this situation. He wasn’t supposed to say what was going on and he couldn’t risk people knowing they weren’t really dating until it was successful. He hated to lie to Euigeon but he had no choice. He figured since his earlier angry acting had failed, this time around he would try a nonchalant approach. At least just one day more he needed to lie and keep the secret safe. He figured he’d explain later and then his friend’s worries and frustrations would be gone for good. With how Euigeon was a sensible and calm person, Junwoo expected that he would forgive him and forget about it not much later.

“They’re just talking. He’s jealous and still wants to be with her. I see that. But it’s probably not like that with her. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

To his surprise, Euigeon had a burst of emotion that he’d never known he could have. He’d only ever seen Euigeon angry once and it hadn’t been directed at him, rather he’d been on the other side of it, the one being protected not the one being accused.

“It IS like that though, Junwoo! Don’t be so dense! You’ve seen dramas! You must see they have something going on. Let those two rotten people be together. Don’t get involved in their drama. You’ll end up being hurt. It’s too much for you, Junwoo. That’s not how first love should be.”

He found fury building up inside of him and bursting out without his permission. Something about the insult and how he was lecturing him made him both angry and hurt. It stung that he said he cared about him but that Junwoo figured it wasn’t the way that he wished it would be.

“What do YOU know about first love? There’s no rules or a handbook about it. Everyone and their situations are different. You said you’re my friend. You don’t get to control who I see or for how long. What does it matter if she uses me? What does it matter if I get hurt? People learn by loving and hurting. It’s human nature. Friends don’t interfere in each other’s love lives usually, you know. I don’t know about how they do it in Canada, but here that’s something personal and it’s my choice. You don’t get a say in it. Seriously, why do you care?”

“I care because you’re more than a friend to me! Of course, I don’t want to see my first love getting hurt! I care because I like you okay! I like you a lot! So don’t be with that kind of person. Whether it’s me or Ohje, whatever. But not someone irresponsible and unloyal and selfish like her. Be with someone who cares about you and puts you and only you first above anyone else! Don’t be with a freaking cheater!”

Junwoo faltered, his anger fading. He stared at Euigeon’s expression hard. He doubted that he heard that right, through all the shouting. That hope that he didn’t want to rise was soaring inside of him like a rapidly moving jet. He swore that he’d just heard Euigeon confess but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was his imagination or a misunderstanding. He had to be sure before he could react positively about it.

“Are you…serious? You….like me? Like…romantically?” he whispered, studying his tightened face carefully.

Euigeon growled in frustration, strangling the air. “Ugh, fuck! I knew it! I KNEW you wouldn’t believe me. Just believe what you want then, you dense idiot. If you want to think I’m joking, then believe it. If you want to keep dating that two-timing, using girl, then—”

“I’m letting her use me. It’s planned. To get them back together. I don’t like her. We aren’t really dating. It’s just for show,” Junwoo rushed to say as Euigeon paced angrily, frantically punching the air.

If he hadn’t known better and fully trusted Euigeon, Junwoo would have feared that his face would be dented any minute. But he knew that Euigeon was gentle and wouldn’t harm a hair on his head. Now he knew it wasn’t just because he was nice or being a good friend. Euigeon also felt something for him, or so he said (unless this was all a dream?).

“Why are you lying to me now? Because I said I like you, so you feel bad? Because you thought I made a joke so now you’re going to make a joke back? What the hell, Junwoo—”

When Junwoo realized the conversation was going in a terrible direction, he panicked, rushing to correct the other’s drastically wrong assumptions. “That’s not it! I’m not lying or joking. We really aren’t like that. She’s just a friend. More like my sis—”

“I don’t believe you don’t like her, Junwoo! It’s obvious you do. The way you look at her. The way you talk together. The way you hugged her for freaking forever earlier, like you never wanted to let her go. I even saw you guys kissing!” he shouted, throwing up his hands.

Junwoo became stumped at that. He was silent for a moment, frowning and tilting his head. “Neh? When did we ever--?”

“You did! I saw it clearly. Your mouth and her mouth. Your faces close together. There was definitely contact.” To emphasize, he used his hands to mimic people kissing.

The brunette who was gravely offended shook his head and hands frantically. “No, we never kissed. You must have seen it wrongly. Or saw someone else.”

Euigeon rolled his eyes, seeming stressed and upset more than ever, on the verge of another explosion in fact. Junwoo was shaking from head to toe and fighting tears now, a massive lump quivering in his throat. He felt deeply wronged and incredibly anxious. He hated to see Euigeon hurting like this over a misunderstanding. He hated himself for not being good with words so as to ease the pain and reassure the one that he loved and claimed to love in return. It was the most frustrating moment of his life. He needed to do something to make this better, but he was at a loss and his rising panic wasn’t helping.

“The day that it was raining hard. At the store. Before I took you home. I saw you guys kissing then. That was probably right after or the start of when you started dating. You’re going to tell me you just kiss people that you don’t like? That you her use you and fake dated her but didn’t even like her? That doesn’t make sense. Unless she blackmailed you, why would you do that? You can’t be that kind-hearted and foolish.

You don’t need to lie, alright? These are my feelings and I’ll deal with them. I’ve liked you on my own for a long time now. I won’t push it on you, I swear. It’s not like I don’t want to be friends anymore, either. You won’t lose me as a friend. Maybe I’ll need some time and distance to sort out my feelings but first and foremost, you’re my friend and I care about you. We all care about you, especially Ohje.

So, don’t be with that kind of girl. Don’t fall for her and get your heartbroken. Don’t let your first love use and abuse you like this. For your own good, leave her and let her be with the person she truly wants to be with. I’m so sick of seeing you drug in the middle of their drama. I’m sick of being worried and unable to sleep well. You’re too good for that, Junwoo. You deserve more. Even if it’s not me or Ohje. There’s someone out there who will treat you better than that if you just wait. You’ll bump into them eventually.”

Junwoo took a large gulp of his own saliva to suppress that annoying lump and rubbed his sore neck with slightly less shaky hands. He dug through the jumble of emotional words, thinking what to address first. His mind went to the most recent and simple one to address that had been bothering him for a while now.

“What’s all this talk about Ohje? You’re dragging people who don’t have any relationship with this. Ohje’s happily dating Daheen. He’s my best friend. We’re not like—”

The second explosion that Junwoo had feared came. Euigeon reminded him of an unpredictable, violently erupting volcano. His deep, husky, accented voice came out so loud, harsh, and tortured that it jarred his ears and stabbed his heart. The raw emotion that he felt there was overwhelming. Even without hearing his words, he could see from his expression and the sound of his voice alone that he was extremely upset.

“God damn! You are so dense and stuck in denial, it’s frustrating as hell! No wonder you’ve been single all this time. I bet if I wrote I like you in blood on my arm, you still would think I’m joking around! Catching feelings for someone as dumb and naïve as you was the worst decision I ever made. Even worse than choosing to transfer here.”

“Euigeon…”

Junwoo stared hopelessly at the raging, huffing man that had tossed out his frustrations like a machine gun with him as the sole target. He was overwhelmed and attempting to quickly process what was wrong with his friend and what he could do to make things better. Before he’d arrived at a solution, Euigeon was already preparing to go.

“I’m sorry I even said anything. I’m just emotional right now. You know what, it’s your life. I’m not your family who has a right to order you around or stop you from doing something. You do as you please. But if you’re going to keep meeting her, I don’t want to see it so give me a warning or meet where I’m not present. Do me another favor and stop playing with me. You like her enough to let yourself be used and blind yourself that she likes you more than him. I don’t want your pity or your lies. Just live honestly like usually do about everything else. Then less people end up getting hurt and angry. Later.”

“Euigeon, wait, let me explain something….” Junwoo choked out, reaching for his arm to stop him from leaving. “You’re hugely misunderstanding…those things I said earlier…”

Euigeon was too swift. His hand missed, desperately grabbing at thin air instead of the blonde’s denim covered arm. Within seconds he was out of ear-shot, heading into the forest area away from the students.

Junwoo watched the furious, tensed boy stomp off, feeling like he was suffering PTSD, his dumbfounded frustration eventually turning into distressed tears. They poured hot and thick down his cheeks. He was so caught up in his chaotic emotions that he didn’t notice footsteps approaching.

“Hey, buddy. Did something happen? I saw that you had a fight with Euigeon.”

He turned and jumped on Ohje once he recognized the voice, tossing his arms around his shoulders. He sobbed hard against his shirt. Ohje immediately held him and pat his head, though he was dumbstruck as to what was going on.

“Just what did he say? Junwoo, hey, it’s alright. I’m here for you. Shh….”

Sanghoon glared in the direction Euigeon had gone. “Tch. That cocky gangster. If he has an issue, he should say it more carefully. I’ll go scold him. No one takes their anger out on Junwoo.”

Ohje rubbed circles on Junwoo’s shivering back and stroked his silky head. Junwoo continued to cling to him, sounding as if he was struggling to even breathe now he was crying so hard. It tore him up to see his crush miserable that Ohje started to tear up as well, though he fought it which he was an expert at doing.

“Don’t worry, Junwoo. He just hates Soobin and I think he’s been worried that Soobin’s two-timing you. He probably just got overwhelmed because he doesn’t want to see his friend hurt. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Junwoo said through panicked, heart-breaking sobs, “I did though. It’s my fault. I caused him to misunderstand. I hurt him…”

“Shh. You didn’t. He misunderstood on his own, I’m sure. It’s not your fault if he’s a bit hurt. It’s not, really…”

Sanghoon rubbed his shoulders as well, looking concerned and as if he were suppressing his anger.

“I’ll talk sense into him and bring him back to apologize. On his knees. So, don’t cry, Junwoo. You’re prettier when you smile.”

He took off at a dead run, leaving the other two hugging in the grass alone.

Ohje squeezed and pat his friend’s damp cheek. “Sanghoon’s right. You’re much prettier smiling than crying. So, stop it. Now. Hmm? It’s normal for guys to have fights here and there. Sanghoon will come back with Euigeon. By then, he will have cooled off his head. He’ll apologize and you can sort out the misunderstanding. You’ll be closer after this. Better friends.”

“Ohje…what if…that doesn’t happen…ah heu heu…”

No matter what he said or did, Junwoo wasn’t calming down and the flood of tears seemed to instead increase in strength. He had never before been angry at Euigeon but he was starting to. It bothered him not knowing what the other had said to get Junwoo this worked up. He’d never seen Junwoo this level of distraught.

“Hey, Nathanial! Stop a second, you broad-shouldered dickhead! Your elders are talking here, don’t be so fucking rude! Don’t MAKE me punch you to listen!”

Sanghoon chased Euigeon through the darkened, woody trails, eventually managing to grab his wrist. Eiugeon spun and raised his fist as if too punch him. Sanghoon ducked and flinched, waiting for the impact. The other saw who it was and was able to control his swing, ceasing right before his fist hit his nose. He straightened up and sighed, his expression still menacing, especially with the contrast of half moonlight, half shadow.

“It’s better if you don’t talk to me right now, Sanghoon. I’m in a shit mood. I’ve done enough damage to our group without having a fist fight with you.”

“Because of Junwoo, yeah I see. What happened exactly?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. You wouldn’t understand.”

“First of all, I can’t hope to if you don’t talk about it. Second of all, no matter what you’re angry about, you shouldn’t have talked to Junwoo like that. I’ve never seen that kid cry and he was like a broken faucet. I’ve got half a mind to punch you for that.”

Euigeon’s shoulders slumped, his eyes shimmering with remorse.

“I’m the first to make him cry, huh? That wasn’t my intention. Of all the firsts to take, why was I destined for that miserable one…” He sighed heavily, face distorted with remorse. “I’m just so frustrated and jealous and anxious and angry. It all just exploded at once. I shouldn’t have taken it out on him.”

The elder whined and teased to lighten the mood, “What did he do to you to make you feel jealous? Choose his bike over you? Did you like Soobin too or something? Ugh, I’m so frustrated that I don’t know what’s going on with my friends. Would y’all stop making me the third wheel just because I’m not in the same class as you? Toss me a freaking torchlight here, cus I’m totally in the dark sewers here and it freaking stinks!”

Euigeon cracked a smile for the first time at Sanghoon’s antics. His shout and weird tribal dance seemed to have scared away all the night creatures in the area. He moved to a rock and sat down, patting the smaller one next to him. Sanghoon’s face scrunched.

He complained as he walked over, “Hey, I’m taller and older than you. My legs are longer too. You should get the small one.”

The blonde raised his eyebrow and shrugged. “You don’t want to know about what’s going on? Then, that’s fine. Less waste of air for me…”

The other boy hurried to sit on the stone with an eager look, hanging on his arm. “No, no, I’m good. This one is soft and round so it’s more comfortable anyway. You’re so gracious for thinking of me and I stupidly didn’t know that, Nathanial Oh Great One. Do tell~”

The blonde chuckled, the sound getting gradually more somber as it faded into the fresh, cool air.

“Firstly, you know that the reason that Junwoo is hanging out with Soobin these days is that they’re dating?”

“I didn’t, not officially anyway. Wow. So that wasn’t just a rumor. He really scored a queen.”

Euigeon’s nose scrunched up as he scowled, his eyes flashing angrily. “What queen. She’s total trash. I saw her with Hwiyoung several times. Earlier they were even holding hands. I think she’s using Junwoo to make him jealous or dating them both at the same time. But that idiot doesn’t seem to even care about it. I guess he likes her or trusts her that much because of her angelic image or whatever. Lucifer was originally an angel too, you know. Angels can be devils in disguise or fall from grace.”

Sanghoon clapped softly, appearing impressed by his words. “Some speech there. Feels like I’m at a poetry reading.”

Euigeon nudged him to get him to be quiet, for once.

“That’s what you’re upset at him for? He’s an adult now. He can make his own choices. We all learn from mistakes. And a heart is meant to be broken. All we can do is tell him what we see and think about her, but we can’t force him not to meet her. We aren’t his parents. Why would you feel jealous though? He still hangs out with us often, in love with the wrong girl or not. It’s really not the line that a friend should cross—”

“I don’t see Junwoo as just a friend. And neither does Ohje. That’s why we’re sensitive lately. Though Junwoo doesn’t have a clue about our feelings. Or didn’t. Until tonight.”

“Your feelings? The both of you?” Sanghoon chewed on his lip with his brows furrowed and his eyes shifting left and right towards the treetops as he thought it over. Then, he gasped and clapped his hands, resembling an owl perched on a branch.

“You guys like Junwoo! Like you LIKE like him! You’re into men? That’s it, right? Wah, there were rumors about Ohje of course back in the day, but I still didn’t have any idea. And then you. Well, you really don’t seem like the type at all because aren’t you like a chick magnet? Wah, so that’s how it is…”

“Yeah, that’s how it is…” the other student repeated in a dejected tone. They stared into the thicket with their hands clasped between their widely spread legs in silence for several moments.

“Things are messy then. That explains why you’re awkward these days. I guess you can’t really help what you like. Our sweet Junwoo. He’s so charming there’s half the school into him and now the majority of his friends. So, he knows?”

Euigeon sighed. “Yes, he knows now. He asked me why I cared about him and who he was dating and if I got hurt. I sort of blurted out my feelings then and left in gay panic mode.”

“Oh, he must have got a shock.”

“Luckily, I didn’t spill fully about Ohje but he might have guessed at my hint that slipped out. I’m sorry to Ohje. He seemed like he wanted to keep his feelings secret and was already working on giving up because Junwoo is a hopeless cause.”

“Well, that’s not true. Nothing’s truly hopeless no matter how much it might seem. You never know how someone will react to your confession. Sometimes they need to think about it too. Maybe he’ll like you back? I can’t see him liking Ohje because they’ve just been friends for so long already, but you’re different. You just became friends with us, so it’s not like you’re guaranteed stuck in the friend zone. He acted strange around you and told us that he didn’t know why he felt weird around you.”

“Then what about Soobin though? They’re dating. I saw them kiss before.”

“Well, if you saw her with Hwiyoung, isn’t it going to be over soon? He’ll break up when there’s significant evidence she’s cheating. He wouldn’t let himself be used. Besides he hates dealing with Hwiyoung, so he can’t stand being stuck between them for too long. They never seemed all that into each other to me, that’s why I was sort of shocked to hear they’re actually dating. If you ask me, it’s pretty fishy. Why would Junwoo be dating a girl that he’s never once showed a lick of interest in? That’s sure to bring him drama which he’s usually avoiding at all costs? Maybe she threatened him or they made some sort of deal.”

“Eh, now you’re writing a movie. Stop watching junk and study a bit. Then you wouldn’t lose the top spot to Hwiyoung all the time,” Euigeon teased, tugging at his ear.

Sanghoon wrapped his arm around his neck, forcing him down into a headlock and ruffling his blonde hair. He was surprisingly stronger than Euigeon expected.

“Same thing right back to you. Stop playing games then. Anyway, you hardly have the time to lecture. You should go apologize to Junwoo and make up with him.”

“Hmm, maybe later. I think things are better this way. I should keep my distance and try to get a grip on my emotions. Otherwise I’ll get in the middle of his relationship and say mean things I shouldn’t.”

Sanghoon frowned, pausing in ruffling his hair. “But that would make Junwoo sadder…”

“He’ll be fine. He still has you and Ohje. Ohje’s better at understanding and taking care of him anyway. I wish I could be more like Ohje, then…”

“Then you’d be miserably friend-zoned by the guy you liked and trying to alter your sexuality by dating someone you don’t like. Never having the balls to tell the person you like your feelings. Even if it hurts and you’re lonely a bit right now, at least you can be proud of yourself. You had the courage to admit it. That’s something. Cheer up, bud. I’ll be there for you while Junwoo’s taken. I don’t mind cuddles but kisses are off-limits no matter how plush and silky you claim your lips to be.”

Sanghoon pat the other’s broad shoulders. Euigeon sat up, lightly pushing him off. Sanghoon playfully went to hug him and he pushed him away again.

“I don’t need that. It’s not like just anyone is good enough.”

“Right, you just want to hug and kiss bony, spikey hedgehogs.”

“Hey, for the record, he’s more like a fluffy, squishy kitten.”

“Oh, so that’s your pet name for him? When you call him when we’re not around then, do you say, ‘here, kitty kitty~’”

“Yah. You wanna get punched for real?”

“Only if it’s a kitty punch. Nyaong, yap yap!” Sanghoon mimicked the way Junwoo punched but made it cuter.

“Yah! You’re seriously asking for a beating. Haha.”

The chilly air was warmed a bit with their innocent laughter. The worst of the storm had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're in the angsty arc hehe. They're frustrating, right? You want to smack me, me right? Just why on earth is it so hard for these teenagers to confess and kiss and get together already? But at least I didn't make them as miserable and messy as the original story. Could be worse, you know that~ Hang in there, we're getting there, we're so close actually, I promise. 
> 
> Have a good week! Careful of catching a cold, the seasons are changing. Korea is already chilly >.< 
> 
> Oh, by the way, next week, I will be going on a short trip, so I'll have to post the next chapter on Monday not Sunday. Possibly. I'm coming back Sunday late afternoon but have to edit first and this week's going to be quite busy for me, well all weeks for the next month or two. See what happens. If there's no update Sunday, expect it Monday! 
> 
> <3 Raina


	11. A Moment in the Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance (no matter how temporary or permanent) makes the heart grow fonder.

Junwoo:

_Hey. Did you get home alright? You didn’t catch a cold from being out all night, I hope. We stayed up pretty late but by the time we slept you still weren’t back. Hopefully you weren’t outside all that time…_

_Are you going to ignore me?_

_So, you were serious about needing time apart, I guess. You won’t even read my messages._

_Listen though. I really didn’t kiss her and we’re not actually dating. I don’t know what else I can say to make you believe me. It was a deal for Soobin to get back with Hwiyoung. She suggested it and I just agreed. I’m not being used but we’re mutually using each other. Whatever you think is between us is a misunderstanding. _

_About you maybe having…feelings…I…I think…So the thing is….ha…_

_Um….Can we talk about that in person actually? It’s sort of embarrassing and I’m afraid I’ll make some mistake and worsen things._

_Will you at least answer me? You left me on read for hours now. I know you’re not sleeping. Even you can’t hibernate this much unless you drank beer. Don’t solve your issues with drinking. It’s not a good habit to have. You’ll get addicted that way and seriously damage your health. _

_Fine. I broke things off with Soobin. She’s back together with Hwiyoung now. They’re happy. The deal is over. Can you at least believe that? _

_Yah, Bang Euigeon! Stop being stubborn. Just how long are you going to ignore me. This is really awkward not just for me but for Sanghoon and Ohje as well. You’re really going to keep eating triangle kimbap on the soccer field like a freaking bum? Let’s talk this out and get back to normal already. _

_Hey, sorry. That last message I was just angry. It’s really over with her now. At least can you believe that much? I miss talking to you…_

Euigeon:

_Oh, so you miss me now? Before you had cats and Bumbi and other friends to talk to. What’s the difference now? You thought I was annoying and noisy before anyway._

Junwoo:

_I did. But it’s not like that anymore. At some point you stopped being all that annoying. I guess I got used to you so now it feels weird with you not around. Are you going to talk to me now? Can we meet up?_

Euigeon:

_I still think it’s best if we don’t meet for awhile yet. I’m still not ready to talk to you. But I’ll believe you that it’s over at least. Don’t like that kind of person who uses and plays around with guy’s sincere feelings. She’s no good. It better be over with her._

Junwoo:

_It is…._

Euigeon:

_Good._

Junwoo:

_I really didn’t like her that way, you know._

Euigeon:

_I still can’t believe that. It’s hard to think that everything I saw was untrue. Seeing is believing. _

Junwoo:

_I understand that. I wish there was a way that I could get you to believe me. About what you told me…_

Euigeon:

_Don’t feel burdened by that. I just blurted it out. If it’s easier, just think that you misheard everything or that it was a dream or whatever. I’m fine being friend zoned along with Ohje._

Junwoo:

_Again, with Ohje….I don’t think he’s like that. He’s got Daheen._

Euigeon:

_It’s not my place to tell you everything about him. If he doesn’t want to tell you about it himself, I have to understand that. I wouldn’t have liked it if someone went spilling out my feelings to you. Though I stupidly said it when I wasn’t planning to. So, why’d you have to argue with me and ask that kind of question?_

Junwoo:

_I was angry too. And curious. Why a friend was getting so invested in my relationship. Supposed relationship, my bad. Because it wasn’t real. I had this feeling that the way you cared for me was different._

Euigeon:

_Yes. Well. It was. It is. I still like you. As dense and infuriating as you are._

Junwoo:

_You like me still, but you don’t want to see me? I don’t get you…_

Euigeon:

_It’s not that I don’t want to see you but that I think it’s better if we don’t. I might make you cry again by getting emotional and saying something I don’t mean. That I regret. I already regret a lot of what I did that night. I’m worried that at this rate, you will hate me…_

Junwoo:

_Euigeon…I couldn’t hate you. You’re not a hatable person at all._

Euigeon:

_Thanks for saying that. I wish I could believe you. Not just about that statement…_

Junwoo:

_Maybe you need time. All I can do is respect that. But please stop eating outside and sleeping all through class. You’re only harming yourself and worrying others that way._

Euigeon:

_Alright. I’ll try and change that. Don’t worry about me so much. That just makes me like you more._

Junwoo:

_What if I said that…I’m alright with that?_

Euigeon:

_Yet another beautiful lie. Like I said, Junwoo. It’s better if you just forget about it. I understand if you can’t like me or other guys that way. I’m the abnormal one. I don’t want to put some sort of burden on you or cause you to try to see me in some sort of new way because you are worried you will lose me as a friend if you don’t at least try. _

_Just be yourself and don’t think about how I feel towards you. I don’t want to stop being friends. I just need some more time to sort out my emotions. They’re still in a haywire. Then things will go back to normal and we’ll put this incident in the past. Wounds heal with time you know._

Junwoo:

_How did I even give you a wound though? You won’t let me respond. I said I wanted to talk about it in person._

Euigeon:

_There’s no need for that, really. I know what you will say. It would just hurt worse and make us super awkward so it’s hard to be normal friends later. Just focus on your work and school._

Junwoo:

_Alright, fine. You’re so frustrating. Just do as you wish. _

Euigeon:

_Sorry. It seems I upset you. I keep doing that. It’s not my intention though_…

Junwoo:

_Whatever. Just go to sleep. It’s late._

Euigeon:

_Speak for yourself. You sleep first. Goodnight. Sweet dreams._

It took almost a week for Euigeon to respond to Junwoo’s occasional texts. He started to pay attention in class, though Junwoo noticed he stared at him during most of the lecture and looked away whenever their eyes met. He started eating lunch in the cafeteria, but he sat at the neighboring table with Pilsang who was ecstatic that he had someone to pick-on.

At first, Junwoo debated on what sort of excuse he could make up about why Euigeon wasn’t hanging out with them, but it turns out he didn’t need to bother. Ohje and Sanghoon both already knew that he liked him and weren’t surprised to hear that he’d confessed and things grew awkward between them.

When they asked him how he felt or what he was going to do about it, Junwoo flushed and said, ‘I don’t know, stop asking~’. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he liked Euigeon too and was terrified to lose him even as a friend.

He felt extremely anxious and lonely on a daily basis, but the nights helped. Euigeon wouldn’t talk to him face to face, but he would respond to his messages after school, which were mundane topics such as if he’d ate or was doing well with his studies or how the boys were. It was extremely frustrating that he wanted to tell him how he felt and do whatever to get him to believe him but that he was too cowardly to demand they meet up or corner him at school.

During the exam week, several of the students stayed after to study, including Junwoo’s classmates. Usually they spent time pouring over their books and notes in the library, attempting to cram a hundred ideas in their heads every couple of minutes. Sometimes like that day, they went outside when the weather was nice and their moods were particularly gloomy so they couldn’t stand the stuffy, dusty book jail.

“Ugh, I can’t look at numbers anymore…” Junwoo whined, laying his head on Sanghoon’s shoulder.

The math genius had been nice enough to tutor him in things that were basically elementary to him. He’d worked hard to explain it simply and go through practice problems but whenever the vice president attempted to solve them on his own, it was a disaster. He’d been in the middle of memorizing formulas, but he was so dizzy he felt like he might puke.

Sanghoon patted his back and fanned his face.

“Ah, poor kiddo. You and math were apparently enemies in a past life, so it must be hard on you. I’m amazed at how long you’ve hung in there. Much more than usual. You hot? Hungry?”

Ohje opened up a box of fruits that were from his girlfriend, Daheen. Their relationship hadn’t seemed to have cooled off in the slightest somehow and it made Junwoo all the more envious. He’d actually been studying extra hard because seeing her lay on his shoulder and snuggle his arm. Seeing them chat and giggle with each other. It was an awful sight. He couldn’t be happy for his friend when he was miserable and wishing that he had that somehow.

Which made him feel all the more like a terrible person. He had no-one to be angry at but himself. Not seeing Euigeon’s feelings. Being dense and cowardly. Stupidly getting into a fake relationship and driving away the person he really liked who was now convinced he liked girls.

Just how in the hell had Euigeon managed to see them kissing when they never had? He could barely even remember what happened in the convenience store that day. That was how little significance Soobin had in his life.

They barely even talked these days. She was too busy being lovey dovey and glowing like a princess now she was back with Hwiyoung. At least she got what she wanted out of things. Hwiyoung had never treated her better. At another table with Kitae and Soye, the group was laughing together, seeming more in the middle of a double date rather than studying.

“Here. Eat this.”

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Junwoo looked over at Daheen when Ohje held out an orange to him. She smiled though not as big and bright as usual.

“Sure, it’s fine! We’re all friends here. I brought them for everyone as an energy booster. Eat up!” she waved her hand for him to eat, though her eyes seemed darker and tinged with envy or sadness when Junwoo ate the food that Ohje fed him.

“Hmm. Thanks, Daheen. These are amazing. I feel the vitamin rush already. You’re a life-saver. Ohje really scored the best girl in the world.”

“I did, didn’t I? She’s good at cooking, smart, kind, cheerful and even cute.”

Sanghoon and Junwoo gave them a nasty look as Ohje booped her nose affectionately with a proud smile and Daheen giggled, clearly in heaven.

“Show-off. Get a room.”

“So cringy. We don’t know you.”

“Jealousy isn’t a good color on you guys,” Ohje teased, sticking out his tongue at him.

“Jealousy is green. I happen to look amazing in green.”

“Pfft. Whatever. You looked like Yoshi. You should burn that shirt you wore yesterday. Right, Junwoo? Tell him how awful he looked.”

Junwoo wasn’t focusing on his friends’ conversation. A newcomer had caught his eyes. Euigeon had joined Pilsang and Romi’s table at the far end.

He looked gorgeous as ever with his swaggy walk, beaming smile, rows of silver earrings, golden locks styled back in waves showing off his wide forehead and sharp brows, his uniform stylishly messy. He laid down on the bench with one knee propped up and started playing games on his phone.

Romi scolded him for distracting them and saying he should go somewhere else or study too. Junwoo’s heart skipped and his stomach clenched when he heard that charming deep voice he rarely heard anymore but used to be a part of his daily life. The sound that he missed the most.

“I’ll study in ten minutes. This is the only place with a decent amount of shade. I’ll be quiet so you won’t even know I’m here. Continue with your date, love birds.”

“We’re not dat…ing…” Romi drifted off as she saw a pair of sad eyes directed at her.

Technically they were dating, a trial sort of dating. Pilsang got sulky when Romi said they weren’t. To be truthful, it seemed more like she denied it out of habit than that she was embarrassed to admit they’re dating. Those two were quite different after the trip, so sometimes it was shocking to their classmates. No-one really knew what had brought about the change of heart.

“We’re studying. We will go to the movies later. But only after Pilsang solves ten more questions correctly. And only if Ohje and Daheen agree to go with us. I don’t trust this kid to be alone with me in a dark room. When he always goes around looking like a perverted flasher in those hideous tracksuits.”

“Just ten now? Awesome! I can do this for my love, of course. I can even capture the stars and make a necklace for you, Romi. Assa, assa! Fighting!”

She smiled and laughed softly as Pilasng cheered and then dived into the work. She fixed his hair and fanned him as she watched him working diligently. Sometimes she nodded and pat his back as she praised him for doing the problem correctly.

As sweet as they were, Junwoo’s attention wasn’t focused on any couples around him. He couldn’t focus on the entertaining conversations going around either. His eyes were only for Euigeon and his thoughts a complicated jungle that he was struggling through privately.

His friends noticed and let him be, though they were either amused or concerned about it. Euigeon was also ignoring the noise going around him, but it wasn’t certainly to look his way and long for his company. He was engrossed in his game, rapidly pressing his fingers on the screen, bouncing his designer sneakered foot on his knee to the music coming from it.

Junwoo sighed and laid his head in his arms, continuing to watch him. He felt strange. He was sad wondering did Euigeon miss him or even care. Did he even notice he was there? At the same time, he smiled slightly. He felt happy to be able to just watch him like this, which was difficult to do in class. Having fun by himself. Being all cutely childlike. Thinking of the memories related to games. All the pleasant memories they had.

How had he planted himself so deeply into his life in such a short time? Why was it so hard to have him suddenly not a part of it? Why did he feel lonelier than ever with just one person not talking to him much? This must be the negative sides of what catching feelings does to you.

“Yah, Yoo Pilsang! Were you serious about getting in the top 100 or not? You don’t want to date me for real, huh? Work harder!”

“But…Romi…I’m tired….Let me sleep for a bit.” Pilsang disappeared from view, laying on Romi’s lap for a nap.

The girl became flustered, waving her arms like a sparrow. She didn’t know what to do. It was embarrassing because other people were seeing the romantic display and her telltale reaction to it. She felt like they could hear her heart thumping and see her face turn rosy.

“Yah, what are you doing? I’m not your pillow. If my skirt gets wrinkled, you are paying for the dry cleaning!”

“Wake me up in thirty minutes.”

“No, you can’t sleep there! Pilsang, you big lug! Ugh, your giant head is so heavy, my legs are going to break. Get up!”

After a moment of complaining and flailing without Pilsang budging, Romi gave in with an annoyed huff. She attempted to study while ignoring the boy’s head in her lap, but gradually she looked more and more at him instead. Somehow the sight calmed her. She brushed his head, watching him sleep with an angelic smile on her face. The devil had gone totally soft at the stubborn, sweet boy’s antics.

_Must be nice. I wish I could be there with Euigeon laying his head in my lap. He likes to sleep too. Like a cat, always taking naps. He looks like such an angel when he’s sleeping too. So precious. I wish I could brush his hair while watching him sleep on my knees. That would be really nice._

Euigeon suddenly shot up, looking away from his phone. Their eyes met by chance. Junwoo sat up and cleared his throat, which was suddenly dry and narrow from nerves. He flipped his notes, pretending that he was searching for something. Acting like he found it, he nodded and hummed, underlining some random sentence of his scribbles.

He sensed Euigeon passing by and looked up when he was sure he was passed their group. It seemed as if he forced himself not to look that way, though judging by the smile and wave, he’d at least acknowledged them. Junwoo let out a breath he hadn’t been holding once Euigeon was nearly gone from the soccer field. Then he collapsed with his head in his books and groaned.

“This sucks. How much longer is he going to ignore me….”

His friends gave him comforting pats on his shoulders.

Daheen advised, “Well, to be fair, I don’t see you greeting him. Maybe if you gave him a smile and said hello, things might different. He might actually do it back. He doesn’t seem like he’s angry at you. He stares and smiles because of you a lot more than you know. Because he does it when he’s sure that you aren’t going to be looking. There’s hope, you know. He definitely doesn’t hate you at least.”

He mumbled dejectedly into the paper, “I guess that’s good to know. If even Daheen thinks that way, then that’s reassuring…”

“Just give him some more time. Like he asked you to.”

“He’s still messaging you every night, right? I guess he still just feels awkward. It’s understandable after being rejected.”

_I didn’t even reject him! I like him but he won’t give me the time of day to say it to his face and it’s way too embarrassing and personal to send it over text! So, what can I possibly do at this point?!_

He wanted to shout this, but he was too tired to even talk then. He decided to take a cat nap in the warm sun and temporarily rest his troubled mind.

Hangyul’s class was in the midst of an important test. Soobin and Junwoo happened to be sitting at the front with most of their friends towards the back by sheer random chance. He noticed that throughout the first half of the test, she was in discomfort that gradually worsened. She paused several times after solving a question to read the next one while grimacing and holding her stomach.

He couldn’t focus on his test because he felt concerned for her. He glanced back to see if Hwiyoung noticed but he was completely absorbed in his test. It made his blood boil. How could he prioritize school over the girl he supposedly loved? He didn’t even like her as more than a friend and he noticed and was genuinely concerned.

She raised her hand, catching the test observer’s attention.

“Excuse me. I finished all that I can on the test, so may I be excused early? I need to go to the nurse’s office.”

“Oh, really? Yes, you may. You don’t look so well. But I’m worried about you going alone. I can’t leave the room. Should I call another teacher?”

Junwoo stood up and volunteered. “I’m done too. I’ll go with her.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to check? I don’t want to be responsible for a bad test score…” Soobin whispered, still clutching her stomach, her face so white that she appeared on the verge of fainting any moment.

It was a dire situation. She needed medicine and a place to rest on her back.

Junwoo shook his head, assuring that there was no need because he only answered things he was sure on and left the rest blank as a habit. As he came over and bent down to offer his back for her to be carried, he glanced over curiously at Hwiyoung. At least he wasn’t so insensitive that he was still solving problems now that it was known that Soobin was not well.

His expression was conflicted, probably torn between finishing his test with a perfect score that would assure he had the top grades in the school and got nothing but praise from his strict parents and pushing him aside, volunteering to carry her himself. In the end, he remained quiet and lost the opportunity in the rush to get her to the office. Junwoo carried her on his back, jogging across the school to the nurse’s office, Soobin’s arms wrapped securely around his neck.

“Thank you, Junwoo. Your back is surprisingly warm. Must be because you’re kind…”

He was about to say some sort of joke in response but then changed course when he heard her sniffle and felt his shoulder turn damp. Soobin was crying. She must have been hurt because Hwiyoung didn’t offer to carry her himself or even ask if she was alright. He didn’t know why but now that they’re game was over, somehow he found himself helping him and reassuring her.

“He’s worried and wants to be here. His parents would have a fit if he didn’t finish his test and they’d blame it on you. That wouldn’t be good for you guys at all. He’s just being realistic and looking out for you, but in the future more so. He will rush over as soon as he’s finished, I’m sure.”

“Thank you again, Junwoo. For saying the things that I want to hear. Though that must have made your lips burn to say that. Since you hate him.”

“I don’t fully hate him. To be fair. You like him and you’re a good person, so I figured that there must be something good about him I haven’t seen yet. Well, I can only hope that your relationship goes well. Since you deserve to be happy.”

“Hmm, I’m sure there are plenty more hurdles for us. We’ll have to see how it goes. We’re not together yet, by the way. I’m still considering things and waiting for the right timing.”

“Well, that’s good then. I can still say bad things about him, I guess. Jerk, can’t believe he chooses his test over you and let’s me take you after all that fuss. He acted like he’s going to kill me when we first started fake dating. But can’t move when it comes to schoolwork. He’s all talk and no action.”

“Right. That’s good. That’s the Junwoo I know. I feel better actually when you curse at him for me like that. That jerk. He hardly deserves me. I’m an angel for putting up with him.”

She laughed softly after her mock angry fit. He smiled as he set her down on the bed in the nurse’s office.

“You really are though. I would have punched him a hundred times by now if I were you. I have no idea how you put up with that.”

“I guess because I understand, and I’m used to it. If he makes his father angry by disappointing him, then his mother and him will be in trouble both. He’s looking out for his family. He can’t always put me first and that’s just the reality of the situation. I might choose my mother him too if the situation was put like that. We’re both logical, family-oriented people, I guess. If he does something worse, please by all means do that though. Let’s punch him together. Get all our frustrations out properly and teach him another lesson. We make a good team.”

“Eh, your tiny fists aren’t meant for fighting though,” he teased, though would admit they had made a pretty good team when they were scheming before. “You shouldn’t get hurt.”

They smiled at each other, but it wasn’t romantically. The affection they felt towards each other was more like kinship than anything. It seemed Soobin had truly cleared up any lingering feelings she’d had for him since the school trip happened. That was a relief, since Junwoo had enough on his plate as it was with Euigeon.

“Where are you hurt? Isn’t it test time? Should you be here?” The nurse asked, drawing their attention and ruining the moment.

“Soobin’s having stomach aches. We’re both done with our tests,” he explained. “I’d like to stay here.”

Soobin was twisting her head that he should go but he shook his head stubbornly that he wouldn’t.

“I’ll stay with you until someone else comes to watch over you. You shouldn’t be alone when you’re hurt. It only makes things worse, plus you will feel anxious and lonely. Just rest comfortably.”

Soobin lied down on the bed while the nurse felt around her stomach and checked her pulse and temperature. It seemed she was having gastritis issues from stress and too much caffeine. She was given a shot, some medicine and water, and then asked to rest. She stared up at the ceiling and huffed.

“Are you angry?” Junwoo wondered, patting the back of her hand clumsily.

“Yes, I am. A little bit. Though I shouldn’t be. I know that it’s like that, but it still hurts to see it. I’ll never be as important to him as his parents, his future, all these tests. It wasn’t like that when we were kids but since high school started, the pressure on him grew. Well, it did for me too. But I don’t cave to that pressure my mother gives me like he does the pressure from his parents.

Though that always makes my mother angry, I want to live by my own standards and set my own list of priorities. At the top are my friends, my dreams, my sanity, the people whom I love. I wish that he would live like that as well.”

“Hmm, maybe he will. People can change. You’re both still young. After graduation, when he gets to the college that his parents want him to go to, won’t the pressure stop? Then he can be free to live as he wants since he fulfilled their goals. You influence him in a positive way, so that he gradually thinks differently.”

“You think so? Oh, I hope so. I hope that my mother will also be like that too. I’m so stressed out this year. I feel sick just hearing about studies or tests. What kind of life is this? Aren’t we supposed to enjoy our youth because it never comes again?

All we ever do is study and do homework and go back and forth between school, home, and academies. We hardly get time with our friends. We can’t date who or when we would like to. Our parents control us while acting like they know everything and we know nothing, but at the same time they say we are old enough not to be emotional or irrational. It’s such a contradiction. I’m sick of all this.”

Soobin raged, glaring up at the ceiling with a blanket tucked up to her armpits. Junwoo awkwardly pat her hand fisting the blanket, not sure how else to comfort her since he couldn’t relate.

“Hmm. It sounds hard on you. Maybe this is why Hwiyoung is good for you, you know. Because I don’t have this sort of stressful life and my mother is supportive and carefree. I can’t understand this suffering and suffocation you go through. But he can. You both can help each other through that. That’s why you need each other, I guess.”

She turned her head and smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess. You’re right about that. I envy you and find you interesting and amusing, Junwoo, but I also can’t fully understand you either. We probably wouldn’t have worked out if you had liked girls.”

“There you are going on about that again.” He blushed, avoiding her twinkling eyes.

“I know who you like now, you know. I figured it out when we came back from the trip and you were all depressed. That’s because one person was missing from your group. One person that has misunderstood about us and hates me because he thinks I’m two-timing. It’s Euigeon, isn’t it? Want me to help you make up with him? I can clear the misunderstanding.”

Junwoo didn’t address it. He couldn’t deny it, but he also couldn’t admit it. His face flamed, which was enough of an answer for her. She smiled and giggled, poking at his arm.

“Look at that. It’s so obvious. You’re a peach right now. It seems you really like him. You have strange tastes though. Because I would have picked Ohje for you instead.”

His eyes widened, head whipping back to her. “Ohje? Do you think he likes me too?”

“I think that it’s been pretty obvious. And that’s why he has rumors about him. I think they both like you. You didn’t see how they’re awkward with each other and fight over you?”

“Well, I did. But I thought...it’s about who is my closer friend…” he drifted off with a dumbfounded look.

“Aigoo, this dunce. Friends don’t get jealous and fight like that. They clearly were staking their claim and trying to get more attention from you. They were acting like your boyfriends, not like a best friend. I don’t know any normal guys that treat their best friend like a princess. Don’t even deny it because they totally do, and you’ve even noticed that. The way that they treat you isn’t normal.”

“But with Ohje…I don’t feel anything romantic…”

“You just got comfortable early on and friend zoned him, that’s why. Even if he kissed you, you’d probably not feel a thing and think your way out of it at this point. It’s hopeless for him. That’s probably why he moved on to Daheen.”

“Can you do that?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“Sure, you can. The thought never occurred to you? Sexuality isn’t a scale. It’s a spectrum. He can like both, at once or different genders in his lifetime. We like who we like because of their charm, not because they are a boy or a girl. We just end up thinking we are this way or that way because of the first person we happen to have feelings for. Honestly, I’ve had a crush on a girl before. Back in middle school. Hey, don’t look so shocked!”

She slapped him playfully and his mouth clacked shut. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—I just, never would have thought—Wow, I need to lay down a minute. I’m dizzy.”

He laid back over her legs as she laughed and swatted his chest playfully. “Yah, you need to get used to this stuff. You could be in the same situation as Ohje someday. What are you going to do about Euigeon? What’s the issue anyway? You both like each other so what’s with the cold shoulder and awkwardness?”

Junwoo sighed, laying his hand over his forehead. Suddenly he felt exhausted.

“Right. What on Earth is the issue? I blinked and things got so tangled up I don’t know where to start unraveling this mess between us.

He saw you and Hwiyoung talking and then he said I should break up with you. And I asked why he cared about me. Then, he confessed out of the blue. I tried to tell him about the deal, that we weren’t dating, and I didn’t like you like that.

Before I could say that I liked him though, he started spouting nonsense about how I was lying. He doesn’t believe me. Because apparently, he saw us kissing? So, he’s convinced that I was taking pity on him or something. Anyway, he believes that we’re over, but he doesn’t believe that I had no feelings for you all this time.”

“Huh. We kissed? I don’t recall that.”

“Me neither. He must have seen us talking closely at some weird angle.”

“Hmm. That’s unfortunate.” Soobin reached out to comfortingly pat his shoulder.

Junwoo grumped, “Tell me about it.”

“What can we do about this…Hmm….Maybe we need to stage something that convinces him we’re totally not like that. Or maybe I should talk to him sincerely.”

“Maybe both? In case one of them doesn’t work? I’m really sick of things being like this.”

“Aw. You’re lovesick. You miss him, huh?” she teased.

He covered his face and groaned, feeling embarrassed. Then, he nodded and spontaneously admitted it. Because maybe confessing his feelings to someone would lessen the burden.

“So much. It feels like there’s this giant rock on my chest. It makes it hard to breathe and I feel like crying every other hour.”

She nodded and rubbed his shoulder some more. “I understand completely. It’s hard—”

They were cut off by the door being flung open and slamming hard into the wall with a thundering thump. Junwoo bolted upright, realizing that they were probably in trouble because he’d been laying on her and she’d been touching him. Not to mention he’d just brought her to the nurse’s office on his back instead of her supposed boyfriend.

They were shocked to see not Hwiyoung, but Euigeon barging into the room, looking like a bull that had seen a red flag and was about to charge.

“Euigeon? What’s the ma—”

“You told me that it was over with her? What are you doing? Are you really going to be like this? Do you have no pride? No shame? She was with Hwiyoung up until yesterday. Now you’re going to let her be all lovey dovey with you. She doesn’t deserve a second of your time. Get your head on straight, Junwoo. She probably had an argument with him and now she’s planning on using you again. Stop letting her. Be the better man. Don’t go around being nice to her. Just don’t even look at her if she’s not going to make you her priority. You promised me. And now I’m seriously pissed off at you. But especially her!”

Junwoo winced and cowered. Daniel had marched over, was gripping his wrist hard, and also flicked him several times on the temple and forehead, which was luckily cushioned by his pillowy hair so that it hopefully wouldn’t leave a mark. It stung like there was one though.

“You’re misunderstanding again,” he whimpered, eyes turned dewy from the sting.

“What exactly are you lying to me for now about some fucking misunderstanding, Junwoo? I saw you laying across her legs and she was patting your arm. I saw you making googly eyes—”

“Um! Excuse me! Hello. May the other party involved in this issue say something?” Soobin exclaimed while waving her arms over her had to catch their attention.

Euigeon snarled at her while stepping protectively in front of Junwoo as if shielding him from some sort of mythical temptress monster.

He snapped icily, “Why? So you can brainwash him some more? You know, I seriously wasn’t planning on getting involved but now it seems I have no choice. I’m not letting Junwoo be involved in your mess and hurt anymore. You will be seeing him again over my dead body. We’re leaving.”

He tugged Junwoo who resisted, managing to stop him before he went to the door.

“I have something to say to Soobin. Just one last time. Then I’ll willingly go with you. I’ll explain everything to you after that. Just stay right outside, alright? Don’t go anywhere. Stay right there where I can see you.”

“If you think I’m going to stick around and watch you make out with that two-timing hoe—”

“Euigeon. Please. Just do as I say,” he said firm and loud, cutting him off for once.

He wasn’t convinced until Junwoo rubbed his heaving chest and gave him pleading kitten eyes.

“One minute. Just be right outside. Hmm?” he asked, more gently.

Once the angry boy left, he messaged Soobin on his phone that they weren’t going to be able to convince him about his misunderstanding so they’d have to have an official, mutual, final break-up. He asked her to play along with him and just speak loudly so that the eavesdropper would overhear it. He hoped his impulsive plan would work.

“Thank you, Junwoo. For being kind to me all this time. It helped me through a rough time and I really appreciate it. But you know. I think it’s time that you stop it. I’m with Hwiyoung now. It’s not perfect, but we’re going to make it work. Because he’s who I truly love. What I felt for you was just a passing thing. I wasn’t exactly using you, but I can’t say that the thought didn’t cross my mind at times.

I got caught up in my imagination though I know that you have someone else you like and were just doing this act for me out of friendship. You are destined to be with them, I suppose, just as I’m destined to be with Hwiyoung. We won’t work out so we should stop meeting casually like this. Let’s stop creating misunderstandings and hurting them. Let’s return to being just normal friends. You’re fine with that, right? I think it’s also what you want.”

“Yes, I think that’s for the best. I’m sorry that I confused you, but I don’t think of you that way either. Not seriously. I was too into the act, so I kissed your cheek without thinking. That’s where your heart got shaken up a bit, right? I apologize for that. It wasn’t my intention for you to like me at all or put you in a difficult position. It’s even turned into a misunderstanding that harmed someone I truly cared for. I agree that we should officially end this deal and return to being normal friends.”

The door cracked open, a newcomer arriving. It was a dumbfounded Hwiyoung.

“Is there something I missed? What’s going on here? I thought that you two were done, but now I hear you breaking up again. I’m confused and I don’t like it. Junwoo, just what have you been up too with my--”

Soobin jumped up and took Hwiyoung’s hand, leading him back out of the room. “I’m not yours just yet, silly. Anyways. Let’s go before you get nasty at Junwoo. You don’t need to because we’re over, hmm? I don’t want to hear anymore about it, because it’s true and you even heard it. Let’s go for a walk and talk like we used to, kiddo. Just us.”

“Okay? But I really don’t understand what’s going on…”

Junwoo sighed and sat down on the bed, relieved that that had gone well. Hopefully, Euigeon had heard their loud conversation and at least believed it. Because he was chalk out of ideas to win him back at this point.

The door cracked open a few moments later, with a couple soft raps. Junwoo looked up to see the blonde slinking in with a hesitant, embarrassed expression. He smiled and beckoned with his hand for the other to come closer.

“Junwoo…I…I heard that and…um…I want to say…” His voice kept cracking and he had to clear it. Junwoo grinned wider with amusement and gestured to the water fountain. “Get some water, then talk.”

While Euigeon was drinking, Junwoo stood up and walked closer to him, staring at his back fondly.

“If you heard that, then you should know now what you misunderstood and what’s been going on. I like someone else so there’s no way that I could return her feelings or chase after her. I have no interest in that. For one, because it’s complicated. For another, because the person that I like is you. I like you, Euigeon. I like only you.”

He stepped closer with each confession until he was right behind Euigeon’s broad, tensed back. The blonde dropped his cup and turned to him with a reddened face and look of surprise.

“You…really…feel the same? Like me…not as a friend?”

Junwoo grinned and nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. I told you before that you were misunderstanding. This is what I wanted to tell you but in person. Over text was embarrassing and seemed so insincere. I tried several times but I just couldn’t seem to manage it.”

Euigeon turned to face him, not noticing he was standing in a puddle of water.

“Then why didn’t you force me to meet you? Or give me a hint that whatever you wanted to say was something I needed to hear and would like? Why didn’t you just blurt it out to me in the hallways? We could have been spared days of misery! Do you know how hard it has been? I’ve missed you like crazy and avoiding you is seriously impossible!”

“Is it? I’m glad to hear that because you seemed so chill and unphased this whole time that I almost thought you were over me already. I missed you too. Miserably. I could have told you if you just let me meet up and talk, you know. I said several times I had something I wanted to say. But you were all cold to me and asking for time apart. Saying you’re going to organize your feelings for me first. Would you really have wanted me to force a come out like that? Do you think you would have picked up on a hint in the state you were in? You’re the one at fault here. You meanie.”

Junwoo pouted and playfully swatted his chest. Euigeon laughed, capturing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I was a meanie and a fool. I’m sorry. I’ll do my absolute best to make it up to you. I’ll believe you and listen to you and I’ll make you smile ever second of every day, even when you’re asleep. From today on. It’s our first day.”

“So, we’re a couple then?” Junwoo hid his smile in Euigeon’s shoulder while clinging to his white shirt.

Euigeon nodded against his shoulder, cradling his head. He was being gentler and warmer in his way of touching. It made Junwoo’s heart fill to the point of bursting with bliss. He felt so immensely loved. Finally, they were able to express themselves openly and there were no more doubts and misunderstandings getting in the way. They were simply crazy about each other since who knew how far back. That was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Those novel, special, fragile feelings they were experiencing for the first time.

“I’d be honored if you’d be my first boyfriend.”

“Likewise.”

The bell rang, signaling that school was officially over. However, neither budged from their comfortable hug. After so many days apart, they weren’t ready to let go of each other for even a second. Part of it was making up for lost time but most of it was the fear of the unknown factors that might result in them losing each other which they couldn’t stand the thought of. They wanted to stay in their happy intimate bubble just the two of them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's THAT scene maybe that you've been waiting for. The adorable, awkward 'i like you' X3 confession in front of the water fountain. I redid it here just to stick to the drama a bit more. I hope you think it's cuter~ For the Milky couple fans, I gave you that whole cringy piggy back thing tummy aching thing but sorry no picnic study date with the cheek kiss. I gave you a different picnicking scene with the whole group of students, bonus for RomiXPilsang being official, ain't they cute? I really wanted more of RomiXPilsang, HwiyoungXSoobin, DaheenXOhje or JunwooXOhje in the drama, so I'll give you that here and there. If you mind, I'm sorry but this story doesn't only focus on the first love story of just one pair but many, just as the drama did. I personally enjoy the side stories of other couples and I happen to really be in love with these characters. If you don't want to read about other characters in the future, feel free to skip! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the confession and pining scenes. You've successfully made it through the first hill of angst. *clap *clap Get your uwus ready for the fluffy dates coming next chapter!! Stay healthy, winter is coming soon~
> 
> <3 Raina


	12. Moments of Bashfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, Euigeon might kill off his first boyfriend by making him too bashful. Good luck on surviving your first days as a couple, Junwoo-yah, fighting!

“Did you get home safely?”

“Of course I did. You literally walked me to the entrance. What sort of mishaps might happen from walking into my home, Euigeon-ah? You overreacting dork.”

Euigeon chuckled lightly. On the other line, Junwoo was sprawled on his messy bed, hugging his Plain doll tightly to his chest with a huge, sappy grin on his face. His heart wouldn’t calm down, even hearing the other’s deep, husky, warm voice through a device affected it greatly.

“Lots of things actually, since you’re the King of Clumsiness. You could trip on your shoelace. Slip on some water on the stairs. Bump your head on the door frame. Jam or scratch your finger. The list is endless, just from the things I’ve seen or heard happen to you.”

Junwoo blushed, burying his face in the bald, marshamallowy head of the checker pajama-clad doll. He didn’t say anything because he refused to admit that that sort of thing happened on a regular basis, with no-one around to care for him.

“Anything happens, you have to call me immediately, okay? I’ll be your nurse since no-one else can be. Damn, I really don’t like the fact that you live alone. What about if someone tries to break in? When was the last time you checked your locks? You don’t leave the windows open or unlocked, do you?”

Junwoo snickered and then shushed his boyfriend softly. “You don’t need to worry so much. I can take care of myself. That sort of thing won’t happen.”

“And if it does though? What will you do?”

“I’ll tell you and you can rush over to be my knight in shining armor like you so desperately seem to want to do,” he promised. Then, muttered under his breath, “Not that you’re not already too cool to handle…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing~” he sang, picking at the doll’s cotton pants.

“I’m pretty sure that you just said I’m too cool to handle,” the transfer student teased, then laughed when the line was silent for several seconds. “You sure are shy and stubborn. I guess that won’t change anytime soon. That’s alright. I happen to find that adorable and attractive. You’re so full of charms. You know that?”

“Hmm-hmm…” the vice president merely hummed, smiling wide and wiggling his toes happily, his face flushed to the tips of his ears.

It was too much to take. He needed time to get used to this change in their relationship. Each compliment, caring word, and sweet action that Euigeon did to him now had so much more meaning than before. His mind was screaming ‘I can’t believe this perfect man likes you this much!’ He’d never felt so happy and alive in his lifetime as far as he remembered. It was difficult to adjust to; to calm himself so that he didn’t make some sort of embarrassing reaction. Such as blurting out that he liked him and missed him so much or squealing like a hyperactive fanboy.

“You’re happy right now, aren’t you? Like ridiculously so. I hope that way anyway. Because that’s the same way I’m feeling, and I don’t want to be alone in this. Though I’m still likely the one who is more whipped. I mean, I’ve been hopelessly head over heels for you since I first saw your smile in the hallway the day of the investigation. Fuck, Junwoo, I miss you. Can we meet soon?”

The sudden confession made his heat deepen and his heart race. “Um…Sure…When?”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“I have to work in the late afternoon, that’s all. I can hang out in the morning. Is nine alright?”

“Hmm, in that case, let’s meet earlier. So, we have more time to do things together. How about eight thirty?”

“I suggested a later time because I figured you’d need your long cat nap times. But if you’re capable of functioning at an early time, then hmm…How about we meet at eight twenty?”

“Ah, it seems you want to see me badly too. You’re just too bashful to admit it. I see, I see. In that case, why not eight fifteen then?”

Junwoo chuckled and Euigeon followed along, an ambient, jolly sound that showed clearly how oddly blissful they were feeling that day. The first day of dating their first loves.

“This is never going to end at this rate.”

“Right. We’re too competitive. Let’s settle between.”

“Eight eighteen. Since we’re eighteen and it’s now August.”

Euigeon barely held back from commenting that he was cute. “Sounds good to me. Now, we need to decide what we want to do. What sort of things were you thinking of doing with your first boyfriend?”

Out of habit, Junwoo shrugged and poked at his nose with his knuckle. His mind was suddenly blank as he hadn’t considered he’d have to answer that sort of question. Euigeon had more often than not been comfortable making decisions on what they did when they met. He wasn’t sure if they should do as they normally did which they liked for sure or do something more…couply? If that was the word to use.

“Um…I’m good with whatever. We could take a walk. Go for a ride. Go shopping. Visit a café or a restaurant.”

The other laughed in surprised amusement. “That’s a lot of ideas. What to do? You’re going to need to fill up all your free time with dates with me. When will you sleep?”

Junwoo snorted. “Whatever, you sloth. You’re the one that needs more sleep than me. You’re always taking naps in class or even when we’re hanging out. That at least resembles a cat.”

“I swear that’s not because you’re boring. It’s because being around you, smiling and all the butterflies and the racing pulse. It saps my energy. You also bring me peace of mind and comfort. I sleep easily and deeply around you.”

“Hey, now. Don’t be sappy.” Junwoo stuck out his lower lip, pinching the doll’s foot in place of the mutt’s fluffy cheek.

The other teased. “Why not? Because you like it too much? Because it makes you all tingly that you don’t know how to handle it?”

“Shut up if you know that’s the truth,” Junwoo grumbled, flushing furiously and pouting hard-core now.

Euigeon burst out laughing. He didn’t stop for a full minute later, Junwoo counted on his digital clock. He was panting and could barely talk after he stopped.

“Hilarious as usual. I can see your huge squirrel pout through the phone. What to do? Hell, you’re so adorable Junwoo. I want to hug you so badly right now. Shall I just go over now?”

“No. It’s late. You should stay where it’s warm and sleep.”

Even though he also wanted to see Euigeon (and his laughing face) so terribly that it puzzled him because it was a new feeling he thought he’d never experience and it was way more intense than the longing to be next to him ever had been, it was dark and chilly out. They needed to get sleep, not catch a cold by wandering the streets all night long like they might have in the earlier summer months. If they got sick, then a date would be impossible.

“Alright. I should do whatever my baby says.”

Junwoo winced, his toes and fingers curling so tight they were at risk of cramping up. “D…don’t…”

“Except that. I’m going to call you baby, whether you like it or not. Because the world needs to know what I’ve been waiting to say every day. That you are mine. And you are a precious baby who needs to be protected and deserves nothing but happiness. I’m going to care for you so well and make you nothing but blissfully happy every day, Junwoo. You will see. You won’t regret liking me, I promise. Thank you for giving me a chance to be your first boyfriend.”

“Thank you…” he murmured shyly in return. “For forgiving my lies and still liking me despite my difficult personality and cluelessness.”

“Eh, there’s nothing about you that’s difficult. I think everything about your personality is charming. Especially your cluelessness. You remind of this cat I used to have when I was younger. She couldn’t even pick out which hand had a treat in it and she was always getting fooled by me when we played.”

“You psycho. That’s why you like me? Because you want to torture me like you would a cat?” Despite his irritated, disgruntled tone, he was smiling from ear to ear, his stomach flipping like a coin.

“Hey, now. You should be honored if I treat you like I do my pets. I’m pamper the fluff out of them.”

“Whoever says I like to be pampered? I’m no princess.”

“But you are though. Like a Princess Peach.”

Junwoo’s nose crunched. “Why a peach?”

“Because that’s the smell that suits you. The smell of your fabric softener.”

Just to be sure he wasn’t fibbing, Junwoo sniffed his shirt for a moment. It truly did smell faintly of peach. Unbelievable.

“Yah. You really are a dog! You sniffed my clothes and figured that out? I can barely even smell it when it’s dry.”

Euigeon chuckled, saying proudly after, “I’m full of amazing surprises. You will see. And you will get used to and learn to love the pampering, I’m sure. Baby.”

Junwoo buried his face in the pillow and screamed while kicking furiously at the air. When he barely collected himself, he snapped into the phone.

“I think that’s enough of your bull for one night, you mutt. I’m going to bed. Before you make me cringe to death.”

“Okay. You should. To keep your skin flawless for me to kiss and pinch it all over.”

“Yah! Would you quit? Or do you want this to be our last day so badly? Take it easy on me. It’s too much too soon,” he whined cutely, showing his honest feelings. He really felt like he was going to suffocate with these feels and he had no idea how to respond to how flirty and sweet Euigeon was being then. It was way beyond the amount that he’d barely adapted to before.

That annoyingly adorable, slightly gruff and husky laughter came across the receiver again. Junwoo found himself pressing the phone closer so that he could hear it better. How he loved that sound, somehow more than ever with each time he heard it today. It sounded so affectionate and full of sincere joy. He could feel how much Euigeon liked him and how happy he was now they were together.

That in turn made him overflow with bliss and bubbling with giddy giggles that he was struggling to contain because he had the last strips of his pride to protect. He wanted Euigeon not to know yet. Just how whipped he was. Just how affected his boyfriend gestures made him. How this was the happiest day of his life.

“Alright. I’m sorry. I got excited and went overboard, I guess. Sleep tight. Dream of me.”

“You too. Dream of me…” he murmured in a shy tone, nearly a whisper.

“As if I don’t every day since I met you. Woops. You weren’t supposed to hear that. Aish. This habit of mine is so troublesome.”

Junwoo chuckled softly, pressing his hand to his wide smile. “I do that too. Thinking out loud. It’s a real pain. But in this case, I’m thankful that you slipped up instead of me.”

“Oh, you do that too, huh? Say things that you weren’t planning to say out loud? Great. I hope that I can hear more of that. Please make mistakes to entertain me and make me feel less foolish.”

“You did though,” Junwoo reminded him gently. “You weren’t supposed to know that I think you’re cool.’  
  


“Oh-ho~ So I WAS right about that. Speaking of, Junwoo. When do you think I’m coolest? Is it when I’m wearing casual clothes? Is it when my hair is up or when it’s down? I’m wondering what I should wear tomorrow. I want to look good for you and make your heart jump like crazy. Like that day we went to the movies when you had your hair styled and all…”

“Let’s surprise each other then. I think that sounds more fun than telling each other ahead of time.”

“Hmm. I see what you’re doing there, mister, and I don’t like it. You’re planning on showing up in leather with your hair slicked back or something, right? To send me straight to the hospital. I’m too young to die of a heart attack or a stroke. Please have mercy.”

Junwoo snickered evilly. “I wasn’t. But now that I know what your taste is, I should go shopping for that sort of outfit soon. As your boyfriend, I should consider fulfilling your fantasies.”

Suddenly, the transfer student was stuttering nervously. “W-what? J-Junwoo? Y-you’re not s-serious, are you? You can’t do that. I hate that sort of style actually. It’s pompous. A total turn-off. You misunderstood—”

“Goodnight, Euigeon. Dream of me, looking just like that. Though you might have a hard time sleeping. Ah, and since you’re a pervert, I imagine it might be a wet dream.”

The other was choking on thin air from his overwhelming shock. “Junwoo! What?! No! I don’t have wet dreams about you, I swear! I mean, you are gorgeous, and I joke around and yes, I admit I’ve dreamed of kissing you. But I’m not as much of a pervert as you think— Wait, I wasn’t like dreaming of NAUGHTY kissing you, if that’s what you thought. Hell, what am I saying even?”

Junwoo hung up while in the midst of laughing. He tossed his phone under his pillow, which vibrated as Euigeon called him back right after probably to confirm his innocence. He rolled around, unable to control his giggles, squeezing his innocent doll to death.

In the end, the next day both boys had difficulty falling asleep because they were excited about the day and kept thinking about each other and the various, dizzying events of the day before. They slept through their alarms and arrived at the playground between their houses nearly an hour late. They met near the slide, both of them running like track stars, dressed casually but with their faces haggard and their hair a total mess.

They panted with their hands on their knees, guilty looks in their eyes. Then, they huffed out simultaneously.

“I’m sorry I’m late. Did you wait long?”

“To-“

“Ma-“

“To-“

“Ma-“

“It should be ‘to’! You got it wrong again! Ha ha, you quadruple loser~”

“Aish,” Euigeon cursed as Junwoo laughed triumphantly and prepared his fingers. The blonde reluctantly gave up his wrist as a sacrifice. It was already red from being hit several times. Junwoo looked like a twig but his fingers felt like a hammer on a sensitive patch of skin.

“Go easy on me this time,” he pleaded to the evilly smirking brunette.

“Sorry, I’m not the type to show mercy in games. Maybe I told you that I’m a sore winner and get too into it?”

“Your mother was right to cut you off. You do get quite viole-ahh!!! That stings!” Euigeon whined, rubbing his wrist, his eyes this time around dewy with tears.

“Did I do it too hard?”

The blonde glared at him with pursed lips and sulked, “Don’t pretend like you care. I’m not crying. It’s allergies.”

He sniffed and wiped his misty eyes. Junwoo was hesitating to walk further down the riverside path. He released Euigeon’s hand that he’d been holding to grab his other arm. He looked at it with a guilty expression and then softly blew on the fresh finger mark.

“I did go too hard, it seems. What if you bruise?” he commented with pity and slight regret in his tone.

“I’ll survive. You can just be bruised with me and we’ll make people think we’ve got some sort of strange kink.”

Junwoo rolled his eyes and smiled softly. “Once a perv, always one. You won’t bruise me with those weak hits, for your information. I told you not to go easy on me already. I’m not as delicate as you think.”

Euigeon captured his wrist and brushed his fingers along the pale arm that had not a faint mark from a couple minutes ago.

“Look at this porcelain skin. I didn’t want to leave a mark on you because it seemed like a crime, damaging a masterpiece. But now the challenge is on because you are being so evil, I can’t just look past that. I have my pride, after all. Ba!”

“Na.”

“Na.”

“Ba.”

“Na.”

This continued for three more minutes as they went back to holding hands and leisurely strolling along the grassy path, the silvery dark blue water flowing steadily, the cool breeze ruffling the starkly green Eunhaeng trees above them, causing some of the leaves to flutter down in front of them.

“Ha! You said ba twice! I win! Give it up!”

“No, I didn’t. You heard wrong.”

Junwoo feigned innocence, hiding his arm behind his back and moonwalking backwards down the dirt path they’d traveled. Euigeon followed him, holding fast to his hand and tugged him to a stop. Eventually through a struggle and jovial laughter, he wrestled Junwoo’s arm free and prepared to slam his fingers over his wrist. Junwoo closed his eyes and tensed, readying for the pain. Instead of fingers, he felt something supple and warm. He peeked open one eye to see Euigeon kissing his wrist, then looking at him with an impish, sheepish grin.

“After all, I like you too much to hurt you intentionally.”

Junwoo sputtered nonsensical sounds, staring at him, blinking rapidly, his face flushing like a ripe apple.

“You…Why…When…Yah! How dare you mess around with me like that! I thought you were going to hit me for real this time! You’re such a prankster.”

Normally, Junwoo would have hit him if he were this flustered and irritated. Instead, since he felt bad for how much he’d hit his arm already today, he picked up some fallen leaves and grass. He threw them at him in reprimand. Euigeon covered his face while snickering obnoxiously and running backwards. Junwoo followed, continuing his attack. A minute later, Junwoo’s arms were tired and his hands dirty from the debris so he’d been forced to stop. Euigeon was brushing off the grass from his shoulders and shaking his head but he was unable to remove it all from his hair.

“You look homeless. Hold still. I’ll help.”

“Is this like giving me the wound and then the medicine?” the messy haired blonde teased as he smiled affectionately at Junwoo, watching while the shorter picked out grass from his dusty colored hair.

“So, why did you do you always joke around and try to piss me off, hmm? Dummy…” he muttered with a shy, sweet smile that suggested he wasn’t actually angry at him for his prank earlier.

“You know that’s not going to change just because we’re dating now. I think you are the cutest when you’re teased. Or I did. That’s second place now.”

“What’s first then?” the other asked curiously, though his eyes suggested that he might regret asking.

Euigeon smirked, his eyes fondly caressing the traces of pink from the earlier embarrassment. “How you look after a sudden kiss.”

The split second after the blonde said that, he ducked in and planted a light, playful smooch over his starry moles. It was over in a flash and then the boy while looking over his shoulder with a huge smile and cackling like a madman. Junwoo stared after him with a look of utter shock, his hand on his gradually flaming cheek. A dangerous mixture of emotions spread from his stomach to the top out of his head, exploding out his scarlet ears like a steam-engine train.

“Yah! Bang Euigeon! You’re in so much trouble! Get back here! Yah!”

After eating lunch at their favorite place that sold all kinds of cheap, signature snack foods, they went to a comic café that Euigeon found on some forum for good places for students on a budget to go to. They couldn’t choose between chocolate or vanilla frappes, so they got both and then shared them. Junwoo kicked Euigeon lightly every time he snickered while drinking, because he was sure that he was thinking about they were having a direct kiss.

He wasn’t so immature to care about that since he shared food with his friends many times since he was a kid. However, thanks to Euigeon and those stolen kisses earlier, every time that he took a sip of Euigeon’s vanilla frappe, he thought of those words and glanced at his rosy, glossy lips, fantasizing things that made his face to heat. Luckily, after a couple of frigid glares, Euigeon caught on that Junwoo had just had about enough and was about to walk out the door if he teased him further, he ceased teasing him.

Junwoo was enjoying their date but it was also the truth that it was harder on him than their hangouts had been before. It felt different. Euigeon took care of him more, smiled wider, stared harder with more warmth in his pretty hazel eyes, initiated a lot of little moments of skinship.

They picked out the first three books of some series that neither of them had ever heard of. Euigeon had a murder mystery story in hand while Junwoo chose a vampire romantic comedy. They read them together at the small table with the cozy lounge chairs, sharing in the most exciting, shocking, or comical parts, summarizing what had happened before that so the other didn’t have to read the entirety to understand. They argued about which series was more interesting and better written out. They never could come to agreement. Euigeon was an expert it turned out on both getting Junwoo fired up and completely cooling him down.

“You know what I’m certain of though?”

“What? If you try and say that your taste is superior again, then—”

Junwoo abruptly stopped speaking when Euigeon reached out to swipe at his bangs gently. He hadn’t realized they were so close or that Euigeon was staring at him with a soft, lovely, heart-warming expression. If they were in a comic, then the air around them would be drawn with sparkles. It was such a romantic scene and the way that Euigeon looked at him and touched him then was just like how a character in love would to the one they cherished. His heart skipped, then thundered painfully against his ribs which locked down over his lungs so that he couldn’t breathe even if he had recalled how to at that moment. He became light-headed and had difficulty thinking let alone functioning like a normal human being.

“I’m certain that you are more beautiful than any of these people can draw. And that you can probably draw circles around them. If you like this sort of thing, you should become a manhwa artist. You could do backgrounds as an assistant even. Hmm? What do you think? You surely want a career related to art, so why not something like that?”

Junwoo sat back, rubbing his chest which was thankfully lifting as he managed to shakily inhale. He wasn’t yet going to die today. He was terrified there for a second that Euigeon was going to confess that he loved him and kiss him right in front of the customers, few as they were it was plenty enough to be embarrassed. He was relieved and if he admitted it, a part of him deep down was just a tad bit slightly disappointed.

_Is his perversion rubbing off on you? You already got two kisses on your first date. Don’t be greedy. Everyone says that it’s better with relationships if you take it slow. What sort of story ever has the couple kissing lip to lip or saying those sort of sappy, mature words on their first week of dating? Get your head on straight. It’s your first kiss, he wouldn’t take it in public on a whim._

“I’ll think about it. How about you? Any ideas of what you would like to do after the army?”

“Hmm. Is there any place that needs me to sleep for a living? I could be a hand model. Or an animal butler. Maybe a professional gamer. Those would all be nice.”

Junwoo playfully flicked the jokester on the temple.

“Eh. What a waste of your brains. You shouldn’t just choose the easy route that requires little energy and makes just enough to live on. You’re better than that.”

“What sort of job would you have me do then?”

“Well. Why not a detective? I can picture you solving crimes with that genius brain and sharp senses and attention to detail.”

“But...there’s blood. And dead bodies. Ew. Not to mention, the g-ghosts lingering around…” The blonde shivered violently at the thought, making Junwoo laugh.

“You can’t handle the sight of blood either? Wow, you’re scared of lots of things despite your size and looks. What else are you afraid of? I promise I won’t tease you,” Junwoo swore when the other boy narrowed his eyes at him after asking.

“Deep water…”

“You’re telling me that a Samoyed hasn’t learned how to properly swim yet? So, if I had let you fall into the river earlier while you were showing off your tumbling skills, you might have been in serious trouble, huh? Oh, that’s priceless. All these things I wouldn’t have pictured when you showed all those flashy martial arts moves in the ally that day. Wah, you’re really something else~”

Euigeon sulked and poked at his arm as Junwoo burst into an adorable fit of giggles, hardly able to control himself or smother them with his hand.

“Hey~ You said you wouldn’t tease me. You have to keep quiet about that, alright? It’s our little secret. Only you can know my weaknesses and fears. Because I trust you. But you mustn’t tease me, then I feel small and silly. Hmm?”

As an apology, after laughing, Junwoo admitted to his strange fear. “I’ll tell you my fears then to make it even. I feel lonely when I turn the lights off. It’s difficult to fall asleep.”

“Oh, really? Do you think that if someone slept by you, it would help? That you’d feel reassured and could sleep with the lights off?”

“Yeah, maybe…” Junwoo turned red, waving his hands and interrupting the blonde who was on the verge of suggesting something. “That’s no invitation for you to stay overnight at my place. I don’t think I could sleep in a bed with you....”

“Why not?” Euigeon asked, cutely tilting his head, genuinely puzzled. “Ah, is it because your bed is small? I know I’m big but if we both roll on our sides, even if it’s a single sized mattress, we could probably fit.”

“It’s not that. My bed is nearly a double sized one. We’d both fit just fine. It’s that…I’d be…” He blushed, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

Euigeon leaned closer, hanging his large body over the table to hear what he was about to say because he was near whispering which was his bad habit if he got bashful.

“Too excited to fall asleep…”

The blonde’s brows furrowed and his head tilted slightly. “Why would you be excited? I’m by your side every day.”

“It’s just different…” Junwoo grumbled, then groaned as he covered his face with his hands to hide from him.

Euigeon chuckled, guessing at what he meant. “Ah~ Isn’t this ironic. Calling me a pervert every other day when it’s you who is the one having weird thoughts. Just what would you be imagining if I was next to you in bed, Hmm? What is it that you want to do with me there that makes your heart flutter? Hmm? Tell me, Junwoo-yah~ Baby~”

“Ugh. Stop it. Pretend you didn’t hear that.”

Junwoo whined with regret, hiding his head completely with his hood and his folded arms, hunched over on the table. Euigeon hugged him while laughing softly, then pressed his lips to his hot even when covered ear. Junwoo expected more relentless teasing but that wasn’t what came.

“You’re so adorable. At this rate, I’ll die before I graduate. Because you make me overflow with feels.”

“Get off, you mutt. What will people think of us?”

Junwoo shook but Euigeon refused to budge. He squeezed his shoulders tighter and pressed his nose into the other’s neck. He sniffed, the faint peach scent bringing a sense of peace and comfort to him as it flowed through his sensitive nostrils. He nuzzled into the fabric, sniffing it greedily.

“They can think whatever they want. I won’t be concerned with that sort of thing. I’m not ashamed and neither should you be. You’re lucky I managed to stop myself by bragging that I’m dating the most awesome guy on Earth to everyone at this café.”

“If you do that, I’m dumping you on the spot,” he warned in an angry tone.

“Eh. I can see right through your lies, Choi Junwoo. You have no intention of dumping me. Ever.”

Junwoo’s answer was a mere snort and then prolonged silence. Somehow, Euigeon sensed that his body was warmer, as if he was flushing deeply from head to toe. His shyness was making his prickly hedgehog of a boyfriend on the verge of overheating. He couldn’t get enough of this irresistible, precious, amusing person. He would never ever dump him or allow himself to be dumped no matter what it took; there was more chance of hell freezing over.

Euigeon showed up at Junwoo’s house despite Junwoo had told him that he shouldn’t or he might be at risk of being late. When he stepped out, there the blonde was in his messy uniform and sexily tousled hair and shimmering silver earrings, resting back against the stone wall petting a stray cat. He straightened up and uncrossed his legs, his smile cheeky when he saw Junwoo come through his front gate and sigh in exasperation, his black bag slung over one shoulder. The blonde waved, his other hand stuffed in his grey slacks.

“Good morning.”

“That’s just ‘morning’ to you,” Junwoo snapped back, though his tone had less icy bite than it usually would. There wasn’t anything ‘good’ about it.

He just couldn’t be harsh to this guy, especially now they were dating. Mostly because he secretly liked when Euigeon went against his word and did some sweet, romantic gesture. Even he thought he was funny. He told Euigeon not to do things that he sort of wanted him to do, like it was some sort of test. Each time that happened, Euigeon saw right through him and passed his psychological tests expertly, like the sensible genius he was. He’d agree to do as requested and then ended up doing the opposite, which was what a part of the other wanted, though he wouldn’t even admit it to himself sometimes. As expected, the only brave, foolish weirdo that could truly understand and handle his difficult personality was Euigeon.

He attempted a nagging mother approach, doubting it would have much effect on the born rebel. “I told you to just get to school. You can’t afford to be late anymore. You’ll get a week worth of detention. Then we won’t be able to hang out before we have to start studying.”

Euigeon shrugged as he strolled closer in that swaggy, lazy way of his resembling some sort of American gangster. “If that happens, then we can just skip studying. What’s the big deal? You stress over things you don’t need to. I’m going to fix that habit, starting today. Let’s skip and blow off steam instead.”

Junwoo snorted and wagged his finger under his handsomely sculpted nose. “No, no, no. YOU can skip studying and still nearly ace the finals. However, I don’t have that luxury. I’m not blessed with amazing brains. I need at least a day to memorize the materials for one test. Will you take responsibility for my grades dropping and not being able to go to college later?”

“Just don’t go to college. Live with me and just do art all day. Start your own studio. Sell your drawings on the street. Take lots of art classes. Whatever you want. I’ll handle it. I’m rich with a large inheritance coming. Did you forget that?”

“Stop bragging. I don’t need your inheritance. That’s not the reason I like you. I’ve got to go because I’m the vice president. We have a special responsibility to attend classes, on time. Let’s take the bike instead of walking. At least then, you won’t be late. Hopefully. Depends on the traffic…” He looked at his watch and then nodded. “Good. We’ve got twenty minutes before classes start. We should be alright. Hurry up and hop on.”

The blonde looked like a puppy whose owner had just showed him a new, shiny bone for him to chew on. “You’re going to let me ride Bumbi?”

“Correction.” The vice president poked the rebel student playfully on the nose. “I’m going to let you sit on the back of Bumbi. No-one. I mean NO-ONE but me is allowed to drive Bumbi. He’s too precious.”

The blonde appeared doubtful. “Eh~ You’re not serious, are you? A big, cool, manly guy like me sitting on the back of your bike like a toddler? Eh~”

Junwoo’s face remained dead serious, nearly blank even to Euigeon’s subtle attempt at being cute and brushing his arms. His expression turned serious and nearly horrified.

“I can’t. Junwoo. Think of the last scraps of my pride. I can’t be seen at school on the back of your bike. What will people think of me? It’s lame…”

Junwoo shrugged as he went towards the bike and hopped on it. “I was thinking that if you listened to me in the future well, then I would reward you with lots of good boyfriend stamps that you could use at your disposal. Suit yourself—”

Junwoo stopped talking and looked over his shoulder with a triumphant grin. Euigeon had jumped onto the back of the bike before he had even finished his last word.

“Let’s go then. You should have said that in the first place. We’re wasting time, driver. Get peddling~” Before they took off down the hill though, Euigeon took his backpack and wore it over his, then slung one thick, strong arm around the boy in the front’s slender waist to ensure that he didn’t fall off. 

Euigeon kicked his feet, whooping and laughing like an excited child on an amusement park ride while they zipped down the hill. Junwoo smiled widely, enjoying the feel of the warm, solid arm on his stomach, the vibrating chest against his back, and the refreshing breeze whipping through his hair and against his recently washed face.

They rode along the bike lane to avoid the crowd of students, mothers, and morning commuters on the sidewalk. Junwoo nodded his head at anyone he knew of, smiling shyly and flushing but not answering their quizzical looks at the person on the back of his bike. It wasn’t any of their business who that was or why he was there. It was their little secret. One that caused butterflies to happily flit in his stomach.

Though he was slightly panicking about how people would see them if they guessed they were together, he also felt a spark of pride. Because who wouldn’t want Euigeon as their boyfriend? These days he was one of the most popular people in their school, always getting looks and confessions from girls in other classes or even inside their class just like Junwoo did. Their prejudice and fears towards him were absolutely gone. He even had a more pleasant personality than Junwoo so he was more approachable. Even rejected girls came back to be rejected again, since he did it in a kind way and they were able to see his face and smile up close. He was know as the ‘ultimate boyfriend material’.

At first, he had found it annoying and hated it, thinking it was just that he disliked chatty, pushy girls like that but later realizing it was more like he was jealous of them stealing his attention. He didn’t have to hate it for too long though. Whenever he was around, such as lunch or break time, Euigeon wrapped up or even avoided those girls so that he could get back to hanging out with him. Now he understood clearly why he’d been doing that. Euigeon hadn’t been interested in those girls and he hadn’t wanted Junwoo to get the wrong idea. Also, just as Junwoo was feeling, the other didn’t like their time together being stolen and wasted by anyone.

_Because we mutually liked each other all this time. Why is it still so funny to me? I can’t get used to it, but I like it nonetheless. I wonder, have I ever been happier than this week?_

“What are you smiling so much for? Not that I’m complaining but it’s sort of weirding me out because it’s not like you. Is your face stuck like that because of the wind?”

Junwoo shook his head, realizing only then that Euigeon had climbed off the bike and approached the front of it. He’d been standing there with a foolish smile on his dazed face. He brushed away the other’s hands as he went to poke at his cheeks, forcing his smile into an expressionless line, then raking his fingers hurriedly through his wind-tussled hair. Euigeon chuckled, holding out his backpack and helping with his bangs.

“Slow down. I’m not scolding you or saying that it’s ugly. It’s more like your smile is too pretty that I don’t really want everyone to see it. It’s for me only, alright? Try not to smile every time you just look at me. I know that you like me a lot and I’m flattered, but I’ll get jealous and have to scold you. Put that pretty baby on lock down.”

Junwoo wordlessly yanked the backpack away from him, slung it over his shoulder, and locked up the bike. Then, he hurriedly rushed up the hill, avoiding the other’s curious eyes. Euigeon followed him up with a happy bounce in his steps that allowed him to quickly catch up without much effort.

“Did I embarrass you? Was I not supposed to see that? Next time when you’re smiling like a lovesick fool which is absolutely adorable by the way, I could just kiss the daylights out of you, I’ll pretend that I didn’t notice. Is that fine?”

Junwoo stopped and turned to him with a stern look. “No. It’s NOT fine. You have to tell me. No-one else can see me like that. I have an image to protect. I don’t want people here to think I’m all soft and fluffy. Then they’ll treat me however they want, ask me favors, invite me to things, try to be social with me. Just no. I liked the way my school life was before you came here and it’s going to stay that way. If I’m smiling too much or acting weirdly, then you have to tell me subtly. Text me or whisper it to me. That I’m being weird and need to take a chill pill. Something like that.”

Euigeon nodded and smiled brightly. “That’s what I figured. So, you only want me to see that vulnerable, fluffy side of you? You want me to protect you with a special code? I’m totally fine with that. I like having all these little secrets between us. Though there’s something that I can’t promise to keep fully secret around school.”

As they walked up the hill, Junwoo tried to shake away Euigeon’s hands while the other attempted to capture it and hold it. It was an amusing, childish battle.

The flaming brunette hissed, “Yah, dummy! What are you doing? We just started going and you already want to announce it to the whole school? I’m embarrassed…isn’t it too fast? What would our friends say…”

“They’ll say congratulations. Because half of them already suspect that we’re like that anyway. Since we’re always together and affectionate and we both rejected almost every girl in the school.”

Eventually, Junwoo gave in with an exasperated sigh. His face heated beyond repair as Eugeon linked their hands together and swung them as if he wanted everyone passing by to see. Junwoo groaned and covered his face when some girls they passed by from a lower grade pointed, gasped, and immediately started gossiping.

“It’s too early in the morning for this…” he muttered in a tired voice.

Euigeon merely chuckled and bowed to the group of girls. His expression showed absolutely no sense of shame or rebuttal for what they were thinking.

The rumors spread rapidly. By the time they’d finished getting their stuff at their lockers and walked into the classroom, Junwoo now tucked securely under Euigeon’s arm which wasn’t exactly a first but felt different than it used to, even more nerve-wracking yet wonderful, their classmates had already heard about them.

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Are you guys dating?”

“People saw you ride on Junwoo’s bike this morning and you were holding hands on your way into the building.”

“Now look at them. All snug as a bug in a rug. Can’t you see the hearts flying everywhere?”

“But what about…” The class looked at Soobin who smiled awkwardly and waved her hands.

“I’m fine with that. We decided to be friends. It didn’t work out and we ended things mutually. It wasn’t ever all that serious anyway, you guys just made it into a bigger deal than it was. I’m happy for them. Really. They’re cute together, aren’t they? Just focus on them,” she insisted, waving her hands to draw attention away from her and back to them.

Hwiyoung glanced over at her, an expression that was strange for anyone to see—genuine concern. She glanced over at him and smiled wide in reassurance. “I’m fine. Seriously,” she promised in a cheerful tone, looking directly at him and making an okay sign with her fingers.

The first to come up to them and attack them into a giant bear hug was Sanghoon, who was in their class apparently just to bother them about this.

“Congratulations! You are a cute couple! Couldn’t have matched you guys better with anyone myself. Good for you, lovebirds~ But don’t make googly eyes all class or your grades will suffer. Tell me all about how this wonderful thing happened during lunch. Not a single detail missing, or you owe me a new pair of shoes. Mm-muah! My babies, I feel like a proud uncle. Muah!”

The overly affectionate kisses on the cheeks left both of them stunned and flustered. They scratched their heads, blinking after the tall, smirking, cackling boy that went skipping out of their classroom. That was a more positive, excited reaction than they had ever expected. After accepting the other congratulations and avoiding answering personal questions about how it had happened or since when they liked each other with polite declines, they went to their separate desks.

They stopped on the way when they noticed that Ohje was in the room. He’d been watching while standing next to his desk, a blank, complicated look on his face. Euigeon felt guilty and worried about his reaction as soon as he saw him. He’d taken Junwoo for himself but it felt as if he hadn’t done it fair and square. Ohje liked Junwoo as well and for much longer but he had yet to confess that to him. Maybe if Junwoo had known about Ohje’s feelings, with how good of a guy he was and how well they got along, maybe Junwoo would have developed feelings for Ohje quicker than with him or stronger even.

He chewed on his lip and drummed on his neck, wondering if it was his place to say something about it, or at least to apologize. Though he hadn’t ever hid his feelings nor had Ohje attempted to stop him from confessing. So, he didn’t feel there was a need to apologize. Though he couldn’t stamp out this slight feeling of guilt.

Ohje smiled innocently, the movement warming his face, though his eyes seemed pitifully sad.

“You two finally confessed and got together, huh? I was wondering just how much longer hopeless Junwoo was going to take realizing your feelings. I was about to step in myself. I’m glad I didn’t have to deal with the trouble of that. This guy can be a real handful because of how clueless he is. Good luck to you, bud. And congratulations. You look good together.”

“Thanks…” Junwoo commented, his smile sincerely happy and at ease.

It seemed that he was worried how Ohje would take it, his sexuality and their relationship. He was clearly relieved that Ohje’s reaction was positive and that he was supporting them. Ohje nodded and sat down, glancing at Euigeon with his smile slightly stiffening. Euigeon stared at the both of them for a few seconds after they’d sit down until Junwoo turned his way.

“What’s wrong?” he mouthed, gesturing for him to sit down because everyone else was sitting down but him.

He smiled and shook his head, signaling that it was nothing, then sat down and put his books and notebook on the desk. Hangyul stepped in with the hugest smile ever and started clapping as soon as he got to the podium.

“I hear that our class has a new couple! Congratulations Junwoo and Euigeon! If anyone has a problem you guys have my full support, so just come to me for counseling and we’ll sort out anyone with a closed mind. Don’t ever feel embarrassed for who your heart chooses to like. That goes to you all. Be brave like these two and follow your heart! No matter what society tries to force you to believe in! Got that? Your heart and your feelings are what matter the most!”

The class started clapping. Euigeon laughed nervously, scratching at his head. Junwoo was so embarrassed that he built a fort out of his books and hid behind it.

Hangyul calmed the class and when it died down, then waved his hands in the air as if he were trying to swat down a swarm of flies.

“Now, now. Enough of that. Happy news is over. Now for the bad news. Next week will be the start of preparation for your finals. So, enjoy your last few days of freedom before you lock yourself up in the library or your rooms to study. If you want to date or play with your friends, I suggest you start doing that a lot today and tomorrow, then make a plan for how you’re going to survive and keep our class at the top of the pack--”

Everyone groaned and started throwing pencils and erasers towards the podium in dismay at the sound of the stressful finals coming up. Some knew about it but didn’t enjoy the reminder. Some were distressed because they’d completely forgotten about their existence.

“Euigeon-ah.”

“Hmm…”

Some of the class stopped to look at the suddenly picturesque scene though it was a fairly normal one they hadn’t really ever took mind of before. Since they hadn’t seriously suspected that those two were into each other that way.

Junwoo was bent down, tapping his fingers along Euigeon’s neck and ear. He grimaced and turned his head, attempting to avoid and swat at the hand. Junwoo smiled softly in amusement and drummed his fingers along his neck to tickle his other ear, wiggling a tip into the hole. Euigeon whined.

“Why are you bothering me? I was having a good dream. Where school didn’t exist and every day we just did whatever we wanted. A world of nothing but dates with my pretty Junwoo…”

Junwoo bit his lip, his face flaming as the class went ‘oooh, he said _my pretty Junwoo_, did you hear that?’ He was flattered but also so mortified he could nearly die.

“Yah! Bang Euigeon! Wake up. It’s time for lunch. If you embarrass me anymore, then another date isn’t going to happen, ever!” he threatened with a hiss, slapping his back hard, at the center of his shoulders.

Euigeon bolted up-right, rubbing at his eyes. When he noticed that Junwoo was nearby, his plush lips curved into a lazy, goofy smile and his eyes lit up like they had diamonds inside of him.

“Hey, baby. When did you get there? Am I still dreaming? Or is class over already?”

The people still in the classroom were watching them with interest as if they were shooting a drama. Then they were giggling and whispering about what the blonde student had just called the other.

“Shush, would you? For goodness sake. Please be quiet until we get out of this room. You’re really doing all the damage you can in one day, aren’t you?”

He grabbed the dazed boy’s arm and dragged him up, stomping out of the room. Euigeon followed, smiling dorkily and keeping his eyes on him. His finger reached up to trace his pinkened ear.

“Your ear is strawberry. It looks tasty. Now I’m hungry for strawberries…hmm, and whipped cream…”

“Yah, you pervert! Don’t you even think like that or touch me there!” Junwoo said after slapping his hand away and sliding the door shut.

The blonde tipped his head to the side slightly with a confused look. “What did I say?”

“You said that…while you were looking at my…Ah, forget it!” Junwoo couldn’t finish what he was saying, afraid that his assumptions would be wrong, in that case making him seem like the one who was a pervert.

He can’t believe what he’d just been imagining in broad daylight. This boy really had some bad influences on him. Though he’d risk having his innocence tainted in order to be by his side longer, since he made him happy in spite of everything. He resented him slightly for what had happened back there, the slips of the tongue that would be the spark of more gossip this week and continue their ranking as the hottest topic of the school. But he couldn’t hold it against him for long, since it had been a mistake made while being half-asleep and unaware of where he was.

“Did I call you baby back there in front of the class? And say that I was dreaming of dating you? Shit. I did. I’m sorry. Junwoo, I—”

“It’s fine. I’m over it. The damage is done anyway. Let’s forget about it. Look at you. You’re such a mess. The finals are right around the corner. How could you fall asleep even during the review? For almost every class the entire time too. Tch. You call me the hopeless and dense one. Look in the mirror. Aigoo, you’re such a hot mess.”

As Junwoo lightly scolded him with a miniscule smile on his face, he fixed Euigeon’s collar and tie and then his dusty hair, then wiped some gunk and stray lashes off his face. Eventually he looked almost proper, more so than he usually looked. He was cutely handsome now and less like a foolish ruffian. He couldn’t fully take away the devil-may-care overly confident rebel look since he had blonde hair and pierced ears, but he wouldn’t do that even if he could. He’d grown used to it and found that to be part of the other’s unique charm.

“What are you smiling like an idiot for?” Junwoo asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

The other continued to grin like an adorable fool. “He he he. You said I’m hot just now.”

Junwoo flushed and pinched his cheek. “No. I said you’re a _hot mess_. It means that you look really messy, that’s all. It’s a perfectly innocent term that has nothing to do with…any other sort of word you might be assuming.”

“No, it doesn’t. I know what that means,” the taller student teased with that obnoxious, heart-throb of a grin and twinkling eyes like caramel. “You just admitted that when I’m ruffed up, I look sexy—”

The vice president snapped, pulling on both of Euigeon’s fluffy cheeks until he whined at the pain and begged to be released. “No, I didn’t. Most definitely. I should just rip this cocky grin of yours right off! Sometimes it really irritates me.”

“I did wrong. That’s not what you meant. Okay, okay. Let me go please. Ouch, ouch...”

“Oh, that looks fun. Can I join?” Sanghoon appeared, bouncing like a kangaroo.

He hung on Junwoo’s shoulder and pinched Junwoo’s cheek, which was more elastic than Euigeon’s, stretching several centimeters off his bones. Junwoo turned to shoot an icy glare at him, clearly not amused but hardly ready to exert his energy at yelling at him. Of all his friends, Sanghoon was the least likely to listen and be controlled, after all. The more that he struggled, the more he enjoyed torturing him, similar to Euigeon but with more ill intention than the other. Euigeon snickered, his fingers moving to do the same to his free cheek, causing warm tingles to run through his nerves. His touch was gentler though his action was the same.

“Revenge time. This IS fun. Look at how stretchy his skin is.”

“Right? He’s so fantastic elastic.”

“Fantastic, elastic, fantastic, elastic….” They both started singing as they played with Junwoo’s cheeks while the tortured student glared at the both of them in turn.

“Hey there…Are you alright? If it’s hard to watch, you shouldn’t. That’s just torturing yourself. I’m here for you. So, don’t keep your feelings all locked up. Let it out. You’ll probably feel better.”

Ohje turned away from looking out the window at his group of friends. Daheen had slid over to Junwoo’s spot and was smiling warmly at him with concern in her eyes. He attempted to smile but it failed miserably. She pouted and rubbed his arm.

“I’m going to be down for awhile. It’s not going to be much fun to be around me. I’m sorry in advance. I can fake it in front of them, but I don’t think I have the energy to elsewhere.”

“And you shouldn’t have to. You don’t need to fake anything in front of me anymore, Ohje. I understand everything and I’ll be there for you to help you through it. I’m not going to leave your side just because you become a bit gloomy or have a hard time. I’m sure this is really hard for you and the only one that you have to help you through this is me and maybe Sanghoon and Hwiyoung. Right?

Friends and girlfriends are meant to be there for each other in all kinds of times, good and bad. Don’t feel the need to fake that you’re fine. If you’re not fine, it’s okay. Just say that you’re not and that you’re not in a good mood. I’ll do my best to comfort you and cheer you up. What about lunch?”

“I’m thinking of skipping today. What about you? The girls already left. You should—”

She shook her head and plopped a plastic box on top of the desk, saying brightly, “I figured that this might come in handy. I wanted to share a lunch with you today and have a talk. So, I made this.”

“You made lunch? For me? Why?”

“It wasn’t necessarily for you. I’m on a diet and so I can’t eat much at the cafeteria. It’s annoying. There’s lots of ways to eat healthy and yummy.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m relieved. I was worried that you’d get depressed and stop eating. Though I don’t know why you insist on going on a diet. I never said that I liked skinny girls. I have no idea where you heard that rumor from.”

“Well, who knows. Maybe if I get skinnier, I’ll be prettier. And you’ll fall for me in the process of getting over your broken heart and forgetting Junwoo. I’ve got nothing to lose at this point. I’ve got to try everything.”

The boy looked at her with pity, eyes full of guilt. “Daheen…”

“Don’t try and stop me, Ohje. I like you too much to back down so easily just because you like someone else. Well, that person can’t be with you nor do they even know you like them because you won’t tell them. Plus, we’re young. Anything can happen in life. Things can change. Feelings. Preferences. Looks. Styles. So, it’s not like I don’t have a chance. You can’t really tell me that either.”

“A chance? Hmm, I wonder about that...” He picked out a sandwich and took a bite, humming and smiling at the delicious taste. “You know, you just might have one if you keep this up.”

She smiled brightly and offered him some potato salad. “See? I told you that I have a chance to change your mind. You’re going to fall for me eventually, Ohje. There’s just no way. I’m going to be as charming as possible. I’m going to be the most perfect girlfriend that ever existed.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want. I don’t want you to be unhappy. Since no one else wants to be with me and I need another person to hang out with when I’m down and need space from them, I’ll entertain you. Let’s keep on dating and see where it goes. See if feelings happen for me and I forget Junwoo. As long as it’s not hurting you. If it hurts you though, you need to tell me, and we’ll go back to being normal friends.”

“Eh, don’t worry. I’m not a girl that’s easily discouraged or hurt. If I was, then I would have given up on you a long time ago. How long I’ve been liking and pursuing you, Ohje, really? You thought I’d be that weak-hearted? I’m as strong and persistent as an ox.”

He smiled at her, feeling a sense of pride, relief, and affection. Then, he reached out and pat the top of her head, not knowing why he had an impulse to do that sort of intimate thing with her. Maybe she was winning him over gradually, though he thought it was impossible. At some point, she’d squeezed her way into his life that it felt weird not to have her around or talk to her at least once a day. He was grateful somehow that she still liked him and wanted to be by his side.

Maybe feelings could develop from someone being around you a lot, if they had a good personality and tried their best to take care of you, make you feel happy. Maybe that’s what was gradually happening to him. It wasn’t the same, but he certainly liked her and felt differently towards her than he did to other girls in the class. Sometimes he thought she was cute or pretty. Sometimes he wanted to touch and tease her, which others would say was flirting. Sometimes he worried about when she seemed down and cared for her well-being. Sometimes he missed her and wondered what she was doing. Sometimes he smiled at just the sight of her and his heart warmed. It didn’t race or skip, but something happened to it.

She didn’t make him feel nervous or excited or immensely giddy. However, she did make him feel at ease, comforted, likable, and he became more positive around her, her cheerfulness affected him, and she washed away much of his gloominess and complicated thoughts. He saw something like hope when he was around her. Hope that things were going to be okay sometime in the future. Hope that a positive change could occur in his life.

That was why he wanted to keep her by his side. That was why he didn’t want to break up with her. Because he didn’t want that last glimpse of hope, that thing that made him cheerful and positive to disappear from his life suddenly. She was like the twinkling north star, certain to guide him out of the darkness if he followed.

“You’re the strongest, most confident person I know, Daheen. You are my hero. Thanks for staying by my side and being my friend. I admire you and appreciate that.”

She giggled and blushed, ducking under his large hand stroking her head, avoiding his soft, warm gaze which somehow felt different than any other way that he’d looked at her previously.

“Then call me Wonder Woman from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for fluffy chapters full of uwu, sweetness, fluff, cringe and comedy. Hope this chapter made you smile and you've forgiven me for the angst and the painful slow burn up until the end of the last chapter. Well, at least they kids suffer less than they did in the drama, right? Other firsts are just around the corner. There's a couple moments stolen from the drama integrated in here, I wonder if you can find them~ 
> 
> See you next Sunday or Monday. Have a great week! May no-one get sick and only good news appear ^^
> 
> <3 Raina


	13. Moments of Important Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about first loves are all the firsts that you get to experience together. Good moments or nerve-wracking moments, they're all experiences that become unforgettable, important memories.

It took a while for Junwoo to notice who was missing at their table. There was no Ohje and his tag along ladybug, Miss Daheen.

"Where's Ohje?"

Sanghoon shook his phone. "Already ahead of you since I guess I've become his new best friend. He messaged me that he's going to have lunch with her in the soccer field. She packed food for them today."

"Ah, I see. Good for them. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that could cook. Huh."

The vice president was fairly unphased by it, going back to his lunch. Euigeon, however, shared a look with Sanghoon. One of concern. Sanghoon sent him a thumbs up and then started to message on his phone lightning fast. It buzzed in his pocket a moment later.

The transfer student turned away from Junwoo to read it just in case. If he accidentally spilled the beans about Ohje's feelings, then he would have every right to put a new hole in him. If someone had done that with Junwoo earlier, he would have been upset as well. Since it meant the possible destruction of their friendship which both men cherished and had been trying to protect.

_Sanghoon: Don't worry. I'm good at mediating. I will make sure he gets through this and doesn't hate u. I'll keep it from Junwoo, so u make up whatever excuses that are needed if he questions about Ohje’s actions or whereabouts. I think Ohje wants us all to continue on normally, but he needs some time to deal with his broken heart and feelings. Hope u understand. _

_Euigeon: Yes, I do. I wish I could be there for him, but it feels wrong. Like I'm bragging or something. Take care of him, then. The best u can. _

_Sanghoon: I would have even without u asking me to. They're my friends first. U dork, just be happy. Junwoo deserves to be happy and less lonely. U better treat him like a princess and spoil him rotten. _

_Euigeon: Hahaha. Haven't I already been doing that? It's funny how so many saw my intentions before he did. Isn't he so adorable tho cus of that cluelessness? _

_Sanghoon: Yes, he is cute. I know that. Just as I know that u are so incredibly whipped, dude. It's almost embarrassing. It's all over ur face. _

The blonde pocketed his phone and ignored Sanghoon's obnoxious snickers.

"What's so funny?" Junwoo asked curiously, looking between them, wondering what he was missing out on.

"The fact you have a spaghetti sauce mustache maybe. Eating like a baby again. Aigoo, what a mess," Euigeon teased, wiping at the bashful boy's lip with a napkin.

"Thanks..." He murmured sheepishly and took the napkin to get the rest of it himself.

"Eh~ That was your chance. You're supposed to grab his chin and kiss him or lick it off. Haven't you seen any dramas?"

At Sanghoon's teasing words, Junwoo splayed his chocolate milk all over the floor and shouted at the other without even cleaning his mouth. "Yah! If you ever do that sort of dirty thing to your girlfriends in a public place, I'll whip you in their place!"

He snickered as the suddenly shy, flushing pair attempted to at least clean up the table of the milk residue. "Speaking of whipped, let's go to norebang room today. The whole group. Ohje and Daheen too. I have a coupon. We should celebrate and there won't be much time for us to be able to play before we have to cram study for finals."

The couple said at the same time, one with apprehension and the other confusion.

"What does that have to do with whipping?"

"Why do you guys keep staring at Ohje? And me too?" Junwoo pondered with a quizzical, slightly apprehensive look.

Sanghoon and Euigeon pretended they hadn't been watching the two close friends diligently before when they're picking out a song or during their duo which was a ballad they regularly sang because they were able to harmonize well and recalled all the parts.

"We weren't. You're just imagining it."

"Maybe I did just a bit earlier. Just thinking about how these friends of mine are all so handsome. It's enough to turn me crooked."

They all gave Sanghoon a reprimanding look because they knew he meant gay but crooked sounded like a slur they didn't appreciate. In truth, they had been watching to see if the interactions between Junwoo and Ohje were awkward and if Ohje needed some extra talking to outside or some intervention.

Thankfully, he seemed natural as ever around Junwoo, as if he'd never crushed on or been crushed by him and his various relationships with others this month. He didn't seem nearly as down now either. He was joking around and smiling breezily with Junwoo just like usual.

Junwoo didn't understand at all what was the reason for the others’ concern and staring or caring for Ohje more than normal, but they couldn't let him in on that information. He understood why Daheen would, but honestly even Daheen seemed a bit strange. When they were next to each other, she looked at the pair with concern, sadness, and even something like a sense of envy. She was less clingy and bubbly than usual as well. It felt more like she was there as Ohje’s guardian/solo cheering squad.

"I was thinking you guys might be worried. But there's no reason to be. Ohje is such a nice, supportive friend. There's no way that he wouldn't have supported our relationship. Sure, he had a time where he seemed a bit jealous and possessive about me but he's busy with his own relationship and ours is real. There's no reason for him to disapprove. Before there was a risk of me getting murdered by Hwiyoung, but now there's hardly any risk at all.

We will be friends forever. No matter what or who I date. We are thicker than water. So, there's nothing you guys would need to worry about. We're perfect as peaches. Right, buddy?"

He smiled and bumped the big guy’s elbow. Euigeon went stiff. Daheen and Sanghoon literally face palmed. Everyone else looked as confused as Junwoo. Daheen stood up and grabbed Ohje's arm, lifting him up.

"I'm fine, Daheen. Wait. Junwoo will be confused."

"I don't care about him. I care about you. He has someone to explain things. And you have me to let off steam with. Let's go out for a bit. I'm thirsty anyway."

She turned and smiled with her arm wrapped tightly around Ohje's arm as if the big guy was able to fly out of this tiny room with no windows.

"You guys must be too. We will be back in a bit with drinks.”

She glared at Sanghoon when he opened his mouth to make a request, voice coming out stern.

"You'll get whatever we bring. Nothing alcoholic. We're minors in school uniforms! Do you want to get us expelled?"

After they were done with singing, the group was heading out to play pool. Junwoo lagged behind, tugging Euigeon by the collar backwards. He fell back, choking and grabbing at his neck but mostly jokingly.

He seemed happy to have Junwoo's attention because around their group of friends he'd been sort of ignoring him in order not to be teased which they all seemed to do. They often got stares as if people expected them to suddenly make out. Though truthfully, besides being more affectionate and smiling secretively while sharing some stolen glances, the couple acted just like they did when they're friends. It wasn't obvious they were together like that unless they held hands or Euigeon took extra good care of him.

The last thing he expected was the next event Junwoo created. Leaving him with a delighted and proud puppy grin.

"I'm going to have to decline the invitation this time around. I want to be alone with my... boyfriend today. Just the two of us. Soon we're going to start studying and I don't have time with test coming and my work. Enjoy without us."

The brunette bowed politely and apologized but his tone was cool and definite. The group blinked at him in disbelief, then started laughing. They were amused and impressed, commenting about how true love changed him 180 degrees to being so bold, or that his new personality was thanks to Euigeon's character rubbing off on him.

The pair managed to escape the crowd of noisy students by walking in the other direction, wandering nowhere in particular. Once they were sure the others were out of sight, Euigeon slipped his arm over Junwoo's more slender shoulders and pulled him flush against his side, nuzzling his cheek with his cool nose. The other’s snowy skin heated and he tensed, but he didn't shy away, which was an amazing achievement the blonde almost commented about but managed to stop himself from. If he acknowledged something, then Junwoo would grow embarrassed and stop doing it, which he really didn't want.

"So. Boyfriend." His voice was tinged with delight.

Junwoo scoffed and shot him an icy look. Eiugeon smirked cheekily, not planning on being obedient now they weren’t with their friends. There was no excuse not to be sweet to him, now especially that Ohje was gone, which meant he didn’t have to feel guilty or worried about hurting him.

"That’s what you are. What else am I supposed to call you? Don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to let it go quickly since it’s the first time you said it and I never thought you’d be able to.

“Please, do try. Unless you never want to hear it again. Where do you want to go?"

The blonde shrugged, deciding it was better that he not tease the other for now. He very much wanted to hear the ‘b’ word towards him again. It had made his heart soar and his stomach flip like a tossed coin.

“Were do YOU wanna go?” he repeated.

Junwoo chewed on his thin, soft pink lip as he thought for a moment. "I didn't have anything in mind. I just wanted to be with you. Just you. In peace and quiet."

"Me too. So, I can choose the place? As long as it’s sort of private and quiet, you’ll be satisfied?"

"Yeah, sure. You did a good job of it last time. I'll just follow you."

Euigeon's smile broadened when Junwoo's hand hesitantly reached up to link fingers with the one he had resting on his shoulder. He shifted his fingers down, locking the others firmly in place. It would take a few minutes before Junwoo’s fingers to stop shaking from the nerves, he knew, taking pride in the fact that he still made the other handsome, usually cool boy unsettled.

"I know a place you will like. Let's keep walking this way. Do you have your sketchbook with you?"

"Yeah, I always do. Why?"

"Because it's a scenic place where I know you will want to draw. There's a terrace with an amazing view."

Junwoo's smile then was so ethereally beautiful and sweet it made his mouth water as he stared there. Euigeon realized that they hadn't kissed yet and started to debate with himself if it was too early to make a move or not. He had liked Junwoo for much longer. Maybe first he needed to know since when Junwoo had known he had feelings for him, or when he first started seeing him as something different than a normal friend.

"When did you first start liking me by the way?" he blurted out without thinking.

The brunette appeared adorably taken aback, face coloring deeper and long lashes dancing as he blinked several times a second. His steps even faltered. "All of a sudden?"

"You don't have to answer. I just forgot to ask after I told you mine."

Junwoo looked down shyly towards their slowly moving feet, chewing on his lip more furiously than before. "Um... since that day...when we ran home in the rain under your jacket."

"Oh. Really? That's shorter than I expected. Maybe I can. Hmm it's not an impossible idea."

He hummed and scratched his chin, talking to himself.

"Can do what? What idea? Just what are you planning now, you punk? You better tell me."

The other accused with the utmost endearing, playful tone, pinching his stubbly chin. Euigeon laughed and held his other hand for safety. He needed a quick, successful change of topic. Before his pervetedness got exposed for real.

"I understand why you want to spend time with just me, you know. But you should consider Ohje, too. I'm not the only one you can't see and will miss when study time comes, I'm sure. You should be nicer. Think of him more. He's your best friend. No one likes a guy that ditched his friends for whoever they're dating.

I know you didn't mean to, but you sort of did that with me and him while you were fake dating Soobin. It made us jealous, lonely, and anxious. It felt like we were losing you a bit there. This time around, I wish that you would also take care of your friends, especially your best one who is going through this a second time. Make sure you don't ignore him and spend time with him too, okay? Not too much or I'll be jealous. But enough that he doesn't feel neglected anymore or you might just lose-- ugh. Junwoo-yah…"

Suddenly Junwoo was hugging him so tight, he almost felt like he was being tackled. They abruptly came to a stop in the middle of the street.

Speaking softly, “Hey, what's that for? Do you think I'm angry at you? Sorry, maybe my tone was too stern. I was just trying to make a suggestion, give some friendly advice. Not lecture or scold."

Euigeon comforted him and rubbed his shivering back. It broke something inside of him when he heard the other sniffle. He was crying into his shoulder. Euigeon became on the verge of panicked.

"Shit. Don't cry. I can’t believe I made you cry again. I’m sorry. I take it all back. Just do what you want then with anyone. Of course, I'm happy to spend every day with you. I'm not saying I need time apart, hell no. If you’re thinking that, it’s a huge misunderstanding and I’m sorry for--"

"I'm the one that’s sorry!" Junwoo choked out, squeezing tighter.

The taller boy was completely dumbfounded and at a loss what to do to help his distressed crush. "Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I made you guys feel neglected and jealous. I'm sorry that I even did that deal. It was such a stupid idea and messed everything up. I knew it was dumb and I was being too nice and did it anyway. Then I got caught up in the role. I won't do anything dumb like that again. I'll always be honest. I'll always put you first. I can't stand the guilt."

Euigeon’s mouth dropped and his head bobbed, brushing against the dark, fluffy locks, as realization dawned on him.

"Ah hah. That's why you're like this. It's your guilty conscience catching up with you. I get it now. Hey, it's fine. We all make mistakes. As long as you understood you did wrong and why and you apologized for it, everything is fine. Later you can say this to him, too."

"I promise I'll be better to both of you. I'll tell you the truth and I won't keep things to myself like what's bothering me. I swear. I’ll never hurt you guys again. I’m really sorry."

The transfer student couldn't help but chuckle because a broken down, sniffling, clingy, and hysterical Junwoo was too adorable. He couldn't let more people in the world witness this. He pulled him into the entryway of an empty building and wiped away his tears then left kisses where the damp streaks and puffy skin were. Lastly, a gentle peck on his pink button nose.

Junwoo finally calmed and then smiled. He lightly pushed him off after the nose kiss, appearing bashful.

"Enough. We're in public."

"So what? Let's make others jealous of us for once. Doesn't it feel good?"

Junwoo chuckled almost like a giggle and nodded. "It kinda does."

Euigeon kissed and kneaded his hand before clasping it and walking back out on the street. "You look a mess now. All red and puffy. Let's get you to that special place, so you can wash up. I miss that handsome face already."

They were on the furnished, open terrace drinking fruity ades, looking out over the sunset view of the small city buildings stretched out below. The whole area was decorated white with umbrellas and flower centerpieces. It was a romantic setting fit for someone sentimental and artistic as Junwoo. He'd been so transparent about his thoughts on it. His initial reaction when Euigeon showed him the roof was a gasp and look of awe followed by an eloquently spoken comment.

"Heol."

Which he repeated several times as he sketched, trying to get every building and detail in he could before the shadows of twilight hid them in their folds. For the last hour, he'd merely sat there watching the artist draw while lost in his own world. He was also in his own heaven on Earth. Being able to openly stare at his boyfriend without him telling him not to or being self-conscious. In his natural habitat.

Euigeon tapped Junwoo’s shoulder and passed him his drink after a long time, guessing he was thirsty but hadn't noticed yet because he was so deep in concentration in his current masterpiece. It was splendid.

"Thanks. Now that I think of it, I'm parched."

He took a break to sip almost all of it greedily. They didn't speak, merely looked over at each other and smiled serenely. There was no need for words then. They were in a state of euphoria and calm where they could communicate silently. Junwoo was having a great time, enjoying the peace, grateful for his silent company which made him feel more at ease and not at all lonely.

When he was finished, the hard-working artist passed over the sketchbook. Euigeon nodded with a wide smile.

"It's really great. Fantastic. I feel like I want to jump in and live here. It looks better than the real thing."

Junwoo softly explained while looking over the painting with a critical eye, "I made it a bit neater that's why. Spaced out the buildings and added some aesthetic details. To fit my style. I didn't feel like drawing fully realistic. I wanted it a bit more soft and romantic. Like this mood is."

"I think you made a wise choice then. Of course, you can do that. There's no rules with art."

"Exactly. It's all perspective and suggestions and attempts with objects in reality. It's fun."

"I can see that in your work. That you enjoy it. Can I look some more?"

"Sure. Just a couple pages. Wait! Not there! Stop flipping!"

The alarmed boy attempted to close the book and steal it away. But he was too late. Euigeon had flipped a couple pages too many before the warning came, meaning he saw a couple sketches of himself. Various angles and poses and expressions. All lifelike and soft around the edges and more handsome than he really felt. He could sense Junwoo's pure feelings within each meticulous, carefully thought-out stroke. Junwoo eventually grabbed it and hid it far away from his reach, appearing mortified.

"You're not supposed to know about that. Wait, before you say anything, I can explain, so let me. I'm not a stalker. I just liked to look at you at first because you’re interesting and different, then I started drawing you without knowing it. I continued because I need practice with people and you're sort of hard to draw, so I thought it’s good..."

He drifted off when Euigeon placed his hand on his and stared at him with this intense look. Junwoo fell silent, caught up in his charismatic, hazel stare like he was trapped or drowning. He felt himself drawn closer as Euigeon leaned in. Their eyes traveled to each other's lips gradually as the seconds ticked on. Their hearts raced and there came a faint buzz in their ears that blocked out all other distractions.

They were ten centimeters away with the orange glow of the sunset in the background. Then five. Then three. Their eyes were lowered almost closed, their lips parted and ready, their minds fuzzy. They leaned in, shortening the precarious distance even further.

_Bzz bzzz, bzz bzzz, bzz bzzz. _

A phone start vibrate. They felt it shaking the sofa they were sitting on through their hands. They broke apart abruptly, hands included, faces flushed, breathing uneven, and appearing guilt stricken like they had been caught committing a crime. Junwoo rubbed his painfully thumping chest as Euigeon answered the phone.

"Oh. Thanks. I forgot that, I guess. I'll have to go back and get it."

Their long-awaited, nerve-wracking first kiss was interrupted by Euigeon forgetting his house key back in the norebang. It had dropped from his pocket when they were sitting down, it seemed. They tried to paly it off the best they could but for the next ten or twenty minutes, they were extremely awkward, turning red every time their eyes locked.

Since it was dark, Euigeon insisted on walking Junwoo back home first before going to his own home (Bumbi was at school still). He always did that though Junwoo insisted he not.

"Someday I'm going to walk you home."

"Oh, right. That reminds me. You haven’t seen my home yet."

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't. What are you hiding, I wonder? Are you even rich? Maybe you're thinking I'll ditch you if I find out that's not true."

The blonde smiled rather bitterly. "You'd probably be relieved. Unfortunately, it's true. My father has a company he wants me to inherit. Though I'm not even the oldest of his kids."

"You have siblings."

"Brothers. Four."

"Five boys in your family?! Wow. That must be a nightmare."

The other shrugged it off, though to Junwoo it was a big deal. Most Koreans had no more than two children in their family. Three was rare, more than that was simply unheard of.

"Different mothers. It's a messy family structure and a very long, boring story. My father wasn't a player either. Just has some bad luck keeping wives."

"Ah, I see. I want to hear all about it. But it's late now. Another time."

"Sure. If you promise you won't get scared off."

The brunette blinked his innocent, beautiful twilight eyes. "Why would I? You're the scariest person I've met and now I'm dating you."

Euigeon had to laugh hard at that because he didn't think there was a person who would ever find him scary. He must have put off a nasty image at first, then the fighting and gangster looks hadn't helped.

"I'll go now." Euigeon raised up his hand awkwardly.

Junwoo mimicked his motion, waving his pale, sculpturesque hand slightly. "Goodbye. Safe trip. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well. Text me when you get in. And goodnight too."

"Same."

"Goodbye."

"You go in first."

"You go out first."

They laughed. They'd been inching backwards, waving to each other and fighting a smile, both not wanting to be out of each other's sight yet. Finally, Junwoo was at his door and about to go in. He didn't see Euigeon anymore, so he figured he'd gone. Though a part of him regretted and missed his face already.

Just a second before he'd shut the door, Euigeon popped up behind a plant he'd been hiding behind out on the road behind the gate. He let out a cheery laugh and waved brightly. Junwoo smiled in amusement as he shut the door.

"Fine. He's so cute that I'll let him win today."

Not even ten seconds later came a knock at the door. He rushed to it and opened it excitedly. He was disappointed at first that there was no one on the doorstep like he’d expected, then Euigeon appeared abruptly, hiding behind a flower.

"Do you know where Junwoo is?" He started looking around as if he didn't see him moving the flower over his face. "I can't seem to find him. He's just too pretty he blends in with the flowers. Junwoo-yah? Where are you?"

"Hey, cut it out. So corny." The other snorted, playfully poking his arm.

Euigeon looked at him with delight and a huge grin. "Ah, there he is! This is for you, lovely Junwoo. I hope you will wake up with a smile. Since your smile brings all the good things out in the world."

He passed him the flower and then swooped in, dropping a sweet quick kiss to his cheek. Then he ran off as if he were playing ring and ditch like kids did to prank their neighbors during summer vacation when they had nothing much better to do.

Junwoo held the flower to his nose, smelling its subtle earthy, sugary smell, smiling gently as he watched him go down the street for real this time. Just before he disappeared, the cute mutt curved his arms in a large heart over his head as if he knew Junwoo would still be watching him.

_So infuriatingly arrogant he was. So addictively sweet and thoughtful at the same time. _

Junwoo closed the door and leaned against it, giggling as he looked at the floor, pressing his hand over his racing heart to steady it somewhat. It wasn't enough of a kiss to make up for the one he'd missed out that made him disappointed whenever he thought about it, but he appreciated the gesture. As if he could read his mind and knew exactly how to make him feel better.

_How does he know though? Hardly anyone else can figure me out. It fathoms me._

“Junwoo, who knew it’s Junwoo, you knew? I knew it’s Junwoo~”

“Ssaem…that’s lame and you have an awful singing voice. Please cease and desist.”

Junwoo scrunched up his nose while turning around to see Hangyul skipping and singing some song connected to his name cheerfully. He wasn’t amused by it and found his bubbliness as usual quite tiring. The dandily dressed, young teacher skipped to his side and put the student in a friendly, gentle headlock, smiling brightly like he was in a Colgate commercial with his blinding pearly white teeth.

“Eh, as cold as ever I see. Or you try to be. But you know what’s all over your face these days? ‘I’m so happy that I can’t contain it.’”

Junwoo attempted to get out of the hug and dodge the hands patting at his face, to no avail.

He insisted coolly with his best poker face pulled on, “No, it’s not. My face says nothing of the sort.”

“You’re turning over a new leaf, Junwoo-yah. Don’t deny it. I’ve seen you two,” the teacher teased as they walked down the path towards the opposite building Junwoo was heading towards.

“Seen us two who? Doing what?” he asked nervously, eyes shifting.

The teacher rolled his eyes widely until he was giving him a knowing side glance. “Don’t act like the whole school doesn’t know it already. You and Euigeon. You’re dating. I saw you a couple times hanging out outside of school. Love was definitely in the air.”

“Ssaem! Don’t say such cheesy nonsense. We might be together, but we’re not so whipped that hearts are floating around the air between us. Please stop your exaggerating.”

The teacher snorted, the playfully ruffled his hair. “That’s what YOU think. But let me tell you a secret. You’re in big fat denial. Because you two are so blatantly obviously whipped it’s about time we could put you on top of a cake.”

“Ah, don’t touch there, Ssaem! You’ll mess up my style!” Junwoo complained, ducking away from the teacher’s hands and charging forward as fast as he could.

“Oh, so now you’re styling your hair for him? Why? Does your cool Euigeon like the idol style? Well, I’ve got to admit that it fits more with that stunning face of yours. And now you’re running again. You can run but you can’t hide, Junwoo-yah! See you at the council meeting after school, you handsome, hopelessly in love punk!”

Junwoo continued to sprint in escape, fanning his face which was suddenly burning up. “So embarrassing! Is there anyone that doesn’t know? At least they could be quiet about it, jeez. Always teasing me. I’m about to transfer out of here.”

“Junwoo-yah~ Hmm, my little not so little anymore boy. How mommy missed you. You’ve been doing well, right? I hardly even hear from you, so I figured you must be busy having too much fun to remember to call. Aigoo.”

His young and beautiful mother playfully swatted his arm in reprimand after giving him the world’s warmest hug. Junwoo’s smile wouldn’t quit, showing how smitten and fond he was of his mother. They might not be able to meet often, but he was still close with her and up until recently had kept in regular contact. Since his father was often gone from a young age, he’d grown up spending most of his family time with her and since she was young and cheerful, they had a good relationship that only grew stronger as the years passed.

“I missed you too. Sorry that things have been hectic. Don’t pout or you’re going to make all the ajussi’s here faint,” he teased, going over to a chair and holding it out for her like a perfect gentleman.

Junwoo was young but he was all that she had as far as men in her life went, so he felt some sort of deep responsibility to take care of her. She was small and delicate in appearance, but his mother was strong, stubborn, and independent.

“Eh~ As if. You don’t need to do that sort of thing. Just sit down comfortably.”

She turned him around and pushed him towards the other side of the table before sitting down. He’d ordered an iced tea because she preferred cold, sweet drinks and she was weak to caffeine. He was having an iced Americano, thinking that he’d gained some weight and needed to lay off on the sweets for the meantime, until his face appeared less bloated. Euigeon kept teasing him about it.

“How is school?”

“It’s good. Going to school is fun now.”

“And you’re getting along with the people there?”

“Yup, I am. I’ve got even more friends than before and there’s no problems.”

She narrowed her pretty eyes, studying his face carefully. Then her familiar seal-like, wavy, thin lips curved up in a mischievous fashion, her large eyes twinkled with a knowing look and she flipped over her curly hair over her shoulder.

“I knew it. You’re way happier than normal. This isn’t just about friends. Something good happened. You have someone you like, don’t you? You’re dating, right? Who is it? Tell me all about this crush of yours.”

“Eh, nonsense. Why would I like anyone at school? You’re mistaken. Pfft, what crush.”

He tried to act cool but his lips kept curving up and his face flushed. This betrayed him as a liar. His mother pointed at him, her pretty, youthful face shining as she flashed a huge smile.

“I’m not mistaken at all. I’m right on the mark. Aren’t I?”

“Ah…molla~” Junwoo whined, covering his red face and giggling.

She snickered and then clapped her hands excitedly. “My boy’s got a crush! And it seems like it’s mutual. You can’t stop smiling and you’re all embarrassed and shy now.”

It took him a few moments to recover and put on his poker face. He looked at his drink with a blank expression like Plain had and stirred his straw in the glass cup.

He insisted, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“How do you know?” he challenged, his lips twitching at the corners as he fought hard not to smile and give himself away.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want his mother to know about his relationship. It was that he didn’t know how to admit that it was a boy and it was so early on in their relationship that he didn’t want their happy days to get rained on just yet (all those coming out horror stories he’d read online were playing in his mind). He figured that his mom was open-minded and accepting, but he didn’t want to take the risk of stressing her out with shock. She wasn’t all that healthy and she had a restaurant to run almost completely by herself. He’d be giving her unnecessary worries about being bullied for his preferences if he let her know just yet. It wasn’t long ago that she’d been threatening to transfer him out because of Hwiyoung.

She poked playfully at his face. “It’s written right here, here, and also here. Everywhere, in fact. That you are happy and that’s because of someone that you like but you don’t want to tell me about them yet.”

“Mom, you’re a genius,” he claimed with awe, impressed by her face reading skills.

She returned her hands to her drink, wearing a smug smile. “No, I just know you better than anyone. I’m your mother. Of course, I can read how you’re feeling. I especially had to learn how from an early age because you’re peculiar. You have this bad habit of not telling me things. I had to guess your feelings to figure out how I could help you.”

“Ah, that’s right. I was always like that…”

Junwoo smiled guiltily and chuckled as he recalled several moments in his childhood where he’d been crying but remained silent about what had happened. Back then, his mother had used her observation skills and brains to formulate hypothesis and interrogate him while reading his minor expression changes until she figured out what had made him cry. Then, she’d handle it and find a way to make him feel better afterwards. By now, she was a specialist in the Junwoo face-reading field.

The boy commented with admiration, eyes full of fondness, “You’ve always been super mom. That’s why I didn’t really notice a father missing. You filled both roles well.”

She sat back with a wistful, slightly sad smile. “Ah, now you’re all grown up. Having your own secret relationships. Lucky you~ I wish I had the time to date someone before my good looks all disappear and I lose the chance.”

“Is the store going well? You should take some breaks. Hire some more workers. Is money an issue? I’m working part-time now, so I can afford the rent and send some extra to you.”

She stopped him with a pat on his hand and a stern expression. “Don’t even think about it, Junwoo. I’m proud of you for managing good grades and going to an art academy on top of working part-time, but I don’t need that money. I’m doing just fine on my own. The store is thriving, enough to stay afloat and then some. You know that your mom likes cooking and serving people. I like working.

I wouldn’t know what to do with a bunch of free time anyway since I’ve been busy since even before I got pregnant with you. Save up your money for college or use it to hang out. Or better, to go on nice dates with your special person. You should enjoy your school days and your blossoming romance as much as possible.”

Junwoo flushed and covered his face, hiding the smile that suddenly popped up. “Mom~” he whined. “Shh!”

She cackled evilly and pulled one hand away to get a good look at his face. “Look at that. You’re really smitten for this person. I’m dying of curiosity. Just who is the person who makes my icy cool boy look so cute, hmm?”

“It’s a secret~” he playfully muttered and then quickly changed the subject to how their relatives were doing these days.

Nothing stays secret for long. Junwoo should have known that. He should have also recalled that he had miserable luck. As if his words that day jinxed him, his mother and his boyfriend crossed paths as soon as they were out of the café. Euigeon had been boarding around the area, looking handsome and incredibly boyish in casual, hip-hop style clothes with a backwards cap on (as usual, all brand name though).

He’d apparently grown distracted by a dog that someone had tied up outside the café. Euigeon was scratching its ears while the animal appeared to be on the verge of dying from bliss. Junwoo knew the feeling. He felt similar when he stroked or fluffed his hair.

Junwoo froze, seeing him first. Then, he grabbed his mother’s arm and turned her the opposite way, praying that Euigeon wouldn’t recognize him somehow or would be sensible and quick-witted enough to catch on to who he was with and that Junwoo would prefer he stayed quiet.

Unfortunately, it just so happened that his mother was more of a dog person like Euigeon was. He cursed the existence of dogs when his mother cooed and rushed to where the dog is.

“Aw, so cute! It must be hot out here.”

She pulled out a cup and put some water in it. The dog drank eagerly as she patted it with a warm smile. Junwoo and Euigeon’s eyes met over her reddish-brown head. Junwoo turned the other way abruptly, pretending he didn’t recognize him. Euigeon smiled brightly and then bowed to his mother, greeting her brightly.

“Hello, ma’am! My name is Euigeon. I’m friends with Junwoo. I transferred not too long ago. I’m from Canada. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ah, are you Junwoo’s friend? Oh, the transfer student I heard about a bit. What a coincidence. I haven’t heard that you were friends and he was there acting like he didn’t notice you, yet how is that possible. You’re so tall and stunningly handsome. I’m Junwoo’s mother. It’s VERY nice to meet you.”

She shook the blonde’s hand while casting a coy look at her son. Junwoo knew instantly that he’d been found out. His stupid decision to pretend that he didn’t know the boy was a dead give-in that he’d been attempting to hide him. That was all his sharp mother needed to know.

Junwoo groaned, rubbing his hand over his face in distress. “This is NOT happening. Was I born under a cursed star? Is that what these marks are for? Ugh…”

Euigeon looked at him in confusion, then gave a cute shrug and tilt to his head. “What?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. He’s upset that I found out his secret. I know who you are, Euigeon-ah. You’re dating my son, aren’t you?”

The blonde’s mouth dropped, then he became flustered, not sure what to say or do. His hands fidgeted with his shirt nervously, his ears tinting scarlet as he stuttered, “Um…I’m n-not s-sure if I sh-should comment on this…”

Junwoo’s face exploded with heat. “Mom! How can you just say that so bluntly in the middle of the street?” he whined in exasperation.

“Wae?” she commented with a look like an innocent rabbit, throwing her hands up. “What’s there for you two to be shy and secretive about? I think it’s just great. He’s adorable and bubbly. The total opposite of you. Isn’t it perfect then? You should be bolder and prouder of who you’re dating, Junwoo-yah. Or he’ll get the wrong idea that you don’t like him much. You clearly like him a lot, so you should be more open about it.”

A ringing smack sound came as Junwoo slapped his palm to his forehead. “Oh my god. I’m leaving. This is so embarrassing!” he grumbled, turning his back on his mother and fleeing before she could humiliate him to death.

Twenty minutes later, they were at Junwoo’s place with his mother’s amazing homemade food.

“You eat so well, Euigeon-ah. I like to see that. It means that you’re healthy. If you ate like that and exercised a bit, you could be this big too, you know, Juwnoo-yah.”

Junwoo grumbled while nibbling a dumpling, “I don’t want to be that big, mom. You don’t know how difficult this mutt has bumping into things and getting stuck in narrow spaces. Having wide shoulders isn’t only a good thing.”

Euigeon held up his hand to stop food from slipping out but it didn’t muffle his dorky laughter. Junwoo poked his leg, giving him a look to stop that embarrassing sound but he couldn’t seem to help it.

Junwoo’s mother was all smiles and girly giggles while watching them. It seemed that she’d instantly taken a liking to Euigoen, thankfully. It helped that he was gentlemanly, polite, and friendly towards her, as if it was his own mother.

Junwoo realized that he’d worried for nothing. His mother hardly treated him any different than any of his other friends and she hadn’t even blinked at the knowledge that he had abnormal preferences. Maybe he wondered if she had suspected he was into guys all along since he had only had guy friends and had never had a crush on someone before.

Well, once he’d thought on it, it hadn’t been much of a shock or thing to be ashamed about to him either. Maybe that was a trait inherited form his mother. They sort of simply accepted that things were as they were for a reason, even if it wasn’t the way the majority of people preferred. She seemed happy that her son wasn’t a robot, that after eighteen years he’d finally developed new emotions that he should have. Maybe that was more important to her than who it was in particular that his heart decided to race for.

"What are you doing here?"

The pajama-clad, drowsy, bare-faced, damp-haired brunette closed his eyes, opened them to blink several times and repeated. No matter how many seconds passed, the tall, scruffily handsome blonde with a duffle bag in hand didn’t disappear. He wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. His boyfriend was seriously on his doorstep at this late hour.

"To see my lovely boyfriend. Because I miss him."

Junwoo blushed and scratched his neck. "Okay, that's sweet and I can see that. But what is that? You better not have brought a dead body and be asking me to help you cover it up. Because there's no way that my plant pots are big enough to--"

Euigeon quieted him with a kiss on the hand as he twirled Junwoo around and pushed him into the room, inviting himself in without permission. "I'm going to spend the night here."

Junwoo's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the blunt statement, then he made a sound like a fish choking for water. "I don't think so! You most certainly will not!"

"It's for science though."

Junwoo let himself be pulled and half literally waltzed to the bed. Euigeon plopped down on the bouncy mattress with his blankets only half made because he'd just been in it not even noticing he was sitting on Plain. The bag was tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

"You need help with your science homework? You could have just asked over the phone. It's almost midnight."

"My father takes my phone past eleven, so I couldn’t."

Junwoo narrowed his eyes skeptically, sure that they had talked past that various times after he completed his homework or attempted to at least. He didn’t believe that lie for a second. The blonde gave in with a sheepish grin, putting his hands up to show mercy.

"Okay, you caught me. I told my father that I was going to stay at your place tonight for a science project. But it's got nothing to do with school. There's something that I want to try with you tonight."

"Um...Euigeon. Listen."

Junwoo gulped, wiping the dampness of his palms off on his pajama pants. He felt suddenly nervous.

"I know that we come from different cultures. But in Korea, I think that's considered rather fast, you know. We barely went beyond hugging. So, I don't think I'm comfortable with doing more, but I mean, if you just want to sleep next to me, that's okay..."

"Huh? That's what I'm here for. To sleep next to you. With the lights off. I want to see if the theory I had works. If you can sleep with the lights off as long as someone is by your side. Where was your mind heading?"

He smiled wickedly and reached out to teasingly tickle his waist. Junwoo's flush darkened as a flood of humiliation rushed over him. He shook his head rapidly, putting on an anxious, hopefully innocent seeming smile while slapping himself inwardly.

_He was just here to sleep! The ‘experiment’ he wanted to try was about getting over your fear! You dummy! Pervert! Keep your mind out of the gutter! _

Ever since the day they'd almost kissed at the café, he kept thinking about it, wondering if Eigeon would be attempting it again anytime soon. He found himself even hoping for it the sooner. Almost a week had passed since then.

"Nothing! I wasn't really thinking anything. Forget I said that. Sure, you can stay. Are you sleepy? Or hungry? Do you have pajamas with you? What about a toothbrush?"

His humiliation made him speak as rapid-fire as a rapper, his pitch higher than normal.

Euigeon reached down and pat the bag. "I brought everything I need. But I'm missing something that I need to sleep."

"What's that? I'll get it for you."

"I'll tell you after I get ready for bed."

Ten minutes later, Euigeon was washed up and in his sleeping outfit, a black t-shirt and pants with yellow happy faces on them. He laid down on his bed like he owned it and opened his arms wide open.

"What I need to fall asleep is you. You will at least let me hold you, right? I won't do anything more than that, so don't look at me like I'm a criminal. We've done this much. It's just vertical hugging. If you don't trust me or you're too shy, then you can face away from me. Okay?"

Junwoo was quiet for a minute, chewing on his lip, his heart already racing. It wasn't the first time he'd ever been in his place or even on his bed, but this was totally different. It was new, unexplored territory and it was thus slightly terrifying. But he couldn't say no to him staying here now with how late it was, and he might hurt his feelings by overreacting and saying he couldn't do that.

It was just hugging vertically, like Euigeon said. And he'd given his word that he wouldn't try anything more. He had no reason not to trust his boyfriend, who usually kept his promises. It wasn't like he jumped him like a wild animal in mating season ever. He was there to simply help with his problem and he wanted to be intimate because that was just the sort of person he was. He probably felt at ease and slept better while cuddling something. He seemed like that sort.

"O-okay..." He let out a shaky puff as he agreed.

Euigeon stayed with his arms wide open and a patient, cutely innocent look on his face as Junwoo switched off the light and crawled under the blankets. He carefully scooted back and then lifted up his head so Euigeon could slide his arm under his neck. He laid on his arm which was a nice pillow though a bit stuff. His other arm wrapped around his waist.

Junwoo half expected him to press fully against his back and sniff the nape of his neck but luckily for his weak heart and senses, he kept a respectful distance. Only his arms touched him and their heads remained apart, though it was still a bit too close for him to rest at ease.

"Close your eyes and try to think of a place you like. One that makes you feel calm. I'll sing you a lullaby. That always worked when my mom did it."

Junwoo's heart skipped at that and his ears became more alert. He loved the sound of Euigeon's singing voice. It was soft, pretty, and soothing. Nothing like his rapping voice which was cool, husky, and powerful.

Junwoo was able to drift off while Euigeon parted his stomach and sang sweetly in a near whisper behind him.

In the morning, the couple woke up early, both having a hard time falling back to sleep when they realized they were sleeping front to front and things were awake that should not have been and poking the teenagers in the legs.

Their eyes popped open as they realized what the weird sensation could only be. Then, they rolled away from each other in opposite directions, both apologizing and checking that nothing happened while they were asleep as far as they could recall. Junwoo recalled tossing and turning and that Euigeon kept following him, bringing him back into his arms whenever he escaped, clinging to him like a koala, their bodies pressed much closer together than they had been before falling asleep.

Even after a shower, Junwoo could feel the other’s warm, solid body all over as if he were still embracing him. He swore his pajama and pillows even smelled like him now. His body wash and body spray. Not that he was complaining. Because both were wonderful and incredibly soothing.

After eating some toast and juice, they brushed their teeth and combed their hair. Euigeon brought styling wax in his duffle bag, but luckily there was no time for him to mess with Junwoo's mop after taking care of his own. Junwoo had done that on purpose by staying in the bathroom a long time to shave. Since it was chilly in the early fall morning, Junwoo lent Euigeon a zip-up hoodie to wear over his uniform. As they were walking down the stairs, Euigeon suddenly turned around and blocked his way from going down.

"I just recalled something. I think you said it, but it might have been a dream. Did you indirectly imply that you were hoping for something last night?"

Junwoo froze, barely controlling his facial expression. Luckily, he didn’t lose his balance on the steps. He quickly pulled on his chic mask for protection.

"No."

"Yes, I think you did and now you're pretending you didn't. You said something like we couldn't do more because we haven't even kissed yet. That Koreans move slower than Canadians. What sort of moves were you thinking of?"

The teasing blonde climbed a step closer, a wolfish grin spreading across his face and a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes. Junwoo gulped and looked away but didn't back down despite the nerves he felt.

"I told you to forget about that. I'll have to remove stamps for not listening to me."

"Eh, don't be stingy. If you are hoping for something to happen, you should just ask. I didn't then because I was worried I might want more, which I figured you weren't ready for. But now we're out of the danger zone and I recalled how cute you were last night in your pajamas thinking I was going to eat you up. And now I decided I want to try it. Make a move. And by that, I mean kissing you. If you're not ready, then simply push me away. I will understand and not get angry."

Junwoo let him step up to the step just below him, wrap his arms around his waist, and tug until their chests were pressed together. He closed his eyes and held on to his shoulders, eagerly yet anxiously waiting for his first kiss. Lucikly, no one was around and they were largely hidden by the stairway wall, so he had no qualms or distractions. It was sweet and soft the way their lips pressed together a few seconds later. Slightly awkward on his side but very pleasant after the first few seconds.

It went on for an eternity, as long as they wanted. Euigeon was the first to pull away, wondering if Junwoo was breathing or his lips were cramped up. Junwoo immediately hugged him and hid his strawberry face in his hoodie. Their chests were thumping like hammers were inside.

"Don't look at me right now. It's embarrassing. My face is probably so red and weird right now."

The blonde chuckled and rubbed his neck, which was especially warm in the chill weather. "What are you saying? It was adorable. You seemed happy. I hope that was a good first kiss for you?"

He nodded. "It was and I am. Very happy. Sorry that I don't know what I'm doing. I don’t think we were supposed to have stayed in one position that long somehow…" 

"Junwoo...it feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I think you did good. You're a natural. I don’t really know what I’m doing either, but I know that was a nice first kiss."

Junwoo put his hand over his chest. It was true that his heart was thumping even harder than his own. It made him smile proudly and rub it.

"Maybe I didn't do as badly as I think. You better try harder next time."

He warned, "If you challenge me, you're going to regret it."

Euigeon stepped back, putting a safe amount of distance between them. "Don't kiss me again just yet. At this rate, we'll be late."

"More like we have to skip because we'll be stuck at home kidding all day. Hmm, I already miss your pretty seal lips. One more for the road?"

Junwoo straightened up to see Euigeon was pursing his lips out. "Nope. Just this. Use your imagination."

He kissed his fingers and planted them over the other’s lips. Euigeon kissed them a few times with laughter in his almond shaped eyes.

"Better than nothing. You have pretty hands too. Well every bit of you is super pretty."

Junwoo smirked. "You know what? I think you earned yourself a Bumbi ride. At the front."

"What? Are you serious? That wasn't even on the list if things I can trade stamps for! Yes! Wow!"

Euigeon was so excited that the fearless boy-child jumped the rest of the stairs three at a time even catapulting over the railing which would have given Junwoo a heart attack if he wasn't already used to him doing a ton of dangerous movie-like stunts on a weekly basis, by some miracle hardly ever getting a scratch from it.

_Yet he said before that he wasn't at all athletic, hah._

“Thanos. Don’t pull so hard. You’re going to break Junwoo’s arm off.”

Euigeon lightly scolded his Samoyed puppy which was already intimidatingly gigantic, racing forward with a burst of speed to get in front of the animal. It abruptly halted, rubbing up against his leg, leaving white fur on his black trainers.

“Oh, thank god. You saved me,” Junwoo huffed, flashing a sweet smile of gratitude.

Euigeon sheepishly laughed, ruffling the dog’s floppy ears. The dog gazed up at him like he was his entire word, the sole person that he loved. Junwoo understood the feeling and figured he probably had a similar, embarrassing expression. He looked down at the dog, trying to catch his breath and cool his face. He’d volunteered once more to help Euigeon with his dog walking duties. Though it had sounded like a decent idea at the time, walking Thanos had been a work-out he wasn’t at all ready for.

“How’s your arm? He’s really strong so I bet it must hurt.”

The blonde expressed sympathy while ever so gently massaging his aching upper arm. Junwoo swallowed a squeal and smiled stiffly as the rush of pain and familiar tingles shocked his system.

“It does but I’ll survive. It was fun until he saw that squirrel.”

Euigeon laughed softly. “Yeah, he loves those. He hasn’t noticed yet that you also happen to resemble one.”

A button nose scrunched up in silent disagreement. “And you. He probably listens to you because he really loves you.”

The blonde grinned brilliantly, his ears tinting cherry which suggested he was feeling shy. “Ah, if only it was easy with humans. You don’t listen to me so well.”

Junwoo snorted and put his hands on his hips. “I’m not an animal! You guys with your comparisons. A hedgehog, a seal, a squirrel, a cat. Can’t I just be human for one day?”

“Once you act like one, then sure,” the other teased.

“You jerk. Last time I’m helping you. You can get dragged around and bag up poop on your own then,” the vice president huffed, stomping towards the park entrance.

The transfer student laughed, following behind him at a jog with the dog happily bounding at his side, a sign of obedience he hadn’t given to Junwoo.

“Hey, Junwoo! Wait up! I’m sorry, so stay with me longer~ I won’t call you a kitty today, promise!”

“I don’t believe you!” he called back with indignance.

“If I do that, then you can take away five stamps.”

Junwoo halted, ears perking with interest. “Make it ten.”

“That’s steep. Hmm.”

“Then twelve.”

“Okay, let’s go with ten.”

Euigeon gave in, capturing the slender, slinging wrist so that Junwoo couldn’t travel any further away from him. Junwoo had purposefully been casting coy looks in his boyfriend’s direction and subtly shortening his strides so that he could catch up to him. Because he wanted to be caught. Their fun game of flirtation was interrupted by Thanos suddenly coughing.

“Oh, no. That doesn’t sound good. What’s wrong? Do you have some water to give him?”

After several rounds of eyebrow twitching, the pet owner figured out what the issue was. “Ah. It’s time for his medicine. I didn’t bring it with me. We’ll need to go home and get it.”

Junwoo hesitated to follow him. “Are you sure I can go?”

Euigeon nodded with a confident smile. “Yes, of course you can. No-one’s home right now.”

Junwoo was nervous the whole way to his house(if you could call that enormous, luxurious building an apartment complex anyway). He’d been planning to stay outside like usual because it felt wrong to sneak in without his father’s permission, but he had to go to the bathroom and Euigeon was insisting.

He’d only seen the outside of the apartment complex until then, but it was obviously the expensive, large sort that rich families lived in. He had some idea how well off Euigeon was now, though it hadn’t mattered much when they hung out. Besides his fashion, his boyfriend didn’t have classy, burdensome tastes. He seemed like a normal teenage as any of the other people he knew were.

Junwoo didn’t know what to expect going into his house. Maybe because he had no expectations, he was absolutely awed by how grand the place was. It had too many rooms to count, built like a maze instead of an apartment. The living room area on its own was larger than his whole rooftop place. It was decorated with statues, the latest electronics, and portraits of their family, with five strikingly handsome young men in suits. He looked over them curiously, noticing how few of them seemed to look alike.

After giving Thanos his medicine while Junwoo went to the bathroom and explored on his own, Euigeon slid up behind him, shocking him with his ninja skills.

“We don’t look alike because our mothers are different. Remember? I told you a bit about my complicated family situation. We happen to look more like our mothers,” he noted.

Junwoo jumped, nearly slapping him for scaring him. Then he looked over the photo and hummed.

“Is that so? That makes sense. Your father didn’t have much luck with women? Or he was too lucky?”

“No luck. Divorced and widowed several times. At least he loved our mothers and us enough to give us a place to live and afford our schooling. He’s at least responsible and caring, though he’s a busy man so he’s not always been around to personally raise us or have daily father-son bonding time.”

“Where are they? Have they all married and moved out?”

“Oh, no way. They’re not into marriage. They’re all not that old either. Do they look that way? God, I hope I don’t. Anyway, the oldest, Jisung, is twenty-nine. Daehwi and Woojin are either working or at school right now. Guanlin is out of the country for a basketball tournament. These days there hasn’t been anyone here. I’m home alone. I don’t like being in this big place by myself much.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I could have guessed that. With your active imagination and how you hate horror movies but watch them anyway and traumatize yourself, it must be scary to be in this big place alone, especially at night. At those times, if there’s no-one and Thanos isn’t enough company, you can bring him along and stay at my place.”

“Stay the night? In your bed?”

Junwoo blushed and nudged him. “Don’t make it sound weird. Just like last time. A simple sleepover. Nothing has to happen.”

Euigeon slid his hands around his waist and nuzzled his neck, whispering, “But what if you or I want something to?”

He wrinkled up his nose, swallowing a laugh of disbelief. “This incorrigible pervert. Stop teasing me or I’ll leave,” he threatened.

“You can’t leave yet. Aren’t you curious about my room?”

When he thought about it, he was. It wasn’t fair that Euigeon knew everything and seen all of his messy, humble abode but not vice versa. He was curious about what it would be like inside, what he could learn about him that he didn’t yet know. He followed the blonde towards a door that was decorated with a sign that read in English ‘danger, keep out’ on it. He swung open his door with a flourish.

“Ta-dah! Welcome to my pad!”

As soon as he saw it, Junwoo burst out laughing. The place was like a shrine to Marvel characters and ramen. He had movie posters on his walls, a bookshelf full of figurines and models he’d likely put together himself, and his bedsheets and blanket were ramen.

“It’s so childish,” he managed between cackles. “It fits your age and personality though. But I wouldn’t guess you are rich from just this.”

Euigeon laughed awkwardly, scratching at his head. “I spend most of my birthday and allowance money on games, my movie collection, and clothes. That’s why, I guess. I don’t have to collect anything fancy. I’d rather just be myself and surround myself with things that make me smile. That I like. Strange but I guess I’ve always been like that. The only brother that doesn’t get scolded for spending money recklessly on tons of things I don’t need or won’t use. Here, there’s something you didn’t notice.”

“You didn’t!” Junwoo walked towards his desk, hands over his gaping mouth.

He was mildly horrified, mostly flattered to see that Euigeon had some candid shots and selfies of him printed out and put in a frame. It was such a nice, romantic thing to do but it was also embarrassing.

“The thing I like the most. Your photos. Well, YOU, to be specific. You stole my heart from Spiderman and Iron man. Congratulations. That’s an amazing feat. Really,” Euigeon insisted when Junwoo narrowed his eyes at him.

The brunette set down the photo and turned to him with a touched smile.

“That’s…really sweet. I’m surprised and touched…”

The taller boy grinned smugly, flaring his shoulders like beautiful wings. “I know. I’m as sweet as chocolate.”

Junwoo shook his head, taking a step closer. “You’re sweeter than chocolate even. You’re the sweetest. Now I feel like I’m not the weirdest one, having all those drawings of you.”

“Oh, right. I forgot to ask for those.”

As he slipped into his arms, Euigeon warmly, gently enclosed him in his embrace. They stayed still, smelling each other’s comforting, pleasant, faintly perfumed scents. There was nothing that brought them more peace and calm than an innocent, unbashful hug.

“I’ll give you some when I’m finished with them,” he promised. “They’ll be better than the ones that you saw. I’m working on it when I’ve got some time at home.”

“I guess I better stop taking up all your free time then, artist-nim. Or I’ll have to wait years for those masterpieces to be revealed. As you probably know, I’m not all that patient.”

“Except with me. How were you so patient with me being the densest person in the universe?”

“That’s still a miraculous wonder. How did I not lose my mind waiting for you to figure things out? The slow-burn of our story would have made anyone rip the book in half from frustration.”

Junwoo scrunched up his button nose and snarled at his tease. Then they both laughed, squeezing their arms tighter around each other. Euigeon pulled off one arm reluctantly to get his phone which was vibrating in his pocket. His brows furrowed as he looked at the face displayed on the screen.

“Hmm? My father’s video calling. That’s odd…”

Junwoo attempted to duck out from under his arm and escape out the room. Euigeon answered it, catching him and refusing to let him go. He hid his face as Euigeon greeted his father with him in his arms.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hello, son. You have a friend over?”

“Yep.”

“Anyone else?”

“Nope. Just this special, handsome fellow here. You should meet him. This is Junwoo.”

“H-hello…”

Since he had no choice but to greet his father or be dubbed as incredibly weird and rude, Junwoo uncovered his face to bow, attempting to smile but being too nervous. He straightened back up, hiding behind his hands, his attempts at wiggling away failing miserably as Euigeon followed him and wouldn’t let him go. He was snickering, looking at him with overwhelming amounts of clear fondness and pride.

_Oh, Lord, give me teleporting powers so I can teleport out of here. I’m not at all ready for this. Euigeon, I’m so gonna murder you after you hang up that phone if you don’t let me go in three seconds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of connections to the original drama in here that I hope you've caught onto. It's all just been tweaked to fit these characters. Also, Euigeon's brothers' names have been revealed! Some wanna one members make an appearance, maybe later they will show up as a chameo who knows. Lately it's been all fluff to make up for all the angsty and slow-burn clueless friends and fake dating stuff. But soon, that's about to all change duh-duh-duhhh. Maybe you will hate me, but do please remember that Junwoo suffers WAY less in my story than in the drama hahaha. But I will be sticking to the feel and some of the plot-line of this growing pains first love story since that's sort of what makes it beautiful. A beautiful sort of touching kind of pain we can all relate to if we're adults that have dated before. 
> 
> Hope you've had a good weekend and are enjoying a lazy Sunday. Good luck with your week tomorrow, hope that it won't be successful and that no one is getting sick. Next weekend updates might not happen because I'm going to Daniel's fan meeting on both days plus ongniel have something going on from the 22nd until the 26th. So, I expect everyone will be busy as I will be attempting to catch up to that. The next chapter will have to be delayed until Tuesday or Wednesday around there.
> 
> Pray that I survive the fan meeting and Daniel's new song and Ong performing Heartsign! Cus I'm honestly scared fpr my health with this all happening at the same time and zero way to prepare for it cus I don't know what to expect hahaha.
> 
> <3 Raina


	14. Tiny Drama-like Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story needs a bit of drama and side couple stuff because pure fluff and only one couple appearing gets boring.

“I guess you must be close. It’s unusual for you to bring people home.”

“We are close. He’s a special sort of friend.”

Junwoo turned to the bragging Euigeon with panic in his eyes, reaching out to pinch his side for him to stop right there. He didn’t want his boyfriend to out himself like that to his father so suddenly. They’d barely just been introduced ten seconds earlier!

The man merely grunted, seeming unphased. Although he didn’t seem kind, he was stern and rather expressionless. Whereas Euigeon was always smiling and carefree, his father seemed to be the usually serious type. Even in the family photos, Junwoo didn’t recall him smiling. It was hard to judge whether he was upset about him being there without having been asked for permission first. Or if he’d figured out their relationship from what Euigeon had said.

“Shouldn’t you be studying for finals? Don’t mess around all day.”

“Got it. I’ll just mess around half the day. You know I don’t need to study all that hard.”

A shadow of a smirk that was familiar to Junwoo came on the business man’s face then. It almost sounded like he was joking, but it was seriously hard to tell. Clearly though, there was affection there for his son.

“Maybe I was talking about your friend. You shouldn’t ruin his grades just because you’re a lazy genius.”

Euigeon laughed and nodded, promising that he would let his friend go home and study soon. His father’s hazel eyes held a familiar sense of mischief and his lips tilted at the corners even more as he watched the pair through the lens. In that moment, he resembled his son and he seemed more approachable.

“I won’t stay long, sir. We were just here to get Thanos’s medicine. We’ll be going out to finish his walk soon.”

“Sensible head on your shoulders. And honest. Sounds like a good influence. What is your friend’s name?”

“Junwoo. Choi Junwoo.”

“Hmm. I see. Nice to meet you.” His subtle smile faded and his expression and tone became all business then. “Son, I called because I have a favor. Go into my office for a moment. There’s a file there…”

Junwoo was left in the bedroom as Euigeon carried the phone outside to another room. His quivering knees finally gave out and he collapsed onto the bed. He took a deep breath of relief, shaking out his fingers which had been wringing the hell out of his sweater in his nervousness.

_I survived a sudden meeting with his father. Now that’s a miracle. He’s even more intimidating than when Euigeon first transferred in. Rich business men sure are a different caliber. His suit looked more expensive than anything I own combined. And it seemed like he was in another country, some sort of fancy hotel. Probably five star. _

As he thought about the house, the photos of the handsome, born and raised upper class family, of what his job as a company owner and international business man was, how that might be passed on or expected of his boys—Junwoo felt a large, increasing, daunting gap between them that he wasn’t aware of before.

Euigeon was from a high-class family with much higher expectations and only owned designer items. Even their dog was a purebred that must have cost a small fortune. Euigeon was born with a silver spoon in his mouth while he had a wooden or plastic one. They couldn’t compare.

Suddenly, he was ashamed of his house and his mother and his frumpy, low quality fashion. He shouldn’t have shown them to Euigeon; it was embarrassing. How low-life he must have thought of him. If his father knew the low-class trash he was hanging out with…

Did they belong together? Would his father be alright knowing that his son was dating someone like him, even if he was okay with the gender thing? Wouldn’t people think that they were extremely mismatched? His circle of friends would probably laugh at his choice in partners and tell him he was out of his mind, making fun of him behind his back. Wouldn’t Euigeon be embarrassed by his background eventually?

“Sorry about that. It took longer than I thought. My dad is similar to you in that regard. He’s clumsy and forgetful. He had me looking everywhere for this file that wasn’t even there. It turns out the documents he needed were in a pile inside his briefcase. He’d just missed it.”

The blonde sat down next to him, chuckling at his father’s stupidity. Junwoo remained strangely silent, biting on his lip and fidgeting with the edges of his sleeves. Euigeon studied him when he noticed that something wasn’t right, figuring that he wouldn’t voluntarily offer up an explanation.

“Are you worried what he thinks of you?”

Junwoo bit his lip, then nodded honestly. “Not just him. Your family and anyone. Look at the way you live. Where you’re born into. Then compare that to me. I can’t imagine anyone would see me as suitable for you. I can’t believe you haven’t laughed or made fun of me. How quaint and simple you must have thought…”

Euigeon hummed, taking his hand and holding it gently. “You know what I thought when I first went to your place? And when I saw your mom? I envied you. How warm, cozy, and normal things looked. How kind and friendly your mother is. You have no reason to envy me or feel worried about that sort of thing. I’m the one that decides if you suit me or not, not anyone else. And I certainly don’t care about what you have physically.”

“That’s nice and all, but if your father knew then…that we weren’t just close friends…and that I’m from a lower class even…”

“He knows. I told him that we’re dating.”

Junwoo’s head jerked up, his hands digging tightly together. “You just came out like that to your father all of a sudden? You told him we’re dating without even asking me?”

Euigeon scratched the back of his neck, appearing guilty as he rightfully should.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t discuss it with you previously. I just am not good at lying and I’m proud of who I am and especially who I’m dating. My father is also like me in this way, I assure you. We judge people more by the content of their character than what they possess or like fitting the norm. My father wasn’t born rich and he hasn’t spent his whole life in the sheltered upper class. He struggled from the bottom when he was younger, much of that with help from people from all sorts of unique backgrounds and difficult situations. One thing that my father taught me was never to look down on people based on their class or personal differences. He wasn’t upset or even all that surprised, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Maybe he didn’t just show it. How can you spring it on him like that right after introducing me? No matter how open-minded and chill he is. This is different. Because it’s not other people, but his son. His bloodline. He might have worries. He might have plans to have married you off already. To someone much more suitable to you that can benefit the company and your family.”

Euigeon snorted as if that were the most preposterous idea. “He’d never dare try that with me. I’m the most rebellious in the family. He knows I wouldn’t even say hello to a girl that I got a whiff was a set-up.”

Junwoo couldn’t help but feel uneasy. It didn’t make sense that a parent would just say ‘okay, if that’s what you want in life,’ and continue with their daily lives hearing something like this. His mother had even admitted to being taken aback, just that she didn’t show it then because she didn’t want him to think that she was at all disapproving.

He figured Euigeon’s father must be the same, even more so. On top of that, it would come out later on about his family status and that he wasn’t impressive in school nor had any noteworthy achievements. Wouldn’t he suggest that they break up, even if he accepted the fact that he was a guy? Euigeon was merely being overly positive and idealistic, so things seemed peachy to him.

“Junwoo, don’t stress. Things are going to be perfectly fine. You’re going to wear a whole in your lip at this rate,” the other teased, pushing his lip so it fell away from his teeth.

Junwoo abruptly stood up, slipping hurriedly away from his hands as if he’d burn. “I think I should go home and study. See you at school.”

“Sure, if studying is important, then I won’t stop you. At least let me walk you—”

“You have to walk Thanos. His run earlier was too short. I’ll text you later. Bye.”

“Bye…”

Euigeon and Thanos followed him towards the door as if to walk him out but by the time that they’d reached the foyer, the boy had already rushed out as if he were being chased by ghosts. The blonde and his dog stared at the door with confuzzled expressions, feeling concerned, confused, and lonely.

“He was acting weird. I wonder if I did something wrong. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken the call with him around…”

  


Since that night, Junwoo had been acting weird towards Euigeon. He’d reply late to his messages with his responses being off topic or short. All throughout school the next couple days, he avoided him and made excuses, even getting the other guy’s involved so that Euigeon couldn’t follow him and interrogate him as to what his problem was. Thinking he must have done something wrong, he acted silly and sweet, trying to get Junwoo to loosen up and forgive him. However, nothing worked. Junwoo had a chic poker face as strong as steel. His emotions were nearly impossible for Euigeon to read, besides that he was troubled about something and being around him made him uncomfortable like it hadn’t before. The transfer was frustrated and couldn’t possibly think of anything else but his boyfriend’s strange attitude. Making sure that he wasn’t around when he asked he’d quizzed the other boys and even Soobin. However, no one knew what was Junwoo’s deal these days. He was being more clammed up then ever, sort of resembling when he’d first transferred they’d said. Scared that he might have some family related issue or being bullied, Euigeon couldn’t be patient and wait to know anymore. One day after school, Junwoo dodged his offer to hang out after work, saying that him and Ohje were going to the store (However, Euigeon already knew as a fact that he had plans with Daheen and that Junwoo was making stuff up). He got angry unintentionally and slammed his hands on the locker. Junwoo turned around, pressed up against the metal with a shocked, slightly fearful look. The blonde was pinning him to the locker with a scary expression just a couple inches away, molten hazel accusatory eyes boring into him and burning his soul.

“Euigeon-ah…”

“Would you stop playing these childish games already before I truly get pissed off? I know that something seriously is bothering you. I want to know if it’s something I did. Tell me honestly so I can fix it. This is getting ridiculous.”

By the end of his exasperated speech, his anger gradually faded. His elbows slacked and his body went limp from the stress he was feeling these days, his head sinking on Junwoo’s shoulder. It felt amazing to have that small amount of skinship after days of drought. Junwoo bit his lip, staying still. His hand reached up to pat him, then he hesitated, balled his fist and dropped it.

“Sorry for avoiding you. It’s…difficult to talk about. I didn’t mean to but when I saw you, I realized I wasn’t ready to explain myself and then I made up some excuse to run away. It just sort of snowballed from there. I’ve been giing you a hard time, huh? I’m sure you’ve suffered more than you’ve seemed. You should have yelled at me sooner. You’re too nice…” he mumbled nearly a whisper, his voice weak and ridden with guilt.

“Obviously I’m not nice enough or you wouldn’t be trying to avoid me. What’s going on with you? I’m dying to know. Wouldn’t you open up to me, please…” he begged in a choked tone that alarmed Junwoo.

“Okay, I will. Don’t sound so distressed. That’s not like you.”

“How can I not be distressed? I miss you like crazy.” He sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around his back. They were embracing intimately in the lockers, making Junwoo flustered.

“Not here. Let’s go somewhere private. I’ll tell you there. People might come by.”

He sighed heavily again, straightening up and putting distance between them with reluctance. His eyes were puffy and dewy as if he’d been fighting tears as he glared at him playfully.

“You better. No running awayor last minute excuses. I don’t care who is around then. I’m going to hug you and not let you go until you spill. Got that?”

Junwoo smiled and giggled, feeling happy but bashful. He knew from that tone that Euigeon wasn’t joking. He really would do that and it would make him want to just die from the embarrassment but also because he loved his hugs that much.

“Alright. I promise no funny business today.”

As if he didn’t trust his word (and Junwoo didn’t blame him since he’d been a dodgy brat these days), Euigeon held his hand tightly as they walked to the far end of the fields. In a shady area next to some pine trees they sat on a bench and stared out over the field, their hands still loosely connected.

“Oh. Almost forgot. I thought some chocolate might boost your mood. Seems you’re lacking energy today.”

“Thanks…I haven’t been sleeping well, to be honest…” Junwoo muttered, gingerly taking the candy bar that Euigeon pulled from his pocket.

When he attempted to bite it with his teeth, the blonde took it instead and opened it for him using his leg as a table. When he’d managed to pull the wrapper halfway off of the chocolate bar, he passed it over. Not to his hand, but directly to his mouth. Feeling like a baby but secretly loving it, the bashful, smiling boy bit the candy, covering his mouth as he chewed in case he had chocolate marks on his lips.

“If it’s worrying you so much that you can’t sleep, you really should have talked to someone about it earlier. You should have put the burdon on me.”

“But I can’t…because it’s concerning you. And you will say it’s nonsense. Which it isn’t. It’s going to be hard for you to understand since you’ve never lived in my shoes. I’ve been from a poor, struggling family for a long time. I’m not at all privielaged and I’m alright with that. However, every school I’ve ever been in there are people that look down on me for it. The kids and their parents as well. Even saying not to hang around me because of my background and because I don’t have impressive grades. Since I transferred in, they assumed that I have some sort of criminal history. It’ slike I’m blacklisted. At first no one attempts to get to know me and if something goes wrong I was the first to be blamed. When I was bullied before hardly anyone stepped in to stop it. It seemed natural. A part of the pecking order. Gradually things got better though here where other schools usually didn’t. I’ve transferred a lot with these similar problems. I’ve come to like my life here in this school. The teachers like me and trust me thanks to Hangyul and Soobin and Ohje and being the vice president and all. However, I’ve still got those scars and that’s making me worry. Even as the vice president, I’m still a person from a lower class family who doesn’t get amazing grades. I won’t have some incredible career. I have nothing to offer your family. On top of the fact, I’m a boy. I can’t imagine that you’re dad will approve of me dating you. I’m scared to hear what he’s said because I want to stay by your side. But if I hear that he wants me to stay away from you, I can’t fight that exactly. Because part of me knows that’s rational. I can’t argue that it’s not true, that I’m a good fit for you. No matter how you look at it, I’m not a match for you in any way. People will wonder what it is that you even see in me. Why you choose me when you could have so many other amazing people in the world that bring your family riches and fame and power. They will think bad of me, that I somehow blackmailed or tricked you into seeing me. Like some of the girls at school think already. They’re jealous of course. But their reason for those feelings comes from something dark I don’t want to face. The fact that it doesn’t make any sense for me to be with you.”

Euigeon held himself taughtly and bit his tongue until the end of Junwoo’s sad speech. He was halfway through the candy bar and sniffling fighting tears by the end of it. Euigeon put the candy bar aside on the bench and then brought his boyfriend into a warm hug. Junwoo willingly collapsed on his shoulder and clung to his waist, needing comfort. As he sniffled some more, Euigeon silently held him and rubbed his head and pat his back at a slow rhythm. Several minutes passed by with them frozen in that position, one drenched in his worries and the other attempting to be the rock and blanket that he needed.

“I see. So that’s what’s been going through your mind. That’s quite the storm to weather all by yourself there, Captain. I’m handy on deck. I used to go sailboating in Canada every summer. You should have taken me.”

Junwoo couldn’t help but laugh weakly at the breezy joke. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time a storm is brewing then. It’s been exhausting.”

“But you’ve survived the worst.”

“Have I?” Junwoo wondered wistfully as Euigeon lifted him up, holding his jaw and wiping away some of his tears.

The blonde smiled sweetly and nodded in reassurance. “Yes, you have. Would you like to hear what my father answered? About us dating? It’s not nearly as bad as you think. As I said, he’s not a typical chaebol you’d see in dramas. He’s not gonna be throwing water or money at you in some private restaurant in order to get us to break up, if that’s what you’ve been imagining.”

“Yeah, I sort of did,” Junwoo admitted grudgingly, chewing on his lip. “That scene and wrose.”

“Aigoo. This clueless kitty. You watch too many dramas. You know that?” Euigeon chided with affection before swooping in to kiss across his tear, splotched cheeks. They reddened further as his face heated, his crooked pearly teeth biting harder into the center of his smiling lip.

“Hmm, maybe so…”

“Okay then. I’ll tell you about it. Here it goes…”

Junwoo braced himself, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He was now read to hear the news, however bad it might be. He wasn’t certain what he would do about it but if there was any way that he could somehow stay next to this boy who was so kind and caring, he wanted to. It had made him miserable to be away from Euigeon and the thought of them separating was crushing.

  


  


  


Junwoo was riding off on his bike, heading to work. Euigeon watched him going down the hill at a slow, steady pace, wearing a goofy smile. Before he knew it this fuzzy, wonderful emotion filled him to the brim and the words spilled out without him thinking of where he was or the consequences. He was an impulsive person who wore his heart on his sleeve and said what he thought after all.

“Junwoo, I love you! Be safe!”

Suddenly Junwoo’s big started to wabble and the flustered boy was panicked. His bike raced down the hill swinging in all directions, front tire swiveling out of control. Euigeon tore down the hill in an Olympic worthy sprint, cursing and worried that his boyfriend would lose his life all because he’d shocked him spilling those words he’d never said while he was riding a bike. How stupid of him. Junwoo was not used to dealing with emotions and he could barely function after a short confession or minor flirting. He was too late though. A few seconds later Junwoo had crashed his bike at the bottom of the hill. He was laying on his side, the fall luckily cushioned by his backpack, his leg stuck under the bike, his arm up protecting his head. Euigeon quickly pulled the bike off and helped him up. His arm was slightly scratched and he was suffering from the shock. The blonde blew on his arm lightly, apologizing and full of worry.

“I’m sorry. I should have surprised you like that. You’re hurt. We better get you some medicine. Or is it sprained? Does it hurt to move it? How hard did you land on it? Maybe we should go…”

He drifted off, feeling smooth lips brush across his cheek ever so faintly. He looked up, blinking in a daze, wondering if he’d just been kissed by Junwoo or if it were his imagineation messing with him in relation to the blowing wind.

“I’m fine. It’s just a little scratch. It barely even hurts. Or maybe I’m too happy and shocked to realize it yet. Did you…did you mean it?” he smiled shyly, his ears strawberry.

Euigeon huffed out relief, sinking back on his bottom. His hand slid down Junwoo’s arm to his thin wrist, then held his palm and brushed his knuckles with a thumb. He looked directly at him and smiled confidently.

“Yeah, of course I meant it. I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

With a squeal, suddenly Junwoo nearly knocked him over by launching onto him, tossing his arm around his neck. He didn’t say it back but that was enough for Euigeon to know that he was also feeling the same and that hearing those words made him immensely happy. For now, that was good enough. He didn’t dare repeat it unless the cursed clumsy boy manage to get himself into another near-death incident and take ten more years off his life. He patted his back and took the other’s full weight so they wouldn’t topple barely, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m happy if you’re happy. You don’t need to say anything. Somehow I just know. What’s in your heart. And I guess that’s only me these days.”

Junwoo nodded, smiling into the cardigan he was wearing over his shirt since the weather was getting chillier.

  


"When you're finished cleaning up, come home and read your brother a story."

Ohje sighed, pausing in wiping down a table. He really wanted to say that he wasn't in the mood and ask that his parents please sometimes handle their shop and parenting duties on their own. But he didn't and knew he never would. He was a nice person with amazing control. He was probably never in danger of exploding like many teenage boys did.

Whenever he felt irritated, it was all in the back of his mind that his parents were old and that his brother had been an unexpected surprise. It was probably hard enough raising a boy in their thirties while running a business. Now they were trying to keep their store flourishing while raising a newborn in their fifties and late forties.

"Sure," he said to his father with a forced but perfect smile. "Drive home safely."

His parents left by the time he'd finished wiping the surfaces of the store down and started mopping the floors.

"Shall I help you? The helping fairy has come."

The student’s head popped at the sound of a sweet, slightly sharp, cheerful voice. Daheen appeared dressed in a cute, ruffly dress with a ribbon headband in, looking more girly than usual. It seemed she had finished shopping and spent some time putting on the testing make up at a cosmetic store.

He smiled warmly, genuinely glad to see her. These days when he saw his girlfriend, he felt differently than he had before. Maybe it was because he had decided to stop assuming he only liked guys for his whole life and could never like girls. Maybe because Daheen had explained about the concept of being pansexual. That he was attracted to who he happened to like by their personality and shared experiences, how well they clicked, etc.

That made a lot of sense. He wasn't weird or in need of boxing himself and living by society’s standardized groups. He liked thinking that way much better. Maybe it was that he was thankful for Daheen helping him like himself again and being extra caring and bright to improve his mood and help him through this tough time.

He had decided to give up on Junwoo, who was now happily dating the person he truly liked. Euigeon. He was lying if he wasn't envious, but he had no desire like before to come between them. Euigeon had proved that he cared about him and would treat him well. He had known that but been in denial thinking he could he a better boyfriend and was better for Junwoo. However, in reality, he couldn't even be brave about his feelings while Euigeon had been straightforward with his from the beginning. Maybe because he had experience or saw couples in Canada, he was a great boyfriend. Himself he had no idea what to do even now as a boyfriend and he'd lost all his confidence while being with Daheen. He realized their extensive gap as a desirable partner to date.

Junwoo should have someone that knew how to handle a relationship with confidence. He deserved more than what his awkward, insecure, cowardly, inexperienced self could offer. So did Daheen, in fact, but now he had zero desire to let her go.

Instead, this time around he took an active approach to their relationship and tried to improve himself. Ohje started to research how to be a decent boyfriend and plan dates girls liked. He'd even by some miracle managed his first kiss, which had been positively nerve-wracking and humiliating.

Daheen had been ecstatic and beat red and he'd been dying of embarassment worrying if he'd done it properly if it felt good for her like it did for him. He hadn't known his heart could race that fast. She'd quickly forced herself to sober and ask why he had done it. He simply blurted out the truth. That he had thought she looked pretty and suddenly wanted to. He had followed the instructions that girls liked kisses to be in a romantic place and spontaneous. It had seemed perfect and he'd been struck by a rare burst of bravery.

When his soul came back to his body, he couldn't believe he’d actually managed to do it. Since then, things had been going splendidly well between them. They were comfortable even with intimacy and dates became more fun. They felt like a real couple and he had some confidence and certainty how to be a good boyfriend to her now.

"Hey. Good to see your face. I appreciate it but your feet must be tired from shopping. Rest. I'll finish up here and then let's get a quick bite of something."

He decided his parents would be fine with letting him bond with his brother later if he told them Daheen stopped by suddenly. They liked her a lot. She was honestly the sort of girl they always told him they wanted as a daughter in law. They were now trying to marry him off, so they could get him out of the house young. They figured if he lived away with a girl, then they could leave their child on weekends and holidays and finally have some time to themselves.

It was more comical to him now than it was terrifying. He didn't hide their relationship at all anymore. Whether it was at school around his friends, even his old crush or his parents, he showed off his girlfriend and how close they were proudly. He was able to tuck her small frame under his arm or hold her hand anywhere.

Even Ohje was amazed with his progress. But he knew it was all credit to Daheen. She was patient but the right amount of nudgy, letting him subtly know she wanted more and more. He was able to gradually overcome the shyness and decrease the distance between them that she didn't like. She would have accepted it for a few months longer, but he felt guilty about it and wanted to do something that would make her happy. Considering all that she’d suffered or been pushing through for his sake since she developed a crush on the wrong person months ago.

Every day he thought of her a bit more than Junwoo and stepped out of his comfort zone until it became a habit, then became something he enjoyed doing.

Easy as pie, he went over to take her hand. She smiled bashfully as he squeezed it and led her to sit at a booth. She turned red as he playfully pecked her cheek, then her rounded in surprise lips. It was a sweet, playful brush.

"Ohje-yah! You're giving me a heart attack. What's that for?" she squealed.

"I can't help it. You look too pretty. What did you expect coming to see your boyfriend suddenly looking like a Christmas gift?"

"Hehe. It's a success. That kissable lip tint and lovely blush and make you fall for me shadow."

"Ah so you were planning to enchant me. This pretty witch."

They laughed, fingers linked as if they didn't want to let go, arms swinging in the air slightly. "I'll cast a spell on you so you look at me and like me only forever."

"Oh no. I think it's working."

She let out a mouse-like squeak as he pulled her into his chest for a crushing hug. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. They both laughed, staying in the content, intimate position.

"What do you think about telling Junwoo about how I feel. Or felt. You said I should get it off my chest before. I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s a good idea."

"I think it's healthy. But why all of a sudden? You said it was better that he didn't know because it might ruin your friendship."

"Actually, Euigeon changed my mind. He sent me a message before. Asking if it was really okay that he just took Junwoo that easily. That he felt like he wasn't winning fairly since Junwoo is apparently still clueless about my feelings. He thinks Junwoo also deserves to know. That then he could make his choice."

"Hmm. It's a scary thought because I don't want to lose you, but I agree that it's what is fair. What you should do. It must have been hard for Euigeon to give you permission to confess. When he's got what he wanted in his grasp."

"I know. He's more worried about me and Junwoo than he his for himself. He's a truly selfless person with a heart of gold."

"So, were you waiting for my permission?"

"Sort of. I wanted to hear your thoughts and I didn't think that I should go doing something without telling you first."

She hid her blushing face in his apron. "Aw, that's sweet. You make me feel important."

He looked down at her fondly, slowly stroking the back of her head. "You are important to me. Nothing is going to happen I'm sure. It's just my last big step in letting my crush go."

"Okay, then I approve. I'll try not to worry. Do what you need to, get everything off your chest and come back to me with burden free shoulders and lighter steps."

Ohje lightly pressed up on her chin, lifting her head up, looking down on her cute face with warmth and affection that was fully genuine. "Good girl."

She pouted. "I'm not a puppy."

"You're more of a puppy than me," he teased, bopping her on the nose.

She chided, "Hurry up and finish cleaning. You're cutting back our date time."

"We can't have that catastrophe. I'll do the floors in a jiffy."

Daheen giggled as Ohje rushed with the mop, wiping sloppily, and slipped on the wet floor. He landed with his legs split, sending her a comical, bashful expression. His nowadays always giddy, delighted girlfriend burst into a fit of charming giggles he adored hearing.

  


  


  


“So, we’ve worn out all the small talk I can think of. Do you want to tell me what you called me out of my place for in the middle of the night? I think the store owner wants to close up shop any minute now.”

Junwoo’s comment was gentle but slightly pressing. It was strange of Ohje to call him, insist he come out on a weekday, plus he said that he had something important to tell him.

“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?”

“Hmm, is he even human? What happened in his life that made him such a jerk? Is he a mute?” Junwoo guessed with a playful tone.

Ohje chuckled and shook his head. “No, those were later. When you first slid opened the door, I felt as if a light filled the room. It’s cheesy, but you were the most ethereally handsome person that I ever saw that I thought an angel was visiting. Bells were ringing in my ears.”

Junwoo snorted, then he blushed. “Oh, you’re serious. Um, thanks?”

“You don’t need to thank me because it meant something that leads to something you might not want to hear. From that moment, I had a crush on you. And it’s still lingering.”

“You…but you have…and I’m with…are you sure?”

Ohje laughed bitterly, unable to look up at Junwoo’s reaction because his shocked tone was terrifying enough. He really had no idea, judging by his disbelief. He had failed to give any meaningful hints, unable to drag himself out of the rut of the friend zone. Not that it mattered because he was here after deciding he was going to shut down his feelings once and for all.

“Yes, I’m sure that I had feelings for you. As I’ve already liked people before, unlike you, I know what it feels like. I’m not asking you to be with me. I have no intention of breaking up with Daheen. Nor do I wish to come between you and Euigeon. I understand that you’re going through a rough time enough as it is, but not because there’s a lack of love or any sort of mistreatment there. I want to stay your friend and his as well.

The reason is more personal and selfish that I’m telling you this. I liked you but I’ve decided to stop. Telling you is the last way for me to gain closure. It wasn’t even my idea. But Euigeon’s and Daheen’s. I’m here with their approval first.”

“So…everyone knew that you…towards me…but not me…”

“Yeah, pretty much. Sanghoon as well.”

Junwoo scrunched up his nose in distaste. “So, once again, I’m the last to know anything. Because I’m dense.”

“Eh, you’re not all to blame in this case. I wasn’t obvious about it like Euigeon was. Because I thought from the beginning that I didn’t stand a chance with you. I was planning on hiding it forever, or until it faded and I came to my senses. I valued our friendship more than some fleeting romantic feelings.”

Junwoo hung his head, fidgeting for lack of anything better to do. His head was spinning the same as when he had to do a calculus problem.

“I..I don’t know what to say…I’m sorry that I had no idea…that I don’t feel the same. I’ve never thought about you that way honestly. If you ask me suddenly if I could think of you that way, I just…”

Ohje looked at his friend with a soft, warm smile. “You don’t need to say anything. Especially, I don’t want to hear that you’re sorry. I don’t want to be pitied. What’s sad about liking someone? It’s natural and can happen to anyone.”

Junwoo finally raised his head, voice coming out more clear and firm.

“Then, I want to say thank you instead. Thank you for your feelings. You are a good person, so knowing that a person like you once was interested in me makes me feel like I’m not so bad of a catch. I hope that I won’t lose you as a friend, but if you need time apart, I understand.”

Ohje shook his head, his smile widening because Junwoo’s response had overall been much better than he was anticipating. “The time apart these past few months have been enough. I’m nearly healed and over being rejected, though it was never official until today. Of course, I want to keep being your friend, as long as you’re fine with that. You need someone around for love advice. Sanghoon’s no good at it and Euigeon, well…”

“Yeah…” They both laughed in a similar dorky fashion. “I’m surprised, but it’s not like the idea weirds me out. I’m fine with hanging out like normal.”

“Me too.” Ohje smiled warmly as he looked directly at his friend’s handsome face. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is. Finally, I’m doing something that doesn’t involve studying or my relationship. Such a stress reliever.” Junwoo stretched, appearing peaceful then.

“So, how’s it going impressing his father?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure exactly. All I can do is try my best and hope that my efforts win me brownie points. Oh, you what sounds good—”

“Brownies!” Ohje finished his sentence excitedly, touching his friend’s pointed finger like in E.T.

They jumped up to go pay for one, suddenly craving one of their favorite desserts and losing track of their conversation, which happened usually when their stomachs got involved. Luckily, this particular café they were at specialized in sweet stuff.

As if no confessions and rejections had ever occurred, the two friends shared a dessert and continued to chat and joke around like normal. Ohje felt better with the burden off his shoulders. His fondness for Junwoo was there, but he felt as if that attraction before was fading once he’d determined to like someone else.

Somehow, Junwoo felt closer to him since he’d trusted him enough to share that secret. He did feel flattered by Ohje’s feelings, but it was too late for his heart to waver. His heart was no longer his, nor was it stored inside of his chest. Euigeon had long ago stolen it, stuffed it in his locker, broke the combination lock completely, and it wouldn’t likely be wavering towards anyone.

  


  


  


“You know, you really don’t need to do all the chores.”

“I just feel like I owe at least that much as a repayment for your parents’ kindness. For letting me stay here. It’s not a big deal, so you don’t need to block me every time I try to help out.”

It had been a week now since Hwiyoung had been staying over at Soobin’s house. He’d gotten into a tough situation at home and needed to stay away from his parents until they calmed down or changed their views on how they constantly controlled every aspect of his life. He’d gotten in a big fight that put him at risk, refusing to play by their rules anymore.

After learning about them doing some things they shouldn’t at school that would put them at risk of going to jail if anyone found out, he insisted they stop interfering in his life and obsessing over his education or he would run away for good. He also blamed them for losing Soobin before, that they made it hard for them to enjoy a healthy relationship leading to her feeling pushed away which wasn’t fair.

Her parents were fond of Hwiyoung and didn’t know that they’d ever broken up, so they jumped on the opportunity to have him around more. Feeling guilty and a need to impress, he’d been taking care of the cooking and chores on top of his studies and homework. Sensing that Soobin was awkward around him and not willing to jump into a relationship officially again, he respectfully stayed out of her hair, avoiding her for the most part.

Sometimes though, Soobin couldn’t avoid him. It bothered her and she was sensitive to sounds, wondering what he was doing. She was voluntarily drying the dishes that Hwiyoung was washing, her mother gone to brush her teeth.

“This reminds me of when we’d bake things.” She smiled fondly as she got lost in happier recollections.

Hwiyoung also smiled, chuckling at the blast from the past. “You insisted we use your Easy Oven but it was such a hassle, made a mess, and wasn’t even that tasty. So, I showed you how to make cookies in a real oven not made of plastic.”

“Back then, we’d love to only make messes but never clean up. We’d rock scissors paper for it.”

“Or battle on a Gameboy. Do you still have that?” he asked curiously.

“I think so. Buried in my closet in a box of old stuff. Why?” she responded.

The boy shrugged, handing off the last plate to her. She took it and started to wipe, studying his face curiously.

“I just feeling like playing, is all. We all need to loosen up and relieve stress, no matter how old we get.”

She snickered. “Sounds like a grandpa. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you want to do anything besides studying in your free time. It’s a nice look.”

“So, you like me this way, too?” he smirked. “Hurry up, sausage fingers.”

Soobin’s mouth dropped, taking offense to the sudden playful insult. That was another thing he’d used to do often, back before he forgot or had no time to joke around. She shook the plate at him, making him flinch when droplets hit his face.

She chided with mild irritation, “Aigoo. Mean streak is still attached, I see. I take back what I said.”

“That’s fine as long as you play the game with me. It’s no fun by myself,” he ended the last bit with a pout, sensing she was about to reject him.

She shook her head and smiled wistfully. “Fine. Just one round. I was in the middle of an essay.”

“How about loser has to stay up doing all the winner’s homework?”

“That sounds like a nightmare, but you’re on!” she challenged back brightly, getting excited at the prospect.

It was nice how that slight awkwardness that had been between them suddenly faded. It seemed like Hwiyoung knew just the way to win her over, but he’d been holding back for some reason. Maybe once she’d come out on her own to help him, knowing it was just the two of them that she’d opened the door widely, letting him know she was ready to take him back into her heart. He stepped in confidentally, whisking her away with his hidden charms.

This was the Hwiyoung that she adored and was exclusively hers. Suddenly, life and breathing became easier being next to him like this. She slowly dried the plates as they reminisced and joked around some more. Then, they went to her room to raid her closet for that ancient game device, putting their piles of homework to the wayside without a second of hesitation or regret. One of the most difficult but important things they were learning as they grew up (which also happened to be the opposite of what their parents thought and attempted to drill into them) was that there were sometimes things in life that were more important than studying. Like enjoying the company of the person that you cared for.

“You’re supposed to go this way!”

“No, this is the right way, I’m telling you. Follow…”

“See, there’s a bog there. Now we’re dead again. And that was our last life. We have to start over again at the castle. For such a genius, you sure have a terrible memory. We beat this game like three times and we still get stuck there. You should just believe me. Ugh, so frustrating!”

Soobin tossed the device to the edge of the bed in irritation, exhaling puffs of air like a dragon. She didn’t realize how close they’d gotten to each other while sitting on her bed until the distraction was gone and Hwiyoung’s hand was rubbing on her back. Their sides and legs were also touching. It was extremely warm and tingly, but it was also familiar and comforting. She’d spent a lot of time in the past in those arms and she was fighting her instincts to lean against him and surrender. Of course, a hug would feel amazing from him as it always had. However, was she ready to forgive him and return to a relationship? That was a complex puzzle no teacher could walk her through solving.

“I’m sorry. I’ll listen to you and follow your lead always. I’ve really been trying.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” she admitted grudgingly, biting on her lip and flushing under his soft, emotional stare. “You’ve been making efforts. No-one can deny that. Many people in school tell me about how you’ve turned over a new leaf.”

“Soobin-ah. I really like you. I think I always will. When will you give me another chance? I mean, I’m willing to wait however long it takes because I know I did wrong to you in the past, but an estimate about just how much longer I have to resist my instincts to hold you would be nice. Because you are looking really pretty right now and my fingers are itching.”

For a long, dragging moment she stared at her socked feet, swinging them in the air and curling her toes together. The silence was charged with nervousness and hope. “Um…A minute…? Or two? Maybe…”

His eyes widened and then his face split into a wide grin. It wasn’t the answer that he was expecting at all. It was much, much better.

“Really? I wasn’t expecting you to even give me less than a week. Are you sure?”

“My mind says no but my heart says yes. It’s pointless to keep on fighting what I want. I think that you’ve learned a lesson and you’ve really changed for the better. You’re even staying in my house. We could take advantage of that to spend time together. It’s not something we could have dreamed before, sleeping under the same roof or being in the same place for several hours outside of school. So…yes, I’m sure. I’ll forgive you. And you can…do whatever your heart desires…”

“Whatever, huh? You should be careful with that sort of wording. Lucky that I know you are innocent and naïve. And that I happen to be a gentleman that believes in certain things not being lost until marriage.”

Seeing his playful smirk, she gasped, then covered her flaming face. She hadn’t thought that her words could be taken that way. Since she was a truly pure girl that never had thoughts going in those sort of directions. “Ugh, can I just go into the game? I’d rather face the bog than be teased…”

He chuckled, the next moment enveloping her in a warm, snuggly hug. She leaned against him, willingly burrowing her face in his hoodie.

“I’ll let it slide this time. I don’t want you leaving my side anytime soon. We’ve been apart so much these days that it’s been driving me crazy. Look, it even got me kicked out of the house.”

“You ran away. And that’s not MY fault but your impulsiveness, attitude and pride,” she muttered, lightly slapping his waist, then wrapping her arm around it to squeeze him back. It felt amazing to be back in his arms. Like a home within her home. She knew then that from that first hug that she’d done right in waiting this long and caving at this moment. Things were going to change between them and in their futures for the better. All evils had been for the necessary good, including getting intensely hated by the school’s ‘thug’.

“Yeah, you’re right. But I think it was the best decision I’ve ever made. I’ve never felt freer or happier. Thanks for helping me escape that hell. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have had the courage to do that. I know it’s cheesy overkill to say this, but you are my lifesaver, Soobin. Thank you for existing.”

She blushed deeper from her ears to her toes, her heart thumping hard in her chest that she was terrified it was going into cardiac arrest. “Jeez. What are you trying to do to a poor weak-hearted girl?” she whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to delay this until now! I thought it's better to enjoy the content and hyping my boys from 22-26. It's been a crazy last five days seriously. The fan meeting was so wonderful, if you want my thread about it just ask! I was seriously impressed by all that Konnect prepared. And Daniel made me woo, ahh, scream and laugh so much. On stage he's such a handsome fine as hell power house with so much freaking confidence it's astounding. But during the talk time, game time, and behind videos he was such a goofy, cheerful, dorky, random Kang Choding. I was reminded why he's so charming in various ways and it made me truly fall in love with him all over again. 
> 
> I've been so ridiculously emotional since last week because finally good things are happening to him and it feels like the king is returning slowly to the thrown he rightfully deserves and was so abruptly, cruelly taken from him. I'm so happy every day seeing opportunities for him, seeing how he's going to be on broadcast and variety. It's so overwhelming that I live on twitter and fan cafe and often cry from feeling joy and touched. He's really getting to me so hard these days, whew. Promise I will get back to regular updates and working on a new story though. Now that the ongniel heaven era is over. Glad we survived. or I hope we all have?
> 
> Oh, happy return of science today!! So many ongniel moments happened yesterday and appearing today as well. Here all I was hoping for was that they'd wave at each other across the room, that was all I dared to hope but didn't even expect that. I was just praying that they wouldn't ignore each other. The way they looked and smiled at each other was so freaking soft and they were both brave to interact like no time has passed at all T.T Couldn't be happier. That was way more than I ever expected or would hope for until maybe next year when they're both established singers. So overwhelming and stressful but in such a wonderful way.
> 
> Not much to say about this chapter. It's just a sort of filler I didn't want to cut out because it's about first loves not just one and also about friendship&first love, how they're both unforgettable even if they might be breakable. I wanted to address some other ships and have a bit of drama for Euiwoo couple here. Told you that the couples wouldn't be the same endgame as the drama, right? Hopefully you don't have an issue with it, it's just my opinion, my preference with these characters. I actually like Soobin and Hwiyoung, Daheen and Ohje together more than other options. Yeah, I know it might be weird with Ohje but there's the idea that rather than having a defined orientation, it fluctuates, centering around more we're attracted to a person that we like rather than they're gender. The way I see it, you don't like every guy, do you? You might like a girl but you just haven't met the one that could attract you specifically. That's your type which makes you question things. I bet I could like a girl too, someday. Oh, wait, I did! There was a girl I had a crush on but it didn't go anywhere cus I can't meet her and she didn't seem to like me that way huhu. I never did tell her though we're still friends now, hmm. Ohje is seriously brave when you think of that. Give me some of your guts, dude!
> 
> Just assume that from here on, the 4 other couples in this story have a happy relationship. Because until ch 17 the focus is really only on the boys and Euiwoo especially. Get ready for the drama to start!! This was just a sprinkle of the angst that's coming for you muahahaha. I'm gonna make you guys cry harder than you did at 18 ending muahahaha. 
> 
> Be healthy, be happy, be stress free, stan ongniel and wannabond everyone. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	15. Moments of Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely couple decides to separate to earn Euigeon's father's full approval by showing they can have a relationship while still being driven about their futures. They start to communicate the old fashioned way, by letters folded into airplanes.

When Junwoo rode into school, he found a paper airplane hooked in the loops of his bike lock. There was a cartoon cat winking and giving him a thumbs up drawn with a black pen. He smiled as soon as he saw it, his heart twisting. He bit his lip and looked up at the clear sky, holding his tears back. He sniffled and clenched his hands around the bike handles.

“You can do this. It’s not forever. It will be good for the both of us. Don’t you dare get sad now. You promised you would think positive.”

Euigeon had finally admitted something that he clearly hadn’t wanted to(after some badgering and cute attacks that Junwoo planned never to speak of again). His father would only give approval if they both showed how serious they were about their academics and made a solid career goal they would be working hard for daily in the direction of. It seemed that he disapproved of dating at their young age because of all the negative effects it could have in terms of distractions from an important time, being they were on their last year of high school and supposed to be preparing for the real world.

For Euigeon, he’d agreed to learn about his father’s business, which meant spending more time at his home getting special lessons. For Junwoo, that meant more time at the art academy he attended and working seriously on his portfolio to get into art school, after his regular homework of course. They agreed for the time being to not spend much time together except for during lunch or break period in order to increase their productivity with the time they had to utilize.

It had been Junwoo’s idea to communicate by letters instead of text. He’d figured it would make the situation feel more like a romantic movie, like one of his favorite movies, The Notebook. He hadn’t thought that Euigeon would already start the first day they didn’t arrive at school together though. It was extremely touching and he wanted to rush and crush him with a hug in gratitude. It made him somehow miss the troublemaker, though he’d been feeling perfectly fine about this because it was a rational request from a sincerely worried parent.

He knew that they weren’t spending enough time on their studies already, which was why their grades weren’t spectacular like they could be if they put in effort. He was merely happy that Euigeon’s successful father was willing to give him a fair chance to continue to be with his son and gain his approval. He didn’t want to mess it up. Even if he could have objected, he wouldn’t have. It was in Euigeon’s father’s right to ask that of them, to expect his son and his son’s partner to at least be in pursuit of something in order to have a stable future and give back to society. He was only looking out for them in his own way and he hadn’t demanded they not see each other or force them apart using his money and power like some might have.

The vice president leaned his bike up against the rack and bent down to daintily pluck the letter, stuffing down his giddiness. Because that would be embarrassing. The writing inside was delicate, neat, and beautiful like professional calligraphy, taking up a small part of the center of the paper.

_To my dear Junwoo, _

_Good morning, clumsy but handsome! I hope that you didn’t cause any accidents while I was gone. If you do, I’ll have to send one of our staff to be your personal bodyguard. Otherwise how will I sleep or focus on my studies worrying about you? Haha. You just made a face at me, right? Because you know I have the resources to do it. I can picture how adorable it is already. Ah, I’m the luckiest boy ever to date such a cutie! _

_I’ll see you soon. If you’re hungry, there’s breakfast on your desk. Don’t skip meals, you must stay healthy!_

_XoXo_

_Your Happily Whipped Mutt_

Junwoo smiled softly and chuckled before folding it into a square and stuffing it into his slacks pocket for safe keeping. He locked up Bumbi and walked to school with his backpack slung over his shoulder. It felt weird since it had been a long time since he’d carried his own stuff. Had it always been that heavy? Maybe he shouldn’t have let Euigeon take on two backpacks. That couldn’t have been good for his back.

As he went to class, the student had to dodge the curious questions and interested glances of other students who wondered if he and Euigeon had had a fight and broken up, seeing as he was arriving alone. He was a loyal person, however. Even though it was irritating that people thought he’d so easily dump someone from a simple argument, he had no intention of telling his boyfriend’s secret.

Euigeon admitted that he wanted to live a normal life in Korea, which he’d hardly ever had a chance to elsewhere. Life was more comfortable and pleasant when he was surrounded by students who didn’t know that he was from an extremely rich family. Here, as long as that fact wasn’t known, he blended in with the middle class of the student hierarchy. Junwoo understood that feeling, wanting to be treated like most everyone else, not to stand out, and so he was against that fact being revealed unless it was by the person himself. He didn’t want to make the person that he cherished experience unhappiness.

When he walked into class, the room was already full and bustling with students. Since the homeroom teacher had yet to arrive, they were doing whatever they wanted. Including sitting on the desks, chatting, throwing a tennis ball around, applying their make-up, eating a last minute breakfast.

His stomach growled the instant his eyes zoned in on a doughnut. He flushed with embarrassment because the students closest to him surely had heard the ruckus, pressing his hand over in hopes to quiet it. He was strongly tempted to look at Euigeon on his way to his designated seat, knowing he was chilling in his desk, but he miraculously fought it.

Others were looking at them both to see what they would do, trying to guess why they hadn’t come to school together like usual. He didn’t want to start some ridiculous rumors caused by a misunderstanding, like he seemed to be glaring but actually he was hungry and tired like every other morning before Euigeon was in his life and helped with that previously. He was also afraid Euigeon would see how happy he was to see him again, how grateful he was from the letter, how much he missed him already. That was embarrassing and it would also crumble both of their resolves. He might be rather lazy and emotionally detached, but he wasn’t the sort who took challenges or tasks lightly once he’d determined to take them up. It would wound his pride if he failed this challenge on the initiation day.

Junwoo kept his face as indifferent and cool as possible until he was sitting down with his backpack on the floor. He gulped down a growing pool of saliva, seeing his favorite melon bread and iced coffee on the desk. There was another airplane sticking out the insides of his desk with a cartoon cat eating a fish heartily. His lips curved up as his heart fluttered, then he forced them down and cleared his throat. He played with the edge of the bag, casting his gaze out of the corner of his eye to the right. He caught a glimpse of Euigeon’s fluffy blonde hair. It seemed like he had his head resting in his arms. He could feel the other’s warm, amused gaze on his back, practically hearing him go ‘open it up!’

Junwoo bit back his quivering lip, his insides filling with tingly heat as he tore open the bag.

“Oh~ You got goodies from some admirer! Can I have a bite?” Ohje attempted to take a nibble of the bread as soon as he sat down.

Junwoo swiped it away with a bratty expression, taking a large, greedy bite for himself. “Nope. It’s all mine. No germ sharing.”

“Tch. That’s cheap.”

Junwoo replied snarkly, “It IS cheap. If you want one, get your own.”

Ohje rolled his eyes and poked him in the side. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Ah, it wasn’t. What did you mean?”

His friend sighed, turning sulky. He grumbled as he stretched out under the desk until his feet were under the chair of the person in front of him and tossed his books haphazardly on the desk.

“Nevermind, forget I said anything, you prickly Hedgehog.”

Junwoo cackled evilly as he smugly bit into his favorite bread. Somehow it tasted more delicious than usual. Since it was a surprise gift from his most cherished person who was surely smugly grinning while watching him with those molten, sweet hazel eyes of his that he could simply drown in.

“What’s that?”

“Hmm?”  
Junwoo looked down to where he was pointing.

“in your desk. It looks like a…a paper airplane? Wah, these girls are getting creative with their love notes. Don’t they know you’re taken? Or they don’t want to believe the rumors, so they’re in denial and trying harder out of desperation, is that it?”

Junwoo shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He didn’t touch the paper until later on during the lecture, hoping that Ohje would not make a big deal out of it since usually he ignored letters from girls. He slowly unfolded it and then hid it under his book to read it word for word when the teacher’s back was turned.

_To my dearest, _

_Melons are green, the sky is blue,_

_This coffee is too sweet for me but it’s not nearly as sweet as you._

_(Oh God. That was terribly cringy, right? If you see me attempting to jump out the classroom window about now, please do stop me.)_

_XoXo_

_Your Cute But Only For You Mutt_

Junwoo snorted, then covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. He looked away from the paper, glancing at Euigeon because he just couldn’t help himself this time. It turns out that the blonde seated behind him was openly admiring him. As soon as their eyes connected, he covered his red face in his large hands, his broad shoulders shaking like he was awkwardly laughing.

“The secondhand embarrassment I feel. Wow…” he murmured, then flashed a sweet smile when he noticed a hazel eye peeking shyly through nearby a pinky finger. “Thanks. It was cute,” he mouthed without sound.

The blonde looked out the window, scratching at his flushed ear, his handsome face similar to the cool, standoffish way that he’d been before, back when Junwoo found him intimidating. But now he reminded him of more of a wolf puppy. There wasn’t anything scary about him. He was simply adorable and goofy.

_How I love that goofy, flirty mutt._

Suddenly, the class all turned his way when Junwoo caught the hiccups. He quickly covered his mouth, more startled than they were. His body kept lurching every few seconds, making an embarrassing sound. The students were either looking at him with concern or laughing, whispering that he looked funny or cute like that.

“Junwoo? What’s wrong? Maybe you ate too fast. Go get some water and come back when they stop.”

The vice president rushed out with the teacher’s approval, going straight for the fountain. He was busy drinking, checking if they stopped, and then drinking again. Hence, he didn’t notice that he had a visitor. Then again, it could be because that person moved stealthily like a ninja all the time.

“Were you that touched by my letters? I guess this was a good idea. You’re a real romantic sap. Though you look like you’d absolutely detest that sort of thing.”

Junwoo jumped up, wiping at his damp mouth. Euigeon was leaning against the wall nearby the fountain with his arms crossed, a playful smirk on his plump lips.

“Have your hiccups stopped at least? I came out because I was worried since you were taking quite a while.”

Junwoo felt his throat and then nodded affirmatively.

“You’re going all shy on me. Cat got your tongue? Oh wait, you are a cat. So hmm, how does that work?” The blonde snickered at his own joke. Junwoo had to roll his eyes at that.

“It’s nothing,” he swore. “I don’t know why it happened, but it’s fine now. Thanks for your letters. I didn’t expect I’d get them already. Or that you’d take it seriously.”

“Eh. When it comes to you, Junwoo…”

Euigeon paused as he stepped close, reaching up to brush some water drops from his cheek.

“I take everything seriously. Especially if it’s something you requested. There’s lots more in the future. Though I do hope that you’d write me back occasionally. I’m curious what it feels like. I didn’t do that sort of childish stuff even in elementary school. Back then I hated writing too much to. It might give you terrible goosebumps, but I’m really trying here to fulfill your sappy request, so please do appreciate that.”

Junwoo shyly looked down, unable to fight his smile when faced with that warm, tender gaze and gorgeous smile. His face flushed crimson.

“I will write you back, of course. During class. Give me some time to think…”

“Ha. You’re the one that suggested it, but you don’t know what to write. So typical. Silly Junwoo. But I guess that’s one of your greatest charms. Let’s get back, shall we?”

Junwoo’s smile widened and flush deepened when the taller student wrapped his arm casually around his shoulders, leading him with that admirable, reliable confidence towards the classroom. When they were in front of the door, he reluctantly slipped his hand off, letting his long, warm fingers linger on the edge of his shoulder as if he also hated to be apart.

_How I miss your gentle, caring touch._

*Hiccup.

“Junwoo? Again?”

Junwoo signaled him to go in, rushing back to the water fountain. This time he was going to use the special trick of drinking upside down that his mother taught him to get rid of these pesky, embarrassing hiccups once and for all.

Lunch came and Junwoo had bit his pencil to smithereens while thinking about what to write to Euigeon. He ended up tearing up and tossing every paper that he’d attempted to write, casting the other an apologetic look on their way to the cafeteria. He merely smiled in that carefree, encouraging way he had.

Lunch passed by like any other normal day. Sanghoon talked about fashion and games with Euigeon. Junwoo slowly ate, picking out the foods that he didn’t like, passing them to Ohje or Euigeon to eat depending on what he knew they liked more. He resented Sanghoon a little bit for stealing his boyfriend’s attention, but then again they didn’t know about the agreement yet.

Ohje was busy talking with Daheen who had packed them fruit for a desert, restraining from eating because she was dieting to fit into some dress that she liked and wanted to wear when the seasons changed. Junwoo watched them all with half interest, half lost in thought. Ohje’s glances at him every other moment lingered until he tapped on his hand and mouthed ‘what’s wrong? No appetite?’

Euigeon noticed instantly because anyone approaching Junwoo was his business. One look at his face and he was concerned. He scooted closer and rubbed his back, whispering in his ear.

“Seems like there’s a lot of burdensome stuff on your mind. Mind putting some of that luggage on my shoulders? You know these sixty centimeters wide babies can carry a lot. Hmm?” his sugary, husky tone tickled his ear, turning him flushed.

“I’m fine, guys. Stop overreacting. A guy can’t even daydream these days? Jeez,” Junwoo muttered, lightly pushing his boyfriend away because it was slightly embarrassing and his proximity was having an affect on him that he wasn’t crazy about other people seeing since it was rather private.

Those two boys that knew him best from months of close observation appeared not the least convinced. Their eyes expressed concern and the way their jaws set and lips went into a straight line suggested they were stubbornly not going to let this go. He sighed, then stood up and grabbed his tray.

“I need some time to think. I’ll go for a walk the rest of the break. Don’t follow me.”

He added that last part firmly, but he knew that it was no use. Euigeon certainly would follow. And a part of him secretly wanted that. He didn’t really want to talk about the things he was thinking about because it was paranoid and Euigeon would think it was nonsense, but having him around was a great comfort and brought clarity. He thought better and felt more at ease with him around.

Which was why he didn’t object to the boy trailing behind him as predicted, keeping his steps as silent as possible, sometimes ducking behind a tree or a car in case he was spotted. Junwoo had known he was there from the beginning of his walk but hadn’t said anything. Secretly he was amused by it, seeing his antics through his bangs or the reflections of the windows they passed. At one point, he stopped at the tree that Euigeon had once smacked his forehead into, the first time that he’d caused Junwoo to laugh which melted a large amount of the barrier that he’d been putting up between them.

He whipped around and crossed his arms with a stern expression. Euigeon dived behind a tree but he was too big to be covered by the thin trunk. Which was hilarious.

“Come out. I can see you perfectly clear. I thought I told you not to follow me. You really don’t listen to anyone, do you?”

The blond peeked out, seeming regretful and worried about being caught. Then he stepped out, sheepishly brushing the back of his neck. The familiar smile, however, wasn’t there. Euigeon appeared genuinely concerned, even sad.

Junwoo’s arms loosened, a rush of guilt coming across him. It wasn’t his intention to make his boyfriend feel that way. He wasn’t trying to push him away. He just wanted to clear his head and not make things harder on him than things already were by expressing his silly thoughts that came from his own insecurities. Euigeon had told him to only think positively after all. It was unfortunate that he was more of the pessimistic sort.

“I was worried, is all. I guess there are still things you’re not comfortable telling me…”

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable with you. It’s that it’s nonsensical gloomy stuff that are better left unsaid. It will only make things hard for you. Sorry, Euigeon-ah. I didn’t mean to make you feel distant. It’s not like that. I’ll tell you if you want me to, but it’s stupid. I’m warning you.”

“How are anyone’s feelings ever stupid or nonsensical? Letting them out will help you and putting them into words will help you sort through the fog to make a decision. So, tell me anything your feeling. No matter how gloomy or silly you think it is.”

The other stepped forward and offered his hand, a reassuring, soft smile on his face. Junwoo stared there, hesitating for a moment before delicately placing his hand on top of his palm. Euigeon linked their fingers, then stepped to his side. They started walking through the grassy, shady side trails off the sidewalk under the trees.

“So, what is it that’s bothering you, my pet?”

“It’s just…this and that…”

They spent the rest of the time with Junwoo expressing his various thoughts about their situation, how to handle the rumors sure to go around about them, how he was frustrated at himself for not being able to think of something to write to him, how he felt like an inadequate boyfriend that didn’t deserve him and that his father would not approve no matter if he were the top of the school. Euigeon merely listened to him ramble, surprised to see Junwoo talking this much or having these deep, emotional thoughts. It was a first since he usually kept quite and to himself, even after they’d started hanging out. Unless he dragged or coaxed it out of him, he hardly talked about his worries or feelings.

He squeezed the brunette’s hand and nodded or hummed to show he was attentively listening, feeling closer with each step and sentence they shared.

“Wow, that’s a lot for one little brain to take. Plus, you’ve got school, work, and art classes. You should take it easy, Junwoo. There’s no reason to worry about the future and predict courses of preventive action. I can’t say how things are going to go anymore than you are. Aren’t all students like this? Especially the ones in a relationship or with parents that expect and pressure their kids because they believe they have a bright future ahead of them.

Let’s just do our best, taking things one day at a time while thinking positively. You do what you can and I will work hard to do the same. When we have a hard time, we admit to that and support the other. Just say ‘I’m having a hard time now’ and I’ll meet up with you and give you a hug and then spending time together in person will help wonders. How’s that sound?”

“Hmm.” It sounded good. “Not sure that I can say that though. It took me how many months of bottling up to admit this to you, after all,” Junwoo joked with a bitter smile.

Euigeon stopped, turning him and taking both of his hands in his warm, smooth ones. “You can do it, Junwoo. You can do anything you set your mind too. I believe that. Because you’re amazing. That’s why I like you.”

Junwoo smiled bashfully, looking down. He felt grateful but embarrassed by the flattery. “Maybe I can. I mean, I managed to do all these things I thought I never could. Thanks to you.”

“You’ve changed me as much as I’ve changed you. Or we’re changing together. For the better.”

“For the better,” he repeated with a slow nod. “Yeah, that maybe so…”

The blonde grinned smugly. “It IS so. If I say it is so, then it is. Don’t you know that by now? I’m the king.”

Junwoo snorted, then squealed and squeezed his eyes shut. Before he was able to retort and criticize that rather attractively arrogant mouth of his, it was on his cheek, leaving him a noisy, silky smooch.

“Hey! It’s broad daylight on school grounds!” he scolded with a dolphin pitch.

“So what? Stop me if you can.”

“Yah! Bang Euigeon! Stop that! I’m going to—do something bad to you! I swear!”

“I’d really like to see you attempt. What could you possibly do to your crush who is bigger and stronger, not to mention more obnoxious, hmm?” he taunted between an attack near his ear, now kissing him wherever he could reach while the other attempted feebly to dodge.

When Euigeon refused to stop sneak attacking his flushed face all over with his plump, pillowy lips, Junwoo was forced to break away and run as fast as he could for dear life. He ran back to the school building with his face flaming and tingly, recalling every kiss mark as if it had been burned into his flesh. Euigeon’s boisterous laughter followed him all the way.

Junwoo wasn’t satisfied with what he’d written until he was finished with his café shift. He’d been working on writing and drawing something on some stationary paper that he’d bought, thinking that white paper didn’t suit Euigeon or show his aesthetic nature and feelings enough. He might be prickly like a cactus on the outside but the feelings that he had made his insides all pastel colored, sparkly and fluffy.

It took him nearly the entire two hours of his shift to get it just right that he wouldn’t be completely ashamed by the other seeing it. He folded it up and then went to his place to deliver it so that he would get it in the morning, like how he’d been surprised. He figured it would make him the happiest. Starting your morning with a smile and feeling cared for was the best way to go.

He sat on his bike, fingering the letter nervously, staring up at where he recalled Euigeon’s place was. The lights were on. He ducked down as he saw blonde hair pass by, but after that the figure didn’t appear again.

“He must have gone for a bathroom break. I guess he’s working hard. Hmm, I can’t imagine it. My Euigeon actually studying. What did I say? My Eui…omo…you lovesick fool…” He lightly slapped his mouth, face heating and heart thundering harder than it had been when he’d seen a glimpse of his crush from a distance. “I better stop being silly and put this somewhere before I get caught by his family.”

After some consideration, he stuck it in the branches of the tree nearest the start of the path. He wasn’t certain that Euigeon would be able to see it without knowing to look for something, but somehow he figured that Euigeon would guess his thoughts. He seemed like an expert at predicting his behavior. Like they had some sort of strange telepathic connection, just as his mom. Surely, he already knew that Junwoo had been agonizing over what to write him, sketching and re-writing until he’d used up almost all of the paper that he’d bought, likely being all smug and giddy and feeling flattered about it. Euigeon really loved to have confirmation that Junwoo was as crazy about him as he was.

“Ah! So there it was! Why did he stick it there? The wind blew it so I couldn’t see it. I was late for no reason. Aigoo, that cute dummy…”

Euigeon jumped down from the tree branches with a battered paper in his hands, grinning widely as he brushed off the leaves.

Euigeon only found the paper airplane that next afternoon when he was returning from school. Euigeon had figured this morning that there’d be a letter waiting for him somewhere. He’d spent twenty minutes searching outside, attempting to predict where it might have been hidden. He assumed eventually that he’d been hopeful for no reason. He thought that Junwoo needed more time to give him the letter or was going to give it to him at school.

However, he checked his locker, desk, and bag at several points during class but to his surprise found nothing. Something was fishy. Junwoo had seemed expectant in the morning and then by lunchtime he was downright sulky. Euigeon was certain then that there was a letter somewhere that he’d missed and Euigeon was assuming that he wasn’t impressed by it. He’d told him just before they’d left school that if there was a letter, he was going to certainly find it, promising that he had been looking all day.

Junwoo nodded but his face was still gloomy, as if he was being followed everywhere by a rain cloud. It was so adorable to see him that way and thinking that he’d probably put in a lot of effort in that letter and then lost sleep being nervous and excited about his reaction. He’d rushed back home and started a more thorough hunt, determined to find it before it got dark. His father might be a bit irritated, but usually he was fine postponing their management studies until after dinner.

Until dinner time (which of course was made by a maid and only happened once his father returned from work which varied), he basically had free time. However, he wasn’t allowed to fully do whatever he wanted. His father expected him to use that time for his schoolwork and individual studies. Then he’d be drilling them in the study room like a professional lecturer, even giving him tests and lightly whacking him with a pen if he got a lot wrong or if he made his father repeat himself which he hated. Though this didn’t happen all that often. Because Euigeon was a genius and as it turns out he had a knack, a similar natural talent for the work that his father did.

In his eagerness to open up the folded paper, he ripped a corner off, then forced himself to calm down. He more carefully unfolded the rest of the plane, noticing in the process that Junwoo had drawn a cute, fluffy dog with features similar to him and a large build. He brushed the drawing fondly, admiring his artistic skills and unrivaled sense. He burst out laughing when he saw Junwoo’s handwriting. It wasn’t nearly as elegant as he’d expected. It was a lot of sharp lines, some squiggly as if he’d been shaking from nerves while writing it. It was barely readable, more like chicken scratch actually.

“Can you get any cuter?” he murmured in a tone with a disgusting amount of affection, then he shook his head and attempted to focus. “Literally everything about him is adorable. I can’t haha.”

_To Euigeon,_

_I’ve thought for a long time about what to say, but I realize that it’s no good. It’s too obvious I’ve never done this before and that I’m dreadfully awkward, no matter how many times I attempt it. So, I decided to just be honest, from the heart and get this hell over with. After all, you know that I’m an awkward duckling and not the least bit poetic. _

_So, here I go. Um…haha. Oh gosh, this is hard. Whenever I start to write a word my mind goes blank. Starting over. _

_I hope that you’re having a good day. Study hard. Drink water. Don’t skip meals, snacking doesn’t count! At night you must be tired, so get some proper sleep. Don’t stay up until dawn playing games, forgetting to charge your phone or waking up with your arm all cramped. I will know. Good luck. Oh and…_

_I miss you. A bit. Okay, more than just a bit._

_XoXo_

_Yours_

Euigeon read it three more times before pressing the paper to his chest and dancing giddily around the trunk. He couldn’t stop his fit of giddy laughter. It was the happiness bursting out of him and how touched he felt. It had clearly been difficult for Junwoo but he’d attempted it and the result was the most adorable love letter ever. It was all sorts of awkward and a bit on the chilly, robotic side, but that was so his Junwoo in a nutshell.

“Precious! I’m definitely going to have to frame this.”

While he was in the study room with his father, Euigeon looked at the open paper next to his notebook, secretly reading it. Every time he did, he grinned and chuckled, his expression turning into a lovesick, foolish puppy. One time his father caught him. Instead of immediately saying something, he watched his son’s reaction to reading the paper, then curiously snuck over to see some of the contents, guessing who it was.

“You like him so much that you have to keep reading this sort of cheesy thing in the middle of our lessons? I’m assuming you’ve memorized it after the fifth time.”

The blonde looked up and smiled without a sense of shame or guilt at him. “Yes, I’m really that crazy about him. I’m already a hopeless goner. I hope that you’ll see how great of a person Junwoo is soon and give me permission to keep meeting him.”

“We’ll see how things go. Don’t jump the gun. It depends more on how you act more so than him, such as how well you pay attention in class,” his father teased, lightly tapping him on the head with his pen.

Euigeon sat up straight and looked at his notebook with deep concentration all of a sudden. His father laughed and pat his shoulder before going back to the board to write something. With his back turned, he commented absently.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on that boy. Choi Junwoo. I’m impressed already, I’ve got to say. He’s hard working and sticks to his word. It seems he’s quite smart and talented with a decent character. He’s probably too good for you, so that I should be actually thanking him for helping me out getting you to straighten up. Thanks to him, I suppose you’ve become a decent citizen that I could possibly trust the company to. Someday. Not saying you’re nearly ready just yet. But you’re the most promising of all my boys.”

Euigeon beamed at his father’s back. It seemed that he was bashful so that’s why he had complimented his boyfriend while facing the wall. He was delighted to hear this and even prouder of his choice in boyfriends. Junwoo was doing a good job impressing his father and earning his trust. He couldn’t wait to text it to him. This information couldn’t wait until tomorrow by letter.

He was certain his father had one of their staff follow him from the shadows and others run background checks on him and his family. That was the sort of powerful and extremely thorough person that his father was. He wasn’t angry about that as long as that staff didn’t invade their private time or fall for his man. He knew how Junwoo would feel, so he’d decided not to tell him about that possibility as well. Knowing him, he’d get paranoid and hurt himself attempting to escape.

_Euigeon: _

_I found your letter! It got blown way into the middle of the tree, so I missed it this morning. It was so sweet, that I lost track of how many times I’ve read it. I’ve probably worn out the paper already. Looking forward to the next one. It’s alright if it’s just rambling too. You don’t need to think so much about it. I’m not very good either. _

_Oh, btw, I couldn’t wait to tell you the good news. My father said that he’s impressed by you! So just keep doing what you’re doing and working hard because it’s working. My cheeks hurt from smiling so hard because I was feeling so proud of you hearing him say good things. As expected, I picked the perfect person to like. I miss you so much. See you tomorrow. _

_Good night, sweet dreams. *kiss *kiss_

_Junwoo: *shy face *happy face *moon with a night cap_

_I’m glad to hear that. Work hard on your studies. Not just to earn his favor but because you really should. Night_

_Euigeon: No kiss? *pout_

_Junwoo *kiss_

_Euigeon: ACK!!!! MY HEART WAS NOT READY!! Junwoo gave me internet kisses omo omo haha *kiss *kiss *kiss_

_Junwoo: Enough! *Shy face *angry face_

_Euigeon: hahaha cutest baby_

_Junwoo: Not a baby… *pouty face_

_Euigeon: You are though. You’re my baby._

_Junwoo: ksdalfk *waving hand_

The couple stopped holding hands once they got to the end of the street. Several cars were parked there, the one in front of them being a familiar black Mercedes Benz.

Junwoo waved, hoping his smile didn’t seem as sad as he felt saying goodbye already. The only time they had together was at school. It was now the third week of their temporary separation. If they said that things were easy or going smoothly, they’d be lying. It was still torture to be apart, even when they kept themselves as busy and positive as possible.

Though there wasn’t luckily any large issues popping up in their relationship, it was hard to call it that, seeing as they had such a small window of time together and their feelings were expressed mostly through indirect communication. Dates/Hang-outs were a thing of the distant past. When they truly couldn’t stand how much they missed each other, they texted but kept it at a limit of no more than ten minutes.

“Bye then.”

Euigeon waved, looking more reluctant to leave his side than he felt. But there wasn’t anything they could do to help that. They had to hang in there and stick to their agreement until they gained his father’s approval and their schedules were less hectic. They had to keep showing their resolve by being strong, forcing a smile when they felt sad to part because otherwise it would make the other’s day more difficult to get through.

“See you. Good luck with work and your academy.”

“Yeah. Good luck with your studies. Don’t goof around too much.”

The blonde smirked playfully. “I would never. I’m the definition of serious and focused. If you saw me like this, you’d fall for me all over again but harder. I’ll message you before bed.”

“It’s fine. You should sleep early. I’ll be back late.”

Dusty brows furrowed under shaggy, lighter shaded locks. “How late? It’s dangerous to be—”

Junwoo gave him a dead-pan look, setting his hands on his slacked hips. “Euigeon. I’m a big boy. I’ll be fine riding my bike back after dark. I don’t have a curfew, unless you want to set one? Though even my mother isn’t that worried and strict.”

His worried expression relaxed, looking as handsome as ever. “Alright, alright. I was overstepping my bounds, I understand loud and clear. Just…take care of yourself and watch where you’re going. Avoid cars and drunk people and anyone suspicious in groups.”

He got into the car after hanging over the open door for awhile with Junwoo trying to push him in. Junwoo saw his father through the window after the door closed and bowed politely to him. His father was picking Euigeon up today because he was going to be visiting the company and observing some meetings and various executive processes this week. His father half smiled and nodded curtly his way, then drove off. Since the company was in the same direction as the café, Junwoo rode his bike alongside the car. They looked through the window, smiling softly at each other here and there. Until eventually Junwoo had to turn a corner. They waved before he took off, then Euigeon went straight to his phone.

_Euigeon: Stop looking so handsome. I’ve got enough rivals already, don’t you think? Maybe I should forbid you from going everywhere on Bumbi. _

_Miss you already._

Five minutes later, Junwoo arrived at the café. He’d felt his phone vibrate but didn’t check it until he was inside, about to get changed into uniform. He didn’t want to be late, in case somehow Euigeon’s father found out about that and thought of him as some irresponsible slacker. He didn’t want to lose a single brownie point that he gained thus far. He smiled wide and chuckled as soon as he read it.

_Junwoo: Then I forbid you from riding in a fancy car. And wearing earrings. And that messy blonde hairstyle you have. Only fair._

_Euigeon: haha, I see. That’s how you feel. <3_

_Junwoo: Yah, cheesy much! _

_<3_

“What should I do, Plain? I shouldn’t go, right? But I want to. That stubborn mutt. He’s probably going to catch a cold staying out there all night waiting for me. But what if his father finds out? It won’t look good. It might set back our progress. Ugh, I miss him like crazy too but I’m working hard to hold back! Why is he so weak and then making my resolve crumble? Hmm? He’s such a dummy, right? Makes me furious. I won’t go. He can just freeze his butt off on his own and learn a lesson about how bad it is to be impulsive and break rules. I shouldn’t just let him do as he pleases all the time. That’s how puppies get spoiled.”

Junwoo was sitting at his desk working on sketches for his portfolio, his checker pajama clad doll in his lap. He pat the round, smooth head and sighed, before setting it aside. He stood up and stretched.

“Who am I kidding?”

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off long after Euigeon texted him that he was in the park nearby. It was nearly midnight. It had been thirty minutes that he’d been able to hold off from running down to see him, but he didn’t think he could stand this much longer. He couldn’t concentrate on his work or get anything done because he was worried about if the guy had at dressed warm at least, if he was still there waiting. He had a bad feeling about both, so he left the house with an extra jacket in hand.

“So stubborn. What to do with you?”

“You came?”

Euigeon sat up straight on the floor of the gazebo, moonlight revealing that he was smiling sleepily at him. He had his arms wrapped around his chest, huddled up to an ivy-covered pole. Junwoo tossed the jacket in his lap.

“I knew you would be out here and freezing. I told you to go back home. At least you should know to dress warm at night. It’s chilly. What if you catch a cold?”

Euigeon put on the jacket, his shivering stopping once he was warmer. Then he reached out, catching Junwoo’s hand lightly and tugging him closer. Junwoo reluctantly stepped closer, his heart racing and skin tingling. He was pouting but he couldn’t stay angry at him for much longer. The contact and that face that he missed terribly made him too happy and comforted to be.

“If that happens, you can come over and nurse me. Then we can see each other more since we have an excuse my father won’t oppose to. Doesn’t it sound like a great idea?”

“So, you’re going to get sick just to see me? So childish.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Sometimes I’m like a big baby. Your baby. Come over here. Baby needs some care. I’m lonely and cold.”

The blonde whined and pouted as he tugged him towards the seat. Junwoo sat down, flushing and smiling shyly when Euigeon snuggled closer, wrapped his arms around his body tightly and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Ah, that’s so much better.”

“If you’re that cold, you could go in and have some tea or hot chocolate.”

“I think it’s better I don’t go inside. I’ll want to climb in the bed with you and never leave. Besides it’s romantic out here. Look at the moon and the stars. Doesn’t it seem like we stepped into a painting?”

Junwoo lifted his head, seeing the twinkling stars and the bright glowing full moon, decorated with a wring of ivy hanging over the wooden roof. He had half a mind to paint it, but he was swamped with other ideas for his portfolio so the luxury of painting or sketching whatever he randomly thought was pretty for fun was gone.

“Yeah, it is. Beautiful…” he murmured.

“I bet that’s who you used to be. The god or goddess of the moon. In a past life. When I looked at the moon outside of my window today, I thought of you and then the longing to see you was too great. Somehow it seemed to be lonely and calling to me. Were you missing me?”

Junwoo flushed hard and nudged him, grumbling, “I wasn’t pining after you like some princess in a locked up tower, okay? I was busy working on my projects. Unlike some puppy, I don’t thing of you twenty-four hours.”

“Hmm, is that so? Lucky you then. Having that amazing concentration ability. For me, no matter how busy I get, no matter what project my father’s got me working on, I can’t seem to help thinking of you and missing you.”

“It’s only been a month,” Junwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes, not showing his true feelings.

He knew just what Euigeon was talking about, but he felt like if they kept saying these things it would only make it harder. Since they had no idea how much longer this was going on. It made him feel like they were immature, pathetic, lovesick teenagers. It wasn’t rational that they’d miss each other to the point of feeling like they couldn’t live their lives without the other just from a few weeks. They weren’t even apart fully on the weekdays or forbidden from communicating exactly (that was their own decision meant to show how serious they were about their futures and schooling now rather than an order from his father).

“Only? Well, I don’t know about you but to me this month has felt like ten years. My boyfriend is so cold. He doesn’t even miss me, hing.”

Junwoo chuckled, reaching up to stroke his head. “I’m just joking. Yeah, it feels like a long time to me too. But if we keep telling ourselves it’s only been this much time and it’s getting better as we adjust, then won’t we feel better. Stay positive. It’s not that bad. We can survive. I’m trying to live by like you said before, positives make positives.”

Euigeon sniffed, nuzzling his shoulder. “I don’t know about you, but I can’t survive much longer. I’m dying here…”

Junwoo bit his lip, fighting back a laugh, and scratched his silky locks. “Stop exaggerating. If you can’t handle this much, how will we handle college? We might be in different cities then even.”

The blonde shuddered, saying with horror, “I can’t even imagine that! If I can’t see you at least once a day…Oh, hell no, that’s NOT going to happen. I’m going to go to the same college as you.”

Junwoo snorted, recalling their recent scores. Once Euigeon got serious about studying, he jumped up to the top five spots in all categories while he, with his non-genius brain, managed at least the upper twenty-five percentile which was possibly the greatest feat of his school life but still a large gap away from the other. If Euigeon continued to apply himself, he could make it into an ivy leage college, getting a better education that would surely be useful for his future. Those colleges were all in Seoul. There weren’t many art schools in Seoul that he could manage to get into with his grades, however. Not to mention, his family couldn’t possibly afford the housing and tuition. Euigeon could go to the top, living anywhere he wanted. His father wanted that and they could easily afford it. He could even go to college abroad.

“Have you forgotten that I’m going into art? Are you going to draw cartoon cats for a living?”

“Why not? I could get into graphic designing. Or game world designing. Or comics. That sounds fun.”

“I see that you’re forgetting about your wrist issues. How will you plan to use your hands all day for years? Hmm?” he challenged lightly with an amused smirk.

“Oh. Right. Darn. Well, there’s got to be alternative art programs. Music? Dance? Photography? I could—”

Junwoo interrupted with a soft, slightly firm tone. “Enough of your silly day-dreaming, Euigeon-ah. Just follow the path your father has laid out for you. You’re good at it. You don’t hate it. It’s the most comfortable. Take the easier way in life that ensures a more solid, promising, stable future. You don’t need to follow me for us to stay together. That’s not how teenagers should think. Even those in love.”

They were silent for a moment. Euigeon snuck closer until he lightly pressed his lips to Junwoo’s cheek.

“I love you. I’m serious about you. I don’t want to lose you. Ever. No matter where we go to college. I’m going to make sure that we’re not far apart. I’m going to see you regularly. I feel anxious enough being apart as it is.”

“Well, let’s not think about it. We have a whole year before we graduate. More than that actually. Who knows what will happen? We might grow tired of each other by then.”

“Never! Wait, are you growing tired of me? Is that why you left me out here in the cold?”

“No, it’s not. Calm down, boy. Calm down.”

Junwoo pat the panicked man’s knee and then laid his head back on his shoulder. Euigeon squeezed him and remained still, seeming somewhat still uneasy.

“I’m not at all tired of you, ya goof. Those things that might make me frustrated with others only seem to amuse me or make my heart skip now. I think you’re funny, cute, sweet, brave, intelligent, charming. I think a lot of good things about you. I think about you just as much every day as you think about me, I’m sure. So, rest assured. I’ll take that comment back. I wasn’t serious about it. It was careless of me. I see that it’s not something to joke about.”

“You’re forgiven. But don’t do that again. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat. You scared me,” the blonde complained, a clear pout on his face that Junwoo didn’t need to see. “I’ll try not to think about it. It’s not helping to worry or think negatively about the future we can’t predict.”

“Exactly. It’s better we just live here and now. Think positive. Enjoy the moments that we can steal. It’s cold, right?”

Euigeon nodded. They were both shivering. “I think I’ll take you up on that hot chocolate offer. Do you have marshmallows?”

“Rainbow colored and large snowman shaped kind.”

“Goodie. Let’s hurry inside before we get sick.”

Euigeon stood up, dragging Junwoo with him. They started walking up the hill towards Juwnoo’s house, the shorter held captive in the taller boy’s arms.

Junwoo rolled his eyes and sighed with forced exasperation. “So, why didn’t you just come in when I told you to?”

The other grinned brattily. His full smile was breathtaking, even at night.

“Because you must be desperate for a date and this is the best I could do on short notice at this time of night. You enjoyed cuddling while star gazing with me, right? It was totally a scene from those dramas you like. Super sappy.”

He heated and scowled, poking the other’s hard stomach. “It was hardly like that. Who would enjoy being out in their pajamas on a windy night? No sense, you’ve got no sense. Aigoo~”

“But I’m as handsome as the lead, right? More so, I bet. I can feel your heart racing this whole time. And you kept glancing at me with those twinkling galaxy eyes of yours. You were thinking that you forgot just how handsome I was, right?”

“If you don’t shush, you can forget even entering my front door, you mutt.”

Euigeon chuckled, then leaned in to playfully nip at his ear. “Okay. I’m starving. If we don’t get in soon, I might gobble you up.”

“Don’t do that!” Junwoo jerked away, covering his ear defensively and glaring at him.

The blonde smirked and wiggled his brows suggestively. “Why not? Because you like it too much?”

“Tch. Pervert. It felt weird, for your information. So, just…don’t do it. I’m serious,” he warned, wagging a finger.

“Okay~”

By the look and sound of it though, as soon as Junwoo was defenseless the mutt would attack with his sharp teeth and set fire to his innocent nerves. If that happened while they were in his house, at this time of night, then he might end up in the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter took longer than usual. As you know, stuff happened this past week that kept us busy and on an emotional roller coaster. I wasn't feeling like even touching a story the last few days. But I'm doing okay, sort of. I'm getting better day by day. I've been trying to take care of myself and of course continuing to send Daniel my support and love, fighting the forces of evil online as well. I hope that you are all doing okay. Before you join the bug slaying fight, if you are having a hard time I suggest you get away from the internet for awhile and focus on yourself. Make sure you are eating and sleeping every day. Find something that makes you smile and laugh. You feel much better, slowly healing. Then, once you are healthy, come back online to join the fight and support him. He really does need our love but I'm sure he's not camping online either. I believe he's staying off and doing things that he likes and resting a lot for now. I'm sure you are worried about him seeing things that could make him feel worse, but likely that's not the case, so don't worry too much. Danity like me are working hard to be sure that on fan cafe and twitter and his name searches that only kind, caring words come up. I hope that you can join us with that but of course that's only after you take care of your health and emotions first. To Daniel each fan is so precious and he wouldn't want to see your healthy failing, it would make him sadder as you know. Please take care of yourselves, fans, and only come online when you're ready. Of course you could just leave him messages on fan cafe and avoid the chaos on twitter. If you don't have an account, you can send them through me!
> 
> As for the story, we've got two chapters left! I thought this chapter was angsty but it turns out after I read it's mostly fluffy haha. Just the idea of them not being able to meet and pining/missing each other I suppose is an angsty idea. I hope you liked the tie in with the drama and the airplanes stuff. Some might not like it, but for me whether it's intentional or coincidence I truly love and appreciate every wannable bond, especially ongniel crumbs uwu. The fact there's Ong connections in every mv he's done and his goods and the exhibition too. I absolutely love this fact because you know I don't think Daniel ever does something randomly or without meaning. He's keeping science alive in his own way. I'm still melting inside from all those moments at AAA too. Those photos are just uwu alert so fluffy and sweet. They're expressions!!! Like so genuinely happy to see each other and proud. Their friendship is still alive I believe now seeing how they interacted which wasn't awkward at all and was even reminiscent of the old days truly. I'm just happy for that. It was everything I ever wanted and way more than I could even hope. A hug woulda been better but this is still a meal rather than crumbs. Aren't we happy clowns? Let's just recall that and pray more moments will happen next year when they're both active again.
> 
> The next chapter is the real angsty melancholy stuff. It's going to be reminiscent of 18 ending but not exactly the same. I do plan on making you cry even harder than you did in the drama though. So be prepared, tissues ready. I'll update next weekend most likely. If it takes longer, that's because I'm also working on other stories and I still need to write chapter 17 for this one. So, sorry in advance if I decided to push back the ending. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	16. Moments of Separation (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adulting is never easy for anyone. Nor is letting go, saying goodbye to friends and all that you've grown used to, leaving the one you love behind when you want to spend every waking moment by their side, bravely stepping into the future unknown. Being 18 is often as bittersweet as it is a wonderful, unforgettable, ever important passage of youth to go through.

“What is it that’s so important you even cut your meeting short?” Euigeon stopped playing an online game with his younger brothers Guanlin and Jihoon who were living in Taiwan with Guanlin’s mother this time of year at an international school.

He’d been called into his father’s studio, surprised to find that he was home so early. His father looked as if he were suffering PTSD, completely weathered and pale as a sheet, his head in one hand. His suit appeared as if he’d been in battle.

“Dad? I’m here now. You should probably stop spacing,” the son joked lightly, searching his expression with slight concern, attempting to guess what sort of issue would make his confident, strong-willed father like this.

“Oh. I see. Sit down.” The elderly man looked at his son, but his eyes were glossy and unfocused, as if he were seeing through him.

“Something wrong? You don’t look good…” Euigeon murmured, his smile completely gone and his brow furrowed.

The man attempted to smile, his kind yet weary eyes softening. “It’s not that something’s wrong. It’s actually a good thing. It’s simply such a shock that I feel like I got hit by a truck. It’s not going to be at all easy for you to hear, I assume. So, stay seated and let it sink in.”

The blonde gulped and moved his hands to the arm rests, gripping the curved, wooden edge tightly. He braced himself, his worst thoughts being that they’d gone broke or one of his brothers had gotten in a serious accident.

“Your mother…She’s apparently alive.”

He jerked, eyes popping wide open as if he’d been slapped on the back. “W-what? But she clearly…”

A chill went through the boy, sapping him of his energy and ability to think. He couldn’t say that ghastly word that painfully pierced his tongue like needles. ‘Suicide’. She had committed suicide. Because she’d been suffering intense depression and anxiety, she had wanted to escape this world and end her difficult life. She set her room on fire and closed herself up in the closet while they were away at work and school, leaving them both notes and her will in another room. The cause of death had been without a doubt. They’d found a body inside the closet that was identified as her. In the short span of a day, the flower of their lives had disappeared and become an angel they could never see again.

His throat choked up and tears came to his eyes. He couldn’t dream to hope. If it was by some miracle true though, he had a million questions for her. He wanted to ask his father but he was struggling to form words, his brain racing in a flurry.

“It seems that she faked that. She didn’t want to hurt us, but she desperately wanted out of that life. She didn’t think that she was a good mother or wife and she was certain that if she didn’t get away from there, she was going to go crazy. Like harm us. I guess she wanted to survive, even if it worried and made us sad in the process. Maybe you hate her and don’t want to see her right now. That’s understandable. I’m also still in shock and not sure how to feel about this. What she did was so impulsive, dramatic, and downright cruel…”

The business man with silver streaks in his hair with heavy fatigue that made him seem suddenly seventy years older jumped in surprise as Euigeon burst up-right. He slammed his hands on the desk with a panicked expression.

“No! I want to see her! I don’t hate her! It’s my mother, how could I? And you shouldn’t either, Dad! You loved her a lot. The most. Everyone knows that. We were both devastated to lose her. You couldn’t even work and nearly had to give up ownership of the company then. I know that I’m not the greatest son and I’ve been angry at you in the past for taking other wives since then. But, please. Don’t take that out on me and mother, no matter how bitter you are to have been tricked into being a widow. I’ll be better. I’ll be more mature and attempt to understand you, I promise. So, let me see her. Please. Where is she? Where is mom? I want to meet her right now!”

He motioned for him to settle down, that he understood his feelings clear.

“You can’t see her right away. When have our lives ever been that simple? I’m not God, after all. The thing is…she’s still in Canada. She moved to Toronto. If you want to live with her for a while, I can send you there. You can finish your schooling there as you don’t have much time left before you need to graduate. It won’t be good for your records to be moving around so much or to take time off either. So, if you decide to go, I’ll arrange a transfer to a good school and better living quarters for the both of you to be comfortable. She’s on her own in an old, cracked studio apartment in a part of downtown that I don’t want you influenced by.”

“You’ll give us lots of money, right? Do make sure we’re living well?”

He hated to ask for his father directly for money, but the reality was that he was born with a golden spoon and he wasn’t certain that he’d be able to do a part time job on top of school that would support two people. He knew that his father had more than he knew what to do with and that he wasn’t attached or stingy with it. He wasn’t past guilt tripping him if it was for his mother’s well-being. After all that she’d been through since marrying him, having to separate from her son in order to keep her sanity, it was the least that his father could do to give her financial support.

His father looked at him directly, tears in his eyes. As if the answer was obvious and he considered his question completely unnecessary, offensive even. “Son, for your mother. No, for the only real love of my life that I’ve missed dearly. I would give her the entire world if I could. Just as I’ve provided you whatever you needed. You don’t even need to ask. I’ll give you everything you need, want, and more. Since my love for you both is as vast as the sky, the limit of how I will provide for you is also that much.”

Euigeon sighed with relief. Then, looked over his father’s face, scrutinizing every line and hair. “Is there some sort of catch? That I should take over the company? Or change my orientation to marry the girl that you want that will benefit the company? I doubt you’d let me go so easily. You’ve always been the clingy sort.”

The man shrugged and waved his hand flippantly. “After all that you two have been through, I have no plans of denying you anything. If you want the company later on, it’s yours. Since I believe you’re the most capable with the most potential of all my sons. If you decide to pursue some other career though and your mother approves of it, then I won’t stand in your way, of course.

As for your orientation or future marriage, why would I be concerned about that? You’ve let me basically marry anyone I pleased without complaint. Seeing how promiscuous your father has been, I am the last person to control you in that arena. Date who you wish. Marry whoever you please or don’t marry at all. I don’t have any intentions to use my sons as pawns and stamp over their dreams like my parents did to me. What sort of man did you think I was?”

Euigeon rushed around the table and tightly hugged his father with a rush of happiness and gratefulness. All of his suspicions and worries were flung to the wind. He was proud to have been born to such a kind, considerate, mature man. He’d never realized until today just how great his father really was compared to others in the corporate life. Even if he was too busy that he wasn’t always around, sometimes when his sons needed him most.

For a moment, the man was taken aback, then he warmly embraced him in turn and thumped his back.

“What’s this for, son? I could get used to this affectionate side of you. Almost as adorable as your mom was.”

Euigeon squeezed his neck tighter and pressed his nose to his suit jacket which smelled crisp and expensive. “I know what kind of man you are. You are the person who loved my mother with all your heart. And you’re the best father in the world. You’re so caring, giving, understanding, and cool. I want to be just like you.”

“Hey now, that’s going too far. The king of exaggeration is supposed to be Jisung hyung, not you.” 

His father chuckled, seeming flattered but also doubting that what his emotionally overwhelmed son was confessing was true. Since Euigeon had rarely said those kinds of things to him. He wasn’t one to butter his family members up usually. He felt compliments were not needed with family and in general loving words made him cringe. That was one of the ways that he was special and different from his brothers.

They chuckled, not letting each other go. “Dad, I wonder…will you move back with us? Now that mom’s alive…”

The man sighed heavily while patting his son’s inherited broad back. “I want to see her again, of course. I ache physically being apart so badly that I want to swim across the ocean this very second, as much as I’m a bit dumbfounded and hurt by her trick. But how can I, son? I’m not only a married man. I’m a man that’s been married several times with children from other women. Plus, she did this to get away from the life that I have. I’m only poison for her. Talking to her as a friend across the phone is as close as I should get. What if I get tempted and she gets hurt again? I have to reign in my feelings and continue being a responsible adult that seeks the best option of hundreds. It’s better that she lives happily now. Which is without me. You should go see her as soon as possible though. She misses you. It’s been so long that she cried seeing your photo because you look totally different.”

Euigeon’s heart crippled under the weight of his father’s sadness. The thought of loving someone you couldn’t have, not even being able to be with them because you might hurt them unknowingly. He couldn’t begin to imagine that. Just as he couldn’t imagine losing the person you loved forever and then suddenly having them reappear so many years later. The only person he’d ever had a major crush on was Junwoo and these emotions and situations were too complex for his teenage brain to wrap around.

“Poor you…” he murmured softly with a pout, feeling his heart aching terribly, somehow ringing sympathetically with the surges of pain that he could sense buried just below the surface of the person he was holding.

“Poor my son. What about that boy you seem crazy about, hmm? You’ll have to leave him here in Korea. Have you not thought of that?”

The blonde sat up, feeling as if ice water had been dumped on his head. His father was looking at him with sympathy and tears pooling in his saggy, almond shaped eyes. He reached for his hand and squeezed.

“I didn’t have a moment to think of it. You mean, I wouldn’t be able to see Junwoo…”

His father smiled sadly and shook his head that no, he wouldn’t be able to do that. Obviously. “Stay strong, son. You’ve got a tough decision to make.”

Euigeon trudged back to his room in shock, dragging his feet.

_How can I not go see my mother now she’s alive? We’ve been separated so cruelly all these years. It’s been so hard to not have a mother in my life. Compared to Dad, we were ridiculously close as well. Of course, I should go and just seeing her for a week or two isn’t going to be enough. She’s gone all these years without family, all alone, doing who knows what to survive on, living with that pain, regret, and loneliness. She deserves to have someone next to her side now. So, I should probably move there instead of simply visit, make up for all the time that we’ve had stolen from us. _

_But, what about Junwoo? I don’t want to be apart from him for long either…_

Euigeon got permission from his father to skip his lessons and meet with Junwoo, but he had yet to work up the courage to set a date. For the entire night, he’d simply laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his star light rotating, lost in thought about what to do. The next day, he’d been so tired and lost in thought that the teacher had excused him to the nurse’s office. Junwoo had come, thinking that he was sick. When a familiar smooth, delicate hand squeezed his, the blonde turned and groggily opened his heavy eyelids. The handsome brunette was sitting on the bed, watching him with concern. Looking as angelic as ever, making his heart skip.

“Junwoo-yah…”

“Hey there. Are you feeling alright? You haven’t been looking good. Did you at least take medicine?”

“I don’t need to. I’m not sick.”

“Then, what is it? Stress? Fatigue? Hunger? Maybe you’ve been studying too much. Have you not been sleeping well? Did you skip meals?”

Euigeon chuckled softly, his suddenly stinging eyes drifting closed. “I’m gonna miss that. You worrying about me and the rambly nagging…” he muttered in a near whisper.

The student tilted his head, resembling a curious kitten. His wavy lips pursing, curving into a cursive w shape which was the epitome of precious. “Hmm? Miss it? Are you going somewhere? What’s going on?”

When he remained silent, Junwoo let out a cute angry huff, then threatened while pushing up the edge of his nose to resemble a pig, “If you don’t tell me this instant, Bang Euigeon, I’m going to become genuinely pissed and I will refuse to talk to you. Tell me. What’s going on that’s got you worried sick? Where are you going?”

He sighed before letting out simply. “To Canada.”

Junwoo’s hand paused, then drifted away. The room turned dead silent, uncomfortably so. Euigeon was afraid to open his eyes and see Junwoo’s expression, so he clenched them shut and gulped back the stinging lump that was in his throat.

“For how long?” Junwoo’s voice was nothing more than a wispy whimper like a ghost in pain.

Behind his tightly squeezed eyelids, hot, salty liquid was forming. He bit down on his lip and breathed through his nose, trying to stay calm and collected.

Exactly what he’d been afraid of was happening. Junwoo was already feeling hurt and lonely. He’d thought about it for so long, but he couldn’t be immature and selfish as to stay here or ask Junwoo to come along with him. They were eighteen years old. They were adults. They couldn’t toss away everything for their first love to continue comfortably.

It wasn’t like long distance was impossible. They could make it work. They would. They’d have to somehow. Or they’d have to call it off before they drifted apart so at least they could still be friends until a time they could meet again or choose to meet someone else. That was the adult thing to do.

However, if he saw the face of the person he loved more than anything right then, he’d want to give in to his feelings and impulses, being selfish and childish. He’d crush him in his arms and promise that he wouldn’t leave his side. He’d say that he was just joking, of course he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Which was a romantic, immature comment that he couldn’t stick to.

So, he kept his eyes closed as they filled to the brim with tears, his hand squeezing his boyfriend’s now quivering, slackened one tighter, as if he might disappear into thin air just as his mother once had. Which was more terrifying to him than an army of ghosts and bugs coming his way in a dark room.

“Until I graduate high school at least. My father says it won’t be good for my record to keep changing schools.”

“Oh…Why? So sudden…”

How sweet Junwoo was not to even be upset at him. He trusted that there was some reason that he had no choice but to go. Euigeon appreciated that more than he could put into words. It was an amazing feeling, that Junwoo finally trusted him fully and that he didn’t let his more negative emotions spring out and harm them. At least he’d managed that incredible achievement before leaving his side.

“My mother…She’s alive.”

“Oh, my god! Really? That’s great news! Oh, wow, Euigeon, I’m so happy for you! Your mother is alive, for real? Wow. It’s a miracle. Of course, you’ve got to go see her! So, she’s in Canada? And you’re going to live with her then and go to school there? That’s good!”

In his excitement, Junwoo’s tone had completely changed and he’d jumped on Euigeon out of nowhere, taking his breath away with a huge hug. Seeing what he was doing in the middle of the nurse’s office, he attempted to sit up properly. Euigeon peeked one dewy eye open to see his sculpted cheeks and pretty ears splashed with a coral shade as the embarrassment caught up with him. He smiled brattily, tugging the other back onto his chest and hugging him tight. The nurse who happened to be passing by, eyes widening as she saw two male students embracing in one of the beds, quickly closed the curtain with a soft woosh.

“Yah, you’re ruining my reputation! She must be thinking weird things now! Why do you have to be perverted~” Junwoo whined.

“Let her. I’m going to be gone soon anyway. What does it matter what some random staff members think? Let’s just enjoy a stolen moment together. You’re the one that approached your boyfriend in this sort of place anyway. You should suffer the consequences.”

The blonde chuckled evilly, trapping his squirming, flushed, whining boyfriend. Eventually, a giggling Junwoo gave in, knowing the damage was already done and it was too late to be reversed. Basically, everyone in the school knew that they were dating now anyway. They were the famous gay couple. He buried his face in his shoulder and lightly hit his stomach.

“You incorrigible bratty perv! You’re a terrible person!”

He cut off with a giddy squeal when the other kissed his temple and then the ridge of his cheekbone, brushing his short, silky locks. “I am. But you love me anyway.”

“I never said that~” he whined.

“Falling off your bike when you heard me say it was answer enough though, don’t you think?” Euigeon teased lightly, causing the other boy to ‘hing’ and order him to not ever mention that humiliating moment again. He still had colorful bandaids he wore on his elbows from then.

“Even if a decade goes by, I might not mention it, but I won’t forget it. I won’t forget anything about you, Junwoo. I couldn’t possibly. You’re my first love. We never forget our first loves, you know. They’re usually meant not to last but they’re special.

Do you know why? Because it’s always alive. It lives on in your heart. No matter how much you try to forget even the painful sort of ending, it never goes away because the mind replays what your heart can’t delete. There’s a groove left in your heart, the size equaling to the love you felt. Those feelings can never go away fully. The bittersweet, fond memories play in your mind like a movie scene without any intention when you come across something that’s familiar. And you can’t go back to who you were before, because loving someone and the pain that comes from separating and all that you learn as you go through your first relationship changes you as a person. You can’t go back to the you who you were before.

My mother once told me the first love is sweetest because you will always remember it. Yet it’s also the most bitter because when it ends like most are meant to, there won’t be another one like it. Because of that, I won’t forget you and to be honest I don’t ever want a second love. Since there’s no one more amazing or better than you. No one can make my heart beat this crazy from a simple hug. Check it out.”

Junwoo giggled as Euigeon placed his hand over his heart. He could feel it beating rapidly and the area was exceptionally warm, not just because the man was full of an abundance of natural body heat, but because he was a good person with a golden heart. The warmest person he’d ever come across.

Without Euigeon, would he return to a robotic ice prince totally out of tune with his emotions? Well, probably not. Euigeon had said that first loves changed a person permanently, that they could never return to who they were before they met that person and developed those feelings. Euigeon had changed him for good. He liked himself better, he wasn’t a total clueless, emotionally constipated robot, and he was more confident with something besides his art skills. Just because they weren’t in the same country for awhile couldn’t revert the past. He had nothing to worry about in that regard.

“By the way. Just curious. Where on earth did you hear all these sappy things? Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

The brunette glanced up at the blonde, flushing deeper and his mouth going dry when he realized how close their heads were. Close enough to kiss within half a second if they had a mind to. Luckily, Euigeon was oddly being on his best behavior, not seeming to be headed that same track with his thoughts. He looked over his face with admiration and innocence, as if he was sketching the lines of that pretty face into his mind.

“Ah, it was mostly from Minhyun Ssaem.’

“Our music teacher?”

“Yeah, I was there being lectured for playing around with the instruments. I noticed he had all these weird first love quotes on his desk. I think that he’s missing his first love or something these days. Totally pining after someone.”

“Oh, I wonder who it is?”

The blonde mimicked the other’s usual eye roll and snort. “I’m not Sherlock. How could I possibly know that?”

Junwoo joked with mock disappointment, “Here I thought my genius boyfriend could know everything. Such a shame.”

“Now, you’re just being a mean kitty. I guess I have to find out. Since I don’t like disappointing you.”

“I’ll look forward to being entertained by another story then. Shouldn’t we go back to class?”

When he attempted to get up, Euigeon locked his arms around his small frame and pulled him back to the bed. Then, he tossed the powder blue blanket over both, tucking it up to Junwoo’s sharp chin. Junwoo laughed softly, feeling like a baby but not hating it in the least. The only person that he liked to be babied by was his boyfriend, in fact. His smile became smug at the idea that this perfect boyfriend was his and his unconditional love and gentlemanly, affectionate actions his alone.

“Why? You’ve missed most of it anyway. We might as well just stay here until break is over. It’s cozy.”

“Hmm, it is. It’s cozy and warm.”

Junwoo snuggled close, burrowing his nose into the other’s white shirt tickling his side. Euigeon gazed over his ethereally beautiful face fondly, gently running his fingers through his fluffy strands.

“Perfect bed for a little squirrel, I’d say.”

He scrunched his nose momentarily at the sound of yet another pet name to add to the long list but was too full of bliss and other thoughts to complain. “Yup, just perfect.”

For several moments, they cuddled under the blankets, their eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the bell and the students bustling outside going to the bathrooms, their lockers, or rushing to their next classes, chatting noisily. The sounds came vividly through the open window of the nurse’s office, passed the curtain closing them. However, it didn’t disturb their peaceful, content world.

“It’s really okay with me. You going. I think you should most definitely go. Being separated from my mother and father taught me something. The importance of family. You should cherish them and create as many happy moments as you can that you can cherish later. Because they won’t be around forever. You know that better than me even. Since you lost your mother once. Now she’s back but you can’t be sure for how long and you have so much time that you’ve missed out on. You need to go back as soon as possible and make up for that time. I wouldn’t be happy if you sacrifice your time with her because of me.

You should be mature and think long-term. The schools are better there, and you are more comfortable in that country anyway. You have friends that you must miss and some of your brothers are living there or close to there, right? You can visit them and spend time with her and get a better education. You can enjoy your last year instead of having to worry about the college entrance exam. There’s less homework there and your father probably won’t be pushing you to study either.

It’s much better I think for you to be there. You’ll be happier, freer. You should go. Don’t stay here simply on account of me.”

Euigeon squeezed his hand and brushed his nose over his freckled, squishy cheek. “But I can’t be all that happy. Not to the fullest. Since you’re not with me. But it’s not like I can ask you to go with me. Korea is all you ever have known and your parents and friends are all here, after all. Plus, you suck at English.”

Junwoo opened his mouth to object, ears tinting bashfully. “I…Okay, I admit that. Not my best subject.”

They both laughed, but the sound was tinted with a melancholy tone and soon drifted away.

“I’ll miss you too. It will be much darker and boring every day here. But I’m not going to give up what I’ve promised to your father. I’m not going to give you up either. Who says just because we’re not living in the same city that we have to split up? At least we can try. I can save up to visit you or vice versa. After we graduate or during the summer if there’s time. Why not?”

“Right. Why not?” the blonde parroted, liking that tone of confidence even if the other was likely forcing it and hiding his true feelings of worry and hopelessness and shock at this news.

“I want you to go back. No, I order you to go back without turning back or thinking of me anymore. As long as we like each other and we stay in contact, there’s still a possibility things will work out. It’s all based on our will and dedication. It doesn’t mean that anything is over if you move away. We will find a way, as long as we’re both feeling like working on some problem solving.”

“Ah, but that’s not your forte. You suck at…”

“Hey, shush! This is different than math! I’m good at problem solving without numbers, I’ll have you know. I’m a damn good vice president. Ask anyone, they will say the same. Who came up with the retro costume idea for the ball, huh? And the talent show, huh? Don’t look down on me, thinking there’s something I can’t do.”

“Alright, alright. You’ve convinced me. You’re an amazing problem solver. I’ll trust you with all my problems.”

“Yeah, you should.”

The angry hedgehog calmed down and settled back into the embrace of the sweet puppy that was nuzzling and rubbing him back to submission. “Okay, I’ve got a problem that could use some fixing right now. You’re too ridiculously pretty right now and being all pressed up in a bed like this has got my mind wondering down darker paths. Something is awake…”

Junwoo’s eyes popped open as something hard and long poked at his leg. It was likely not to be a water bottle, too soft to be a pencil case, too big to be a pencil. He scooted away and slapped the other’s chest as he chuckled and nipped at his reddened ear.

“Can you not be perverted for just one day?!”

The blonde snickered, looking at his horrified, flushing boyfriend with adoration and an inkling of sparking desire. “Nope, apparently I can’t. Blame it on my boyfriend being illegally handsome and my raging hormones. At least you know that I’m healthy, eh?”

“Yeah, I’ll say. A bit too much! Control yourself. Look at where we are, jeez.”

Euigeon snorted, snuggling up to his back as he flipped over on his side pretending to be upset and offended. He was pretty sure the other was flattered and likely gotten excited as well. In that one respect, the teenage boys really weren’t that different, he was delighted and amused to find. He snaked his arm around his chest and kissed the back of the smaller guy’s creamy neck, murmuring in his husky, deep, accented tone that the other surely couldn’t get enough of and would send rushes of heat across his nerves.

“As if you aren’t feeling the same. Bet you are smiling, tingling with excitement, and can barely control yourself from jumping me right now. We’re in bed and it’s dark and the nurse is gone now, plus the curtains are drawn. How about we skip the next class?”

“How about you shut up and take a nap? You obviously need sleep. Since you’re being delusional,” the brunette snapped, holding the other’s naughty hand captive as it attempted to slip under his shirt.

Now was certainly not the time for fooling around with the heavy cloud of separation coming soon and inevitable hanging over them. Contrary to what the blonde thought, he wasn’t in the mood and his emotions were haywire. He was barely keeping those under control that he had no appetite for anything else, he couldn’t spare the energy.

He already had his hands full doing his best to not let Euigeon see how much the news shocked, terrified, and hurt him. He knew that it was going to be painful to let Euigeon go and it was going to be a lonely stretch of time without him after he’d gotten used to that sunshine in his life, brightening his days, making him smile and energetic. However, he had no choice and he rather hated that. Because, rationally, the right thing to do was to encourage him to go to Canada and be nothing but positive and supportive. If he cracked and showed his true emotions and attempted to hold him back, he had a feeling that Euigeon would not only have a hard time, but he’d be at risk of actually staying.

Which he’d regret since he also knew it wasn’t the moral thing to do and then Junwoo would keep thinking of his poor mother all alone overseas. He shouldn’t and couldn’t be that selfish. Thinking of his own pitiful mother and how difficult it was for her living alone and how much he missed her and regretted agreeing to move away put things in perspective clearly. Euigeon had to go, whether it hurt him and made him miserable or not. That’s the way things had to be, and he had to quickly accept that and be sure that what happened. In however long it was they had left before he moved, he needed to get his chaotic, negative emotions together and bolt down his selfish, immature urges. Hopefully they’d at least have a solid week to be together.

“Junwoo…”

“Hmm?”

The blonde was somber in a way he’d never heard before. “I’m sorry. And I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And you? You love me too, right? Please tell me I’m not imagining that…”

Junwoo’s heart felt like it cracked at the sense of vulnerability and fear in his slightly quivering tone. He snuggled back and squeezed his hand warmly in reassurance. “Of course, silly. Or I wouldn’t still be here.”

“Good. Don’t go anywhere. Not just yet. I’ll miss you too much. Just thinking of a day without you even at the same school. I’m gonna be so miserable missing you. I wonder if I’ll be able to function…”

Euigeon squeezed Junwoo so tight he could barely breathe, pressing into the nape of his neck which was becoming wet. Euigeon was crying now, softly and quietly as possible, not wanting to be caught.

_I’ll miss you too. I’m missing you already. To be brutally honest. I wish you wouldn’t cry. That makes everything harder. Now I really want to cry. How can I hold back if you, who always seems much stronger and more cheerful breaks down really…_

Instead of saying anything, Junwoo remained silent, bringing Euigeon’s hand up to his chin. He held it close and kissed his smooth palm, tears slipping from his eyes to his pillows. Unseen but surely not unknown.

Junwoo pouted as he waited for his food to be handed over. Euigeon refused to let the clumsy, accident prone student eat by himself after he burned his lip taking an eager bite of the soup. He was full on being babied by the transfer student now, not caring about the judgmental or amused eyes of others.

“It’s not even cold anymore. Just hand it over. You’re embarrassing me,” he whined in a bashful whisper.

The caring, focused, and much too stubborn for his own good messily styled blonde handed over the spoon which contained a full amount of his favorite reddish brown, super salty liquid. The flustered, mildly irritated brunette slurped it up eagerly, then grabbed the spoon away. It was the other’s turn to appear sulky.

“Thanks for caring but at this rate it will take us an hour to eat and the soup will be cold. I promise I will blow properly.”

Euigeon nodded, returning his bowl to his place mat. “Alright. If you don’t keep your promise, I’m going to make you wear a bib with dinosaurs on it anytime we eat something hot.”

Junwoo shuddered at the idea and then focused on blowing a new spoonful of soup diligently. Instead of eating, the other got caught up in watching the brunette fondly with a silly grin on his face, chin resting in his palm. After ten spoonfuls, Junwoo was sated and able to shift his focus off his meal. He noticed that the other was looking at him with his spoon absently dangling in the air like a fishing pole.

He raised a brow and commented dryly, “You won’t catch food that way. The seafood in there is all dead, in case you weren’t informed.”

The blonde chuckled, then looked down at his food and put his spoon into the middle of the liquid. “I’ll miss that. Eating with you. Watching you eat. You’re so peculiar but cute. I’ve thought that for a long time, before I even realized what that meant. Now I know why I didn’t just think you were interesting but found myself smiling whenever I observed you.”

“Don’t make fun of someone just because they don’t do a normal thing the way you do,” Junwoo grumbled, looking bashful and displeased.

They were silent for awhile, merely slurping and gulping down sticky rice grains and kimchi to go along with the soup. “I won’t miss that. The constant staring. That’s an annoying habit you have there. It could get be dangerous. What if you got into an accident?”

“I think you will rather than me. Just my spidey senses telling me so.”

Junwoo sighed, smiling bitterly as he put some soup in his spoon and then dumped it, watching the liquid slowly splatter and cause ripples in the bowl. “Yeah, I probably will…”

“Sorry.” Euigeon slid out his hand and wrapped it snugly around his. Junwoo ruined their mood, making them both turn somber and unable to be cheerful or joke around.

“Don’t be. Or at least stop saying it. It makes me feel worse.” Junwoo bit his lip, fighting back tears. Now he was feeling guilty for being a mood-wrecker once more.

The blonde blurted out with sincerity, “I wish I could stay.”

“Yeah, me too. But it can’t be. So, don’t dwell on it. We should make do with what time we have left instead. Make the most of it.”

“Right. I’ve got to use all my coupons up. I was sorry though, for killing the mood. I shouldn’t have said I’ll miss anything.”

Junwoo sniffled and looked up at him with a smile, hoping his eyes weren’t glistening too blatantly. He turned his hand so their fingers hooked together and squeezed. “Yeah, this time was more your fault so I guess you should be sorry in that case. After we eat, we should do something.”

“Sure. Anything you wanna do, babe?” Euigeon asked with his usual glowing, cheerful grin that worked wonders healing any ailment. His smile was the only medicine that worked to cure this heavy sadness clouding his mind and resting painfully on his heart.

“Nothing comes to mind. I’ll just follow your lead like usual.”

After eating, they somehow ended up wandering the streets, playing some childish, impromptu game where they competed to see who could get the most selfies with cats they found. To his dismay, it turned out that cats didn’t love Junwoo that day as much as he loved them. They ran away before he could snap a photo, so he only ended up with three. Euigeon played tricks by giving them some jerky he had in his pockets, managing to get fifteen photos with the cats looking extremely happy and loving.

It was dark by the time Junwoo forfeited. Euigeon walked him home and turned him flaming red by giving him a huge kiss and a several-minute-long hug in front of his gate which was seen by a few passing neighbors and cars.

The days passed simply like that. They did everything they could think of, things that they’d never done and things that they loved to do. Of course, Junwoo still had work and academy and Euigeon had packing to do and things to discuss with his father. It wasn’t like they could spend every moment of their day together with all their teenage related responsibilities.

Every free moment, however, including those breaks during school and work and their commutes from when the sun rose to long after it was set was spent together. Without any objections from Euigeon’s father as they’d fully gained his approval by showing how serious and good they were for each other. They worked hard to make many fond memories that they would hopefully never forget when they looked back at their first months together as a couple and that would sustain them through those looming, lonely months apart in their future.

They tried their best not to think or talk about their separation, but it was difficult. Every once in awhile they’d slip up, turn contemplative and gloomy, say some things that made the other melancholy and regretful. During those times, they found the most effective way to deal with it was to be close and contact each other physically for comfort, staying silent as they held hands or leaned against each other or hugged. Over some silent minutes, the melancholy mood would drift away and someone would be able to make a joke or ask a question or tell an interesting or comical story. Then, they’d return to the way they usually were, with their sadness was pushed down by positivity and bliss they felt being together to be dealt with another day.

“Time really flew by, huh?”

“Yeah, in Canada we say this. Time flies when you’re having fun. And I have the most fun when I’m with you, so time seems to have gone by fast as lightning.”

“Right. I’ve heard of that saying. It’s definitely true. If only I had a way to slow it…”

Junwoo held up his hand when Euigeon stepped forward with his arms out. If he hugged him right then, he was scared he would break down and he wouldn’t be able to say what he had said.

Tonight was their final goodbye. They’d spent that Sunday together because the next day Euigeon was flying out. He had insisted that Junwoo not come to see him off at the airport because he didn’t want them to leave each other with parting, leaving each other alone. That would be a painfully sad memory that would haunt them in the days apart while they were long distance. Euigeon also didn’t want him to skip school since it was important to Junwoo, always had been compared to him anyway. Plus, he thought it was better that their friends and other students were around to cheer him up or distract him from thinking too much the first day he was absent from his life.

It was touching how Euigeon always thought of him first, though he wouldn’t have anyone to send him off on his journey. Which worried him and made him feel pity. His father was working so he’d merely be sending a driver. He’d be taking the long flight alone and getting picked up by his mother at the airport. Junwoo had talked to her through a video call once to be formally introduced as his boyfriend. She was as nice as she was pretty. Her personality was like Euigeon but slightly more timid, innocent version.

For this night, he’d been preparing a present to give to Euigeon. He wanted his presentation of them to be without tears, so he refused to give him a hug just yet. He was struggling to fight them all throughout the day (which had been a series of normal things they liked to do together), gradually feeling like he’d lose the fight more as the night came on them. He’d left Euigeon waiting on his doorstep as he ran inside to get the rolled-up papers tied with a ribbon, hiding them behind his back as they’d awkwardly stood on the doorstep, attempting to find something meaningful to say. Their emotions were getting the best of them, turning their conversation unusually strained up until that moment.

Junwoo felt there would be no better chance than right then. He couldn’t keep Euigeon up all night since his flight was in the early afternoon. He didn’t want him to be tired and rushed to catch his flight on top of being emotionally exhausted, worried about the future, and even alone on the journey.

“Ta-dah! I have a farewell present for you.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to. That’s sweet.”

Euigeon brightened, appearing touched as he took the papers gingerly.

“It’s not much but I hope you will still like it. I thought for a long time what would be a good send-off gift, but more than something materialistic, you know since you’re filthy rich and can have anything you want if you just ask for it, I thought you might appreciate something more meaningful. Something only I can give you. I did the last touches in a rush and as you know, I’m still an amateur. One day, I’ll paint you something better…”

Junwoo fidgeted and tapped the toe of his converse on the ground, biting on his lip nervously as Euigeon immediately pulled the ribbon and flipped through each small oil painting one by one. They were a series of small moments they’d shared together, some of the more monumental ones that showed the rocky progress of their relationship.

The first curious/indifferent look they shared in the classroom. The time that Euigeon had stopped him from attacking Hwiyoung. The first time Junwoo smiled at him by the lockers. The time Euigeon had given him comfort by holding his hand under the table. The time Euigeon had talked to Bumbi. The time they’d ridden the bike together. Looking across the café at each other, Junwoo working and Euigeon pretending to game. Laying under the stars on his rooftop, drinking beer and talking. Walking in the rain under an umbrella and then their near kiss with the jacket over their heads. Drinking coffee and their argument at the school trip. Ending with their hug in the nurse’s office in front of the water fountain sanding in a puddle of spilled water. He wrote a couple of words on each painting and when you put them together, they left a message. Which Euigeon read softly allowed after observing each one and noticing there was a puzzle.

_ ‘I have to say goodbye to you today, but memories don’t say goodbye as you once told me. So, as long as you have these, I hope you won’t forget me just as I won’t forget you. Also, I wish that on sad, difficult days that they would bring a smile to your face. Thank you for being my first love and teaching me the true meaning of happiness. Forever, you will be my handsome and childish, ever so caring mutt. I will love you forever and never forget you. I don’t know how long it would last, but thank you for being a very important and fun chapter in my life.’_

Junwoo staggered back as Euigeon launched himself on him without warning. They hugged as they stumbled back towards the door. Euigeon smoothly turned the handle and pressed the door wide, kissing his open mouth and swallowing his gasp. He spun him inside, pressing him gently backwards, holding his waist in case his uncoordinated feet tangled. The door closed and the papers dropped to their feet, followed by their jackets and bags on the other side. They were caught up in a passionate, sweet kissing frenzy, wet from the saliva and the salty tears spilling from Euigeon’s eyes.

Junwoo’s arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer since he didn’t want the kiss to stop, fingers cradling the back of his head entangled in his smooth shortly cut locks since he’d recently gotten a haircut to look more presentable and not as rebellious to his mother when he met her. Euigeon’s burning hot, eager yet ever so gentle hands roamed Junwoo’s slender frame, tickling his side which made him half-moan, half laugh and squirm, pressing up more into his hard chest. Euigeon rubbed their bulging fronts together, sucking his sweet tongue deep into his mouth, thickly groaning in pleasure as his hands sunk into his bare flesh under the bunched up shirt, then swallowing the exited moan coaxed from his boyfriend.

“Your skin is so soft and milky…Like dimsum…”

“Is that why you’re munching on it? If you’re hungry, we should make some ramen. I’ll put some mandu in it. Stop biting me, it tickles…” Junwoo murmured with a chuckle, face flushed and sweaty, embarrassed but immensely turned on by the way that Euigeon was nibbling and licking along his exposed ribs.

They were in his bed, their first time ever seeing each other naked. The room was dark except for one small lamp nearby the kitchen, casting a soft golden glow over them. It should have been uncomfortable and shameful to be exposed like this to his lover, knowing that he was smaller and fluffier in comparison to the other who was naturally fit and big all over, every bit the masculine body that he wished he’d been born with. It was the first time that his body had ever been exposed to another person besides his mother and he was a naturally shy person who disliked being exposed.

However, the way that Euigeon gently caressed him, gazed at him with admiration in his dark, dewy eyes, and showered him with compliments as he’d undressed him slowly like he’d been unwrapping a present instead made him feel like some sort of powerful goddess having their body worshiped like it were a temple. He felt nothing but love, confidence, and a nervous sort of excitement. His nerves were set on fire from every caring touch and fond, fiery look.

He moved his hand from the back of his head to his jaw, lifting his head up. His hazel eyes were melted brown sugar, full of desire and tenderness that it overwhelmed him. Junwoo brushed his fluffy cheek, admiring his handsome, tough guy face that soon he’d only be seeing through photos or a screen. He should have painted it some more, he thought. Every angle and expression was a work of art that he wanted to cherish and never let fade in the slightest from his memories.

The devilishly handsome man turned adorable puppy when he became disgruntled, jutting out his plush bottom lip with a huff. “Darn, it shouldn’t tickle. It’s supposed to make you feel good. I guess I’m doing something wrong. Sorry, it’s my first time too. I should have done a bit more research to live up to my ‘pervert’ title, but I figured you wouldn’t like me watching dirty video and practicing with a doll.”

Junwoo made an ‘ew’ face, scrunching up his nose as he pulled the other up. “No, I wouldn’t have liked that at all. That’s too perverted even for you. I’m sort of happy that I’m not the only one who doesn’t know what he’s doing here.”

Euigeon crawled up, the blanket dropping off his broad, muscular bare shoulders and pooling around his ample bottom that athletes would admire. Junwoo’s hands shifted to his shoulders to run along the dipped, bumpy, super warm skin, resting at the curve with the dimples on his lower back, leaning up to nuzzle under his jaw and sniff the woodsy scent there. He hummed and closed his eyes as a tingle ran through his body and his chest filled with emotion.

_This man is mine and I’m about to be his. In the most intimate way. It’s our first time and we’re about to officially become adults. It’s nerve-wracking but it’s also incredible. Why did I ever find the idea of this gross after healthy class? I guess it all depends on who you’re doing these sort of things with. With Euigeon, I can trust him and I simply know it’s going to be perfect. I’m somehow not scared or apprehensive at all. I just want more and more of him, as much as I can get. I want to feel like we belong together and we own each other._

Euigeon chuckled and kissed his temple, lowering his body and nestling closer. “I figured. I guess right. But that means that this might not be so pleasurable for you. Since I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“That’s fine. We’re both first timers. We can take it slow and get through the pain and the awkwardness bit by bit. We’ll gradually learn through trial and error what we both like.”

“Hmm. That doesn’t sound so bad. I can just sleep on the plane if we happen to go through the whole night.”

“Okay, that can’t happen. I need to go to school tomorrow. I’ll end up with detention and cleaning duty for a week if I sleep all through the classes.”

“True. I guess we have to make sacrifices. Will you sacrifice your body or your reputation in school?”

Junwoo slapped the joking man nibbling on his flaming ear on his plump behind. He groaned and bit down, flexing suddenly. Junwoo gasped, dug his fingers into the now taut flesh, his hips instinctively rising up to grind back and alleviate the pressure on his own aching member, a spark of intense pleasure shooting through his nerves.

“Don’t do that, Junwoo,” the blonde growled, panting against his neck and going limp a few second later. “Seriously bad idea.”

“Why not? It seems we found something you like,” the brunette teased, rubbing his hand over the smooth cheek, this time under the blanket. Euigeon reached down to take his wrist captive, pinning it to the sheet before he could attempt to slap him there again. He’d accurately guessed that that’s what the evil boy was thinking of.

“This calls for revenge. You’re only allowed to do that once I show you the same. How crazy that feels. But I need time to experiment and figure out what you like.”

He glanced over at their clock. It was only ten o’clock. They had lots of time before they absolutely had to go to sleep.

“I’ll permit you. Consider my body your playground. Fiddle my buttons with your nimble fingers as you wish, gamer boy.”

Euigeon groaned, sitting up to look at him with exasperation. “Junwoo-yah, how can you talk like that? Do you not have any idea what you’re doing to me? What you’re encouraging by talking like that while acting all bratty and sensual? At this rate, you’re going to make me into such a horrible pervert that I won’t be able to show my face in public again.”

Junwoo wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him down for a sensual kiss that he initiated and led, leaving the blonde dazed and on fire from the attack several seconds later. He whispered against his lips temptingly with a playful, not at all innocent as usual grin, “Then you can just stay in my bed, I guess. I won’t be complaining. But I will be if you don’t find something that makes me melt because I want to know what it feels like too. It’s only fair.”

Euigeon sighed and then chuckled. After lightly pecking him a few times, he commented with an amused grin, “I’m so going to make you regret those statements, this incorrigible, naughty kitty. You’re bating me and egging me on. It’s dangerous when you don’t know what you’re getting into.”

The pale boy feeling he was about to officially enter manhood smirked, flirtily looking up at him with those mesmerizing, twinkling twilight eyes. “I’m taking a page from your book. Taking risks. Challenging myself and the order. That’s what you like. Egging you on is my exact intention. So, take the bait already, Euigeon-ah.”

The blonde pulled his arms off and pressed them on the pillow, his hands slowly caressing from his armpits to his wrist, thumbing firmly on the way. His head lowered, his nose brushing along his cut jawline and his plush lips sliding, pressing on sensitive spots on his exposed throat. Junwoo bit his lip, his lungs constricting has he held his breath, the position and sensations overwhelming. It was something new and he absolutely loved it, already silently craving for more. Sensing that he liked it, Euigeon repeated the action, slower and hotter this time until Junwoo lost the battle on holding himself back from moaning.

“Ah, hmm, Euigeon-ah…”

“Correction. What I like is simply you, Junwoo-yah. Every bratty, contradicting, pure and beautiful inch inside and out. Tonight, I’m going to show you physically just how much you are adored.”

Junwoo trudged into class ten minutes late with dark circles and his hair unkempt, no tie around his white collar. The class was noisy as usual; just a typical Monday morning. He felt as if he went to his desk on auto pilot. Pencils flew, people passed by, hands waved to him—all in blurry slow motion. Every step he was taking was painful, but it was dull as his senses were numbed, inside and out.

Unblinking, without removing his backpack form his shoulders he sat down and stared at the blank board. He knew Ohje was next to him and he was concerned by his lack of response and haggard look. However, he didn’t have the energy or care to give his friend a glance or a smile. He wasn’t alright, of course. He was barely holding it together. Nothing about today felt real.

He didn’t dare look to his back right because he’d see the empty seat there and a waterfall of pain and doom would crash over him that he couldn’t bear. The harsh reality would hit like a storm. Then, he wouldn’t be able to be numb anymore. The shield, the distance from it all was all he had to keep on going right now. He watched the scene with his soul asleep elsewhere, his shell a robot that merely looked and moved subtly like a student.

The hand on his shoulder was warm as it rubbed. He heard a faint, distant voice that must belong to Ohje.

“Things will get better. Hang in there. I’m here for you whenever you need it.”

Junwoo wished he could turn and say that he appreciated it, because he did. But the controls on his voice box weren’t working. Just as those that would give him some sort of human facial expression. He remained frozen and listless, staring blankly at the board without any sort of readable expression.

Hangyul came in and asked everyone to sit down and be calm. Hwiyoung stood up and led the greetings, then made some important announcements. After a short talk with the teacher, Hwiyoung sat down and Hangyul opened up his book on the podium. The teacher opened his mouth to say something, then he glanced down at his phone which was vibrating. He cleared his throat, glanced at Junwoo with apprehension, and then forced a small smile as he looked over the class as a whole. His eyes had a sad, regretful tint to them and he hesitated over how to word his speech.

“I hope that you all said goodbye to Euigeon? He will be flying out today to Canada to live with his mother and attend school there. Send him some wishes for a great flight and if you have any English questions, it’s a good idea to ask him. Especially if you’d like to travel or study abroad there. He knows a lot and he’s a kind kid. Even if he looks like a troublemaker. So, keep your friendship with him. It will be useful to you in the future. I’m sure you will miss him as much as I do. Not only did he have a good heart, but he was also cheerful, funny, and a genius.”

The students became instantly somber and silent. Many eyes went to Junwoo. Junwoo ducked is head as soon as the teacher had mentioned his name. He stared hard at a pen he was fiddling with that happened to be left inside his desk, as if it was an important task that required his full concentration. Tears stung the back of his eyes. His throat choked up as if he’d swallowed rocks. His heart felt heavy and constricted. His ears tinted from the embarrassment of being stared at and looked at with pity and concern.

He wanted to tell them not to look at him. That he was fine. That Euigeon was just going away for a bit, it wasn’t like they broke up or he was dying. They were going to be alright and they were still together and would be together for a long time, forever. But those words wouldn’t come out.

One, because he was shy. Two, because he was too broken to talk. Three, because he knew that he was desperately repeating these words since he’d left his place at dawn, hoping that he’d eventually believe them and feel reassured if he continued to repeat it.

The truth was though that he was terrified, worried, and paranoid already, even with it just being the first day that Euigeon was gone. Even though he was still technically in the country and they’d hugged each other tightly at the doorstep for several minutes. Which was not a promising sign at all. He wanted to think that things would get better, but a part of him was certain they would get worse and he’d sink into the darkest depths of depression which would negatively impact their long distance relationship which was already going to be difficult to maintain because of the time difference alone. Then, he hated himself for not being mature enough to be fine and positive, thinking that Euigeon deserved better and believed in him too much. Euigeon could surely make this work, if only he’d had a better partner, one more mature and emotionally stable and confident.

“Let’s focus on class, guys.”

Junwoo was immensely grateful for Ohje’s warm, large hand on his back and how he directed the attention of the other’s away. At least he had one person around still that looked out for him and was able to read him well, despite how miserable he was at expressing himself.

“Junwoo. Don’t think too much. It’s going to be rough for a while. But you don’t need to push yourself. You don’t need to be fine. It’s normal that you won’t be. But if you keep distracting yourself, stay positive, and lean on your friends instead of taking all the burden by yourself, you will feel less lonely and sad bit by bit each day. Like that, things will get better. Hmm? Trust me. Things will be okay.”

They were empty, obligatory words that anyone would give in this situation to comfort their friend. Junwoo didn’t believe them though he wished he could. He didn’t believe that things would be okay or that he’d get better anytime soon. Still, he appreciated those empty words because they brought a minimal amount of comfort, relief, and warmth which covered a part of that gaping, chilly hole in his heart. The part might be small, but it felt wonderful, like he could breathe and function somewhat properly.

He leaned against his friend and looked over at him, offering a small smile that made him feel and look more human.

“Thanks, Ohje. I’m feeling better. Thanks to you. You’re right. Things are bound to get better,” he half lied, forcing a faint cheerfulness in his tone, not wanting to worry his friend unnecessarily as he had his own grades to focus on.

It was time that the seniors study seriously. The pair looked at each other for a moment, Ohje’s worried eyes searching Junwoo’s melancholy ones. Then, they returned to sitting straight at their desks with their hands busy opening up their textbooks and getting read to take notes. The teacher had already started the lesson, busily scratching English words on the green board with white chalk.

Junwoo managed to survive the day going through auto-pilot with Ohje as his body guard/informer. Whenever a teacher would call on Junwoo, he would deflect. Whenever they asked if he was sick or tired, he’d simply point to the empty desk by the window and shake his head for them not to ask further. He’d assist him flipping to a page and remind him of what class was next. Help him complete his homework to hand in quickly since he hadn’t even thought to do it this weekend. And many other duties.

Junwoo merely followed the reliable Ohje, going through the motions of what a normal school day should be like. He hadn’t said a word since his morning talk with Ohje and thankfully the teachers hadn’t pushed him to answer or read anything that day. He held in his heavy, darkening emotions successfully until lunch time, able not to cause any sort of scene in front of all those glancing over at him curiously, saving himself from mortification.

Overall, the entire class each period was somber after hearing the news. The group chat, on the contrary, was busier than ever. Junwoo knew that it was vibrating, and he saw from a glance at Ohje’s phone that the group chat was blowing up with messages to Euigeon. It seemed he was in the airport going through the check-in process. Occasionally his name popped up, mostly short sentences with cute animal emoticons.

Junwoo couldn’t bear to read it. His own phone was in his backpack. He wasn’t sure if it even had any battery left because he hadn’t charged it last night. He was itching to look because he was sure that Euigeon left him something in their chat, but he was also afraid to. That his resolve would crumble and his shield smash to smithereens. He probably shouldn’t look until he was back at home alone in his bed where he could hug his pillows and burrow under blankets. Then he’d see it and cry himself to sleep.

_If I told him not to go before the plane doors close, what would happen? Would it be so wrong if I did that? Would it be some sort of crime if he got off and came running back to me? If we were in a romance drama, isn’t that what would happen? Do we not deserve a happy ending?_

Ohje slipped away from his friends playing soccer on the field towards the end of their lunch break. His phone had buzzed in his pocket and once he saw who it was messaging him privately, he decided to take it away from the group. With an excuse that he was going to get some water, he unlocked his phone and read the message from their missing friend.

_Euigeon: Take care of him for me. He’s doing alright, I hope._

_Ohje: He’s hanging in there. That prickly hedgehog is doing his best to act like he’s fine. Basically, he’s gone robotic and mute once more, but he’s still going through the motions, doing what he needs to do. He’s stronger than we give him credit for. I’ll be there with him, keeping him distracted and out of any sort of accidents._

_Euigeon: Good to know. I miss him already. I wish I could have seen his gorgeous, adorable face once more, but I was afraid that I wouldn’t leave then and he basically ordered me that I have to go or he’s going to tear out my earrings one by one. So…_

_Ohje: Yeah, always doing the right thing and going against what he wants emotionally. Sounds like the Junwoo I befriended. You actually changed him though. For the better. He’s more like a regular teenager now, in tune with his emotions. I’m thankful for that, so I’ll send you a gift._

It was a short video clip of Sungwoon and Junwoo kicking a soccer ball around. Sanghoon attempted to bounce the ball onto his back but he got the angle wrong and smacked himself in the nose. Junwoo clapped his hands and laughed, his pretty face warming.

Euigeon sent cats with hearts in their eyes.

_Euigeon: It’s my baby uwuwuwuwu. So pretty~ I love that smile and laugh so much. Thank god, he looks alright. Thank god T.T I was worrying myself nearly sick, itching to rush back. I think I can get on this plane now. I don’t feel as tied down._

_Ohje: Good. You should. Have a safe flight and a great life in Canada._

_Euigeon: Why do you sound happy to have me gone? - _- Are you planning on making moves on him now I’m gone? Hey, I gave you lots of opportunities to, but you decided to stay with Daheen. You better not. >.< He’s all mine now. Just because we’re a part now doesn’t mean anything changes. I’m still absolutely crazy about him and won’t give him up never ever. I’ll send a howler at you. Or I’ll fly right back and punch you, for real this time. Don’t you dare make moves on my man. _

He sent a growling dog as if his words weren’t already threatening enough. Ohje laughed.

_Ohje: I wouldn’t dare. Got me shaking in my sneakers, what you being so scary for? I’m just joking around. I’ll miss you, bro. Of course, I wish that you could have stayed. Anyway, don’t worry so much. We’ll take care of him for now like we always have, but with more care for you._

_Euigeon: Thanks. A lot. Sincerely. I’ll keep in touch. Let me know how he’s doing. Honestly, even if it’s not good things or his clumsiness finally got him in the hospital. Cus he’ll probably not tell me the full truth and I want to know. Everything._

_Ohje: Got it. I’ll be your spy. As long as you help me with English later._

_Euigeon: Sure, sure. That’s my only specialty. Besides making Junwoo smile and blush. _

_Ohje: And making him incredibly happy. I envy you that. I know why I couldn’t win over you, even if I had confessed earlier. You make him happier than I could. I guess because you’re opposite and pushy in all the right ways. You turned him human and made him mature._

_Euigwon: Aw. Means a lot coming from you. I will always win his heart even if I end up damaging it a bit because of circumstances out of my control._

_Ohje: You better. Or I’ll be knocking you out. Keep my bff happy to the best of your ability or I will be coming for you. Even if I’ve got to swim there._

_Euigeon: Haha. I bet you could do it too, you sport freak._

_Ohje: You bet I could, game addicted otaku._

_Euigeon: That Junwoo loves more :P_

_Ohje: Rub it in harder why don’t you, you cocky jerk haha_

“Who are you messaging that’s more important than us?”

“Euigeon.”

Junwoo hit the ball with an extra burst of strength at hearing the name, sending it flying into the window. Luckily the pane was thick so it didn’t break, but the sound shocked the students hanging out inside that classroom. Ohje rushed to get the ball, bowing in apology for him.

Sanghoon clapped his hand on Junwoo’s shoulder. “Good. That’s good. You should have done that earlier, bud. It’s not healthy to bottle your emotions up like that. He wouldn’t like it either. How about a race? Usually when I’m having an emotionally distraught day, running helps,” he suggested with a warm smile.

Junwoo was about to hesitate because he was feeling sluggish all day and the last thing on his mind was exerting his miniscule amount of energy in his numb body on racing across the field. They were only halfway through school and he had work and his art academy after that. On top of a paper to write once he got home. If he could even manage all this with his haywire emotions and negative thoughts taking a heavy toll on his mentality. The sounds of an airplane drifting diagonally into the sky snared his attention. He stretched his arms as he stared up at it with a complex expression. Sanghoon and Ohje also lifted their head, gazing up at the distant plane.

“Hey! Nathanial, is that you in there? Where are you going? To Canada? If you’re there, wave to us!”

Ohje knew that it was possible that it was him, so he raised his hand and waved. A second later, Junwoo was racing like a bolt of lightning across the field like he was being chased, Sanghoon following not much later. They were shouting and waving at the plane.

Junwoo’s eyes filled with tears and this time he didn’t attempt to stop them. They ran down his cheeks and were brushed away by the wind whipping through his hair as he sprinted, his ribs constricting tightly over his heart and lungs, crushing the breath out of him painfully. He hardly noticed though because the pain of his first love leaving and their relationship never being the same from then on with nothing much, he could do about it to prevent it was the most painful thing of all. Too much so to notice other kinds of pain on top of that.

“You heartless, cruel jerk! How could you make me love you this much and then leave just a few weeks later? I really hate you for that! You should have just left me alone if you were going to leave and tear my hear to shreds! You better not forget me! If you forget me or ignore me or cheat on me, I’m really going to fly over there and kick you in the balls, you perverted, cocky mutt! Have a safe flight and message me soon! This probably isn’t going to last long but I’ll put in effort, so you better do that too, like you promised! I won’t forgive you if you break your promise! I won’t forget you! And I love you! So damn much that it freaking hurts!”

His conflicted emotions and thoughts, all the things that he wanted to say since a few days ago yet couldn’t or felt that he shouldn’t came out all at once in an outburst like a dam breaking. He shouted in a choked voice, chasing after the plane and waving though he had no idea if Euigeon could see him from there. He did it for himself more than for the other.

When he was calmer and more collected, he’d write a positive, more funny and sincere message to him that he could read and smile about as soon as he arrived. As he didn’t want the other to know of his hidden bitterness, anger, doubt, or loneliness. Even if he didn’t say it, Euigeon surely knew it all. He was good at guessing people that way, especially at seeing through him even when he had his guard up. Which was why he’d not once let him go last night and had kept whispering loving, reassuring, sweet words until he’d fallen asleep late into the night, dampening the pillow with the ever-flowing river of tears though he cried as silently as possible. No matter how much he attempted to appear okay, Euigeon knew that he wasn’t, that he was going to burst and fall apart into a pretty messy.

Euigeon was truly too good for him. The best boyfriend that he could ever have. It was a shame that he had to leave the country and their time together was as brief as it was wonderful. But he wouldn’t so easily let their relationship crumble. He’d fight for it, just as he was sure Euigeon would. Even if the romantic stuff faded, they’d surely keep staying friends forever because they were close and couldn’t’ imagine life without each other now.

Those were the last words they’d shared. Their last promise as they latched onto each other, terrified of what letting go would bring to their finally perfect lives. That they’d try their best and even if it didn’t work out, they promised to remain friends and not be awkward like other couples who split. Since they were first and foremost friends. The most important thing was that they remained in each other’s lives in whatever way they could and supported each other through their journey into adulthood, even from a distance. First loves might fade away and they might be meant to be broken so that the second love could come and beyond. However, the bonds of friendship were different. They didn’t have to disappear, as long as you were determined to keep reaching out your hand, doing whatever you could to mend.

Junwoo collapsed on his back at the end of the field, keeping his swollen, wet eyes on the fast moving plane growing smaller and smaller in perspective by the second as it lightly roared through the blue sky. He raised his hand and waved it listlessly, a wide grin on his face.

“I’ll always love you and never forget you even if I can’t be by your side for a long time…Thank you for the best memories of my eighteen years…Safe flight and have a good life, Euigoen-ah…I’ll be thinking of you every day and wishing you well…Eat healthy, sleep a lot, don’t be sick, and be good to your mother. You deserve to be happy, that’s all I wish for…Don’t worry about me, I’ll survive somehow…Goodbye, my first and hopefully only love…”

Sanghoon and Ohje only heard a small bit of that as they jogged towards him. They plopped down on either side of Junwoo, one hand on their down-trodden, exhausted friend and the other waving enthusiastically towards the plane.

“Goodbye, Euigeon-ah! I’ll miss you!”

“Take care, Nathanial! I already miss you! You better keep in touch!”

Later on in the day, when Junwoo was brave enough to recharge his phone and open up one of the many messages waiting for him, there was only a video left for him. It was of Euigeon with a hoodie drawn up over his dusty blonde hair and his sleeping mask drawn over his eyes.

“I bet you will be too coward to see this until you are at home. So, I’ll pretend like we’re saying goodnight then. I love you and I’ll see you soon. It’s only goodbye for now, a temporary one. Please think of it like that. I’ll sleep now and go to find you in my dreams. I’ve still got a couple coupons I didn’t use up yet.”

He smiled and waved at the screen, acting as cheerful, breezy, and unbothered as usual. Then, he put on his sleeping mask like he was going to sleep. That was the end of the video.

Junwoo smiled and sniffled, then wiped away the tears that appeared at the corners of his eyes. He’d already cried enough on and off throughout the day that his poor eyes were all puffy and reddened so that he’d been excused from work early to get some rest. Even though he had no appetite, he had forced himself to eat porridge because he knew several people would be in his unread messages nagging him to eat and take care of his health no matter how sad he was. If not, then he’d end up with them living at his place and mothering him which was troublesome.

He didn’t want people in his place just yet. The smell and the memories and the sounds of Euigeon there were fresh. He wanted to cherish them for as long as possible because it brought him comfort. He played the video over and over again while snuggling with Plain doll that he decided he would name Gunnie since he resembled Euigeon a lot when he smiled.

The pillows and blankets still smelling faintly of his cologne and natural sort of woodsy, warm sunshine aroma lulled him into a rather peaceful sleep. Euigeon was there in his dreams as he usually was, smiling brightly with his eyes almost disappearing, wearing his messy uniform. He took the scruffy blonde’s large, outstretched hand and followed him down the street.

Dream Junwoo didn’t ask where they were going or what he was planning to do. He trusted the man even in his dreams to do have something planned that he would enjoy and not be a waste of their time. All that mattered was that they were together. Somewhere. Their memories were vividly alive in their dreams, painting a picture of the future they could live vicariously through. Until the time came they would meet again after surviving through the harsh reality thousands of miles apart. If they were lucky, which hopefully they would be one of those rare couples that were.

Some of the last words that Euigeon had just said to him echoed in his mind.

_Just close your eyes and I’ll be there right by your side. Because memories don’t say goodbye. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not club me with your lightsticks, please! Curse my fingers for not wanting to write anything besides this angsty, painful, bittersweet open ending that probably hurts worse than the original drama. Aigoo, let me hug you and say I'm sorry that my brain couldn't escape from writing it this way once it ensnared the idea T.T But, well, if you cried then my intention was fulfilled and my angst writing successful hehe. Cus I was really going for alligator tears here. If you didn't sniffle or tear up a bit at some parts then I guess I didn't make it heart-wrenching enough (well it was supposed to be subtle tho)
> 
> Just hang in there a week guys. One more week and I'll make everything better, I promise. I'll heal up your wounds with a big, cute, colorful band-aid very soon. Have faith. No more tissues will be needed (if you have any left). 
> 
> Have a fantastic week, my dears. Be healthy and happy! If there's no content from our precious boys, then go seek it out, watch old stuff that makes you smile of them, hype them on twitter, and leave lots of loving, funny, rambling messages on their fancafe so we can feel connected and they're less lonely. Christmas is around the corner, so get into the holiday spirit with christmas songs and do some festive things! Falalala, the end of this terribly long au is near!! I started a new story if you wanna check it out in my works and next week I will be putting up a steamy one-shot, so more gifts are here and coming your way for you to smile after this mess of a chapter. 
> 
> Love you to the moon and back. 
> 
> <3 Raina


	17. Moments of Bravery (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, Junwoo is studying abroad for some time in Canada. His goal is to reunite with an old friend who lives there and possibly see if they can't rekindle their old relationship. All he needs is to be a bit brave. 
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you for joining me on this long journey! It's time to say goodbye to Euiwoo, I hope that you've loved them a lot~

**Some 3 years later in Toronto, Canada**

“Soobin-ah!”

Junwoo, wearing a green button-up and a shoulder bag, cheerfully waved and then skipped over to where Soobin sat in a skirt and cardigan that sort of resembled the uniform look that she used to wear at school, still with her black hair long and bangs, though her face was less round. She was on a wooden bench with a pile of books, looking rather distraught. Until she saw who was calling her and thumping her way.

With a joyful bounce he agilely jumped onto the bench, making it shake. She couldn’t help but smile softly when she saw him. Both of them smiled, their faces lighting up.

“What’s the matter?” he asked cheerfully.

She let out a sigh and tapped her pile of books. “Apparently, I have to retake the course. They wouldn’t let me off with the grade I got last semester. It’s enough to pass but it’s not enough to move on to the next course I need to take for my major.”

“Again?” he half-teased, acting surprised.

“What do mean ‘again’?! It was only the first time!” Soobin snapped, half laughing then reached over to slap his arm while he snickered like an evil brat.

“It’s not just me though.”

“Ah, everyone does?”

“Yeah, a lot of people. I worked hard though. Why didn’t it work out?” she complained with a pout towards the ground.

“Forget it. It’s going to be alright. Nothing you can do about it now. Let’s get some of that infamous fighting, cheerful spirit into you by getting a meal. Or something. My treat.”

He patted her leg with a reassuring, warm smile. She nodded, forced a smile back on her face and patted the top of his hand. Their atmosphere was pleasant and comfortable, like a couple that had been together for years.

“Alright. Let’s go out to eat. I’m sick of being on campus.”

“Sounds good to me. I heard a rumor about this Indian place…”

A large shadow loomed over the benched pair as Hwiyoung swooped in unbeknownst to only Soobin. Junwoo had spotted him (quickly removing his hand so as not to cause any misunderstandings with the guy he didn’t any longer have beef with) but telepathically connected that he’d stay silent and let Hwiyoung play a trick on his girlfriend. Soobin squealed and jumped in panic as the giant grabbed her arms, then visibly melted back against him, smiling shyly and flushing as familiar lips sweetly pressed onto her cheek. Junwoo scooted over, allowing the man to sit in the center, his rightful spot. Because after all, he was her beloved of many years and still going strong.

They were close since they’d been in touch for a long time but no, Junwoo had no plans to go down that dramatic path again with Soobin. He’d learned long ago that Soobin wasn’t the person that could make his heart flip and his stomach turn like love was supposed to make you feel. As nice as she was and as well-matched as they were in many ways, she wasn’t the one for him. She wasn’t his soulmate.

“Did you have a good class? How much did you think of me? I missed you so I was thinking of you about 70% of the time. Can you beat that?” Hwiyoung asked with a sickeningly sweet voice like cotton-candy, taking tight grasp of her smaller hand in his giant bear paw.

She giggled and pat her doting boyfriend’s cheek. He looked like a totally lovesick puppy, grinning like a fool and pressing into her hand. He didn’t even seem to care that another guy was present, seeing his incredibly whipped state up close.

“I beat you today. I thought of you 72% of the time. Of course, I missed you more. Now that you’re here, my bad feeling completely disappeared.”

“Oh, no. My bunny had some bad news? What is it?”

Freaking Hwiyoung actually pouted now. That was an almost gruesomely terrifying sight no one in their high school could have even imagined possible. Junwoo shivered, feeling as if a glass of ice water was just dumped down the back of his shirt.

She nodded and pouted even harder than her boyfriend was before sidling closer. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, bringing her into his chest and patting her head. “I’ve got to retake that stupid Chem class again.”

“You do? I think I need to go do some persuading with that professor. With my fists.”

Soobin giggled, forcing his fisted hand back onto her head. “If only college life were that simple, I’d hire my own boxers to beat some sense and humanity into these professors.”

Junwoo rolled his eyes and pretended to gag but they ignored him, as usual. He secretly side glanced them having a romantic, intimate moment while bad-mouthing the teachers in their department, smiling wistfully while pretending to be interested in the passing foreigner students. It was a good sight to see but there were times that it made his heart prickle like it were being rolled over by a cactus. He wished they would do that in private instead of always rubbing it in, forgetting other’s existence when they first reunited. However, it was nice that they had that sort of courage.

“Ah, so envious…” he muttered, looking the other way as if his eyes followed a girl with blonde hair and putting on an award-winning pout that made the gorgeous, modelesque college student look like a cute teenager again. He still wore button-ups and checkered shirts on top of blue jeans nearly every day with his hair down (sometimes slightly parted and waved if he felt bothered), so that didn’t help people think otherwise.

“Eh, what are you saying?”

“You hardly have a reason to envy us anymore. Look who has arrived.”

At their jokes and snickers, the painter student whipped around with an expectant, excited smile. When he saw a familiar face belonging to a tall, buff redhead dressed in a fashionable hoodie and checkered jacket waving at him, he became filled to the brim with giddiness. In a flash, he was in front of the boy, smiling so wide his cheeks might rip, feeling breathless.

“Um, hey…” he managed to get out after hesitating, his brain wires refusing to connect and properly function when he was this happy and pleasantly surprised.

“Hey yourself, handsome.”

The man chuckled, then reached out to pinch his cheek with his soft, gentle fingers. His smile was as warm and bright as sunshine. His hazel colored, almond shaped eyes crinkled into the most beautiful eye smile, almost invisible. His bangs still hung in his face but now they were straightened and a bit more manageable and sophisticated. Plus, he’d dyed his hair rusty, copper colored. He didn’t look like a rebellious teenager or a tough guy like he had when he was eighteen. He looked like the sort of person that your mother would adore if you brought home and introduced him as your boyfriend. Though he wasn’t. Anymore, that was.

“How was your day?” Junwoo asked with a beaming smile, not even trying to hide his joy.

The man brushed slightly at his hair, seeming as if he were fighting a laugh which made his bunny teeth show between his plump, cherry lips that tasted as sweet as they looked.

“It was great. But let’s chit-chat as we go. I’ve got somewhere that I want to take you, but we should hurry because in about twenty minutes the tables are sure to be full.”

“Oh, okay. Wherever you want to go is fine, Euigeon-ah.”

He flushed, biting down his lip to keep from smiling like a totally obvious lovesick fool like Hwiyoung usually appeared. He was excited at the prospect of being able to have a date with the twenty-one year old Euigeon. They’d met up a couple of brief times in Canada since they learned their schools weren’t too far away. Euigeon—being a genius who actually started applying himself the last year of high school--was getting his masters, so he was quite busy. Junwoo had recently managed to get a scholarship to study painting and English for a year at a prestigious international multi-arts school. This happened to be a branch of huge, all-encompassing university in Canada that Soobin and Hwiyoung were attending. Which explained why they were together at this moment.

It was the first time that the exes returned to friends were sitting down somewhere special though, just the two of them. Well, they had of course talked. When their relationship had started going south about a half year after they’d separated, they had made a unanimous decision to keep in touch as friends and attempt to curb their romantic feelings, keeping the I love yous and I miss yous to themselves. It was hard to deal with at first but after a few months, they’d fallen into a natural pattern which made it worth it because if things had grown any worse they’d feared they would lose each other completely, never being able to stay friends as they’d promised before splitting.

They chatted since the first month after their official split once or twice a week and kept tags on each other’s SNS. As if they knew that the other would be wondering how they were doing, they’d become more active the last couple years. Sort of showing off in a way, who was doing better, who was happier. Even though part of them weren’t exactly happy without a partner in their lives, it wasn’t so bad. Because they still had each other in some way and that was better than nothing. They’d kept their promise to continue to be supportive and make some time in their busy adult lives to keep in touch or offer counseling when needed.

Suddenly, Seongwoo appeared in Toronto one spring, shocking and delighting his friends who were already studying and living there. Yet nothing had changed even after they met up. They hadn’t yet discussed the possibility of lingering feelings and if it was possible to get back together while they were living in the same country. Seongwoo hadn’t confessed yet because he was cowardly. However, there was only one reason that he chose to come to this school and worked his butt off to get that scholarship(which Euigeon didn’t know of because he’d acted like the opportunity just sort of fell in his hands and it was his mom that pushed him to go). He’d moved to Toronto because he was hoping to reunite with Euigeon, to possibly rekindle things if he happened to feel the same way.

All those sparks and tingly feelings that were special and he’d never felt with any other were still there, from the moment they’d set eyes on each other at a festival and shook hands rather awkwardly. Everything had changed yet there were so many things that didn’t. After meeting Euigeon face to face a couple weeks ago, he felt as if the in-love teenager frozen within him was thawed and now active, taking over his emotions with a vengeance. Which was why he couldn’t stop smiling and had an urge to touch the other and his heart was racing on overdrive.

He casually reached up to brush away his hand. As flirty as ever, Euigeon captured his hand, ever so smoothly linking their fingers. Junwoo flushed and attempted to hide their hands from his friends. The contact was both natural and exhilarating.

“I’m going first then. Sorry I wasn’t able to treat you to lunch today.”

“Sure, sure. Wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

“Right, like we’d ever be more interesting than Euigeon. Have a lovely date.”

“It’s not like that!” Junwoo whined.

Euigeon meanwhile chuckled. Junwoo turned to glare at him, his face going slack as he saw the redhead gazing at him only, eyes like melted chocolate, his smirk playful and mysterious. As if he were saying telepathically, ‘but isn’t it like that? Because I want it to be and I’m sure you want to as well.’ His stomach flipped like a whirlwind was happening inside and his flush spread to his ears.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not….” He muttered, drifting off with a sulky tone and pout.

“If you say so, then I guess it’s not.”

Euigeon let himself be dragged off by the flustered boy. He watched him with a smug, amused grin.

“You’re as adorable as ever, Junwoo. I think you might have even gotten cuter. Isn’t that a crime against nature? How is that possible to age backwards?”

“Eh. I didn’t. You’re the one who…” Junwoo’s words dragged off, then he slapped his mouth, embarrassed at what he’d unknowingly confessed.

Euigeon’s jovial laughter made even the clouds smile it was such a pleasant sound.

“So funny and weird you are, hedgehog. I’m glad you didn’t change much. I would have missed that side of you terribly.”

“Stop teasing me and speaking nonsense. And bringing back those dumb animal comparisons. There’s nothing about me that’s prickly! That really didn’t change about you, mutt. Where are we going? Is it supposed to be a secret?”

“It is. Because you say you dislike secrets but in actuality you like them. So, I’ve purposely planned on not telling you.”

“Infuriating,” Juwnoo grumbled, scrunching up his nose.

“Isn’t it?” Euigeon commented back snarkly, squeezing his hand and stepping a couple wide steps so they were side by side.

Junwoo was tempted to snap at him to stop staring at him with that all-knowing, gorgeous smile. However, he figured that if he said so then Euigoen would continue to do it all the more. Teasing him and doing things to infuriate him and also doing the opposite of what he wanted—those traits had never changed since he was a teenager.

College student Euigeon was more mature and responsible. He dressed nicer, he took school seriously, did his homework and didn’t skip and only slept sometimes through lectures. He volunteered with various clubs and he regularly donated to various good causes. He helped his father living abroad and learned about company management, planning to take over when his father retired in the future. He cooked and cleaned for his mother even when she insisted he needed to use his free time to have a life and that she wasn’t so old and frail she couldn’t do it herself. He had a huge family of animals that he cared for and spoiled rotten like they were his babies. He had a part time job to build connections though he didn’t need the money, didn’t even take it in fact but gave it to his mother or donated instead. These things were all new to Junwoo.

Euigeon was improved. However, much of his personality and the ways that he acted, talked to Junwoo were the same as back in high school. Which was a relief. Because it was nostalgic and he liked him just the way he was back then. Still so funny and sweet and truly getting him like no others could. Meanwhile, he felt as if his changes were miniscule in comparison. Though Euigeon didn’t seem to mind, same as he felt. They secretly enjoyed finding the ways that reminded them of their eighteen-year-old selves. If they’d completely changed, then it might have been hard for them to be at ease with each other or talk for hours about random things.

The place they went to was a café with a rooftop overlooking a Victorian style garden, complete with miniature white marble statues and delicately trimmed bushes. The decoration and vibe was similar to the place that they frequented. The one where they’d come dangerously close to having their first kiss. Recalling that less than innocent memory made Junwoo jittery and parched.

Junwoo sucked on his straw, lost in memories both frustrating and bittersweet, staring at a bush cut into the shape of a bunny. Euigeon was lounging in a chair as if he owned the bar, long legs stretched out into Junwoo’s territory, watching the other with amusement. The only sound was the buzz of chatter from the tables around them and the slurping from Junwoo’s drink.

“You’re still nervous around me? How come? This is the fourth time we’re meeting and we’ve talked over the phone a bunch too. You do know that you’ve drunk half of that lemonade already, right?”

“Ah!” The brunette stopped drinking and grabbed his head. Once he’d realized he’d been downing an iced liquid, his senses caught up with him. “Brainfreeze, eugh.”

“Pabo Junwoo. Aigoo.”

Euiegon teased with a soft, affectionate tone, reaching over to caringly rub his temples. Junwoo surrendered, closing his eyes. He sighed in relief, relaxing and melting into his touch. His hands were as nice as he remembered. So warm, large, and careful with him, as if he were precious and fragile, like a doll made of porcelain. He’d forgotten how much he loved this man’s touch, the innocent ones especially. He’d missed it even more and not remembered it as well as he thought.

Here he thought that forever he’d recalled everything as if it had just happened a few weeks ago, replaying their precious moments together in his dreams like his favorite romantic comedy movie. Sadly, the edges of their memories had faded over the months, especially once he started purposefully not taking them out to relive them because the first year or so after they’d broken up had hurt so terribly so.

“Hmm, that’s nice…” Junwoo murmured without thinking, his mind leaving the darkness and stepping happily into the light which was his current situation with a real life Euigeon in front of him willing to make new memories that would never be touched by bitterness.

“What was that?”

“Er, that’s enough. I feel fine.”

Junwoo sat up straight, slipping away from his wonderful hands, embarrassed at what he’d confessed. Euigeon laughed in that dorky, husky way that he did with the back of his hand up to his pearly smile, making a big deal out of nothing. Junwoo looked at him with puzzlement, not getting what he found so funny in his actions.

“Never did understand what you find so funny…” Even now, Ohje and Sanghoon said his humor was as dry as a desert.

He gasped out, “It’s just you. You’re really funny.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

That only made the man laugh harder to his chagrin. Junwoo noticed when he turned his head and slapped his knee in an attempt to get ahold of himself that he only had one silver hoop in each ear while the other holes were empty and on his wrist was a black mark. He thought about reaching for his skin but every time they touched there were these sparks that nearly burned his skin and made his brain malfunction, so he pointed instead.

“That…did you really get a tattoo?”

The other held up his wrist, glancing at the bare part where the inked lines were showing. “Oh, this? Yup. After graduation. As you know, I’m a man that sticks to his word. My parents approved as long as I got something small and it wasn’t a gang sign and I got it put somewhere easily covered up. So…Ta-dah.”

He proudly pulled down his sleeves and stuck his wrist in his face.

“It’s…why…” Junwoo smiled, amused and flattered to see that it was a paper airplane outline with a swirl to suggest it was flying in the air.

“Hmm. Why do you think?” Euigeon shot back with an impish, crooked grin and twinkle in his pretty eyes.

“I…I think…” He hesitated to continue, debating with himself about the possibilities.

_It can’t be what you think it is. That’s getting your hopes up. That’s you being delusional and not over him. It’s been years since you dated and he’s such a charming person living in this country full of gorgeous, exotic people. Certainly, he’s had someone. Just because you searched his SNS thoroughly and found no evidence of it ever doesn’t mean that he didn’t date, that he never got over you as well. It could have some other significance besides the connection to you. It’s not like paper planes would only ever be associated with you._

“Junwoo…”

Junwoo’s eyes widened and his heart raced when Euigeon reached for his hand. He gently pulled it close and cradled it warmly. His expression softened, turning slightly more serious. His look was quite familiar, almost loving as he recalled it and his voice called him so sweet and fondly. Suddenly, he couldn’t keep a lid on his expectations. Now he was fully anticipating something wonderful to happen. Something that he’d been praying for.

_Please say that it is what I’m thinking of. Please, please say you’ve never gotten over me and you have no one in your life because you feel like we’re soulmates who met at the most inopportune time. Please…_

“It’s exactly what you’re thinking. This tattoo I got so that I wouldn’t forget you or our time together. Because you are precious to me and even now those days were the happiest of my entire life that I often wish I could return to, not simply in my dreams.

I was ecstatic to hear that you were moving here. I was dying to meet you so badly that I was about to quit my job and leave my mother alone all summer break to spend in Korea, crashing on your rooftop battling the mosquitos if I had to. I couldn’t stop liking you, even while we were simply friends, even up to over a year after things stopped being awkward. I got better at acting and I bolted myself down from showing it, that’s all.

I promised myself back then when we split that I wouldn’t be selfish. That I would do what was best for you. Which I thought was to let you go and be happy with someone else because you were stressed, jealous, anxious, having a hard time trusting me. It was affecting your sleep patterns and your schoolwork. I promised myself that I wouldn’t ask you out again as long as we were living you apart since I didn’t want to put you through that rough time again. I wanted to have confidence that I could do a long-distance relationship, keep you satisfied, never miss a call or fall asleep on you no matter what time it was, not let you go even a day feeling lonely, but I didn’t unfortunately.

So, when I heard that you were moving here, I figured there was the possibility of a second chance with the love of my life. And even without knowing if you had any lingering interest in me, I got ahead of myself. I became an excited puppy and nearly ended up breaking my house. Trampled my girls’ tails, so they were hissing and hiding from me the next day and a half.

I brought something that I wanted to show you since I figured I’m not good with words, so this is probably clearer. And more romantic. Every time that my feelings got overwhelming to bear with, I wrote down everything I was thinking and wanted to say to you. It’s miserably cheesy, so be warned, especially if you’ve become lactose intolerant. But I think it’s about time I showed it to you. And this beautiful place that’s similar to a fond memory for both of us so you recall the good times we had when we were together is as good as any.”

Junwoo stared in wonder as Euigeon took out a bundle of letters, some unfolded. He put them gingerly on the table as if it were an offering. Junwoo slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a leather diary. He reached over the bunch of slightly crumpled, yellowed letters to place it in front of the other.

“Funnily enough. I did the same thing. I thought about sending it to you and saying that we should call our agreement off and start over. That maybe things would be different the second time around as we grew older and more mature. I wanted to tell you that all this time…nothing changed. My heart only races, my skin only tingles for you. My thoughts and my dreams are still often circling around you and if I don’t hear from your or check your SNS so that I can see your face, then I feel so uneasy and off I can’t sleep well or focus on classes. Every time I see a friendly or flirty comment, every picture that appears of you with someone, I get anxious that it’s my replacement.”

Euigeon picked up the diary and fingered it gingerly along the spine. “Wah. We had the same idea. We mirrored each other. Except, you could never be replaced. I’d be crazy to try. Shall we look together?”

They flipped through and looked over them with amazement, laughing softly. They agreed that since it was humiliating but they were both curious that they would suffer together. At the same time, they flipped through the papers one by one from the beginning, sometimes making the other flinch and redden and curl their fingers as if in pain by reading a part they liked aloud. In its own way, the activity was fun. It became a memory that was mixed both old and new. It was nostalgic but this time not at all bittersweet. After their subtle, rather indirect confession, the awkwardness between them evaporated, leaving behind an atmosphere of peace and joy.

“Back then, if I had a star for every time that you brightened my day, I’d have a whole galaxy. I’ve heard people say that Disney World is the happiest place on Earth. Well, I’ve never been there but I know that’s not the right place. They obviously haven’t been in your arms. I miss you so much.”

“Oh, god. It’s seriously awful. I wrote that? Really? No way, you’re bluffing.”

Euigeon showed the furiously blushing, horrified brunette the exact line towards the end of the page. Since he figured Junwoo wouldn’t believe him unless he saw it. The painting student covered his face and collapsed on the table, groaning like an animal in misery.

“Why did I write that? What was wrong with me?”

“Me too. I feel like when I hear what I wrote, ‘was I on crack? No way I could have possibly said something so romantic, sappy, and cheesy?’ My toes are shriveling.”

The redhead comforted the other by stroking his silky locks like he would a napping kitten. Junwoo peeked up at him through his fingers, his sparkly dark orbs crinkling which showed that under his hand he was smiling. He dropped his hand to the table, sliding it subtly until he was gripping Euigeon’s jacket. He lightly stroked his arm and gazed up at him with affection.

“You know what though? I like it. I can see, as terribly cheesy as it all is. We feel the same. We’re sincere in our feelings for each other. Rather than fading or changing, it feels like we’ve matured and our feelings got deeper, stronger even over the time we were apart. They’re richer and more complex.

I thought it was going to be the worst thing for us, living in different countries. However, it’s been advantageous, seeing the end of this long, difficult path. We have an even more solid bond since we’ve stayed friends. We know that it’s basically impossible to live happily without the other in our lives. Even when we’re at a distance determined to attempt to get over each other and let the other person live their new lives alone, we were unknowingly seeking each other out, as if we couldn’t stand the idea of not thinking of each other. As if we needed to boomerang back to our comfort zone at some point here and there.

I needed you for me to grow and I needed you to continue growing, facing all the challenges of adulthood. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you, I hope you know that. And I really need you and want you in my life. As something more than a friend. Like what we used to be. Or is that not the right word? Technically, maybe we never stopped dating unofficially. We merely said we should spend time on ourselves and would stop officially putting that title on ourselves. But somehow. You’ve always been my Euigeon, my special person, my mutt, just…my everything. You were and are more than a boyfriend.”

“Aw. You’re making me all warm and fuzzy, Junwoo-yah. If you’re that direct and sweet after all the years of being prickly, icy, and vague, how am I supposed to function? My feels are going wild.”

Euigeon stretched his arm across the table and laid his head down so that they were parallel. He was smiling slightly shy, his face glowing and pink. He clearly loved what Junwoo had said to pieces. Junwoo himself was amazed that he’d managed to even say that. He guessed that he had really grown up and gotten connected to his emotions. He’d shown them both that not only had Euigeon improved, but he had also changed in many ways for the better.

Robot Junwoo who knew nothing of romance and didn’t understand what he was feeling let alone have the balls or capacity to express it was no more. He was going to be braver and much more honest about expressing himself and admitting what he wanted, like Euigeon always had been until they’d broken up and he’d felt forced to hide his feelings for the sake of their well being and friendship. The transfer student turned business major someday going to be the head of a huge, global company continued to be his greatest role model.

“I want to date you again, Euigeon. Can we?”

“Hell yeah we can. What are you even asking that question for? You know that I’ll answer the same way a million times over all eternity. Since I’ve always been absolutely crazy for you,” Euigeon joked immediately, sliding closer and running a finger playfully down his nose. Junwoo giggled, not even attempting to contain his blissful, humongous grin.

After awhile, Junwoo got flustered with how intensely and lovingly Euigeon was staring at him. He sat up, took a drink of his lemonade which was mostly ice water now, and then went back to reading more of the letters. He pretended to be extremely into it, having difficulty as always ignoring the other staring hardcore at him with the sweetest, lovesick grin from below because he was still laying on the table. He crossed his leg and bopped his foot to relieve some of his self-conscious nervousness, his heart not seeming like it would beat anywhere close to a normal speed anytime soon.

_Maybe I’m the one who has become equally if not crazier for you, Euigeon-ah. I’m so happy that I feel if you put fire to my hair, I would burst into an hour of fireworks. _

Euigeon sat up with a sigh and reached for the notebook he’d set aside. “You’re too pretty, baby. It’s not good for my eyes if I keep staring at such a pretty statue. They’ll probably get stuck because I hate the idea of not seeing you even for a second. Scared that this will be another dream and you will poof away.”

Junwoo snorted but his ears flamed at the endearment he hadn’t heard in over two years.

“Eh. And you said that you didn’t believe that you wrote any of this. Just listen to yourself. You’re totally sappy and flirty like the lead in a drama. You didn’t even blink or cringe after saying that either. Seems I’m not the only one who has grown up,” Junwoo teased with a musical chuckle, peeking over the paper.

He showed him a part that he’d already read and was re-reading because he loved it. It wasn’t one of his best written ones but it was so him, so funny and sweet.

“You melt me into a puddle in my panties. You make my brain stupid and my heart hurt. I wish you were never born. Sorry, I’m bad at this. I didn’t meant that. I’m thankful every day you were born and consider it a blessing you were in my life, though the time was too short. I still love you to the moon and back.”

The other’s heart-shaped lips curved up, his handsome face smug but attempting to play cool as he stared intently at the middle part of the notebook. He put his hand on his pointy chin a few moments later as he gradually sunk into the depths of one of his more sincere, emotional letters. Curious about what he was reading, Junwoo stood up enough to peek over.

Junwoo recalled that at that time he’d had a rough day and he hadn’t been able to sleep with the lights off. He really wanted to sleep in Euigeon’s warm embrace and get shrouded in comfort and peace. He’d admitted to how much he missed that and wanted him selfishly to be by his side, at his home at least when he was having his roughest of days through teleportation. Cursing about how that invention hadn’t been made yet and why they were wasting their time on holograms and 3D televisions when they could be making something way more useful to people all around the world.

“I realized that you’re like my baby blanket. When I feel you next to me or wrapped snugly around me, I feel safe and secure. I feel like nothing bad can come to me. I feel loved and incredibly warm and all negative thoughts fade away. I need your cozy, magical hugs, mutt. Why aren’t you here by me? I think without you I fear I might not be able to have another peaceful sleep again. Can’t you hear me and zip over here? Just one night? I’ll give you a hundred boyfriend stamps.”

Junwoo zipped across the table as fast as if someone had teleported him, pressing his lips to Euigeon’s fluffy, creamy colored cheek. The shaggy redhead stiffened and instantly turned strawberry, a darker shade of pink than his hair, stuttering into stunned silence. Junwoo sat back, snickering. Euigeon’s mouth dropped, his eyes gone wide and unblinking. With each second that ticked by, the bashful blush darkened to a hue that Junwoo had never seen which further amused him.

“You… Wah, I’m impressed. You really grew up. Eighteen year old Junwoo could never be that bold in public,” the other muttered, clearly having a hard time hiding how flustered he’d been made by the attack which was basically the first that had ever happened because the pure Junwoo just didn’t do those sort of impulsive public affection moves. “You shouldn’t have done that though. Really shouldn’t. I’m the sort to resort to payback and give affection twice as much when it’s encouraged.”

Junwoo squealed as the man’s expression turned wolfish just before he jumped up and attacked him three times as fast and hard. He lightly grabbed Juwnoo’s face and rained kisses on every part of his skin he could reach with his silken, pillowy lips, practically attempting to eat his face.

“Yah, I like mutts and all but keep your slobber to yourself! Yah, Bang Euigeon, stop it already!” he scolded while laughing and loosely attempting to push him off, secretly loving the affectionate touches even if it was in public.

Who really cared where or when he was being kissed after all this time without a chance to but always wanting it? He barely had the energy to care about that as he had more important things to think about. Like how he was going to ensure that he had Euigeon’s heart for the rest of their lives, so that he would be not simply his first love or current love but for certain his last one as well. This time he wasn’t going to watch him go away while just hoping it would work out. He was going to make the relationship with his soulmate work out. He was a new, improved, emotional, brave, and expressive Junwoo.

_I want to kiss him. Fuck it, I’m going to. If I want something, from now on I’m going to get it. _

“Sorry, I got carried away. You’re probably mad at me. Not the best way to start our day one back together as Euiwoo.”

Euigeon released him, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck and letting out an adorable dorky laugh.

“Hmm, Junw…hmm…”

The blonde was pleasantly surprised when Junwoo impulsively grabbed him by the front of his grey hoodie and pulled him straight down, their lips crashing fully together. He soon surrendered and sank eagerly into the sweet, passionate, emotional kiss full of love and yearning. Euigeon cared less about being seen either, since he’d never cared that much. If Junwoo wanted to kiss like lovers at the end of a movie right here in the crowded café, then that was what he’d do for him without a second of hesitation. Because Juwnoo was his adorable boyfriend that deserved love and needed protection.

He would do anything and give everything to him. His heart, his lips, his devotion, and the rest of his life. If he said that’s what he wanted. It was as simple as that. And it always had been. Because now they knew after separation hadn’t changed their feelings that they were each other’s one and only. First love, second love, current love, last love. They were going to become each other’s everything because with that person as the center of their lives and within reach the way that they wanted, they were able to tackle any issue and chase their dreams. The only thing that was truly important in their lives--past, present, or future.

The most important person and the center of Bang Euigeon’s universe was the man with the black hole of charms who probably still had no idea just how irresistible and adorable he was—Choi Junwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! You're a really trooper. Thank you so much and love you XoXo. It's been a long time since I wrote a long-chaptered fic and it was a struggle to get through but it was also fun. I sort of fell for my characters here, especially Euiwoo, Ohje, Daheen, and Sanghoon. That's how it ended up being longer and more detailed than planned. Thankfully, I had over half of it written before I started posting and the rest roughly outlined so I was able to provide you with weekly updates. Sorry for the slow burn and all the cheesy fluffiness. I really wanted it to have a similar tone and be connected to as many scenes as the original as possible because I really like the original vibe and themes and relationships there. Hopefully it was still enjoyable though it's possibly the most innocent, slowest story I've ever written haha. 
> 
> In the end, strong friendship prevails. Since their friendship didn't die, they were able to rekindle their love for each other and get back together. There were other people in their lives but they just weren't interested in them the same way. Because they're soulmates. How nice it would be if our first love becomes our last love? This is why it's not such a bad idea to try and stay friends with your exes (assuming you don't end on a bad note)
> 
> I hope that my story and the drama caused you to recall your school days, your school friends, and your first love. Hopefully those memories are mostly fond, not as dramatic as the main characters' lives were in these stories. Mine certainly wasn't quite that dramatic but still full of lots of complex relationships and heartaches though. Teenage age is hard truly. Emotional roller coaster and lots to deal with and stress over on the path to being an adult.
> 
> See you in future, short stories for awhile! I don't have any plan to write any long-chaptered fic right now. All my ideas are shorter stories or one-shots. Until then, I guess I'm back to retirement from those long sort of fics. If you have some prompt ideas for me, go to my twitter or drop them in a comment~ 
> 
> Happy New Year in advance! May you be blessed with good fortune next year. Well, it can't really get worse than 2019 has been, can it? haha. 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since before the drama started and I've been playing around and re-vamping my plot as the drama goes on. I'll try to post once a week but I've still got planning to do while the drama is still on-going. I hope you enjoy reading while imagining Euigeon inside the Moments at 18 drama. There are similarities such as the location, characters, and various scenes but the plot and the relationships and the nature of their interactions are largely different. 
> 
> If you're hoping for Milky couple to be together I'm going to stop you right there and suggest you read something else because I don't focus on het or really like that ship personally. The main focus is a M/M couple but you will get the big fluffy Milky couple moments I assure you. You will also see other side couples which are boy/girl. That's as much as I'll say, the rest you can see and be surprised by.
> 
> One thing to note that's different: The school is set in a large metropolis but it's not in Seoul, Euiwoo are both transfers from the city but Junwoo transferred earlier in the year, and the students all wear the white and cream uniforms.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think please~ And support the drama because it's great! But I hope that my story is a little bit better hehe. Such as certain people being nicer and smarter ^^ 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
